Connected
by BittyBlueEyes
Summary: *On Hiatus Indefinitely* They thought he'd died, but Hermione refused to believe it. With magic that no one understood, she saved Fred's life. Hermione soon discovers that her actions did much more than restart his heart; a deeper connection was formed.
1. The End? Or the Beginning?

*****PLEASE READ*** Sadly, I'm not sure what is going to happen to this fanfic. Though I have things planned out in my head, I have lost my inspiration to write it. I have a few other authors try to help me out, but it's hard for them to find the time. I really HATE to see this fanfic die, but I'm not really sure what is to become of it. For now, it's still in progress, just slow going. My sincerest apologies. -_-**

* * *

**One and only disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters or any part of the Wizarding world. And I don't get paid for my fanfics. They're just fun. ^^**

**Many thanks to the best Beta ever, HarryPGinnyW4eva, and my amazing idea help, Binka Fudge. With the two of them, writing fanfics has never been so fun!**

**Long live Fred Weasley!**

* * *

It was over. The war had finally come to an end. Voldemort had been defeated and the wizarding world was safe once more. They should have been happy. There should have been joy and celebration, but instead the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with great sorrow and weeping. The room was lined with many injured men, woman, teens and too many still bodies; those who had lost their lives in the last battle; to allow any room for joy or relief.

Hermione stood in silent tears among the crowd of redheads that she considered her second family. All heads were bowed, every face stained with tears as they stood over the lifeless body of Fred Weasley. The room was filled with hushed heavy chatter and quiet sobs, Mrs. Weasley letting out the occasional pained cry. They stared at the still, cold face and stiff body of their beloved son, brother, and friend feeling heavy and empty. Hermione had never been extremely close to him, but he was still a great friend, practically a brother, and her grief was equal to that of those around her. She wanted desperately to comfort them all, but could not find a single word to say. Though she knew she was accepted in their group, she still felt a little like an outsider imposing upon their space and time of mourning. She wished that Harry was there with her, she knew he would understand, but he was filled with his own grief and had retreated to his dorm for a time of solitude.

She glanced at the faces around her, their arms around each other, Ginny's head buried against Bill's chest. George... he looked so lost. She stood alone to the side, looking down at her lost friend her tears increased. His face was so pale and lifeless, devoid of the warmth that his smile gave to the world. She was startled and straightened when she saw his chest rise slightly.

"Did- did you see that?" she asked, glancing at the family and quickly back at Fred's solid chest.

"What?" Ron asked quietly, his voice heavy.

"His chest moved! He took a breath!" Hermione said excitedly. The Weasleys looked at her sadly, none of them believing her.

"The mediwizard said that his body might twitch occasionally," Charlie explained quietly.

"No... no... he breathed," said Hermione staring at Fred, willing what she had seen to be true. His finger twitched but Hermione knew that it wasn't as Charlie had said. He breathed. She saw it. She dove to her knees at his side and placed one hand over his heart, the other on his neck as she felt for a pulse. The Weasleys watched her with sadness and pity. The sounds around her disappeared as she concentrated fully on the motionless cold body beneath her hands. Then she felt it. One lone beat. One single heartbeat against her fingers. "It beat! I felt it!" She placed both hands firmly over his heart, just as she had seen muggles do when performing CPR, but her hands did not pump. She held them firmly and forcefully pressing against his ribs willing his heart to beat another beat, willing his body to spring to life. Her eyes closed tightly, blocking out the world around her. There was nothing there anymore, just her and Fred. She felt every single beat of her heart in the palms of her hands, her mind visualised his frozen heart imagining it starting to move and pump steadily.

"Hermione..." Ron said quietly coming to stand at her right side. "Hermione... he's gone..."

Hermione shook her head. He had to be quiet, she had to concentrate. _Beat. Beat._

"Hermione... please..." Ron gently hooked his hand under her elbow and she shook it off. She took slow deep breaths, willing herself to concentrate, ever conscious of her own heart beating in her hands. Then she felt it. The heart buried beneath the bone and muscles echoed Hermione's own pulse.

"It's beating..." she sobbed in relief. She took slow deep breaths, holding her hands firmly in place relishing every single thump that echoed against her hands.

"Hermione..." started Charlie.

"No look!" cried George, staring at his twin brother. "His cheeks, they're pink."

Hermione heard nothing. Her entire consciousness was inside of Fred's body, her entire focus was his blood pumping within his heart and flowing through his veins. Her breathing remained slow and steady. She felt several eyes upon her, but shrugged off the thought of them. They could think what they wanted. She needed to help Fred.

"Look, he breathed! He really breathed!" cried Ginny.

"Percy, get a mediwizard! Quick!" Mr. Weasley shouted. Hermione heard the sound of Percy's shoes upon the stone floor. They believed her. They'd help now.

"Help!" Mrs. Weasley cried to the room at large.

Hermione released some of the pressure to allow Fred to breathe easier, but never moved her stance, her hands still over his heart. She felt his breathing become steadier, taking the exact pace as her own.

"Here!" shouted Percy.

A woman knelt on the opposite side of Fred, "Excuse me, hun. You need to let him go so I-"

Hermione shook her head violently.

"I can't check him properly if you don't-"

Hermione shook her head again. The woman needed to stop talking. Hermione couldn't focus.

"Hermione," said Ron. "You have to let her-"

Hermione shook her head again. Why couldn't they understand? "He'll stop."

"No, sweetie," the mediwitch spoke as if to a small child. "I'm here to help."

"Wait," said George again. "I think she's right." All eyes fell on George. "He didn't have a heartbeat - he didn't breathe, not until she touched him."

"George..." Mr. Weasley began to reason.

"No. Look. He breathes at the same time she does. She's breathing for him. Don't make her stop!" George insisted.

The mediwitch placed her fingers to Fred's wrist. "It is beating. But, I need to examine his chest."

Hermione shook her head. Didn't the woman just hear George? "Watch," demanded Hermione. She took a great deep breath and Fred's chest rose high with hers. She held it and stared down at Fred, her eyebrows furrowed in desperation. After several seconds ticked by Hermione let out her large breath, Fred exhaling in time with her.

"That's... that's not possible," said the mediwitch, looking utterly perplexed.

"Don't stop, Hermione!" ordered Ron.

Finally they understood. Hermione returned her full attention to the warming body beneath her fingers. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours. Hermione never moved. She was vaguely aware of the many voices and bodies coming and going and shuffling around her, but paid them no mind. She wasn't sure how, but she felt the exact moment that Fred's broken bones were repaired and felt both her and Fred's energy increase when he was given a potion.

"Again, Hermione..." Mrs. Weasley said softly. This order came every few minutes. Hermione held her breath and Fred with her. He still could not breathe without her assistance. More time passed, though she had no idea how long, but the sun was shining bright through her closed lids. Her eyes were closed, her head resting on her hands atop Fred's chest.

"We have to move him. There's just no way around it. We can't continue to treat him here," one of the mediwizards insisted.

"But you heard her. You see! She can't let go of him!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"We'll use a portkey. She'll never need to let go. As long as she touches it and keeps her hands on your son, they will both transport safely," the man assured.

"Hermione, love," Mrs. Weasley spoke gently as she knelt at Hermione's side, placing her hands on her shoulders. Hermione sleepily lifted her head to look at Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione, they want to take the two of you to St. Mungo's. You won't have to let go... you can't let go. They'll use a portkey. All they need is your little finger."

"But..."

"They assure me it is safe. They can't fix him here. We'll meet you there."

Hermione nodded. _Fred. Just hold on._

_Hermione…_ a voice echoed back. Hermione looked up quickly, but it was obvious by the look on everyone's face that no one else had heard.

_Just hold on, Fred. I've got you._

A mediwitch knelt across from her with quill that had a faint blue glow. "I'm going to put this under you finger. Don't let go of him."

Hermione nodded. She felt the familiar tug behind her navel, but it was accompanied by strange feeling beneath her hands. They had given her the impression that she would need to hold onto Fred, but it felt as if a force almost like magnetism was holding him to her.

They arrived softly in an empty hallway of what was unmistakably a hospital and several witches and wizards surrounded them. "You'll need to stand," they told her. Hermione felt Fred's body begin to levitate and tried to get to her feet, but found that her legs no longer wanted to work. She had been kneeling for hours. A wizard stepped up behind her and lifted her by the armpits, helping move both Fred and Hermione to a private room, her hand never once leaving his heart. Fred was lowered onto a bed, Hermione into a chair by his side. Hermione took a quick look at the room, but exhaustion tugged away at her consciousness as her head lolled from side to side. She knew that people where trying to speak to her, but she could not hear anymore. She slowly rested her head on her hands again and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke in the dark room to the sound of voices in the hall and slowly removed her head from her hands. She could still feel their hearts beating together, their chests rising and falling in time. Hermione's gaze followed the stream of light that was coming from the partially open door, the voices becoming clear.

"I don't know. We've looked and looked. More than twenty of us have been searching the records for hours. Nothing like this has ever been documented," a woman spoke.

"I think it's just too good to be true. It's been near twenty-four hours since his heart started beating again, but only with her help. I'm really beginning to doubt that he's still there," answered a man.

"What do you mean?" asked the woman.

"I don't know how, but she's forcing him to breathe and his heart to beat. But, it's most likely just magic making his body work mechanically. I think he was lost hours ago. We'll give it a few more hours, but then we're just going to have to let him go. There's no point in continuing if he won't recover," the man said in a sad defeated voice.

_No. No._ thought Hermione. _Fred, you're there I know it. And, I think you can hear me. I can feel you and I can feel that you're getting stronger. They think you're gone. You have to show them, Fred. You have to show them that you're still here. Breathe, Fred. I know you can. Just breathe._

_Hermione…_

_Yes._

Hermione held her breath and stared down at Fred. He had stopped breathing, too.

_C'mon, Fred._

Hermione held her breath once more staring at him angrily. And then he did it. He breathed.

_That's it, Fred. Don't stop._

"He's breathing!" Hermione shouted. Something to Hermione's left moved suddenly. It was only then that she realized that Mrs. Weasley was in the room. By the look of it, Hermione had just wakened her. "He's breathing on his own."

Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed and terrified, completely helpless and unsure what to do. "He's breathing!" she shouted, throwing the door wide open, spilling light through the room. Hermione turned her eyes to the shadows. The male healer that Hermione had heard talking raced to his side.

"Remove your hands, please."

Hermione took away just one of her hands, she still felt his heart beating, but his energy decreased. "I can't. He can breathe, but his heart isn't ready to go on its own," the man looked at her skeptically. "I know it sounds weird and I can't tell you how I know, but I do. I can feel him getting stronger, but he's not strong enough yet."

"But, he can breathe?" asked Mrs. Weasley hopefully.

"Yes." Hermione took a deep breath and held it, but Fred's breathing remained constant. Hermione slowly exhaled and turned to Mrs. Weasley whose eyes began to tear.

"It is a good sign, but I still do not want you to get your hopes up. This could still be the girl helping him."

Hermione bit her tongue and glared at the man. She knew he was sincere, but she knew better than him. When the healer left, Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, dear," Molly corrected.

"Molly… I know it sounds crazy, and I don't know how I know, but he's here. It isn't just me. The healer is wrong. I can feel him. He's getting stronger."

"We believe you, love, all of us," assured Molly, placing an encouraging hand gently on Hermione's shoulder.

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone is holding up the best they can. They've all been in here, a few at a time, while you were sleeping," she informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was-"

"No, Hermione. I can't thank you enough. I don't know how you… He's my son," tears welled in her as she smiled at Hermione. Without warning they sprang from her eyes and rolled down her soft plump cheeks. "You've given me my son. And I know this is difficult for you, and I hate to ask… but please don't give up on him," she pleaded.

"Never. He's here and so long as he needs me, so am I."

"Thank you…" Mrs. Weasley stroked Hermione's hair and stared down into her face with an expression that could never truly be explained, a look of reverence, love, pity, and the strongest of gratitude. "Are you doing alright? Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little…" Hermione sat up straight and arched her back. She was sore. For nearly twenty-four hours she had sat hunched over, her arms in front of her and she ached. Mrs. Weasley did not miss her obvious discomfort.

"I'll go get you a potion to soothe your muscles. Perhaps an invigorating draught also? Or would you like to sleep?" Molly offered.

"I'm still very tired. So maybe after a bite I might rest a little more..."

"Of course, love," Mrs. Weasley smiled one last time and left the room.

It was an awkward meal, large as usual, the only kind Mrs. Weasley knew how to prepare, but the strangeness was not in the food itself. Hermione could not let go of Fred. Her left hand rested on his chest while she ate with her right. Though her stomach was angry with hunger, Hermione felt too exhausted to continue her meal. After only a few bites, she took the dreamless sleep draught Mrs. Weasley had brought her and rested her head again on Fred's chest.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked into the overwhelming light. Slowly her eyes adjusted and she looked around at her surroundings, or the curious lack thereof. There was nothing. She stood alone on an empty plane, as if standing on a plain white canvas. There was nothing below her, nothing above, and only white emptiness on all sides.

"Hermione... it _is_ you..." said a familiar voice.

Hermione whipped around quickly and gasped as she looked up into the face of Fred Weasley. He stood before her looking sad and frightened, a look that she had never before seen on his face, but she never felt so happy to see anyone before. "Fred...?"

He gave her a weak, mirthless smile and took a step forward. "It _is_ you," he repeated.

"Where- where are we?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for ages."

"I must be dreaming," Hermione decided.

"You can't be. I was here before you."

" I took that dreamless sleep draught..."

"Maybe I'm the one that's dreaming," he said with a blank yet pensive look.

"I don't think so... I think... wait. What's that sound?" Hermione strained to hear a soft echoing rumble, as if someone might be talking far off.

"It's 'them,'" said Fred looking above him as though he were searching for the source, but there was nothing, just white void.

"People?"

"I guess. It's hard to understand them, but sometimes I hear them. I heard Mum... and you... and others..." Fred continued to stare up, a pained, frightened look on his face. "They said that I'm dead..." finally he looked back at Hermione. "Am I?"

"No, Fred. You're not." Hermione said softly. "But you're hurt badly. Do you remember the battle?"

Fred stared off again, his face expressionless. "Hogwarts..."

"Yes, Fred. The battle is over. The _war_ is over. But you were hurt. You're really struggling." She stared at him; her heartache seeming to be pressing in from the world around her rather then the inside of her. But for his dazed despondency, he looked exactly as she remembered him. He was not cold or pale, nor was ginger hair matted with blood. She was unsure whether she should feel joy or sorrow.

"But if I'm not dead, where am I?" he asked anxiously.

"I-I think we're in your mind..."

"You mean I'm trapped in my own head? But... then how are you here?"

"I-I don't know."

"I could hear you, and not like 'them'. I could hear you talking to me. I can feel you, Hermione. Why can I feel you?" He asked in confused panic.

"We're... we're somehow connected. You can't survive on your own yet, so... so I'm with you," she felt as confused about it as he did. None of it made sense. Ever since he took his first breath she had felt different, like she lost herself somewhere and had no other desire but to help Fred.

"I'm scared, Hermione," he said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. One look at him brought tears to Hermione as well. Fred Weasley was brave and smiling in the most frightening of times, but this wasn't _time_... this wasn't even a place. It was scary in its own 'nothingness' way. "Am I dying?"

"No," Hermione said firmly. She didn't know how she knew, but it was a certainty. "You're getting stronger every hour. I'll see you through. You won't die."

"Don't leave me, Hermione. I can't stay here alone. I'm trapped." Tears finally broke free and trailed down his freckled cheeks.

"I won't leave Fred. I-I can't stay _here_. But you said you can feel me and hear me. You'll know I'm there."

"No! Wait! Don't leave me here!" Fred cried desperately.

Hermione looked down at her body and saw it slowly fading. "I'm still here, Fred."

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione..."

"...Hermione." Hermione's head snapped up and she stared wide eyed into the faces of two startled boys.

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked softly, still falling away from the brightness in her mind, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, lit only by the light coming through the door.

"Nothing," said Ron quietly. "We were just talking about you."

"We didn't mean to wake you," said George. He wore the same expression that she had seen on Fred and it made her want to cry again.

"If you want, we'll leave so you can get some more sleep," offered Ron.

"No, please stay."

"How's he doing?" George asked apprehensively.

"Better."

"Mum says he's breathing on his own?"

"Yes. He's still too weak for me to leave..." she paused, realizing how silly she must sound. "But he's getting stronger... he's just scared," she added under her breath.

"What?" asked Ron. Hermione was relieved that he hadn't heard the last part. She was frightening people enough just by keeping him alive. She wasn't about to admit that she could hear and feel his energy, strength, and thoughts.

"He's getting stronger," she repeated. "Don't look at me like that, George. I don't know what's happening. I don't know how I know these things I just-" Tears were welling in her eyes again.

"No, Hermione. That's not what I was thinking. I don't care how you're doing it. You're saving my brother." George said quickly. "I was only thinking... You'll never understand what this means to us. We'll never be able to repay you for this... but I promise you I will spend the rest of my life trying."

"I don't want payment," her tears slid silently down her cheeks. "I just want him to be okay."

"Is...Is he going to die?" asked Ron tentatively, his own eyes glistening.

Hermione shook her head. "No. He's fighting. He's going to make it. I can feel it." Determined to believe it, she took her hand and slowly began dragging away from his heart and toward his shoulder. She still felt his pulse, but it was getting weaker.

_C'mon, Fred. You can do it. I'm not leaving._

_Hermione. Just don't let go..._

His pulse returned to its steady strength. Her hand continued a path down his arm and her fingers wove into his. Here she could still feel their hearts beating through their palms.

_That's it, Fred. I'm not leaving._

Hermione smiled up at Ron and George, feeling so proud of Fred but unable to share it with anyone.

"I only wish I knew if he could hear me," said George.

"Try," Hermione suggested gently.

George slowly walked up the opposite side of the bed and took Fred's hand. "Fred..." he said sheepishly.

_Fred. Listen. Can you hear 'them'?_

"Fred, it's George. I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to keep fighting."

_George..._

Hermione smiled to herself at Fred's response.

"I can't lose you again, Fred. I- the world isn't whole without you..."

_George..._

George jumped back in surprise. Hermione stared up into his face. Had he heard? "He... he squeezed my hand..." George's face screwed up and tears from nowhere poured rivers down his face, dripping freely from his chin. "Fred... You're going to be okay," he said confidently. His lips quivering he placed a small kiss on the top of his twin's hand.


	2. Faith and Vitality

**As always - thank you to HPGW4eva and Binka Fudge. You two are fantastic!**

**I'd also like to dedicate this fanfic to my husband. Every time I mention Fred Weasley he just has to reply with "You do know Fred dies, right?" So this is for him. Fred Weasley never died and he's perfect for Hermione and no one will ever convince me otherwise. =P**

* * *

"I'm really proud of you, Fred," Hermione said, sitting and crossing her legs underneath her. She was back in the void, which she assumed meant that she was sleeping. "You're getting so strong."

"I can feel it," he answered.

"Before you know it, you won't need me at all," she said with a smile.

"No," said Fred seriously. "No matter how well I am, I'll need you."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "You'll see. I'm all that you know right now, but you'll be your own self again very soon I think."

"I don't mean here and I don't mean my strength," he said seriously. "I guess it's too hard to explain. But, that's okay." He pulled her toward him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is so odd..." said Hermione. "This place... this _us_."

"Is it?" asked Fred.

"Yes, but it's strangely comforting," she continued.

"When you're here it is... but it's frightening every time you leave."

"But, even when I'm not here like this, you can hear me, right?"

"Yeah... but it's just not enough..."

"Well, I'll stay with you as much as I can as long as you keep fighting."

"Deal."

"I'm going to test you again, so you better save your strength."

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted playfully.

"You really are getting better," she beamed.

Hermione's eyes slowly blinked open. As consciousness quietly crept into her she became more aware of her surroundings. Her body was hunched over again, her head resting on soft white sheets, but there was a heaviness on her cheek that she could not explain. She looked up and saw that Fred's hand was on her cheek. But, if his hand was there, where was hers? Hermione concentrated on discovering her own body. Her lap, one hand was in her lap. Her other arm felt heavy and filled with painful tingling, it hung limply from her shoulder, fingers dangling to the ground. But, that couldn't be. Her hand was always on...

_Fred!_ Hermione jumped into a sitting position, placing her fingers on his wrist, feeling for his pulse. How could she have been so careless? Why had no one been watching her? She was so important to his health! There it was - a pulse. _Fred...?_

_Hermione._

_You did it. You're doing it! I told you that you didn't need me!_

_Our deal..._

She stood up and kissed his hand before laying it back on the bed. She looked over at Mrs. Weasley, asleep in the other guest chair. She hated to wake her but, with such news, she knew she had to do so.

"Molly?" Hermione said quietly. She gently placed a hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "Molly?"

Her eyes fluttered open, her eyebrows knit with concern. "Hermione..? Hermione?!" She sat up straight and peered around Hermione at Fred's still body. "Fred?" The woman looked utterly panicked.

"He's fine. Better than. His heart's beating on its own," Hermione smiled.

Molly put her hand to her mouth and her body began shaking in a mixture of laughs and sobs. She pushed herself out of the chair and stood by her son's side. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heart, her tears moistening Fred's hospital gown. She stood again and stared at Hermione, her eyes shining in admiration. "Hermione, thank you..."

Hermione gave her a weak smile. It felt so funny to be standing. It had been days since she stood and she never knew that one could feel so out of practice, but she did. The world felt as though it were swaying, her head felt so light that it hardly felt as if she had one. Something wasn't right. "Molly...?" Darkness closed around her, Molly's face the last thing she saw.

* * *

"Hermione, you're back," Fred smiled widely from where he sat in the middle of the void.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "You did it. Your heart's beating on its own."

"I'm getting stronger," said Fred. "I can hear the voices better now, too. I'm getting better, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," said Hermione, sitting down next to him.

"We're not going to be here much longer then, are we?" Fred asked.

"I suppose not," she replied.

"Good. I feel like I've been stuck in a snowstorm forever now," Fred smiled, looking around at his white surroundings. "How long have I been here?"

"To be honest, I'm really not sure. I've been here most of the time, so it's really hard to judge. Time here isn't like time there," Hermione explained. Hermione smiled at him, happy to see him in much higher spirits. He looked much more like himself now.

"You still don't know why you're here?" Fred asked.

"No."

"Are you even real? I still have a hard time understanding how you could be here with me if you're not in the same state as me," Fred replied with concern.

"I'm definitely real, even if this place isn't," Hermione declared. "I can hear you when I'm awake."

"How?"

"Again, I don't know. It's all very strange. No one knows what's happening. They're all very scared for you…"

"Do they still think I'm dead?" Fred asked uncomfortably.

"No, of course not. But, they still don't understand like I do. I know you're getting better, but the healers all think I've lost it… or like I'm playing a game, having them on or something. They'll have to understand now though. You're heart's beating without my help."

"How dare they question an innocent and brilliant witch like you," Fred answered. Although he sounded like he meant it, he still said it playfully, making Hermione laugh.

"I'm glad you think I am, but most people out there still think of me as a silly little girl," Hermione said with amusement.

"You? A silly little girl?" Fred chortled. "Whoever said that was ridiculous. There's never been a brighter witch."

Hermione blushed bashfully.

"Listen," said Fred. Both of them stopped to listen to the voices overhead.

"It's George again," said Hermione. "But, I can't understand him."

"Me neither, but it's getting louder," he replied. "And that's Harry, isn't it?"

"Fred! What's happening?!" Hermione panicked.

"What?" Fred worried. He followed her gaze and looked down at himself. He was transparent. "Am I a ghost?"

"No!" Hermione said excitedly, getting to her feet. Fred scrambled to his feet also and looked through his clear body and back up at Hermione.

"What's happening?"

"Oh Fred!" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. Fred was more surprised that she didn't fall right through him than at the kiss he received.

"You're disappearing, too!" Fred shouted in fear. "Hermione, what's happening?"

Hermione's mouth started moving as she tried to speak, but Fred couldn't hear her anymore.

"Hermione! What's happening?! Why can't I hear you? Hermione, don't leave!" Fred demanded. But, before he even finished, Hermione was gone.

* * *

"How long has she been out now?" Harry asked solemnly.

"Over fifteen hours now," George replied in almost a whisper. "They're really getting worried… everyone. She's just getting weaker and weaker."

"She still can't let go of him?" Harry asked in quiet frustration.

"They tried," George answered. "As soon as she blacked out and they knew Fred's heart was beating okay, they tried to take her to another room. But, as soon as they had her in the hall, her heart rate decreased… and so did Fred's. The longer they were apart, the weaker they got. That's why she's still in here."

"The healers should have listened to her more. They kept acting like she didn't know what she was talking about, but it was obvious she knew more then them," Harry grumbled. "Do they have any idea about what's happening yet?"

George breathed out slowly. He sounded so hurt and defeated. "No… just guesses. But it's become increasingly obvious that whatever she's doing, it's draining her. The stronger he gets, the weaker she gets… They're getting really worried again."

"Worried how?" Harry asked, extremely distressed by George's tone.

"They're worried that at least one of them might not make it through this," George said, his voice shaking as he spoke in whisper.

"Which one?" Harry asked, his voice wavering also.

"They don't know… but right now, Hermione looks like the weaker of the two," George replied in a barely audible voice.

"Th-they think she'll die?"

"They don't know about either of them…" George said.

"This can't happen," Harry insisted. Hermione could tell by his voice that he was crying. "This just can't be happening. This seemed like a miracle, but now… They have to do something to save her. They can't just let her do this. She didn't even know what she was doing."

"No one's trying to let her be a sacrifice, Harry. You have to know that. They want to save them both. But, they're both so weak right now that they can't figure out what to do for either."

"So, what are they going to do?" Harry asked.

"For now they said that they just have to wait and watch," said George. "They're hoping that at least one of them starts improving."

"At least one? What does that mean?" Harry asked angrily.

"They've been talking… If one of them becomes stronger and the other very weak… they'll separate them and see who they can save," George said. His voice was high. He said it very matter-of-factly, trying to suppress his emotions and just state it as it was. He didn't know how he could possibly survive himself if they were forced to choose between the two of them. He loved his twin dearly, but he couldn't let Hermione give up her life to save his brother either.

"It won't come to that…" Hermione said weakly.

"Hermione?!" cried Harry, rushing from the end of her bed up to her side. "Hermione, talk to me. She did talk, didn't she, George?"

"Yeah," George said, his face intense with hope and concern as he stared at the silent unmoving girl.

"Hermione, talk to us," Harry repeated. "Please, Hermione. Can you hear us?"

"Mm-hmm," Hermione murmured. She still felt too weak to really talk or even open her eyes.

"She responded," George said excitedly, both him and Harry lighting up.

"Hermione, do you feel okay?" Harry asked.

"Mn," Hermione responded as an affirmative.

"Can you talk? You talked. What did you say?" Harry rattled off quickly.

"She answered me," said George enthusiastically. "I said 'They'll see who they can save' and she said 'it won't come to that'"

"What did she mean?" Harry asked." Hermione, what did you mean?"

"Stronger... both... " Hermione said weakly, her lips barely opening.

"You're both getting stronger?" George asked. "How do you know? Are you sure?"

"Mn..." Hermione confirmed.

"Hermione, can you open your eyes?" Harry pleaded. "Please, open your eyes."

Hermione struggled extremely hard to peel open the lids of her eyes, but both felt as if they were weighted with lead. With a lot of effort she managed to open one just a crack and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as the blurry figure of Harry and an even blurrier form of George behind him came into view.

"Oh, Hermione..." Harry said, fit to begin crying again, this time with joy. But even in his joy there was pain to see his friend so weak when she had been so healthy when last he saw her. "Are you really getting better?"

"Both of us," she mumbled. "We're okay... Can't leave yet." Hermione slowly let her head fall to the side to look at the sleeping red-head lying in the bed next to her. Their beds were pressed together, no space between them, and their hands were clasped together. She felt his finger twitch in her hand and her smile grew. "I'm tired..." she said softly. She turned her head back toward Harry and George, but she was no longer able to keep her eyes open.

"No, Hermione," Harry insisted. "You have to stay awake. You have to keep your eyes open. Don't go back to sleep."

"Too tired," Hermione answered, her voice floating away as she began slipping out of consciousness. "Too weak..."

"No. No, Hermione," Harry demanded. "You said you're getting stronger, stay awake." Harry shook her body gently when she didn't respond.

"Too tired," Hermione repeated. "Fred... He's waking..."

"What?" George rushed to ask before she fell asleep again.

"He's waking... let me sleep."

Harry and George both looked over at Fred. When Harry looked back down at Hermione she was already asleep again.

"Do you really think he's waking? How would she know?" asked George.

"How does she know any of this?" Harry bewilderedly answered.

"Yeah," George agreed. He wanted to believe her, but he was afraid to in case she was wrong. Tentatively, George walked around the end of their beds and over to Fred's side. "Fred... can you hear me?"

Fred groaned softly and Harry and George's eyes snapped to meet each other's in question, hoping it wasn't their imagination. Harry rushed around the beds and stood next to George.

"Fred, it's George. Fred, can you hear me?" George asked. Fred groaned a little louder and George was becoming excited and impatient. "Fred," he said louder. "Talk to me. Please... Can you hear me?"

Fred mumbled his reply almost incoherently. If George and Harry hadn't been listening so intently, they might have missed it. "Of course I can hear you, you're shouting at me."

Tears of joy immediately welled in George's eyes as he laughed at his brother. Not only was he awake, he was well enough to be his usual cheeky self. It was more than he'd hoped for. Unable to contain his joy he dove forward and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Please tell me that was a girl and not you, Georgie," Fred chuckled. Fred slowly blinked his eyes open. He felt rather funny, filled with a sort of light, empty feeling, but still heavy with weakness. He stared at his brother and blinked until he came into focus. "Are you crying, George?"

George didn't know how to respond. His lower lip quivered and his tears fell.

"I'll go get your mum and the healers," Harry said quickly, rushing from the room.

"Where...Where am I?" Fred asked trying to look around the room. His voice was raspy and his throat was sore. He grimaced in pain as he tried to clear his throat, but then snorted another soft laugh at how emotional his twin looked.

"St. Mungo's," George answered, finally wiping away his tears.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"Y-you were hurt... what do you remember last?" George asked.

Fred blinked in thought as he tried to gather his memories, but they were too scattered to make any sense. He remembered being on Potterwatch Radio. He remembered his fifth birthday. He remembered playing quidditch. But, it was all out of order. "I... I don't know."

"Do you remember the battle?" George asked quietly.

Fred had to search his mind again. _A battle..._ "At Hogwarts."

"Yes," said George.

"We were fighting in the corridors," Fred continued. But then he stopped. He couldn't remember any more.

"The wall blew apart... and you were injured," George answered.

"Badly?" Fred asked. George nodded and Fred began to feel extremely nervous. "How bad?" Fred began taking inventory of his body very quickly.

"You... You died..." George said, staring at Fred, ready to cry again at the thought.

"What?!" Fred cried. "But, I'm not dead. Right? Of course I'm not." Fred looked down at his chest and body, feeling his chest with his hand, but he stopped when he finally noticed that his other hand was being held. Fred looked over and saw Hermione's limp pale form on a bed next to his. He glanced at their hands and began to pull his away.

"Stop! Don't let go of her!" George cried, leaning over Fred's body to stay Fred's movement.

"What? What is she doing here? Why are we...?" Fred didn't know how to continue. This was very odd feeling, especially with George's exclamation. "Is she okay?"

"You really did die, Fred... No one understands how it happened, but Hermione saved you," George said quietly. It was the truth, but it sounded so odd falling from his lips, and it was obvious that this news was overwhelming to his brother. "Your heartbeat, it stopped. You weren't breathing. The healer declared you dead... But, Hermione wouldn't accept it. She knelt by you and somehow, no one knows how, she started your heart again and you breathed... but not without her help."

"What do you mean 'not without her help'?" Fred asked, glancing between his brother and the girl next to him. This wasn't making sense. Things like that didn't happen. The very idea that he might have died seemed preposterous, but George was very serious. Fred felt slightly irritated with George. If he was telling the truth, then he was telling it all wrong. Fred knew that George would never lie to him about something like this, but the news was overwhelming and quite distressing. He was resentful of the way George was delivering the news.

"She couldn't let go of you or you'd stop breathing and your heart would stop. You breathed in when she did. Your heart was in sync with hers. Slowly you started breathing on your own. And today, your heart has started to go its own," George said with a smile. "But, it's still best not to let go yet."

"Today? How long have I been out?" Fred asked, staring at the girl that was said to be his savior.

"Nearly four days now," George replied.

"What?!" Fred shouted, turning to George. "Four days? She's been here keeping me alive for four days?"

"Yeah... she's really something..." George said quietly. Fred looked at George with concern. Though he had said it with appreciation and admiration, Fred heard the underlying sadness.

Fred looked back at Hermione. Her hair looked tangled, her face and lips so pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked very weak. "She didn't wake when I screamed just now..." Fred noted aloud. "She hasn't moved a muscle... George, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

George looked down, unable to meet his brother's eyes. "We don't know."

"Fred!! My Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she ran into the room, her arms outstretched to embrace her son. "Oh, my Fred, you're awake." Mrs. Weasley sat her grown son up in bed and squeezed him around his back, pressing his face into her shoulder. Fred gripped Hermione's hand a little tighter so that he didn't accidentally let go.

"Mum, it's okay. I'm okay," said Fred. "Please let me go?"

But at Fred's words and the strength in his voice now, Mrs. Weasley only squeezed him tighter, letting go a few seconds later.

"Oh, Fred, are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, cupping her son's face in both of her hands. "George? How is he?"

"I'm fine, Mum," Fred repeated.

"He seems okay," George answered. "He remembers the battle, but nothing after that. He's talking alright, even getting cheeky."

"Oh, that's my Fred," Mrs. Weasley said proudly.

"Please excuse me, Mrs. Weasley," A man said, stepping up beside Mrs. Weasley. Fred hadn't noticed the healers enter, but he assumed that they had come in with his mother.

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Weasley replied, stepping away from Fred. The healer walked up to Fred and held onto his wrist. Fred looked up at the man then over at Hermione where a woman healer was holding her wrist. He looked from face to face with concern.

"His heart rate is really fast," the male healer said to the woman.

"Yeah," said Fred in irritation. "It's racing. I'm nervous. You just bust in here and don't saying anything and-"

"Calm down, Mr. Weasley," the healer interrupted. "We're just checking your stats."

"My name is Fred," Fred said, looking at the healer quite annoyed. But the healer wasn't paying any attention to him as he was looking expectantly at the woman.

"It's rather slow," the woman informed. "She is resting, but it's still on the slow side."

"Is that bad? Is she okay?" Fred demanded quickly.

"What is it?" that man asked.

"44," the woman replied.

"That's still okay. A little slower than we'd like for her, but still okay," the male healer explained. "Now, Mr. Weasley, will you please take a deep breath and hold it?"

"_Fred_," Fred corrected once again, his irritation clear. Fred stared at Hermione and took a deep breath, holding it in. He watched as Hermione's chest continued to rise and fall.

"Good. Let it out," the healer urged.

Fred slowly let out his breath and looked up at the healer.

"The other boy said she woke up for a few minutes?" the woman asked George.

"Yes. Two minutes maybe. She was really weak. She kept saying that she was tired," George replied.

"She spoke?" the woman asked in surprise.

"Yes. She said that she and Fred were going to be okay. She told us that Fred was waking up and asked us to let her sleep," George continued. "And that was it. She opened her eyes a crack, but just for a second. She looked really weak, but she told us that they're both getting stronger."

The healers exchanged looks over Fred and Hermione. Fred was feeling even more annoyed as they looked skeptical, like they were questioning George's response.

"Mr. Weasley," At Fred's cross look the healer amended, "_Fred_, we're going to ask you to let go of her hand now."

"What?!" Fred asked in shock. "I thought I wasn't supposed to."

"Well, it's good that you were cautious and waited for us, but we're going to test you both now," the man replied.

"You mean you think she might stop breathing or her heart will stop... or mine?" Fred asked with concern.

"Well, that's our concern, her more than you, but it's just a quick test. If she's not strong enough on her own, you just grab her hand again," the healer explained.

"I don't like the sound of that. Is it safe?" Fred asked, looking over to his mum and George to see their reaction. George shrugged his shoulders, not able to offer much. His mother appeared worried and confused, her relief for him battling with her worry for Hermione.

"She's allowed us to test like that before," the woman answered, "and you've been okay through it."

"Yeah, but she only let you test when she felt that it was safe. She always knew better than you," George protested. "What do _you_ think, Fred?"

"Me?" Fred asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Do you feel that it's safe to let go, or is something telling you not to?" George asked.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what you mean," Fred answered, feeling more and more uncertain each second.

"When Hermione was awake, she was very adamant about when and when not to test. She knew when you were ready to move to the next step. And each time that they tried to force her, she fought. She knew when you were ready to breathe, she knew when she could move her hand from your heart to your hand, and she knew the very second your heart began to beat on its own," George explained.

Fred glared at the healers in response. George made it seem like they were the enemy, fighting against his savior and protector. He was concerned that this order they were giving him was a risky experiment and it made him angry and apprehensive.

"I don't know. But, if it might hurt her if I let go, then I'm not letting go," Fred argued, giving Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze.

The healers both looked a little offended, the man more than the woman. "Mr. Weasley, I understand how confusing all of this must be to you, but it's important that we conduct this test, for the both of you, for _her_."

"And, what if it hurts her?" Fred demanded. "You want to take that risk?"

"Risk? What about the risk of holding on?" the healer said, getting rather testy. "The longer you are in contact with her the stronger you become, but the weaker she becomes. You could be sucking the life out of her right now! We need to see if she is strong enough to survive on her own before she has the chance of getting any weaker."

Fred loosened the grip on her hand a little, but did not let go. He stared at his hand as though it were accused of committing murder. Was he killing her? Should he try to let go? What did they know? George said Hermione knew better than them. But that didn't mean that he, Fred, did. It was a risk either way; and he had no idea what to do.

"When she was awake, she said she was getting stronger?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah. She said both of you were," George answered, looking extremely concerned himself.

"And she knew that we were still holding hands?" Fred asked.

"Yes."

"And she didn't try to let go?" Fred continued.

"No."

_What do I do?_ Fred thought, looking at George in question. _Oh, Hermione, how did you know? What do I do?_

_Please, Fred... _Hermione's voice echoed in Fred's mind and his head whipped around to look at her.

_Hermione?_ Fred asked. He stared at her and concentrated, but did not receive reply. He stared at her, wondering if he had really heard that or if it was just his imagination answering him in his great desperation. Whatever it was, he felt he could absolutely not let go.

"No," Fred said finally. "I can't let go. She's going to be okay. I trust her. If she didn't break the connection, then I won't either."

"Mr. Wea-," the woman started.

"_Fred!_" Fred corrected angrily.

"Fred, this is serious," the woman continued placatingly, as equally frustrated as the male healer now. "You have to understand that we can't just allow you to make the choices regarding this young lady's life."

"And, I can't allow you to either," Fred insisted. "You don't know what's happening anymore than I do. But Hermione knows and I trust her judgment. She's made the choice for herself and I'm not going to change that unless she tells me to, personally."

"This is ridiculous," the man grumbled, looking away from Fred in disgust.

"Yeah, it is. But, she and I are the patients and you can't do anything without our consent. We've both said that we won't let go and that's how it is," Fred said firmly. Without another word, both healers left the room. They could hear the man begin to talk to the woman in disgust as they both walked down the hall.

"You think she'll be okay then?" George asked.

Fred looked at Hermione in question. "I don't know what it is... but something tells me 'Yeah, she's going to be alright'."

"Then she will be," Mrs. Weasley said, placing her hand on Fred's shoulder and kissing his forehead.

Fred gave Hermione's hand another delicate squeeze and felt an unexplainable lightness, a mysterious reassurance from deep inside. She was going to be okay; he knew it.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter two. Is it what you expected? What you hoped?**

**Please let me know what you think. Please Review. ^^**


	3. Awake

"And then she said… 'It was the Hippogriff!'" Tears of mirth were forming in George's eyes by the time he finished his story. Fred's body shook with laughter as he wiped the tears of his own eyes.

"Ugh," Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smile as George and Fred were doubled over in laughter. It took Fred a few more seconds to regain his breath and sit back up in his tilted bed.

"The Hippogriff…" Fred chuckled again.

"Hn." A tiny chuckle issued from the sleeping girl next to Fred and all three sets of eyes fell upon her.

"Did she just laugh?" George asked seriously, the laughter now completely gone from his face.

"I don't know. I thought so…" replied Fred. "Hermione… Can you hear me?"

_Yes,_ Hermione answered Fred in her mind.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley asked, getting up from her chair and walking around to Hermione's bedside. "Can you hear us, dear?"

"Mmm…" Hermione moaned.

"She squeezed my hand," Fred said, his breath shaky with anticipation.

"Hermione, if you can hear us, can you say something?" Fred pleaded.

"Mmm, Fred." Hermione hummed weakly. Fred blushed a little at George's smirk.

"Yes. Yes, it's me. Fred," Fred said, holding her one hand in both of his.

"You're awake," Hermione said with a tiny smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes, I'm awake. Are you okay?" Fred asked hurriedly.

"Of course," Hermione said. As it came out a little funny, she cleared her throat.

"'Of course,' she says," George chuckled with relief.

"Can you open your eyes?" Fred asked gently.

"Mm-hm," Hermione answered slowly blinking her eyes open, squinting in the brightly lit room.

"Turn off the lights, George," Fred ordered. "It's too bright for her."

"No. No, it's fine," Hermione said a little bit clearer. As her eyes started to adjust, she looked up into Mrs. Weasley's face. "Molly," she smiled.

"Yes, dear, I'm here," Mrs. Weasley replied, staring down on Hermione with an endearing smile and running her fingers over Hermione's hair.

Hermione slowly turned her head to the side and looked over at Fred. "You're awake… and sitting up even. You're looking much better."

"I wish I could say the same for you," Fred said with a lopsided smile, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek. Hermione returned his smile, staring into his warm hazel eyes that were so full of emotion.

"I must look a mess," Hermione replied with a chuckle. "How long have I been asleep?"

"It's been, uh…" George looked down at his watch as he calculated in his head. "About six hours since you talked to me last."

"And you've been awake all that time?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Yeah," Fred replied. "It's not like I hadn't had enough rest over the past few days."

_But I couldn't have rested even if I wanted to. I was waiting for you to wake up. I've been so worried,_ Fred thought.

"You shouldn't have," Hermione responded.

"Shouldn't have what?" Fred asked in confusion.

_Oops. I answered aloud instead of in my head._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Hermione answered with a small blush.

_Merlin, it's so great that she's awake. I've wanted to talk to her for so long. Is she really alright though?_

"Yes," Hermione answered with a smile.

"'Yes,' what?" Fred asked, looking even more concerned.

_I did it again. Wake up, Hermione. I'm sorry, Fred. This must be strange but I'm not used to distinguishing between your spoken and thought voice yet,_ Hermione thought.

"'Yes,' what, Hermione?" Fred asked again.

_You didn't hear me…? Fred…? Can you hear me?_

"Hermione?" Fred asked, becoming more fretful by the second.

_He can't hear me. But how can I still hear him then? Fred, please answer me,_ Hermione pleaded.

_Is she okay? What's wrong with her? She looks so confused. Is her brain confounded? Oh, please be okay,_ Fred worried.

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione said finally. "I just got confused there for a second. Kind of like my dream hadn't ended yet."

All three Weasleys were looking at her with concern.

_Is she trying to cover something? Of course not. What would she be hiding? Is she really okay though?_

"I'm sorry. Really, I'm okay. I'm just still waking up," Hermione insisted.

_Please, Fred. Can you hear me at all? I can still hear you._

"You're sure?" Fred pressed.

_Fred? Please?_ Hermione pleaded. _He really can't hear me. Maybe it's because he's stronger than I am. I just need to regain my strength too, and then we'll be fine._

"I'm sure, Fred," Hermione said resolutely. "I'm fine, really."

Hermione arched her chest forward, bringing one arm above her head as she stretched. She rolled her head to stretch the muscles in her neck and let out a large yawn, bringing her free hand up to rub her eyes. She began to pull her other hand away when Fred squeezed it tightly.

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "It's okay, Fred. You can let go now."

Fred stared at her with fear and apprehension.

"Really, Fred. We're both okay now. You can let go. We'll be just fine," Hermione assured him.

Reluctantly, Fred slowly loosened his grip, spread his fingers, and began to pull away hesitantly. Hermione kept her hand where it was just to make Fred feel more comfortable.

"See?" Hermione said. "We're fine. Besides me being a little weak, we're both fine. But I think a little something to eat and a little more rest and we'll both be good as new."

Fred stared at her like he'd never seen anything like her. She was so confident in what she was saying. She didn't seem concerned at all. They were afraid she was going to die and she acted like she just had a little nap.

"I'll go get the healers," offered George.

_She's okay,_ Fred thought to himself. _She's really okay…_

_Yes, I'm fine,_ Hermione thought with amusement. Hermione scooted up in her bed and began to sit up when Fred and Mrs. Weasley both put their hands out toward her.

"Whoa, whoa, don't sit up just yet. Hold on a second. You just woke up," Fred insisted.

_Okay, now you're just getting annoying, Fred, _Hermione thought in irritation.

"I'm fine," Hermione persisted fervently, sitting up in bed. "Perfectly fine."

Fred and Mrs. Weasley looked at her with concern and she had the sudden urge to shove Fred.

"Don't look at me like that," Fred ordered. "I'm only concerned."

"I'm not frail and helpless. I know what I'm capable of," Hermione declared.

"Oh, she is up," a woman healer said brightly upon entering the room.

"And you're not touching," the male healer said with a little bite in his tone. "You should have waited for us."

"We're just fine," Hermione said in a snippy voice. She was getting rather sick of having to repeat that. The healers acted as though they didn't hear her. The woman walked over to Hermione and the man to Fred. Hermione and Fred both sighed deeply and held out their wrists to have their pulses checked. Fred chuckled and Hermione smiled when they realized that they had responded the same way.

"She has a good steady heart rate," the woman announced.

"As does he," the man reported. "Okay now, take a deep breath."

"Why? You can see we're both breathing by ourselves. And we're each talking so our breathing isn't connected," said Fred.

The healers both looked extremely cross with his attitude. Hermione took a deep breath and held it. As Hermione took a breath, Fred began panting like a dog. Hermione couldn't hold her breath any longer as she began to laugh.

"Satisfied?" Fred asked.

The man narrowed his eyes at Fred. "Well, they both seem to be doing okay at the current time. We'll be back to check on them in a few minutes. But if anything should change, let us know and we'll be in right away." Both healers swept from the room looking rather insulted.

Fred smirked when they left, "Thanks for the assessment. Don't know what we'd do without you."

"So they come in here frequently then?" Hermione asked.

"At least every half hour," Fred grumbled. "And that's as cheerful as those two get."

"Where are the others? Are Harry and Ron here?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Everyone's been in and out of here over the last few days. Harry and Ron were here earlier, but they had to go…" Mrs. Weasley said, trailing off.

Mrs. Weasley and the twins exchanged looks that told Hermione that they really didn't think they should say anything further but Fred's thoughts explained it to her. _…to the funeral._

_The funeral?_ Hermione thought, looking at Fred, then the other two.

"Lupin and Tonks' funeral," Hermione said without a hint of a question.

The three others in the room looked stunned. "How did you know? Did you hear us talking?" asked George. Fred looked at Hermione suspiciously, making her feel rather uneasy.

"No. You just seemed like you didn't want to say it because you didn't want to upset me. Then I remembered Lupin and Tonks. That is where they're at, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley answered, looking rather hurt at the thought.

"Why aren't you two there?" she asked George and Mrs. Weasley.

"We were worried about the two of you," George answered.

"How are the others holding up? Harry?" Hermione pressed. _Harry always seems to take loss harder than most._

"I think everyone's been too worried about you and Fred to think too much on those we've lost. I mean, they're hurt and mourning, but we've been too focused on our hopes of recovery for you," George explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Hermione said miserably.

The twins and Mrs. Weasley all chuckled quietly, making Hermione feel rather foolish.

_Just like her. Never sparing a thought for herself._ Fred thought in amusement.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Hermione thought defensively.

_She's really something, that girl. Always so concerned about others and never for herself. I don't think she really knows how serious her condition was. _

_No. I was fine. Wasn't I?_

_I'm so glad she's okay. I don't know what I would have done if she had died to save me… I don't know if there could be a more terrible feeling in the world._

Hermione bowed her head as she thought. _You're really something too, Fred.

* * *

_

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at the two sitting up in their beds side-by-side.

"Yes, Molly. We're fine. You go home and get cleaned up and get some rest," Hermione nodded as she focused on the conversation.

"Okay…" Mrs. Weasley responded warily. "Do you want me to send your father? He'd stay if you'd like."

"No, Mum," Fred said, his tone of voice betraying his exasperation. "We're just going to get some sleep. We'll be just fine. And you know that if something should happen, which it won't, the healers will contact you right away. We're fine."

"Alright," she conceded. "If you're sure… But if you change your mind, have them send for me right away. I can be here in seconds."

"We promise we'll call for you if we need you, but I swear that we'll be just fine. Go home and get some rest. Don't worry about us," Hermione pressed.

"Okay. You two have a good night and I'll be back first thing in the morning with breakfast," Mrs. Weasley replied as she reluctantly headed toward the door.

"Goodnight, Molly," Hermione smiled.

"'Night, Mum," Fred said finally. Mrs. Weasley took one last look at the both of them and walked resolutely from the room. "Wow… that was much more work than it should have been."

"She's just worried. They all are," Hermione reminded him.

"I know, but most of them are feeling better now that they see how well we look. Mum still acts like we're ready to keel over at any second," Fred argued.

"She's your mum. She's been watching you struggle for survival for days. It's been really hard on her emotionally. I think it's a giant step that she's going home. That's progress," Hermione protested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Fred agreed. "I should just appreciate that she left. It's getting awfully annoying the way everyone keeps looking at us. Visitor after visitor with those worried, pathetic faces asking every few seconds if we're alright."

"Yeah, that'd be rather annoying to spend every waking hour with someone who acts like that," Hermione said, throwing a sideways look at Fred.

"Oh! Are you calling me a hypocrite?" Fred asked in amusement.

"I didn't call you anything," Hermione stated. "But, I have yet to see a single person who won't stop giving me the look you described or stop asking how I'm feeling."

"So you're _blaming_ me for worrying about you?" Fred asked playfully.

"I'm not _blaming_ you for anything. But, it would be nice if you'd stop acting like I'm about to fall apart any second," Hermione smirked and raised her eyebrows to suggest she was waiting for a response.

"Hey, it's not that easy. You at least knew what's been going on. You've seen me getting better. I woke up in the hospital without a clue as to why I was here. One of the first things George says to me is that I died and you saved me. I looked over at you and you looked half-dead. He tells me that if I let go of you, you might stop breathing. Then the healers waltz in and tell me that I'm killing you and that if I don't let go you'll die."

"They didn't!" Hermione cried in outrage.

"They did. So, I apologize if it's hard for me to accept that the girl that was supposedly dying by my hand, literally, has miraculously awoken in perfect health," Fred defended.

"I can't believe them! Those idiots," Hermione ranted. "I told them time and time again that we were both going to be okay. You'd think that they'd come to trust me, but they still act like their hypotheses are much more accurate than my… intuition. But my intuition has not been wrong yet!"

"Whoa, whoa, cool down, Hermione," Fred said with a lopsided smile, his hands out in front of him defensively. "The healers are idiots. But everyone else around here does trust you, me included. Me and the rest of the family stood by what you said each time it was questioned. There was quite a bit of 'Hermione said' going around here while we were both out."

"I'm sorry. I just hate arguing with them. They're upset because I can't explain what I did, that I preformed some kind of magic that's never been seen and it was scary. Now that it's worked, they're actually angry with me because I can't explain it. It's like they think I'm just trying to hide it. I can't wait until I get out of here," she ranted, blushing slightly when she realized how she was carrying on.

"That makes two of us," agreed Fred. "Well, I mean I can't wait until _I_ get out of here, not you. I don't mind you here. Actually, it's kind of a comfort, one person in the world who treats me like normal."

"You are anything but normal, Fred Weasley," Hermione chuckled. "But you do seem healthy."

"Exactly what I mean!" Fred said with a big smile. "You're not afraid to take a dig at me when the opportunity is presented. Even George won't do it. I set myself up plenty of times today, several times on purpose, just waiting for some ribbing, but no one took part. What gives?"

"Most people feel bad insulting those who are extremely ill or dead. They all feel that they almost lost you and it's made them all a bit sentimental," Hermione explained.

"Okay, so I get why you don't make fun of dead people… or at least _recently_ dead people; you don't want to insult their memory or hurt the people mourning them. And people who are gravely ill, you're afraid to insult them because you don't want it to be the last memory you have with them. But, we're not dead or dying. We're alive and getting better! They've got to loosen up or I'll go mad," Fred raved.

"Let me get this straight then… you'll go mad if someone doesn't insult you soon?" Hermione asked, trying to restrain her laugh.

"Yes!" Fred affirmed.

"You are absolutely ridiculous," Hermione chuckled. "I get what you're saying, and I even understand it myself. But, you're still funny the way you're so honest about it. If you're really that desperate for insults, I could give it a try."

"I appreciate the offer, but I really miss George's. You are really witty though, so if the opportunity arises, don't ever hesitate – with anyone," Fred smiled.

"I'll remember that," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

Fred appraised her with a warm smile. He had always liked Hermione. She was really witty and a comfortable person to be around, but he'd never really been close to her. This was the first time he had actually spent time alone with her and he was pleased to learn that she was actually really great company.

"Hermione…" Fred started seriously. "Now that everyone's gone, I… Well, I know it sounds strange to say out loud but… Thank you for saving my life."

Hermione chuckled softly. "You're right; it does sound strange aloud, especially when I didn't actually do anything."

"Now you know that's not true," Fred protested, still sounding very serious. "If it were, then I wouldn't be here."

"Well, I guess I had to have done something," Hermione conceded, "but I really didn't know what I was doing. And really, what was I supposed to do?"

"Everyone else was already mourning me," Fred reminded.

"Yes, but they didn't see what I saw," Hermione argued.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked curiously.

"I saw you breathe. No one believed me, they still don't, but I know you did. It was just one breath," Hermione reminisced. "Then I felt for your pulse. One heartbeat, that's it, but I knew then for sure that you weren't dead. I don't know what I did, what happened exactly, but I knew I couldn't just let you die."

"And that's what I'm thanking you for. No matter how you did it, you saved me; you didn't give up on me," Fred replied earnestly. "Everyone told you I was dead and you refused to believe it. They told you to let go and you wouldn't. The healers argued with you time and time again and you never once gave up on me. If it weren't for you, the way you believed in me, I wouldn't be here. Each time you made the decision to hold on to me, you saved me. Thank you."

Hermione looked down, blushing furiously. "You make it sound so heroic and romantic when you say it like that. I did what I think anyone would have. _You_ did. The healers told you to let go because they thought you were killing me, but you didn't let me go; you didn't give up on me."

"It was the most frightening decision of my life, too," said Fred. "I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"Neither did I," Hermione stated.

"But that doesn't make it any less a fact. You saved me and I guess I saved you," Fred said with a cocky smile. "I'm not sure it's even, but the fact that your hero is so handsome must add a few points to my score."

"Handsome and so modest," Hermione chortled.

"Modesty is way overrated," he replied looking disgusted by the thought of it. "Such a waste of time and energy."

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, let's take _this_ as an example. If you hadn't been so modest when I was trying to thank you we'd be discussing something completely different right now," Fred explained. "But you decided to be modest. We both know that you saved me, whether you know how you did it or not. There's nothing rude about accepting gratitude or compliments. I think it's more rude not to. If the person giving the praise means it, why wouldn't you accept? And if the person praising expects you to be modest, then that's the rudest part of the whole ritual. Why would you praise someone and then expect them to talk themselves down? Don't try to beat yourself down because someone thinks you're great, accept it because they truly believe it. People need to spend a lot less time being so courtly and ritualistic and be more honest with themselves and others."

_Wow…_ Hermione thought.

"Wow… I never thought of it like that…" Hermione admitted. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"There! That's another thing that wastes time! You know I'm not offended, so don't apologize for silly things. Save them for when you really do something stupid. They mean more that way," Fred admonished.

Hermione chuckled. "I almost said 'sorry' again."

"Break the habit," Fred suggested. "It will make you feel a lot better about yourself, and the world for that matter."

"Have you always been this wise or is it new thing you're trying out?" Hermione teased.

"I don't know really. No one's ever called me that before. It is the lifestyle that I've always tried to live by, so I guess 'always' would be the best answer," Fred reasoned.

"Well, you've certainly got wisdom that I didn't expect," Hermione admitted.

"Thank you," said Fred. "You're a real smart girl yourself, you just need to use all those smarts to let you see the world for what it really is and you could be the wisest woman to ever live."

Hermione chuckled. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

"See, wiser already. You have learned to accept a compliment," Fred smiled. "Now, let's try this again." Fred's voice dropped again as he became serious once more. "Thank you. You saved my life. I know that nothing I could do or say could ever fully express my gratitude, but thank you," Fred said solemnly. Slowly he leaned over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."

"Um… You're welcome?" Hermione said uncomfortably.

When Fred pulled away, Hermione's cheeks were redder than he'd ever seen. _Wow. She's really cute when she blushes… I'll have to make a point of embarrassing her more often._

Hermione's head snapped up to look at him. _He wouldn't! Ugh… he would…_

"What?" Fred asked at the look of concern on her face.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, unsure of what to say. She was saved from responding further as a loud growl issued from Fred's stomach. It was so loud that both of them laughed.

_Wow, I'm starving…_ thought Fred.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Well… maybe a bit, but not enough to call a nurse back in here," Hermione answered honestly.

"Oh, I wasn't about to suggest that," Fred replied as if the idea were simply ludicrous. "George said that there's like a little kitchenette station for visitors down the hall. It's not much, but he said it has snacks and drinks. Up for a little excursion?"

"We're not supposed to be out of bed," Hermione reminded. "I don't think they'd let us just wander down the hall."

"Who said they'd catch us?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, Fred. It seems rather foolish, don't you think?"

"Foolish? Since when is freedom a foolish thing? Why would it be foolish for a hungry man to go get himself some food?" Fred protested.

"I don't know…" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Alright, I won't talk you into trouble," Fred acquiesced. "And, I'll bring you back something."

"Wait!" Hermione put her hand on Fred's shoulder to prevent him from getting out of bed. "I know we're both a lot stronger, but we haven't been out of the same room since yesterday when I passed out… and that didn't go so good. I know we feel fine, but we really shouldn't test it like this…"

Fred chewed his lip as he considered her and their situation. "Well… I guess you'll just have to decide whether to come with me or turn me in."

Hermione's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe he would put her in that kind of position. Fred lifted his eyebrows in challenge.

"It better be worth it," Hermione said, pursing her lips.

A wide grin spread over Fred's face and a mischievous glint sparked in his eyes. "Great. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Let's go." Fred swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped up. Hermione's mouth dropped open again and she immediately fell into giggles. Fred felt a draft sweep through his hospital gown and turned around to face Hermione, pinning his gown closed behind him with one hand.

_Damn! She saw!_

"Bit chilly without your blanket?" Hermione asked as she tried desperately to suppress more giggles.

"Ha ha," Fred said sarcastically. "Bit chilly without my underpants. Do you know what they did with my boxers?"

"Your mum said that they had your things down the hall at the nurses' station. They didn't want you to get a hold of your clothes and wand because they were afraid you'd try to apparate out of here," Hermione explained.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked.

"Yes. It was George's idea. They took my wand too, because they were afraid you might steal mine."

"George… what a traitor," Fred said, seriously offended. "He's right, of course, but that doesn't make up for such an act of disloyalty."

"There are some extra hospital gowns up in that cupboard. If you put one of them on backward, like a robe, then it will cover your backside," Hermione suggested.

"You're supposed to say my 'lovely' backside," Fred admonished. "And, will you be needing one too?" Fred held up an extra gown and raised his eyebrows playfully. Fred watched as her face changed expressions very quickly; cocky and playfully, to surprised, to concerned, to embarrassed. By the time Fred placed a name to each expression, Hermione's face was bright red and she was nibbling her lip, still looking concerned. "What? What's the matter?"

"You… You weren't awake when they changed me into a hospital gown, were you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Fred burst out laughing as soon as he understood. "No, I didn't see them change you. Might have been nice to…" Hermione looked sour, but still amused as she threw her pillow at him. Fred blew out a calming breath as he pushed his laughs away, but a big smile still clung to his face. "No, I didn't see anything. Now, put this on. Who knows when they'll be back in to check on us." Fred tossed Hermione the extra hospital gown and she pulled it on like a jacket.

"I know it will cover me okay, but just don't look while I get up, okay?" Hermione pleaded.

_Oh, come on. You just saw my bare bum. What on earth would you have to be embarrassed about?_

"Okay," Fred agreed, turning around. "Just hurry."

_Funny as you are, you're a good guy, Fred Weasley._ Hermione turned in bed and slipped off the side, the linoleum floor cold against her warm feet. It actually felt good. She smoothed her gowns down well and turned to Fred. "Okay, let's go."

Fred walked over to the door and cracked it open. Hermione stood right behind him, her heart drumming with anxious anticipation. Fred slowly poked his head out the door and looked both ways, listening intently. He reached his arm out behind him and wiggled his fingers. Hermione smiled mischievously and took hold of his hand. No sooner than her fingers touched his, he grabbed hold and pulled her out the door behind him. They snuck out, making not a sound as their bare feet padded on the linoleum floor.

_Man, it's been a long time since I've snuck around. It feels nice to do so again, but it makes me miss Hogwarts'_ Fred thought.

_I know what you mean,_ Hermione silently agreed. _Although I didn't really sneak around Hogwarts for fun._

Hermione almost gasped when Fred threw out his arm and pressed them both back against one wall.

"Which room did you say he was in?" a woman asked from just around the corner of an intersecting corridor.

"Um, room six," another woman replied from a little further down.

"Okay, thanks," the first woman answered.

Hermione and Fred held their breaths as they heard the woman's footsteps retreating. Hermione chuckled silently and Fred smirked at her. After another second Fred chanced a look around the corner. Without waiting, Fred grabbed Hermione's hand again and pulled her further down the corridor, now taking it at almost a run.

Hermione gasped suddenly and stiffened. Fred turned quickly and saw that a man had appeared in the door to his room. Fred stopped and looked at the man for a moment. He looked as though he were about to say something. Fred wanted to just keep going, they really couldn't chance a conversation, but if the man wanted to speak to them, it would be better to do so in close proximity than with him shouting as they were halfway down the hall. He was a large man with broad shoulders and a surly stone-like face. The man opened his mouth and a large squawk issued from him, startling both Hermione and Fred. Then the man simply nodded his head, Fred nodded in return and pulled Hermione along even faster.

_That wasn't the conversation I was expecting. Are we in the loony ward or something?_ Fred wondered.

_It sure feels like it, but no, we're in the Ward for Unexplainables,_ Hermione silently answered. Hermione saw the end of the hallway getting nearer, but couldn't see a kitchenette and became concerned. She didn't think Fred would easily give up.

_Damn where is it?_ Fred asked, his heart racing as they got closer to the end of the corridor. _I wonder if 'Bird-man' back there knows where it is…_

_Wait! There!_ Hermione pointed to a kitchen chair just around the corner. At the end of the hall was a little nook that formed a tiny room with a table for four. Against one wall was a tiny counter with a sink, four small cupboards, and an icebox.

Fred threw open the first cupboard and began scanning through it. "Well, come on, don't just stand there," he urged with a brilliant grin. Hermione smiled and join in his search.

"I found individual bags of crisps," Hermione announced.

"I'll take two, please," Fred joked, as if he were placing an order. "Ah, yes." Fred pulled down a large platter of cookies from a high shelf.

"We'll need some milk," Hermione replied, opening the icebox.

"Good thinking," Fred pulled down two large glasses and set them on the counter next to Hermione. Hermione looked up from the full glasses and she chuckled. Fred had used a corner of his outer robe to carry a large stash of cookies.

"You could have used a plate," Hermione offered.

"I couldn't find one big enough," Fred laughed.

Hermione put the jug of milk back in the icebox, shoved the bags of crisps under her arm and held both glasses of milk. Fred nodded to her and took the lead. He slowed as they neared the squawking man's room and surprised Hermione by moving toward it. The man was still there and looking at Hermione and Fred with a strange curiosity. Fred grabbed a bag of crisps from under Hermione's arm and offered them to the man. The man nodded and gave a lopsided smile as he accepted. Fred also handed him two cookies. The man looked ready to say 'thank you', but when he opened his mouth all that came out was another squawk. The man sighed and just nodded. Fred nodded in acknowledgement and signaled for Hermione to follow. Both were extremely pleased to see that there were no more interruptions. They made it back to their room and Fred closed the door behind them.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

"That was quite a nice adventure, don't you think?" Fred asked, climbing into bed.

"That was insane. I felt like a little kid sneaking around like that," Hermione chuckled, handing a glass of milk to Fred and climbing into her own bed. "But, it was fun."

"It was," agreed Fred. "We even made a new friend."

"He's your friend now, is he?" Hermione asked. "You don't even know his name."

"Of course I do," Fred protested. Hermione looked stunned. Had he seen something she hadn't? "You heard him. His name's 'Squawk'."

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I have to say," Fred started seriously. "Of all people to be stuck here with, I'm glad it's you," he admitted with a great smile. "I hate hospitals, but you make it not only bearable, but fun."

"You're the one creating all of the fun," Hermione demurred.

"No, not all of it," Fred argued. "If it were just me, I'd probably be pouting. You make great company and a rather efficient cohort in crime."

"We did not commit a crime," Hermione protested. "We were in a public place and took food that was meant for the taking."

"Okay, well you've proven that you have the skills to be a good accomplice," Fred amended.

"Fair enough."

"Okay, but enough talking for now. Down to business," Fred said, spreading the cookies out between them. "Cheers." Fred and Hermione each lifted a cookie and tapped them in the air.

* * *

**Very first thing - Thank you, as always to HG4eva and Binka Fudge. This story wouldn't be nearly as good without the two of you. ^^**

**Second - I would like to say now that the portrayal of the healers and the other characters' opinions of them do not reflect my feelings toward the medical community in any way. People are people, no matter their job. I'm sure that there are plenty of friendly healers in that hospital, but the ones they had just happened to be snooty jerks. **

**And third - xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx - I do not know just how long this story will be, but it is going to be rather long, my longest fanfic yet... by far. And I promise you that I will see it through to the end.**

**I hope you all liked it. Please review. ^^**


	4. Separation Anxiety

**Thanks again and again to HG4eva and Binka Fudge for their help. You ladies are the best!**

* * *

"I still say that this is absolutely not fair," Fred grumbled as Hermione stepped out of the hospital bathroom fully dressed in a set of muggle clothes.

"So you've said a hundred times, Fred," Charlie replied, leaning up against the door frame of the hospital room with his arms crossed. Hermione was being released from the hospital the day after she had awoken in good health and Charlie had volunteered to retrieve her as the rest of the family was attending a war memorial service.

"Really though, why do you get to go home while I'm stuck here," Fred complained.

"Don't be angry with me," Hermione said with a placating smile. "I've argued your case the best I could, but your mum agrees with the healers that you should stay another day."

"I know, but how can they think you're well enough and not me?" Fred demanded. "I'm as healthy as you are, maybe more so. I woke up before you. Why-"

"Come on, Fred," Hermione said, stepping over to his bed, now the only bed in the room. "You know all the arguments already. You may have started to get better first, but I was healthier through most of it, and I wasn't the one that was crushed beneath a castle wall. Not to mention, my parents are still in Australia, and your mum won't push _me_ to stay. I do agree you're okay, but it's just an extra precaution they're taking. You'll be home tomorrow evening."

"If they don't find another excuse to keep me," he muttered.

"No. I promise you're coming home tomorrow. If I have to come and break you out of here, you'll be home tomorrow," Hermione assured.

"But that still leaves me here for another 24 hours," Fred whined.

"Fred, please," Charlie sighed. "You sound like a four year old the way you're carrying on about this. It's just one more day."

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Fred grumbled. "You go on and socialize while I'm stuck here on my own."

"In a family as big as ours, I thought you'd know how to appreciate some alone time," Charlie smirked.

"And you were just telling me last night how glad you were when everyone left," Hermione reminded.

"That's because everyone was mollycoddling us," Fred protested. "Besides, I wasn't alone, you were here. Now it's like I'm imprisoned in solitary confinement. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Fred," Hermione started ruefully.

"Don't bother, Hermione," Charlie said with a chuckle. "It doesn't matter how much pity and compassion you show him, he's still going to pout."

"You'd know as you're the king of compassion, right Charlie?" Fred asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I tried to be compassionate; I do feel bad that you have to stay another night, but I only have so much tolerance for your self-pity," Charlie explained. "You have no right to try to make Hermione feel bad about being released."

"I'm not trying to make Hermione feel bad," Fred protested vehemently.

"Well that's what you're doing," Charlie answered.

"It's okay, Fred," Hermione assured. "Just get some rest and I'll come to visit you in the morning."

"What? You're coming here tomorrow?" Fred asked with concern. He looked up at Charlie who lifted his eyebrows as if to say 'see?' _Damn, he was right._

"No, Hermione. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just sulking. I'm not asking you to come back here. Hell, you're free! Get out while you can and go celebrate. Don't worry about me," Fred said earnestly.

"I'm not coming back because of all the pouting you're doing," Hermione chuckled. "I already decided to come visit you as soon as I knew I was being released. I know I'd be lonely and I'd want company if our roles were reversed. So I'll be here tomorrow, okay? Just get some rest." Hermione leaned in and gave him a hug. "And don't eat _too_ many cookies."

"You really don't have to, Hermione. Really, go enjoy your day tomorrow," Fred pleaded.

"Not until you're free as well," Hermione insisted. _I told you I'd be here as long as you need me. And you do still need me. _

Hermione started toward the door, smiling and waving to Fred over her shoulder. Fred sat back in bed looking miserable, a full pout on his lips. He was originally upset that he was going to be stuck there alone, but now he felt even more miserable for making Hermione feel bad. Hermione gave him one last smile before she turned down the hall.

Charlie stared at his brother with true pity. He really did feel sorry for him. He knew that he'd hate to be in that position, but he was also still annoyed that Fred had upset Hermione.

"Don't look at me like that," Fred admonished. "I didn't know she'd take it like that. I thought she'd roll her eyes like you."

"She's fine. She'd probably be like that even if you weren't pouting," Charlie shrugged. "Just take it easy. You'll be home before you know it."

Fred nodded.

"Take care, Fred."

* * *

Hermione awoke in the dark room to the frantic beat of her heart. She felt anxious and frightened, her breaths quick and her heart racing faster than she could count. She looked over next to her, half expecting to see Fred, but saw Ginny's bed on the other side of the room and remembered where she was.

She took long slow breaths in hopes of slowing her rapidly beating heart, but it only caused her to become more anxious.

_Why is it so fast? Did I have a nightmare? No. It was a nice dream. So why am I so upset? Why- Fred!_ The answer screamed in her mind. _My heart's not racing because I'm upset, Fred is. But why? What's wrong?_

Hermione closed her eyes and continued to take long slow breaths, focusing all of her concentration on him. _He's scared. He's upset. But, why? What happened?_ Hermione gasped loudly and looked over at Ginny, afraid that she might have wakened the sleeping girl. _But why did I gasp? _I_ didn't gasp. Fred did. No… we both did. But I did because he did? How am I so connected to him again? And why is he awake? It's 5:30 in the morning. _Hermione thought as she looked over at Ginny's clock_. He should be sleeping. Maybe he is… I can't hear him thinking._

_Hermione!_

_Fred?_

_No, No! Hermione! _

_Fred, what's wrong? Can you hear me?_

_Oh Merlin… It was just a dream, right? No… no. It couldn't just be a dream. Something's wrong, I feel it. She's scared._

_You can feel that?_

_No, not a dream. Something's wrong with her heart. I need to go to her. No one's watching her now. She could be dying this second and no one knows. I have to go to her!_

_No, Fred I'm fine! It was just a dream. I'm okay Fred. I'm only scared for you._ Hermione's toes curled as the bottoms of her feet became cold. Fred was standing on the cold linoleum floor in the hospital and she could feel it. _How can I feel that? I know I can feel him, but I've never felt him like that. Maybe because we're both frightened? Harry could always feel Voldemort better when his emotions were high. No. This isn't like that. And stop wondering such things. He's terrified. He thinks you're dying. I'm not dying, Fred! I'm fine!_

_I will not calm down! Why won't they listen?! Something's not right!_

_Oh, Merlin, he's talking to the staff at the hospital. He's absolutely panicked. I have to go to him._

Hermione leaped up from the bed, her head spinning, and raced down the stairs as fast as she could. Hermione took a pinch of floo powder, almost upsetting the pot on the mantel, and threw it into the fireplace. The fire flared green and Hermione spoke very clearly, "St. Mungo's, fourth floor." She stepped quickly into the grate and felt a whoosh as she was sent spinning.

"No! You don't understand!" Hermione heard Fred shouting down the hall. She stepped out and closed her eyes for a second to steady the dizzy feeling in her head.

"Sir, I understand that you're upset and concerned, but if you could just settle down for a moment we might be able to work something out," a nurse spoke calmly to Fred.

Fred was reaching past the nurse for a bag of floo powder that was being tightly protected by another nurse. "I haven't time for explanations!" Fred roared. "She could be dying this very second! Give me the fucking powder!"

"Sir, if you could just settle down, we'll send someone over there right now," the second nurse offered.

"No!" Fred shouted. "If she's hurt you'll do no good! If something's wrong then she needs _me_!"

"Fred!" Hermione cried. Fred and both nurses turned toward her, all staring in shock.

"Hermione!" Fred cried. He shoved past both nurses and ran to her, throwing his arms around her and pressing her head tightly to his chest. "Hermione, you're here. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Fred pulled back, taking Hermione's face in both his hands staring into her face with a look of desperation.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, Fred," Hermione affirmed.

"No… no. You were-"

"It was just a dream. I'm fine, really," Hermione said earnestly.

"No… No… Something's wrong," Fred protested.

"No, Fred," Hermione said gently.

"Then why are you here?" Fred asked. Hermione looked past Fred at the nurses who looked very intrigued.

"I was just worried about you," Hermione said, staring him straight in the eye that he might see her honesty.

Fred's browed was creased with concern as he stared into her face, desperate for her to be speaking the truth, but unable to allow himself to believe it. Hermione gave him a soft sad smile and slowly brought his hands away from her face. Fred allowed his hands to drop, but took one of her hands in his, too afraid to let go of her.

"I'm okay, really. See?" Hermione held her hands to the sides so Fred could have a good look at her, one of her hands still in his. Fred looked her over, but the crease in his ginger brow deepened. He looked like a lost little puppy. He looked so confused and frightened.

"Sir, now that it seems your young lady is alright, do you think you could return to your bed?" The first nurse asked gently, but firmly. Fred looked at Hermione in question. She could see a hundred questions in his eyes, but the dominant one was asking her what he should do.

"I know it's early, but would it be alright if I visited for a little while?" Hermione asked the nurses.

"That should be fine," one of the women replied with a warm smile.

Hermione looked back up at Fred to see that he finally seemed to regain himself. He looked rather embarrassed and was rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "You don't have to stay… I was just… I don't know… It was just a dream and I-"

"It's okay, Fred," Hermione interrupted. "I mean… unless you'd rather I go home."

"Well, no. I'm not sending you away, but you shouldn't stay on my behalf. I was just being foolish. You should go get some rest," Fred suggested.

"Are you going to get some rest?" Hermione asked. Fred looked away. He wasn't one to lie, but he didn't really want to tell the truth either. "That's what I thought. I don't think I could sleep now either. So I'd like to stay, if that's alright."

_You can't sleep either?_ Fred thought. _Why am I trying to send her home? Something is wrong. She's not telling me something._

Fred nodded his reply.

"Okay then, you go to bed and I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to write a note to the family to let them know where I am," Hermione explained. Slowly and reluctantly, Fred let go of her hand and started walking to his room. He felt so confused, but now that he was becoming more conscious, he was determined to find out just what was happening.

* * *

Hermione lightly knocked on the frame of the partially opened door. "Fred?" she asked as she let herself in. Fred was sitting up in his bed looking lost and a little upset. "Fred? Are you alright?" she asked tentatively, sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"I'm fine. What about you? What's going on?" Fred asked, a little anxiously.

"I'm fine too, really. I was just worried about you," she said, looking sincerely concerned.

"No. There's more to it then that," Fred insisted. "It can't just be coincidence that you show up just when I'm worried about you, and in your pajamas no less."

_Is he upset with me?_

_Calm down, Fred, _he told himself._ You're not mad. You don't want her to think you're angry. This is just messed up. I don't like not understanding what's happening._

_Oh..._

"No. It's not a coincidence. I knew you were upset. That's why I came," Hermione started. Fred looked even more confused, but Hermione took her time to try to figure out the best way to explain it. "I woke up because my heart was racing and I tried to figure out why. Then, I realized that it was racing because yours was. I could feel that you were scared."

_Should I tell him that I could hear his thoughts...? No. Look at him. He's already confused and upset. Don't overwhelm him. He might get angry with you._

"I gasped the second you did when you woke up and I assumed that it had just been a nightmare..." Hermione continued. "But then my heart didn't stop racing. It sped up even. I knew you were panicked and I was frightened for you. So, I came to check on you."

"Our hearts still beat together?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Not usually, no. But they did just now," Hermione stated, looking down uncomfortably. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty about it.

"Now?" Fred asked, absently bringing his hand to his neck to feel his pulse.

"No, not _now_. I meant just then, before I got here," Hermione said, still avoiding his eyes.

"But I thought we weren't connected anymore," Fred said, still looking lost and confused. "I thought our hearts were beating on their own for nearly two days now."

"Well, they have been. But, the connection's still kind of there," Hermione said quietly.

"If they've been beating separately for two days, then why did they re-sync?" Fred asked.

"I think it was just because your emotions were high," Hermione thought aloud.

"You mean like the connection between Harry and You-know-who?" Fred asked nervously. "Is that what we have?"

"No, I don't think so. Well, I think we can feel each other easier when emotions are high like that. But Harry and Voldemort were different from this," Hermione said seriously.

"Are we always going to have this connection or is it wearing off?" Fred asked. _I thought it had worn off before I even woke up._

_You act like I have all the answers, Fred. I really don't know. Are you sure you shouldn't tell him that you can hear his thoughts, Hermione? No. Don't. Just look at him. This is enough to take in. And it's going to wear off anyway... right?_

"I think the connection is weakening as we get stronger." Hermione said, looking up into his hazel eyes for the first time during the conversation. She was surprised to see that he didn't look upset anymore. He looked confused and concerned, but not angry. In fact, he looked rather intrigued. "When the connection first started, it was absolute. Our hearts were completely synchronized; we breathed at exactly the same time."

"That's how you knew when I was getting better," Fred finally understood.

"Yes, I guess so," Hermione answered. _That and you told me... _

"So you could feel the connection weakening when I could breathe on my own, then when my heart beat on it's own?" Fred ventured further.

Hermione simply nodded.

"But, if you can feel the connection, why can't I?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure that you can't," Hermione said honestly_. You felt that I was scared earlier. I don't think you realized it, but you did. _

"You think I can feel it?" Fred asked incredulously.

"It's just a guess. It's all guesses, Fred. I don't know what's going on either. I just know what I feel. I feel you... I think you might feel me too, but you just don't realize it," Hermione offered apprehensively.

"What do you mean you can feel _me?_" Fred asked curiously.

"Well... I feel your presence. Even when you're not with me, it feels like you're right there," Hermione said nervously. "If I close my eyes and concentrate on you, I can hear you breathe and feel your heartbeat. I know it's weird... but that's just what it is..." Hermione nibbled her bottom lip uneasily.

"That has to feel really uncomfortable, always feeling like I'm right there," Fred considered ruefully.

"No... Actually it's rather comforting," Hermione admitted sheepishly. Fred looked at her with curious surprise. "Well, I mean it's not like you're just standing over my shoulder or something. I just feel your presence inside. It reminds me who I am, that we're still alive. It's hard to feel lonely or frightened when you're always there... I'm sorry. That must be strange, huh?"

"No, actually I'm a bit jealous when you put it like that," Fred admitted. "Do you really think I can feel it too?"

"The connection goes both ways, so I can't see how you couldn't," Hermione offered.

"How do you do it then?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. You're just there..."

"But you said you can feel it better when you close your eyes and concentrate?" Fred asked.

Hermione simply nodded.

"D-do you mind if I try it?" Fred asked hesitantly.

Hermione smiled shyly. "I'm actually rather interested to see if you can feel it, too."

"Okay," said Fred with a small smile.

_This is so weird. It's like this can't be real. It's like I'm waiting for her to say 'gotcha!' That's not her though. She's serious and it makes so much sense. I think she's right; I think I do kind of feel it. But I am a bit jealous that she can feel it so clearly. This is so fascinating._

"Don't look at me," Fred requested.

_Since when have you ever been shy?_ Hermione thought, trying not to chuckle but failing.

"What am I supposed to look at?" Hermione laughed.

"I don't know... the wall or something."

"That won't help you because you'll know I'm doing it deliberately," Hermione reasoned.

_She's right. But, I can't try to concentrate with her looking at me like that. Why not though? I'm not a shy person. I've never had performance anxiety before. _

"Here," said Hermione. "Why don't I close my eyes and concentrate on the connection also. It might make it stronger."

_Brilliant,_ thought Fred.

Hermione and Fred both closed their eyes.

_This feels so silly. She's not having me on; I know she's not. So then why do I feel like such a fool?_

_Concentrate, Fred. _Hermione urged.

_Concentrate, Fred. Come on. If she can feel it, so can you. Hermione. Think about Hermione......... Whoa... that's weird. I can hear her breathing in my mind, almost like she's breathing in my ear except that it doesn't tickle. And her heart..._

"Whoa... that's crazy," Fred said with a funny smile, opening his eyes.

"You could feel it," Hermione smiled.

"It's like you said. I could feel your heart like it was inside of me. I could hear you breathing. It's a bit faster than mine," Fred said, rubbing his hand through his ginger hair. "It's so strange..."

_Imagine hearing my thoughts too though. That's the uncomfortable part..._ Hermione thought to herself.

"So you think this is all just going to fade as we get back to normal?" Fred asked.

"I certainly hope so," Hermione chuckled.

"You do? I thought you said it was comforting," Fred said with concern.

"It is, but only because I'm hoping it won't last forever. This isn't normal for a reason. It can't be good to hold onto a connection like this," Hermione explained. "Can you imagine trying to live our lives with the other there at all times?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it is still rather fascinating," Fred shrugged. "You haven't told anyone, right?"

"No," Hermione laughed. "They think I'm weird enough as it is."

"Good. That's not something I'd be comfortable sharing either," admitted Fred. "But what did you write in the note to Mum then?"

"Just that I couldn't sleep so I came to keep you company," Hermione said simply.

"Good girl," said Fred.

_He wouldn't feel comfortable telling anyone about this either. If roles were reversed, would he have told me about the connection? Would he have told me if he could hear my thoughts? I feel uncomfortable not telling him... but it would make everything feel even more uncomfortable between us. Feeling a person's presence and hearing all their thoughts are two very different things. It's going to pass and everything can go back to normal between us. If I tell him, things might always feel awkward._

"What are you thinking?" Fred asked, pulling Hermione back to reality.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about how being up so early means a longer wait 'til breakfast," Hermione replied.

_That's not a lie..._ Hermione thought in astonishment. _I really was thinking that too? How could I be thinking more than one thing at a time? The human mind really is fascinating..._

"Thanks for reminding me," Fred chuckled mirthlessly.

"Not enough cookies last night?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"I couldn't get down there last night. The nurses were changing shifts and I couldn't sneak out," Fred sulked.

"Then what would you say if I offered to go all the way up a floor and get us some food from the tearoom?" Hermione said with a teasing smile.

"I'd say you're an absolutely lovely person. Such a beautiful soul I'd never seen an equal to..." Fred said with a playful, starry-eyed expression.

"I thought you just told me that people should stop wasting time with niceties and be more straight forward," Hermione reminded.

"No, no. Now don't get my words mixed up. I said that people need to be more _honest_, not straightforward," Fred corrected. "Humor and flattery are never a waste of time."

"Right. More words of wisdom to remember from the world's secret Wiseman," Hermione chuckled as she got up. "I'll be back in a minute with breakfast."

"And I'll be waiting to flatter and humor you even more," assured Fred.

"I can hardly wait," Hermione said sarcastically. _Really though... I can't. You make better company than I thought possible,_ she thought as she walked up the hall.

_That's crazy,_ Fred thought. _I really can still feel her..._

_And I can still hear you..._

_

* * *

_

**I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. **

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your opinions on the turn of events and your suspicions and guesses for the future.**

**Please review. ^^**


	5. Stubborn Humility

"Surprise!" a loud chorus erupted as Fred Weasley walked into the Burrow's garden. A large smile graced his face as he looked over a large group of people standing around in front on many sets of tables. There were so many faces that he didn't know which to look at first. It looked as if all the members of the Order of the Phoenix were there, as well as many of his old school teachers and a handful of friends.

Hermione stood among the large group beaming at Fred. _He looks so happy to be home, and so in his element with all these people. He eats up attention like this._

Hermione watched as many people walked up to him, hugged him, shook his hand, and welcomed him home. _Go on, Hermione. Go talk to him,_ she told herself. _You know you're dying to welcome him home, too. - No… No… You just saw him a few hours ago. You don't need to rush up there. He has enough of a queue to greet him. You'll get to talk to him later. - You're being silly though. You know you want to greet him, too. - It would be silly though and you'd look desperate wanting to see him so soon. - But, he's a friend, why would it be weird to greet him? - Because you're afraid he won't even notice you among this group… _Hermione thought miserably.

_Where is she? She has to be here. Hermione… _Fred thought, scanning the crowd.

_He _is _thinking of me… Wait… Did he hear me? I mean I know he doesn't hear my thoughts, but maybe he _feels_ them… _

_Ah, there she is. I'd know that bushy brown head of hers anywhere._ Fred thought brightly.

Hermione smiled to herself as she saw Fred moving through the crowd toward her.

"There you are," Fred greeted with a bright smile. "This is fantastic, isn't it? How did you manage to keep this from me?"

"I honestly didn't know about it until about two hours ago," Hermione admitted.

"It's perfect. Nothing like a good party," Fred beamed, looking over all the guests.

"And what better to celebrate than your escape from the hospital?" Hermione chuckled.

"More like a 'We're still alive' party. And don't we deserve it?" Fred asked with a cocky grin.

"We? This party is for you, Fred," Hermione corrected.

"I think you've been misinformed, Miss Granger," Fred smiled. "Look."

Fred pointed just past Hermione's face and her gaze followed his finger over to a set of banners hanging from the side of the house that read: "Good Health and Best Wishes, Fred and Hermione!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and she looked back at Fred appearing absolutely stunned. "That wasn't there a minute ago!"

Fred laughed at her expression. "So they really got you too then."

"She hadn't a clue," said Harry.

Hermione turned around having completely forgotten that she was standing with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"How did none of you let on?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I thought this was just for Fred. This was just supposed to be for Fred."

"I'm glad it's not though," said Fred seriously. "You deserve it more than me."

"No," Hermione said as she looked around uncomfortably, noticing for the first time that everyone there was staring as much at her as they were Fred. "This was just supposed to be a welcome home party."

"Well then, we'll pretend for a minute that you're not my hero, if it will make you feel better. But, then it will still be a party for the both of us. It's now a 'Welcome home Hermione and Fred. Thank the stars you're both still alive' party."

Hermione chuckled, "That's not the point. It was just supposed to be for you."

"Much better this way though," Fred assured her. "So stop arguing and accept the praise and greetings."

Hermione shook her head with a warm smile. _What am I going to do with you, Fred Weasley?_

"Welcome home," Hermione said fondly.

"You too," Fred said, wrapping Hermione in a tender hug. "You really do deserve this," Fred whispered next to her ear. "Don't think that you don't."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered back.

"No, thank you," Fred said, squeezing her tighter.

"Welcome home, Fred," Ginny greeted, followed by a similar greeting from Harry.

"Yeah, we're really glad you're alright," replied Ron patting his brother on the shoulder. "It's great to have you home."

"Why does everyone keep saying welcome home? I still love this place and all, but I don't live here anymore," Fred reminded them.

"Fine… go home then," Ginny chided playfully. "We'll just celebrate Hermione."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Fred asked. "Well, maybe it will help you to remember to give greetings to the other guest of honor if I did… Just save me a piece of cake. I know there'll be cake."

"Oh, shut up, you idiot," Ginny said, shoving her brother.

"No. That means more cake for us," said George, arriving among the group. "Fred is right though. We're glad you're okay Hermione. And thank you for saving my other half." George grabbed her into a small hug.

"Your _better_ half," Fred corrected.

"You wish. I'm the one who comes up with the brilliant ideas," George disagreed.

"I come up with half of them! And, I'm the brains that make them reality," Fred argued.

"I help. But, it's a good thing that it's brains you cherish, because I got the good looks," George said haughtily.

Fred snorted with amusement. "Keep dreaming. Everyone knows I'm the cuter twin."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the twins' bickering. "Might be a day late, but welcome home, Hermione," Harry said, giving Hermione a small hug.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled, taking her turn to hug Hermione.

Hermione smiled and looked around and her eyes fell on Ron. He wore such an affectionate smile, his eyes shining with warmth and admiration. "Yeah… thank you," he said sincerely taking her into a tender embrace. "I couldn't be prouder or more grateful for what you've done for my brother. And I'm so glad you're alright." Ron pulled her tighter to him. "I don't know what I would have done if… I'm glad you're alright."

Fred had completely forgotten his squabble with George at this point. He was now staring at Ron and Hermione with narrowed eyes. _What is he playing at? I know he was worried about me, but he's really playing this up. And what's up with that hug? Is he trying to stage me up or something? Trying to steal Hermione and the spotlight? Well, not 'steal' Hermione, but pull her away from everyone like that? Doesn't he know how stupid he looks?_

Hermione chuckled to herself and Ron pulled back, looking at her in question.

_Shoot, you have to stop laughing at Fred's thoughts, Hermione. It will just make you look like an idiot._

"Hermione! Fred!" a deep, gruff voice greeted. Before Hermione could even look up she was pulled into a suffocating hug, her toes being pulled an inch off of the ground. She instantly knew it was Hagrid and tried to beg for air.

"Oh, Hagrid, don't crush the girl," a woman admonished behind him. Hagrid let go and Hermione gasped for breath and blinked away the spots in her eyes. "But she's not really a young girl anymore, is she?" Hermione turned to see the familiar face of her favorite Professor. "Oh, Hermione…"

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione squealed delightedly.

"You're not in school anymore. You can call me Minerva… here at least," the woman said with a small, but endearing smile. Hermione nodded uncomfortably; it did not feel right to her to be allowed to address the woman so informally. "And, Fred, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thanks, Minnie. You're not looking too bad yourself," Fred said with a smirk.

_Fred!_ Hermione silently admonished. _She was polite to offer us the respect to call her by her first name. You don't call her 'Minnie'!_

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes and turned her attention back to Hermione, her face softening again with her obvious affection toward the young woman. "I really don't know what to say. I could hardly believe it when they told me what you did. I always knew that you were the bravest and most talented student I'd ever had, but you are truly an astonishing woman. You should really be proud of yourself."

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. She looked over to Fred who winked at her.

_That a girl. Don't be modest._

"Now I know I just mentioned that you're not in school anymore, but that was something I wanted to talk to you three about." Professor McGonagall turned to look at Harry and Ron so that they understood which three she meant. "We will be reopening the school this year and we have decided to offer last year's seventh year students the opportunity to return to school to finish their last year and take their N.E.W.T.'s"

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Also," she continued, looking specifically at the two boys. "For any of those students who do not wish to return for classes, we are extending the ability for them to simply take their N.E.W.T.'s just before the school year begins. Of course, this means that they'll have to do a lot of private studying to learn the material, but it is an option. I hope that all three of you will consider taking at least one of these options."

"Yes, of course," Hermione said brightly. "Thank you very much."

"Alright, everyone," Mrs. Weasley said to the small group as she walked up to them. "I think it's about time we start dinner." She walked with them over to the tables, and then announced to the group at large, "Everyone please take a seat. We're starting dinner now."

Ron smiled and took Hermione's hand as they started over to the tables and Hermione looked at him in surprise. Fred didn't fail to notice either action and rolled his eyes.

_Bit possessive, aren't we, Ron? Wait… they're not dating are they?_

_What?! No! No!_ Hermione thought forcefully.

_No… _Fred told himself.

_I knew it. He can feel what I'm thinking. He doesn't even know it, but I swear he can feel my thoughts… at least a little._

_No, they can't be dating. She would have mentioned something about it in all the time we've spent together in the hospital. He does seem to be getting rather close though. I sure don't see Harry acting like that._

_Yeah… It is a bit funny… But we're not… Ron doesn't think we are, does he?_ Hermione thought as she started to become nervous.

"Oh no, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as Ron was guiding Hermione down the table. "You're up here at the head of the table with Fred."

Ron didn't let go of her hand, but instead followed her up to sit at the corner of the table adjacent to her.

_The kiss… I kissed him during the battle. _Hermione didn't allow her thoughts to be interrupted by the seating instructions. _Does he think that we're now… together? No. No. He knows it's not like that. I don't want it to be like that. It was just a fit of passion during the battle. I had had feelings for him and I didn't want to die not knowing if there was something there or not. I didn't think that he had taken something else from it. Well, I guess we never really got to talk about it. But each time he visited me in the hospital, he never acted like… Oh Merlin… Please don't let him have the wrong impression…_

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Fred asked with concern.

Hermione finally snapped from her thoughts and looked over at Fred. She looked around and finally noticed that she was sitting at the head of the main table and that every eye was on her.

"Oh… yeah," Hermione answered.

_Something's wrong. She looks nervous. Is this attention really bothering her? No… that's not it._

"You sure?" Fred pressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"Attention. Attention, please," Mrs. Weasley called as she stood from her place in the center of the main table. "First, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming here tonight to celebrate with us. Next, I'd like to make a couple toasts. To my Fred: You're more to this family and to this world than I think even you could believe. You're my boy… We all love you and we're so glad to see how well you recovered and how strong and healthy you look today. So now I'd like to drink to your health and to the bright future you have in front of you. To Fred."

Mrs. Weasley raised her glass and everyone else followed her lead, chorusing, "To Fred."

"And now I'd like to offer a toast to Hermione. The girl… _woman_ that I have grown to think of as my second daughter. You have always meant so much to us from the moment you came into our lives. Over the years you have become a member of our family. You were there with us through it all, fighting alongside us. But, tonight we celebrate you not just as a friend or a part of the family; tonight we celebrate your heroism - the bravery, devotion, and diligence that you showed in saving my son's life. There is nothing in this world that anyone could possibly do or say to thank you enough for what you've done. You gave me back my son... And you've given to each person here a friend that they might otherwise be mourning. So, I'd like to drink now to your health, that you might live to experience the love and joy that you have given each one of us tonight. To Hermione."

"To Hermione," the group chorused again, raising their glasses high.

"Wow, Hermione," Ron chortled. "I can't believe you still blush when you're called a hero."

"Don't worry. She'll get over it," Harry chuckled. "You'll learn to ignore it pretty soon. You just smile and nod."

_Wow, that's pretty cold._ Fred thought with great irritation.

_He didn't mean it to be._ Hermione smiled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, sharing some of Fred's irritation.

"Just that I know how uncomfortable it is to be called a hero. Not many people know what it's like. Hermione feels that she really doesn't deserve praise for the things she's done. It feels uncomfortable," Harry explained.

"Exactly," Hermione said with great relief. _Finally, someone who understands it!_

"You guys are being modest again," Fred replied, staring pointedly at Hermione.

"No, we're not," Hermione disagreed. "People act like we make some grand choice to do something heroic, but that's not how it works. A person's heroism is measured only by the seriousness of the situation they're put into. When you get put into a situation, you just do what you have to. There's no choice involved."

"Of course there's choice involved," George said with a smirk.

"No. Most of the time there's not," Harry argued. "It's like Hermione says. Things just happen and there's really only one choice in the matter. You just do what you have to."

"Only one choice that feels right to you, maybe, but there's always a choice," Fred corrected.

"No…" said Ron, shaking his head. "They're right. Things that people call us heroes for overcoming were just kind of thrust on us. Then you just have to try to survive it."

Fred, Ginny and George exchanged looks of disbelief and amusement at what they considered were their friends' honest humility.

"Stop looking like that," Hermione said grumpily. "It's true. We're not trying to be humble; we're trying to be honest. People act like we go out of our way to be heroes, but it's not like that. You don't just decide to do something heroic. Like… like when Sirius dragged Ron to the shrieking shack. What were Harry and I supposed to do? Just go back up to the castle and hope for the best?"

"But see," said George, talking calmly so as to not further provoke Hermione's ire. "You just showed right there that there was a choice."

"You call that a choice?!" Harry fumed. "To allow a friend to suffer or die is never a choice. That is never an option. It's upsetting that you could even say that! It's not a choice, it's survival."

"He's not saying that it's something anyone would choose, but it is a choice," Ginny offered quietly, trying to save George from making himself a bigger target.

"Maybe some of it is survival," said Fred calmly. "But some of it is still choice. I was dying. Most people still say that I was already dead. Everyone had already started to mourn me. Hermione refused to accept that. She chose to do whatever she possibly could to save me. She, like everyone else, didn't know what she could do, but she still tried. She saved me. She's my hero because she made a choice."

"No. I'm only considered a hero because the situation allowed. What if what I had tried hadn't worked? What if I tried and you still died? What if I tried and we both died? I wouldn't be called a hero, I'd be called foolish. A person can only be a hero if the situation allows," Hermione protested.

"But it did work and you did make a choice," Fred pressed.

George, Ginny, and Ron all looked more and more uncomfortable as this conversation continued. Though they felt Fred was right, it made them feel as though they had made a cowardly choice. Hermione could see their discomfort and rushed to assure them, but without backing down from her statement. "Again, the situation. Everyone thought you were dead, but I saw you were still alive. As soon as I saw that, I reacted. I hardly remember what happened even. I remember feeling your heartbeat and then I remember waking up when they wanted to take us to the hospital. I remember very little about what people said was my amazing heroics. There was no choice."

"Fine then," said Ginny, feeling a little better. "You can argue and argue, but you can't deny that when you went out hunting horcruxes it was a premeditated decision."

"Yeah, it required planning," admitted Ron, "but again, it was thrust upon us. Dumbledore gave us all the information he knew about it and tools for the job and told us to take care of it. It was another situation where you choose to let people suffer and die, or do something to change it."

"She just said that you can't deny it, and there you go trying," George smiled. "Dumbledore may have told you to do it, but you didn't have to. You could have given the job to anyone, but you made the conscious decision to go out and save the world. Heroic."

"And this is exactly why it's all so uncomfortable," Harry said with a sad, heavy sigh. "Everyone looks at it as adventurous and heroic, but those were the worst months of our lives. Always hiding…"

"Running…" Hermione added dolefully.

"Starving…" Ron said miserably.

"I-I never thought about that part," Ginny replied pensively. "How _did_ you guys get food?"

"Scavenged. Harry caught fish sometimes, and Hermione would steal food when she could," Ron said simply.

"Ugh, don't say it like that!" Hermione demanded disdainfully. "You make me sound like a common thief."

"I didn't mean it like that," Ron defended. Hermione softened when she saw his remorse and he continued to explain. "She would use the invisibility cloak to sneak into houses and food markets to take food, _but_ she would always leave money when she did."

_Thank you._

_Just like her._ Fred thought. _She needs food just to survive so that she can save the world, but she would still not allow herself to be dishonest or unfair._

_What's the point of trying to right the wrongs of the world if you have to do the wrong thing to do it?_ Hermione reasoned.

"But you don't have to be ashamed of it, Hermione," Ron continued. "We did what we had to do."

"We did, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel ashamed," she replied.

"Hermione… no one holds those crimes against you. Everything you did was for the greater good," Ginny assured.

"I hate that phrase 'for the greater good.' It's just something said to try to justify the suffering of others. I know that we did everything for the greater good, but it doesn't mean that everything we did was right or even excusable."

_Oh, Hermione… Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you beat yourself up like this? _Fred thought with a rueful expression.

"Everyone understands," said Fred, trying to look Hermione in the eye. "No one knows just what you three went through, but we know that you did it all to help everyone in the end. I know that if I were one of the people that you took food from or stunned or something, I'd be damn right proud that I was able to assist you in some way. No one holds any of it against you and neither should you. You did no more wrong than you absolutely had to, I know it with my heart. Destroying V-V…Voldemort and saving all the people you did more than makes up for the crimes you had no choice to commit to make it happen."

"And it's not like you were living high while others suffered. We suffered right along with everyone else," Ron reminded her. "You suffered a lot… even more than me and Harry…"

Hermione's stomach clenched. She felt as if Ron's words froze her. Fred, George, and Ginny exchanged looks and stared at Ron with concern and curiosity.

_What does he mean that she suffered more?_ Fred thought. He looked at Hermione and became even more worried. _Look at her. Why would you say something like that, Ron?_

"W-What do you mean?" Ginny asked tentatively.

Ron looked around at the others nervously. He realized too late that what he said was a mistake. Harry gave him a look of warning and nodded toward Hermione. She looked extremely far off in her thoughts.

_I think I know what he means. He means when he left Harry and me. When he left me. He knew what he meant to me. He knew how much I cared for him and he left us. He practically accused me of betraying him and just walked away. _

Ron still looked uncomfortable and was becoming even more uncertain every second. "Um… W-we were captured by snatchers at one point and well… they hurt Hermione."

_What?!_ Hermione thought in outrage. She vaguely heard him continue to explain how Bellatrix used the Cruciatus curse on her, but her mind was too busy to care. _You think that the Cruciatus curse was the worst thing I suffered? There are a lot of different kinds of pain that last much longer… like when your best friend, someone you thought would be there 'til the very end, just walks away without even looking back! I cried for days. Days! - Stop, Hermione. It's done. He was there at the end. He did come back. You forgave him. - Yeah, but forgiving doesn't bury all the pain or magically repair the broken trust. That takes time. It will be okay. We're okay. We're still friends. He's still my best friend… But how can he not understand…?_

_Oh, Hermione… I'm sorry._ Fred thought. _I wish there was something I could say right now, anything to take this pain away from you. I hate to know how much you suffered and how it's still causing you such pain. I want to make her feel better, but what can I do? What can I say…? 'I'm here for you. If ever, _ever_ you need me, I'm here.' Heh, she'd probably laugh in my face._

Hermione felt a warm hand envelop hers, the hand that she held for days, a hand that gave feelings of strength and security. Hermione closed her eyes and begged her tears not to fall. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to pull herself back together. Hermione felt the beat of another heart deep inside her and felt a tiny tug at the corner of her mouth.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Fred, his hazel eyes full of pain and compassion. _And you'll never know that you just told me the exact words I needed to hear._

"Hh-hm," Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat as she started walking down the side of the table. "I'll go get the cake." It was only then that the small group noticed that everyone at every single table was watching them.

_Oh no!_ Hermione thought miserably.

_Our argument._ Fred thought. Usually he'd be rather amused, but he was too worried that this would only upset Hermione more. _I didn't even think about other people listening to us. But, of course, with all the yelling they must have heard us. Was that when they started listening? When did it get quiet? I can't even remember. _

_Yes… that had to be when. Once we started raising our voices and people heard what the discussion was about, of course they would be interested to hear. _

_It's my fault, isn't it?_ Fred asked himself. _All of it is. I started that argument about Hermione being modest. I just wanted her to understand how truly amazing she is and she ends up almost in tears and even more embarrassed than when the party started. Nice one, Fred. Note to self: stop trying to help; you're not the hero type._

_Don't be silly, Fred. It's not your fault. I'm the one that started yelling. You're not what was bringing me to tears; you're what was bringing me back from them. You know, I never would have imagined that this side of you exists. Okay, maybe I have imagined it, but I'm still surprised to see it. How can you still be smiling and joking when you feel like this?_

_Stop beating yourself up, Fred,_ He scolded himself. _You can't control how others feel. You can't make Hermione feel good about herself and you can't stop her from making herself feel bad. Next time, feel out the conversation better. Right. Now loosen up. Imagine… Durmstrang boys performing ballet… in tutus._ Fred chuckled to himself, but looked stunned when Hermione burst out into giggles next to him.

_So that's how he does it… 'don't beat yourself up' and Durmstrang in tutus…_ Hermione thought as she continued to giggle.

Fred continued to laugh with her, soon joined by George and the others, all assuming that Hermione was simply laughing about their entire conversation being overheard. All the while, visions of Durmstrang boys danced in her head.

* * *

**I apologize that it's taking me so long to post. I'm going to try to put in more time writing here soon. **

**Thanks, as always, to HG4eva and Binka Fudge. You guys are great! ^^**

**Please Review. ^^**


	6. No Rest for the Wicked

"My, you children are just devouring this food this morning," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, as she placed another plate of pancakes on the table. "What's the rush?"

"Quidditch," Charlie, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione chorused, Hermione rolling her eyes as she said it.

"I guess I should have guessed," Mrs. Weasley said as she shook her head in mock exasperation.

_Yes, you should have._ Hermione thought with a smile. _The funeral services and memorial services are over. Fred and I are well. What else would be on their minds?_

"You're playing too, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked in surprise.

"Oh, no. I just knew that's what they were thinking," Hermione explained.

"You are coming to watch though, aren't you?" Ron asked. "We could really use a referee."

"Well, actually, I had already planned on going to Diagon Alley today," Hermione admitted.

Fred's angry thoughts shouted in her mind and startled her out of her own. _Damn it, George, just drop it already! You're making me crazy. I'm not a freakin' invalid._

"Hermione…?" Ron asked.

"Oh, what?" Hermione asked, realizing that Ron and the others were waiting for her to respond to something.

"I asked if you wanted someone to come with you," he repeated, looking at her curiously.

"Oh, uh, no. I mean, I'm not actually going to shop. I was thinking about getting a job," Hermione announced.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

_Gah! Shut it, George. You're as bad as Mum! I'm fine! I refuse to just sit around here on my ass all day! Now shut up and leave me alone!_

"Why?" asked Ron.

Hermione was interested in trying to understand the one-sided conversation that Fred was holding with George, but was determined to stay in her own conversation. "The usual reason, Ron," she smiled. "I'd like to earn some money."

"Well yeah, but what for? You're staying here, so you don't need it for food or a place to stay," Ron continued.

"Those aren't the only things a person needs. I need money for robes and books and things. And, I really do need to start saving up some money. I don't plan on leeching off your family's hospitality forever," Hermione explained.

"Well, I think it's a great idea," said Mrs. Weasley. "I mean, not about you staying with us. You know that you are always welcome here, Hermione. But, I think it's a wonderful idea for you to put yourself out there in the world, get out of the house a bit. Very responsible to be looking to the future."

"Thank you," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but why Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. "I thought you always wanted a job at the ministry."

_One more word, George, just one more and I hex you._

"Uh… well, I do," Hermione said, struggling harder to listen to those in the same room as herself,. "but there's plenty of time for that."

"Not to mention, she hasn't taken her N.E.W.T.'s yet," Ginny reminded them.

"Speaking of, have you boys given any thought about returning to school this year?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh… well, we're thinking on it still," Ron said hesitantly.

"Yeah, we haven't really decided yet," agreed Harry.

"You should do it," urged Ginny. "It'd be great."

_You know they won't, Ginny._ Hermione thought. _They hated all the rules and the studying. They're glad to be done with it._

Neither one of the boys answered, so Ginny continued, "Oh, come on. It's just one more year. It won't be the same without you. You don't want me and Hermione to start hanging out with a different set of guys do you?"

Harry and Ron both looked concerned, which was exactly the response Ginny was hoping for. What Ginny didn't expect was Hermione's nervous and guilty expression.

"Actually, Ginny… I'm not going back," Hermione stated apprehensively.

"What? But last night when you were talking to McGonagall…" Ginny said in confusion and disappointment.

"I'm really excited that they're extending the option, but when she mentioned that we could self-study and take the N.E.W.T.'s before the school year starts… I don't know. I just think that sounds like the option I'd like to take. Going back to the school now… it just has too many different memories. I think things have just changed too much for me to go back now," Hermione replied quietly.

"That's just fine, dear," Mrs. Weasley said consolingly. "You know that you'll do just fine on your N.E.W.T.'s either way."

"Thanks. I-"

_Ha! Now there's no option._ Fred thought triumphantly. _Maybe now you'll leave me alone._

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I guess I just kind of spaced out for a moment," Hermione replied as her cheeks burned in her embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"Yes," she nodded. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and get ready."

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley conceded, still looking uncertainly at her. "I hate to ask, but while you're there, would you mind checking on Fred for me?"

"I was already planning on it," Hermione admitted. _I want to know just what he's up to._

"Good girl," Mrs. Weasley replied with an endearing smile.

"Well, I'll see you all sometime this afternoon then," Hermione said as she waved to the group before going upstairs.

"Good luck, Hermione," Charlie offered, followed by similar wishes from the others.

* * *

"Hey, George," Hermione greeted as she walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Hermione," George greeted cheerfully as he looked up from one of the displays. "What are you doing here? Ah, ah, ah. Let me guess. Mum sent you here to check on Fred?"

"No. Well, yes, but I was already planning to check on him while I was here," Hermione clarified.

"Oh, well if Fred's not your main purpose for coming here, what can I help you find?" George asked as he straightened up proudly, taking on his salesman stance with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… well when I said 'here' I didn't actually mean _here_; I just meant Diagon Alley," Hermione said slowly.

"Oh, I see. Our products just aren't good enough for you?" he chided.

"Is that your new sales pitch?" Hermione chortled.

"I don't know. I've never tried it before. How's it working?" George asked.

"Well, it's certainly making me feel guilty for not buying anything, but I'm not really shopping today. I'm here, _in Diagon Alley_, to look for a job," Hermione stated. "You don't, by chance, know of anywhere that's hiring, do you?"

"Hmm…" George sucked his bottom lip in thought. "I think Beach's Café, just a few doors down, is looking for a server. And Madam Malkin is looking for a temporary assistant, but could go permanent. Are you just looking for something before school starts?"

"Oh, no. I'm not actually going back to school. I've decided to just take my N.E.W.T.'s, so I'm not really sure how long I'm looking to work somewhere, but probably a year at least," said Hermione. "Thanks for the suggestions."

"No problem," George replied dismissively.

"So how's business been going?" Hermione asked casually.

"Good. It's been good. Well, it's a bit slow now," George said, gesturing to the two customers in the store. "But it usually picks up around lunchtime. Today would be going a lot smoother though if Fred weren't around."

"He's not resting, is he?" Hermione guessed.

"No," George answered flatly, looking annoyed.

"Where is he?"

"In the back room," George answered.

"Do you mind if I go scold him?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Please," George requested. "I'll come with." He stepped to the side and extended his arm in a polite gesture for her to proceed.

"Don't you have to mind the store?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the customers.

"Nah," George dismissed. "That kid hasn't got a knut to his name and that guy is a regular. He knows to look in the back for us if we're not in the store."

Hermione lead the way to the back room and opened the squeaky door.

"George, I told you…" Fred started heatedly, but just as he was turning to face the door, he slipped off the step stool he was standing on and crashed to the floor.

"Fred! You idiot! What the hell were you doing? Are you okay?" Hermione rattled off quickly, kneeling on the floor next to Fred.

"Hermione!" Fred said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were resting," Hermione said seriously. _Because I guessed from your thoughts that you weren't._

_George put you up to this, didn't he? No… Mum might have. _

"Sorry, Hermione. No rest for the weary, I'm afraid," he said, standing up and wiping off the seat of his pants.

"I think you mean 'No rest for the _wicked_.' What are you doing out of bed?" Hermione demanded.

"I've got a business to run. I can't waste a day in bed," Fred protested.

"I'm sure George could manage without you for one more day," Hermione insisted.

"Not by himself," Fred argued.

"Where's Verity?" Hermione asked as she just realized that she had not seen the twins' only other employee.

"He sent her home… without consulting me," George sounded thoroughly exasperated.

"Hey, I half own this place. I don't need to consult you about every staffing decision. She's was complaining about all the extra hours, so I sent her home," Fred answered defensively.

_That's what he was thinking about earlier. 'Ha! Now there's no option.' He sent Verity home so that George would have no choice but to let him work._

"When is Verity not complaining?" George argued. "She would have been just fine."

"We would have had to pay her overtime because of all the hours she put in while I was at the hospital," Fred protested.

"We could have afforded it," George stated.

"So that's the problem then, just that you're understaffed?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Well… yeah," said Fred uncertainly.

"So if you had another employee right now, you'd be resting?" Hermione continued.

"Um… yeah," Fred said uncomfortably. He wasn't sure just what Hermione was getting at but her tone of voice made him wary.

Hermione looked at George with a sly smile. As George's eyes met hers, an identical smile played on his lips.

"You're hired," George said with a nod. "_Accio_ robes." A set of magenta robes soared into George's hand from across the room.

"What?!" Fred blurted in disbelief.

"These are an extra set of Verity's work robes. We'll order you your own tomorrow. The bathroom is just over there. We'll work out the details of your employment later," George rattled off in a quick, but professional manner.

"What…?" Fred said, still looking flabbergasted. "You can't just hire her like that! You didn't even talk to me about it."

"Well, I do half own the place. I don't need to consult you about every staffing decision," George smirked.

"Yeah, but this is just crazy," Fred objected. "You haven't once mentioned hiring someone else."

"Yes, but you just pointed out how short-staffed we really are. I think it will really be good for us. And she's a bright witch; comes very highly recommended. I'm sure she'll do a lovely job," George said with a smug smile.

Hermione smiled as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"This isn't funny. What the hell are you doing, George? Hiring her like this? She's still weak, too. It sure is a damn poor way to repay her for saving your brother's life," Fred seethed.

"She took a day to rest though. And, unlike you, she knows how not to overexert herself," George argued. "And you want to talk about repaying her, gambling with your health, after all she's done to restore it, is a pretty poor way of doing it."

"You know, I really don't like this side of you, George," Fred said with his eyes narrowed. "If roles were reversed you'd be doing the same thing I am."

"Yeah, I probably would, but you'd probably be doing the same as me, also. Looking on the dead body of your best friend and brother has the ability to change a person," George replied.

"I'm not dead," Fred growled.

"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way," George insisted.

"I'm not dying," Fred replied.

"Yeah, but you're not back to full health yet either," George reminded him.

"Okay," said Hermione as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in her new magenta work robe. "I'm all set. Where do I start?"

Fred looked at George with an angry, daring looking in his eye. George raised his eyebrows in cocky defiance and turned to Hermione with a lighthearted smile. "Fred was just about to stock the Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher. Would you mind taking over?"

"Sure," Hermione said with a bright smile.

"It goes in the WonderWitch section toward the front of the store. When you're finished with that, you can just have a look around to get acquainted with the store and the products."

"Okay." Her smile faltered a moment when she looked at Fred.

_He looks so mad…_

_I can't believe she's doing this. I can't believe George is making her do this. She doesn't deserve to be put to work like this._

_He's not making me do anything._

Hermione pulled her smile back in place and walked over to the shelf behind Fred. Taking a deep breath and trying her best to ignore the tension radiating off of Fred, she took out her wand, summoned the box marked 'Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher' off the top shelf, and levitated it in front of her as she walked into the store.

"See, I told you she was bright," George smiled. "She was smart enough to think of using her wand instead of fooling around with a step stool."

Fred glanced angrily at the step stool he fell off of a few minutes prior. "Shut it."

* * *

_That was certainly an interesting chain of events._ Hermione thought to herself as she started setting tiny glass bottles of pimple vanisher on the shelf. _Fred seems awfully upset though. I wonder if I overstepped. He's just upset because he doesn't want to rest though, right? I mean… what if he really doesn't want me working here? George and I didn't really give him much choice. Well, if he doesn't want you here then you'll know pretty soon, won't you?_

"Excuse me. You work here, right?" a younger boy of about eleven asked.

"Yes," said Hermione, smiling brightly. It felt funny to say, but she felt rather proud as well.

"I was just wondering, do those Extendable Ears really work?" the boy asked.

"Very well, actually," Hermione said with a smile as she wondered just what kind of mischief this boy would get into with them. "They pick up the tiniest sounds. You can hear every sigh. You have to be sure not to get caught though, because if someone suspects you and puts up an Imperturbable Charm then they won't be effective."

"Oh, I won't get caught," the boy said, a mischievous look sparking in his eyes. "I'll be back for those soon." With that the boy turned and left. Hermione shook her head in amusement. She'd told herself that she wanted a job where she could meet all kinds of interesting people and she had certainly found a job that guaranteed that.

She placed the last little bottle on the shelf, vanished the box, and began to walk around examining the many products that lined the walls. She was amazed again at all the products that twins had managed to invent in just a few short years. She had always known they were brilliant, but it was still incredible that they were able to actually invent magical spells and potions. It was one thing to be able to imagine such magic, but another thing to create it.

Hermione's thoughts ceased instantly when she saw Fred sitting behind the counter. With frustration and anger apparent in her step, she marched up to the counter.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"Now, is that any way to speak to your boss?" Fred taunted.

Hermione did not respond except for a deepening of her glare.

"George and I talked it over and I'm still going to work today, but I'm just going to sit here and mind the register. No exerting myself, just sitting back here," Fred explained in a defeated voice.

Hermione considered him a moment. When she didn't hear any of his thoughts she was convinced he was telling the truth. Slowly she nodded. "Okay. As long as you're taking it easy."

"Well, I glad that it meets your approval," Fred smirked. "It's probably for the best anyway. George hasn't had time to manage the books lately, so I'm going to go over them."

Hermione nodded again. "Um, okay then. I guess I'll just be getting back to work then, _Boss_."

Fred cringed at the word. It was obvious that he really didn't like the title. Hermione smiled and turned back to where she'd left off in her walk around the store.

_I still can't believe George just hired her like that. I know she agreed because she just wanted me to rest today, but that doesn't mean that she actually wants to be employed here._

Hermione stopped halfway to her destination, turned around, and slowly walked back to Fred.

"Hey, Fred," she said. Fred looked up from the ledger that he'd just opened and looked at Hermione curiously. "I just really want to thank you for letting me have this job. I know that you really didn't like it when George hired me, and when I told him I was out looking for a job, I didn't expect him to hire me, but I promise I won't disappoint you."

_She was really looking for a job?_

_Yes. I think I'll really like it here, too._

"I'm not worried about your work performance at all. I know you work hard. I was just worried that this wasn't what you really wanted. I don't want you to feel obligated," Fred explained.

"I don't feel obligated. In fact, George only hired me because he saw that I was interested. I think it will be a lot of fun working here," Hermione assured him.

_Wow, Hermione Granger wanting to work in our joke shop. That's definitely not something I've ever imagined before. She really does seem excited about it though. This could be really fun. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think there could be a more perfect person for the position._

_You flatter me even when you don't know you're doing it._

"Well, I'm glad George gave you the job then. I really do hope you like it," Fred replied with a bright smile.

"Okay. Well, I will get back to work then."

"Okay. Just make sure you take it easy too. If you have any questions about anything, just ask. I'll be right here…" Fred said as he glanced at his stool with a little pout.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "Will do, _Boss_. Now I better go restock the fireworks. That man nearly cleared the shelf."

"Yeah, he's a regular," Fred mentioned.

_Yeah, that's what George said_, Hermione remembered.

"He comes in every other week or so and buys bags and bags of Whiz-Bangs. I often wonder what he does with them, but it's not our place to ask. It's mischief makers' code. If they don't tell, don't ask," said Fred.

"Gotcha," Hermione smiled again and headed toward the back room.

A short while later the large box of Deflagration Deluxe Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs floated next to Hermione as she stocked the shelf. She stopped to take a look at the list of contents and a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. She could still vividly imagine the look on Umbridge's face as she was chased by the Whiz-Bangs. She had never seen anything as amusing as the chaos that the twins created to upset Umbridge. And still today, even after the castle was damaged during the battle, there was a piece of the twins' portable swamp that Flitwick had saved in their honor.

_It was never the same after they left school._ Hermione thought. A sinking feel settled in her stomach as she remembered them flying away on their brooms_. It was a spectacular display, but I never realized how much I would miss them. The whole school felt the loss when they left. Somehow they brought their own magical feel to the place, one that I never realized until it wasn't there anymore. They had a way of keeping spirits high, even in the worst of times. When they left, the true fear and dread of the war fell upon everyone. They needed to get out though. They needed to be free before their spirits were pulled down. It's absolutely crushing to see one of the twins depressed or frightened. Fred crying as we stood in the void… George crying over his dying brother… Somehow it hurts more to see their pain than anyone else's. But now, here I am selling methods of mischief to the next generation of Hogwarts' rascals. No, I'm selling that magical spirit to the next generation of mischief makers. I may not have approved of it in the past, but I never realized then how much a little mischief and mayhem could make the world smile. I'm selling smiles._

_What is she smirking about over there?_ thought Fred.

Hermione's smirk became more pronounced as she heard Fred's thoughts. She made sure to keep stocking the shelf, refusing to look at him no matter how much she wanted to.

_Ah, I know. She's remembering the hell we gave Umbridge. It was probably the only time she never protested out hijinks. With a smile like that, she could have made a good mischief maker herself. She certainly has the brains for it. Man, has she always been that cute?_

_What?_ Hermione's hand slowed as she continued placing boxes on the shelf.

_I mean, I always thought she was adorable in her own little Hermione way, but when did she grow up? She was always just a cute little girl with a proud snippy attitude and sharp wit. Now look at her. How did she grow up without me noticing? I didn't authorize that. I guess I could still call her adorable, but you can see in her face that she's not a little girl anymore. It's more defined and elegant now. And her hair used to be so frizzy, when did it turn more to curls? I like the wild unruly curls; they're the only physical attribute that matches that hidden spunk she has. _

Hermione felt her cheeks getting hot and she had to concentrate even harder on performing her task.

_Wow… really how did I not notice? Maybe because I was around her so much? She has a nice body too. That's certainly changed. She's still slim, but she really has a woman's curves now._

_Oh, Merlin! Is he checking me out?!_

_Oh, Merlin! I'm checking her out!_ Fred realized suddenly. _What the hell is wrong with you, Fred? You're checking out Hermione? – …And? What's wrong with Hermione? – Nothing. She's a nice kid. – She's not a 'kid' anymore. – So I've noticed. But I shouldn't. It's just… wrong. – Why? – Because she's Hermione. She's your little brother's best friend. – So. There's no rule against that, is there? And, she's my friend too. – Yeah, she's your _**friend**_. You don't look at a friend like that. – Geez, it's not like I'm lusting after her or anything. I'm just noticing that she's grown up and she's rather easy on the eyes. There's nothing indecent about that, right? – Oh, no. She's blushing. Did she catch me looking at her?_

_Looking, no. Thinking… yes._ Hermione felt as if she might burst. She was terribly embarrassed and extremely flattered at the same time. She had the insane urge to squeal like she'd seen Lavender and Parvati do so many times before. She felt a little uncomfortable with the way he was thinking about her, but she still couldn't help but feel a thrill. No one had ever told her she was pretty except her parents and Viktor. In fact, there were several people that had called her ugly over the years. Now, not only was she being told that someone thought she was pretty, but she knew that it was completely honest. These were Fred's honest thoughts.

_I wonder if she's ever checked me out before._ Fred thought. _Probably not. I'm just her best friend's big brother._

_Yes, I have…_ Hermione thought. _It's been awhile since I have. I started noticing you in my fourth year. But it's going to be awfully hard to look at you now without thinking about this._

_Oh no, she's still blushing. She had to have caught me looking at her. Way to make things uncomfortable, Fred. – Stop beating yourself up. You haven't done anything wrong. – Then why do you feel guilty? – Because she's Ron's best friend. – What does he have to do with any of this? She's my friend too. – But you still don't know for certain if they're dating or not. – Whoa! Whoa! Where did that come from?! What does it matter if they're dating? You noticed she's pretty. You're not thinking of asking her out or anything. Right? – Right. – So no problem. Now get back to work._

Hermione finally took the chance to look at him. She wondered if she had ever blushed so hard. Her cheeks were hot. She couldn't believe what he was just thinking… and how uncomfortable he was thinking about it.

Fred had effectively pushed his thoughts of her away. It was obvious that he was thinking hard, but she couldn't hear his thoughts unless they were about her or to her… or he was really emotional in some way.

_Or can I? _Hermione thought. _I can feel his heartbeat and his breaths when I concentrate. Could I hear his other thoughts if I concentrate hard? – No. Don't try that. You're already invading his privacy without meaning to, don't start trying to hear more. – Is this ever going to go away? It's been a few days now. It's really hard to be around him like this when I can hear him. – Yeah, but it's even harder when you can hear him and he's not around. – Soon. Soon it will stop. – But, what if it doesn't? Maybe you should tell him… - No. No, you can't tell him now; not after what you just heard. It will stop. You heard him while you were physically connected for four days, maybe it will take as long to break it. You have only been separate from him for two and a half days. It will stop. – You want to believe that but do you really…? – Well, it stopped for him. It has to stop for me too._

"Hey, Hermione, how's it going?" George asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Great," Hermione answered as she vanished the empty box in her hands.

"Look," George took a breath and started rattling off quickly, "I know you wanted to make sure Fred didn't work today, but I want to make sure, do you really want to work here? I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured just because Fred said… well, you know, you're welcome to work here, the job offer was real, and even though Fred acted mad I know he would really like you to work here, too, but if you really-"

"George, stop. You're making my head hurt," Hermione had hardly heard what he had said as Fred was thinking at the same time George was speaking. The result was that she really hadn't heard either. But she had really been trying to listen to George and she thought she had the basic idea of what he'd said. "I know that the job offer was real, just as you knew from my excited look that I wanted it. I know Fred was upset just because he was afraid I felt obligated, but I already talked to him. You already knew I was looking for a job. I think I'll really like this one. I appreciate you giving me a chance."

"A chance? You make it sound like it's something you could fail at," George said with a smile. The beginning of the conversation had obviously frustrated him, but now he looked more like himself again.

_This whole thing with Fred has changed everyone so much. Soon though… It's been two days. We'll all be back to normal in no time._

"There's always a chance of failure," Hermione replied.

"Not for you there isn't," said George with a laugh.

"And, if I accidently blow up the store? That wouldn't be failing?" Hermione asked with a small smile and her eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Are you kidding? We have the place insured and then we'd be able to remodel. And think of all the publicity. Face it, unless you die or kill someone here, there's no failing," George smirked. "Well, I'm headed to the back room to do some experimenting. If you need help with anything, just come find me. Or, you can go to Fred if-"

"If he can stay seated," Hermione finished for him. "Got it."

"Great," George looked over his shoulder at Fred who had just opened a paper chain of elf dolls and was looking at it with interest.

"He looks like he's doing alright," Hermione said positively.

"Are you kidding?" George asked. "He's so bored that he's gone mental." George let out a great sigh.

"If you're feeling guilty, then don't," Hermione insisted. "One day of rest isn't going to kill him or damage his brain. You know perfectly well that if he wants entertainment, he'll make it."

"You're right, but that means that the both of us better be on the lookout," George said with a sly smile, as if he was actually looking forward to the challenge.

_Oh, I'll know if he has anything planned for me. It's you that should worry._ Hermione thought.

* * *

**Thanks, as always, to the incredible HG4eva and Binka Fudge. **

**Like or no like, please review! Let me know what you think. ^^**


	7. Parlez vous Français?

**Thanks again to HG4eva and Binka Fudge! You guys are awesome help and make writing so fun!**

* * *

Hermione picked up a small brightly colored box and turned it over in her hand. The picture of a young couple on the deck of a pirate ship stared up at her.

_Patented Daydream Charms. This is probably my favorite item in the store. "Extraordinary magic" I called them. I had never seen Fred look so flattered before. And they work just as well as they say they do. They're even more realistic than the novels I read. I can't believe how much they've created in just a few short years. This truly is extraordinary magic. It would probably take anyone else months to make, but I bet they managed it in just a few days, or a couple weeks at most. To be able to invent so much in such a short amount of time… I always knew they were talented, but this store, all their products, are just incredible. Enough thinking now, they probably think you've used one of the charms the way you're staring off now._

Hermione glanced over at the counter to see George and Fred talking with their heads close together.

_Plotting. I can't imagine they're planning anything mischievous, but it seems that every time they talk privately, they look suspicious. Lost in your thoughts again, Hermione. Get back to work. They could use some more of the Reusable Hangman on the shelf._

_Yeah, she does look a bit worn out,_ Fred thought. Hermione looked over at Fred and George who were both looking at her.

_Yeah, I am a bit._ She looked down uncomfortably, tried to make it look like she hadn't seen them, and started to walk toward the back room.

"Hey, Hermione," the twins chorused. Hermione looked up and they waved her over to the counter.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she stood in front of the register.

"Getting a bit hungry?" George asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Hermione admitted.

"Which in Hermione language translates to 'I'm starving, why didn't you ask sooner?'" Fred chided.

_You caught me; I'm very hungry, but I wasn't thinking that you should have asked sooner. I'm wishing I asked for a break a bit sooner._

"So, George is going to go grab us some lunch from Beach's Café. What would you like?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really know what they have. Anything will do. How much should it cost?" Hermione asked, digging into her pocket for her change purse.

"No, no," admonished George. "Lunch is on us. Always."

"Oh… well, thank you," Hermione replied. "Like I said. I'll take anything… just whatever you're having."

"Alright then," George smiled. "I'll be back in a few."

George turned and started toward the door, while Hermione moved toward the back room.

"Not so fast you," Fred said as he grabbed Hermione by the back of her robes. Hermione gasped as she stumbled backward and grunted when her bottom fell upon a stool that Fred had just conjured for her. "Take a seat. It's time you had a break."

"You know, you could have just asked me to sit instead of making me," Hermione said with a small amused smile.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Fred smirked.

"Hey, what's George doing?" Hermione asked. George had just turned the closed sign, drew the curtain and locked the door on his way out. "Do you usually close for lunch?"

"No. We're closing up for the day," Fred answered.

"Why?"

"Because the two of us are supposed to be taking it easy. You're worn out and I'm sick and tired of sitting here," Fred explained. "Part of the perks of owning the place. We close if we feel like it."

"But, George said that you usually get good business during lunch time. Won't this hurt business?"

"Nah. The store is doing well enough and if losing clientele is your concern then don't worry. Our customers will always return," Fred assured her with a cocky grin.

_Always so sure of himself, but he's probably right._

"So, how was your first day?" he asked with a bright smile.

"A lot of fun really," Hermione replied. "I still can't believe I'm working here though."

"Yeah, not exactly where you thought you'd end up, is it?"

"You never really know where life will take you, but I think this is one of the better surprises I've had in my life," Hermione answered.

"And you never cease to surprise me."

_Me either, actually,_ Hermione thought. _I certainly didn't expect to work here when I went looking for a job, but there are a lot of things I never expected in my life. It seems so perfect how it worked out though. I go out to look for a job and one is offered to me with no questions asked. But, I never really asked any questions about it either. We haven't figured out any of the details of my employment._

"You know," Fred said suddenly. "We never worked out any details of your employment, have we?"

Hermione chuckled to herself, _You did it again, Fred. You felt what I was thinking and you don't even know it._

"No, we haven't."

"Not exactly the brightest idea on your part, agreeing to a job without knowing the terms. What if you don't like them?" Fred teased.

"You're right, that is a risky practice, but I have no doubt that you'll be fair," Hermione told him.

"Well then, what wage were you going to ask for today?" Fred asked casually.

"Um… I'm not really sure," Hermione admitted to him. "I'm really not familiar with wages in the wizarding world yet. I guess whatever minimum wage is."

"Minimum wage? What's that?" Fred asked curiously.

"Oh… well I guess the wizarding world doesn't have one then. Um, whatever's fair. Maybe what Verity started out at?" Hermione offered.

"No. The economy has changed since then. How about we put you at what Verity makes now? No favoritism that way," Fred offered. _You're probably worth a lot more, but Verity would pitch a fit. Although… so long as she doesn't know…_

"That's fine," Hermione said quickly, not giving Fred a chance to change his offer.

"Alright then," Fred said in a final sort of way.

"Um, when should I work?" Hermione asked. It seemed to her that Fred hadn't really thought through all the specifics.

"Whenever you want," Fred said simply. At Hermione's confused look, he continued. "Seriously, it's up to you. Were you thinking part-time or full-time?"

"I don't know, just whenever you need me," Hermione answered.

"Alright, just let us know when you're working then. It might help if you come in when Verity's not here. And, if either me or George _and_ Verity want off, it'd be nice if you could work then. But really, whenever you like."

"Just like that? I just come in whenever I want? Won't that get confusing?" Hermione asked, looking both confused and concerned.

"Well, you know, it would be nice if you let us know ahead of time. And, if there's a day you really want off, just let us know. If you're taking vacation time, give us a couple weeks notice. If George and I both want off the same day, we just close the shop, so you'll have those days off. So yeah… other than that, just pick your days," Fred replied.

"Is three or four days a week okay then?" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

"What time do you open and close?"

"We open at ten and close at six," Fred answered.

"Well… okay then." Hermione said with a funny smile. "Is it okay if I come back tomorrow then?"

"That'd be fantastic," Fred agreed.

"All right."

"So have you had a good look at all the products yet?" Fred inquired curiously.

"Yes, and I can't believe how many things you've created in just a few years," Hermione said in awe. "I mean, I was impressed when you created skiving snackboxes and canary creams. I had no idea just how many other things you must have been working on."

"Is it really that surprising?" Fred asked in honest curiosity.

"Yes. I mean, it could take a brilliant wizard months or even years to come up with one original spell or potion, but you seem to just keep coming up with them, and quickly."

Fred smiled proudly at the look of her wonder and admiration. "Well, you won't have to wonder for much longer, will you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you'll be helping make the products. You could also lend a hand, or that brilliant brain of yours, in the invention process if you'd like," Fred answered. "It's really not that hard once you get into it. It's a lot of trial and error, but you soon learn the properties of potion ingredients and what you can do with them. And once you start really playing around with spells, you learn how you can mutate and manipulate them."

"You mean I really get to help out with that?" Hermione said in surprise and excitement.

"Of course. It's your job," said Fred.

"I thought it was always top secret stuff," Hermione admitted to him.

"Well, it is. But, you work here now."

"I didn't think you'd share it even with employees."

"Well, Verity has been our only other employee until now and she doesn't really help with that stuff. Well, she does, but she usually only fetches the ingredients we need or acts as an unsuspecting test subject," Fred explained. "It's not that she's not talented, but we really can't chance the products we sell in the hands of just anyone."

"Unsuspecting test subject?" Hermione worried. "I knew this job sounded too good to be true."

"Hey, it's not that bad. We won't give you anything that will make you ill and everything is tested on George and me first. I can't promise you won't get startled here and there, but we will never be cruel," Fred promised. "And you'll be helping produce the products so that counts in your favor."

"So, if you don't let Verity help, why would you let me?" Hermione asked.

"I told you we can't trust just anyone, but you're not just anyone. You're probably the only person I know that can brew a potion as good as George and me. And your wand is nothing to underestimate either."

Hermione blushed. His charm was dangerous. She never blushed so much around anyone else.

"Ah, your modesty is showing again," Fred scolded.

"That's not modesty; I'm blushing because I'm flattered," Hermione protested.

"So you don't deny that you're brilliant and extremely talented?" Fred pressed.

"No," Hermione said with her head held high, her cheeks becoming deeper red in color.

"Say it then. Say 'I'm an amazingly talented witch,'" Fred commanded.

Hermione felt silly. She wanted to look away and blush. It was unbelievable how difficult a thing it was to say. But she held her head high, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I am an amazingly talented witch."

"Indeed you are," said George, shutting and locking the door behind him. "I'm glad you own it, but I'm concerned that Fred is rubbing off on you much too quickly."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Fred accused.

"No, I like it," George admitted. "But, we don't want her to be too much like you. We need one of the three of us to think objectively."

"Learning to take pride in herself isn't going to damage that pretty little head of hers. It will only make her more brilliant," Fred replied.

"Indeed," George agreed. "But can we stop the chat for a second so I can put these bags down?"

"Up ya get," Fred told Hermione.

Hermione stood up from her stool and Fred vanished it. With another simple swish, he transfigured his stool into a picnic blanket that spread out over the floor behind the counter.

"All right. Lunch is served," George said, sitting on the blanket and starting to pass the food around. "Sandwiches, crisps, brownies, and butterbeers all around."

"Cheers," said Fred, lifting his glass.

"Cheers to our newest employee," corrected George.

"But of course," replied Fred, appalled that he hadn't thought of it himself. "Cheers to the 'amazingly talented' Hermione Granger."

"Hear, hear," George said.

Hermione lifted her bottle to meet theirs above the center of the blanket.

"So, Hermione," George said through a mouthful of sandwich. "What did you think of your first day?"

"It was great," Hermione said. "I think I'm really going to like it here."

"Good, but I was just thinking while I was out. We still haven't gone over the details of your employment," George said.

"Actually, we just did while you were out," Fred informed him.

"Oh, good. What wage did we settle on then?" George asked.

"Same as Verity," Fred told him.

"Good. And when will you be working?" George asked.

"Whenever she wants," said Fred.

"Sounds good," George replied. "And we don't need to concern ourselves with an end date, right?"

"Oh, I didn't even think about that," said Fred. "She has school."

"Oh, well, I'm not actually going back to school…" Hermione said uncomfortably.

"What?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Well, I've decided to just take my N.E.W.T.'s, but if you only planned on me being employed for the summer, that's fine," Hermione assured them.

"No, no. We're not going to sack you," George insisted. "In fact, that really works out."

"Our busiest time is the two week period before school starts back up," Fred explained.

"And during school holidays," George continued.

"And during the school year, we get loads of mail orders," said Fred. "So, it'd be really great if you want to stay. But, you're also free to quit whenever you want too. No pressure either way."

"For savvy businessmen like you, it's incredible to me how laid back you are about the business. Work only when you want, pick your own wage, vacation whenever you want, close the store when you want. I always thought that you took your business so seriously, but you're as easy going about it as anything else," Hermione observed.

"Well we are businessmen; we do really like making money, but we made this business because it's something we really like to do," Fred explained.

"You can make money lots of different ways, but why not do something that you enjoy? Have fun with it," George continued.

"And that's what we want for you and Verity, as well. If you really don't want to be here, then don't come. If you force yourself to work a day that you don't want to then you'll just be resentful about it and then you'll start to hate the place."

"And that's the last thing we want. This place is supposed to be about having and supplying fun. How can you do that if you're unhappy about hours or pay?" George asked.

"Well, when you put it like that, I highly doubt that I'll be leaving anytime soon," Hermione smiled. "I guess you really are brilliant businessmen."

"Thank you," the twins said together.

"You know, I think this is really going to be good for us," commented George. "If Hermione and Verity are both working, you and I can work on production together. It'll mean more inventing time."

"Actually, she's shown interest in helping us with production and invention," Fred announced proudly.

"Fantastic!" George exclaimed excitedly. "That's even better. An extra brain and another set of hands is exactly what we need."

"That's what I think," Fred agreed.

"And I can't think of a single person I'd trust more. I think you're the only witch I've met that's as skilled with both potions and spells as Fred and I."

"That's what I said," Fred agreed again.

"Ooo… But, Verity's not going to like that very much," George thought aloud.

"No, she's not," Fred said simply, not sounding the least bit concerned.

"You both are making me more and more nervous about her," said Hermione, looking quite anxious. "I don't want to cause any upset."

"No, don't worry about it," George replied. "That's just Verity. She's always whining and complaining about something."

"Yeah, but she never really means it though. We think she just complains when she hasn't anything better to say. She's quite loquacious," Fred explained.

"Yeah, we find it rather humorous really. She's a funny girl; really good with customers too," George continued.

_Not to mention you think she's a rather nice piece to look at,_ Fred thought as he chuckled to himself.

"Really, you've got nothing to worry about," Fred reassured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll get to introduce you two tomorrow," said George, popping the last piece of brownie into his mouth and standing up. "I mean, if you're working tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be here," Hermione smiled.

"Hey, where are you going?" Fred asked George.

"Just to the loo," said George.

_Perfect._ Fred thought.

Hermione looked at Fred in strange confusion. _'Perfect'? You're planning something for him, aren't you?_

"What's the matter?" Fred asked her. _Does she suspect something?_

_Well, I certainly do now._

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"You still worried about Verity? She's nothing to worry about. Really," Fred said again. "You guys will probably be gabbing about the store before you know it."

_Since when do I go about 'gabbing'?_

"Although, you're not really one of those chatty, giggly girls, are you?" Fred said after he thought about it a second.

"No, not really," Hermione admitted. Although she acted sheepish about it toward Fred, she never really cared for the company of perky, chatty girls.

"Well, you'll still probably get along well enough. I mean, George and I get along with her and we're not chatty, giggly girls," replied Fred.

"No, just chatty and giggly," Hermione chuckled.

"We laugh, not giggle," Fred corrected.

"Okay, je pensais…" George said as he was walking back toward the picnic blanket. "Attends une minute…Est-ce que c'était dans mon brownie ?" (Okay, I was thinking… Wait a minute… Was it in my brownie?)

"George, je ne savais pas que tu parlais français," Hermione responded in surprise. (George, I didn't know you can speak French.)

"Oh no," Fred exclaimed. "How did I get you, too?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in confusion, looking from one boy to the other.

The twins spoke at the same time. "You speak French?" "Tu parles français?"

"Yeees…" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Since when?" Fred asked. He sounded rather affronted as though she had purposely kept this information from him.

"Since I was a child. What's going on? And, since it seems I'm being accused here, since when have _you_ spoken French?" Hermione asked George.

"Je ne parle pas français." George said as he shrugged his shoulders with a smile. (I don't.)

"I'm confused," Hermione stated.

"Je vais t'expliquer, mais laisse-moi une minute pour faire mal à mon frère, s'il-te-plaît. Donne-moi un English Toffee," George rattled off quickly and slapped Fred upside his head. Fred laughed and pushed George away. George extended his open hand to Fred expectantly.

"Sorry, Brother. You know I can't understand a word you're saying," Fred taunted with a great smile.

"He said that he'd explain it to me after he hurts you and he wants an English Toffee," Hermione translated.

"Oh! Is that what he said?" Fred said in mock enlightenment. "You know French has always been one of the hardest languages for me to pick apart."

"English toffee, s'il-te-plaît," George said, obviously starting to become annoyed.

"You have to say it first," Fred insisted.

George sighed and rolled his eyes. "Cher frère, mon pantalon sont sur le feu."

"What did he say?" Fred asked excitedly.

"He said, 'Dear Brother, my pants are on fire'…" Hermione looked utterly perplexed at them both. "This is some joke, isn't it? He can't speak English, can he?"

"Perfect. And no, he can't," Fred smiled.

"Ok, singe effronté, donne-moi un English Toffee," George requested.

"Wait, what did he just call me?" Fred asked Hermione.

"He called you a cheeky monkey and told you to give him an English toffee," Hermione translated again. "Does the English Toffee make him speak English again?"

"Yes. And sorry, George, I don't have any toffees on me at the moment," Fred taunted. "Don't worry though. I think I like you much better this way."

_Now you can't order me around and nag me. Well, at least I won't understand you,_ Fred thought with a chuckle. _And look at the smile. As flustered as he is, he remembers who I am. I'm your twin and you better not treat me like I'm dying anymore._

"Prat stupide," George said as he playfully shoved Fred's shoulder. "Je vais le chercher moi-même!"

Fred was rolling with laughter as George walked away. "I got that he called me a stupid prat, but what was the other part?"

"He said he'll find them himself," Hermione laughed.

_Good luck with that,_ Fred thought roguishly.

_Fred! Oh, poor George._

"So, are you going to tell me about this new product now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Fred said, taking deep breaths to try to calm his laughing. "They're called babbling biscuits."

"And they make you speak French," Hermione guessed.

"Not just. We have a variety of flavors… er languages," Fred corrected. Fred pulled a cookie out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the cookie in Fred's hand as though it might bite.

"It won't do anything to you if you just hold it," Fred said hoping to assuage her concern. Hermione took it and started examining it. "It would have been funnier to use that one. It's a Russian Tea Cake. I didn't know you could speak French."

"Yeah, I've spoken it for as long as I can remember. My parents love France and travel there often; my aunt lives there. They often spoke French to me when I was young in hopes that I would be bilingual," Hermione explained.

"Well, it worked obviously," Fred noted. "But, how is it that we didn't know?"

"Well, you don't usually speak other languages to people who don't understand it," Hermione said as if this, too, should be obvious.

"Oh, I would if I could," Fred replied. "It's fun to confuse people."

"Is that why you created babbling biscuits?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That's how it started out, yeah. But as we started thinking about it, we saw their true potential. They're perfect for travelers. Someone wants to go on holiday in another country, but doesn't speak the language, just bring along a box of babbling biscuits and you're good to go."

"So, then you can understand the same language as you're speaking, but you can't speak English?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes and no. Babbling biscuits translate what a person is going to say into the language the biscuit carries. When they hear that language it's translated in their heads so that they understand. Because it translates what they speak, they can't speak their native language. But, if they hear their native language, it doesn't need to be translated at all. Does that make sense?" Fred asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "How long do they last?" Hermione looked over toward the back room where she was sure George was searching unsuccessfully.

"Twenty-four hours give or take," Fred said proudly. "Well, twenty-four hours from first bite if all of it is consumed. Time really varies on how much is consumed."

"How long do they take to work?" Hermione asked. "Because he finished his brownie and didn't start speaking French until he came back from the loo."

"Seven minutes exactly," Fred replied.

"Why seven?"

"Seven is just the perfect number. Enough time to keep people guessing who planted it if it's a joke, or to get out of dodge if they're the only possible suspect. Because it is a joke item first and foremost," Fred reminded her.

"So then the English Toffee flavored cookies don't return you to your native speech, they make you speak and understand English. So a person who's native language is Bulgarian, they can eat an English Toffee biscuit and speak perfect English?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly," Fred nodded. _But why say Bulgarian? Does she still like Krum?_

"Then if you eat a different flavor after you're under the effects of another…?" Hermione started, trying to think it through logically.

"It completely cancels out the first. You can't be under the influence of two at the same time," Fred explained.

"Fred!" George came out of the back room looking really put-out. "Où sont les English toffees?"

"Sorry?" Fred said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione looked up at George feeling really bad for him. If Fred didn't give in, he'd be speaking French until lunch the next day. "You know, George, spells are the same in French as they are in English. You could try Summoning them."

"Tu es magnifique!" George cried. "_Accio_ English Toffee!"

_Damn… Well, if she'll do it for George than I'm sure she'll have my back someday, too. You've won your way out of this one, George._

_Yes, I probably will help you out of trouble. You get into enough of it…_

A small box of cookies floated down from the chandelier above their heads and into George's hands. George quickly took one from the box and stuffed it in his mouth before anything else could happen.

"Prat stupide," George grumbled through his mouthful of cookie.

_It was for your own good, George. For both of us. You needed to see that I haven't changed, and I need my twin back. Keep the insults coming and I expect payback. Don't disappoint me._

_You two are certainly a funny pair,_ Hermione thought as she shook her head in amusement.

* * *

**Okay... so I don't speak French, and neither do my betas. Hopefully I didn't mutilate the language too badly. But if anyone out there speaks it _fluently_ and wouldn't mind correcting my grammar, send me a personal message. ^^ Also, anyone speak Russian? Personal message me, if so. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought.**

**Please review. ^^**


	8. All Work and No Play?

**Yay! Finally posting another chapter! **

**Thanks, as always, to my incredible betas, _HG4eva_ and _Binka Fudge_. Also, a very special thanks to _lave en fusion_ who helped me with French translations in this chapter and helped me touch up my translations in the last chapter. **

* * *

"Alright, so, let's get this picnic packed up so we can count the drawer and close up," said Fred as he vanished the rubbish from lunch.

Hermione stood up and transfigured the blanket back into a stool. "So what should I do now?"

"Well, as always, you're free to leave whenever you'd like," Fred reminded her. "In fact, I expect Mum's probably wondering where you are right now."

"Oh, Merde... Qu'est-ce que Mum va dire?" George asked, still looking rather frustrated that the English toffee hadn't started working yet.

"Don't swear," Hermione admonished. "And I actually think your mum will be quite pleased that you hired me."

"Really?" Fred asked, looking quite surprised. George obviously shared his surprise, but decided not to speak anymore.

"She's not disappointed in either of you for starting this shop. She might not have liked it at first, but she's actually rather proud. And well, she knew that I was out looking for a job. I think she'll be proud that you two decided to help me out," Hermione explained.

Fred and George thought about what she said for a moment and then both looked quite pleased with themselves.

"In that case, I want to be there when you tell her," said Fred.

"Oui, moi aussi," George agreed.

"Oh, but I'm sure she's going to ask as soon as you get back." Fred sounded a little disappointed but shook it immediately. "Just remember her reaction and give it to us in detail."

"Alright..." Hermione said with a small smile. "But what are you two going to do now? Couldn't you just come over early?"

"Oh, well," Fred started. He and George exchanged looks and George just shrugged his shoulders as if to remind Fred that he couldn't speak English yet. "We were planning on getting some work done," Fred admitted. Hermione could tell by the look on his face that he was ready to be reprimanded.

"What? But I thought you were done for the day?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"We're closed for the day, but there's still much to do. Production and such, you know," Fred explained.

"Production? You can't just put that off for one day? You're supposed to be taking it easy," Hermione reminded him. "And you're just going to let him?" Hermione reprimanded George.

"Permettre? Je ne sais pas sil I would say 'let'…" said George. "Wait! I can speak Anglais!"

"Well, _mostly_," Hermione chuckled.

"Anyway, as I was saying," said George. "Je could try to protest, but I'd rather not be guarding my food pour une week."

_Getting smart, are you?_ Fred thought with a wicked smile.

"And it's just production. It's not like we're experimenting," Fred reasoned. "I won't be overexerting myself."

"But still," said Hermione, "you two have the afternoon off, why don't you put off work and do something fun for a change?"

"Pardon?" asked George.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," said Fred in disbelief. "Let me get this straight. _You_, Hermione Granger, the queen of workaholics, are accusing _us_, the infamous Weasley Twins, of working too much and not knowing how to have fun?!"

Hermione failed to contain her giggle. "Yes, I guess I am."

"That's just ridiculous," said George.

"Is it?" Hermione asked. "When's the last time you have done something other than work for fun?"

"Hey, you have to admit that you consider making potions and casting original spells fun," Fred replied defensively. "And we still know how to have fun without working. But, in case you've forgotten, there was kind of a war going on for the last several months. Not exactly the best time to go out for entertainment."

"All the more reason to put work aside for an afternoon and just enjoy yourself," Hermione persisted.

"Are you hearing this, George?" Fred asked, gesturing toward Hermione incredulously.

"I am," said George, looking slightly offended. "I believe she's calling us a couple of dull, stuffy bores."

"All right then," said Fred crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking down at her pompously. "Since you think you're now the expert, what do _you_ suggest?"

"Oh, um…" Hermione looked rather sheepish, and ran her thumb over her bottom lip as she began searching for a good idea. Fred and George started looking more and more smug as the seconds passed, but finally a smile slowly crept over her features. "You two aren't afraid of Muggle London are you?"

Fred and George exchanged curious looks then smiled. "Us? Afraid? Never," said Fred.

"And just what did you have in mind?" George asked.

"How about I take you both out to a movie?" Hermione proposed.

"A movie? What's that?" asked Fred.

"Dad's mentioned them. It's that television thing. The moving talking pictures that muggles have locked in a little box," George explained.

"Well, kind of," said Hermione. "But, I'd be taking you to the cinema. It's kind of large moving pictures that perform a play at the theater."

Fred and George exchanged looks again and both shrugged. "We're in," said George.

"Yeah, you've got yourself a date, Granger," Fred declared, holding out his arm to escort her.

"Two, in fact," added George, offering his arm as well.

Hermione smiled, shook her head and took both of their arms. Fred and George smiled and took a step forward, stopping in their tracks as Hermione hung back.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked.

"We can't go like this," Hermione stated as she looked at the three of them still dressed in work robes. "You two do have muggle clothes, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, upstairs," said Fred, jerking his thumb toward the ceiling to indicate that he meant their flat. "What about you though?"

"I have muggle clothes under my work robes," Hermione told him.

"Okay, let's go upstairs so we can change then," George suggested.

"What about money though? We have to stop at Gringotts to change our money before we go," Fred reminded them.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione insisted. "I told you I was taking you out, so it's my treat."

"A woman who pays for the date?" said Fred in surprise. "That's new… but I guess I can accept that."

"Do you have muggle money then?" asked George.

"I'm a witch of two worlds," Hermione reminded them. "I try to always carry both currencies."

"All right then, let's go get dressed," Fred replied, leading the way through the backroom and up the stairs to the flat above the store. Hermione slowly stepped in after Fred and started to look around.

"Wow, It's a lot like I imagined it would be," Hermione said, taking in the details of the large L-shaped room. Directly in front of her was the open kitchen with a small table and four chairs. To her left was the living room. The entire flat was decorated in solid vivid colors with abstract paintings on the walls.

"Oh, you've never been here before, have you?" asked Fred.

"No," Hermione said, still looking around.

"Not much, but it's home," said George.

"No, it's nice. It really captures your personalities," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you," they answered together.

"Well, we'll go get changed," said Fred. "Make yourself at home."

Fred and George headed toward the three doors that lined the wall behind the sofa, Fred taking the right, and George the left.

"Oh, bathroom here," said Fred, pointing to the middle door, "if you need it."

"Thanks, but do you mind if I borrow your fireplace to let your mum know I won't be home until dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, sure. Floo powder's in the sack hanging beside the mantel," Fred answered before ducking into his room and closing the door.

Hermione looked over at the wall to her left where the large fireplace stood. She automatically reached for the floo powder, but then stopped short. She smiled and removed her work robe, leaving her in the black jeans and violet v-neck short sleeve shirt she'd left the house in earlier_. It would really ruin the surprise if Molly were to catch sight of my new work robes._ She folded her work robes neatly and placed them on the bright red sofa. She took a small pinch of powder from the bag hanging from the mantel and knelt on the hardwood floor in front of the cold empty fireplace.

"_Incendio_," she said. With a slight jab of her wand, a roaring fire sprang to life in the hearth. Hermione tossed the powder into the grate and the flames leaped higher in a hue of dazzling emerald. Closing her eyes, she screwed up her face as she bent forward, allowing her head to be engulfed by the flames. "The Burrow."

Hermione squeezed her eyes tighter as a dizzy feeling made her feel as though her head was spinning one way while her brain was spinning another. Her body felt still, but her head felt free, like it was racing off without her. As soon as the sensation started it stopped with a funny 'pop.' She was left with a feeling not unlike the feeling one feels when sticking their head through a tight sweater. Her body now felt whole, but there was still a funny itch around her collar.

"Hello?" she called as she looked around the empty room from the inside of the Burrow's fireplace. "Hello?"

Hermione heard footsteps approaching and looked toward the door that led to the kitchen.

"Oh, Hermione," Charlie greeted at the sight of her head in the hearth. "What are you doing only halfway here?"

"Oh, I was hoping I might be able to speak to your mum. Is she around?" Hermione asked, beginning to feel rather foolish. No matter how long she'd lived in the wizarding world now, it still felt very strange to just pop your head into someone's fireplace for a chat.

"Yeah, just a second," Charlie told her as he retreated back to the kitchen.

Hermione took another quick look around as she waited, but she didn't need to wait long. Only a second later Mrs. Weasley scurried into the room. "Hermione! Is everything alright dear? Is something wrong?!" Mrs. Weasley questioned in panic.

"Oh, no. No," Hermione quickly assured her. "Everything is fine."

"The boys are fine? You're okay?" Mrs. Weasley double checked.

"Yes, everyone's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be back until this evening," Hermione explained. "I've decided to spend the afternoon with Fred and George."

"Oh, that's great, dear. Is Fred behaving himself?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, he's been really good about resting today," Hermione affirmed.

"Good. And will the three of you still be here for dinner? Is he up to coming over?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I assure you, Fred's looking great. And yes, we'll all be there in time for dinner tonight," Hermione said, still cringing a bit each time a large green flame leaped up near her eye.

"Alright. You have a great time then dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "And Hermione, thanks for taking care of my Fred. I know he wouldn't be nearly as well behaved if you weren't there with him."

"Oh… um, sure." Hermione's blush was hidden by the glow of green flames around her head. "We'll see you at dinner then."

"Alright, love. You have fun." Mrs. Weasley got to her feet and brushed off her knees. "Dinner's at six, we'll see you then."

_Definitely an interesting sight… not every day that I see a girl's bottom sticking out of my fireplace._ Fred chuckled to himself.

_What?!_ Hermione pulled out of The Burrow's fireplace so fast that she hit her head on the back of the grate. Her head popped quickly back out in the twins' living room. Her head was spinning so bad that she fell over sideways on the floor, immediately covering the swelling knot on the back of her head.

"Whoa!" said Fred, rushing over to kneel at Hermione's side.

"What happened?" asked George, jogging over to the two of them.

"Don't pull out of the floo that quickly, Hermione," Fred admonished as he slipped his hand under her side and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, still wincing in pain.

"What happened?" George asked again.

"I just pulled back too fast and hit my head on something," Hermione explained.

"Here, let me see," Fred requested, sitting high on his knees and removing Hermione's hand from the bump. Hermione hissed in pain as Fred gently ran his fingers over it. "Well, it's not bleeding, but it probably hurts like hell."

"I'll go grab the bruise removal paste," George offered, disappearing into the bathroom.

"You know, this is only your second time coming to visit us and I've needed to apply bruise removal paste on you both times. First, our telescope and now our floo; this better not become a habit," Fred chuckled.

"It better not," Hermione agreed. "Or, I'm afraid I'll have to quit."

"No, we'd wrap you in protective charms before we let you quit," Fred told her.

"Here ya go," George said as he offered the jar of yellow paste to Fred.

Fred unscrewed the lid and dipped his fingers into the paste.

"Wait!" said Hermione just as Fred's fingers touched the knot on her head. "No, you can't just put that goop in my hair now."

"It's fine. It will make the bruise disappear in an hour," said Fred, dabbing more on the sore bump.

"I know, but I can't walk around with yellow goop in my hair. I'll look like an idiot," Hermione protested. "Take it out."

"No, I'm not just going to let you go around with a big bump on your head," Fred insisted.

" I'm not going out like this," Hermione argued.

"Okay, fine. _Accio_ brush." Fred summoned the brush from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, turning a little to look at Fred apprehensively.

Fred grabbed a coaster off of the coffee table next to him and transfigured it into a metal clip with a metal lion in the center. He showed it to Hermione for a second and then put the brush to her hair. "I'm covering up the paste," he said.

"No, here, I can do it," Hermione insisted.

"Not if you want to cover it up," Fred argued. He brushed back the hair from the right side of her head.

_Wow, her hair's even softer than I thought._ He thought to himself.

Fred brushed back both sides, her hair stretching and springing back to wild curls when the brush pulled away. He gently put the clip in her hair, creating a ponytail with the top half of her hair.

"There you go then. It looks good. You can't even see the paste," said Fred sitting back to admire his work.

Hermione looked skeptically at Fred and George.

"She doesn't believe me," Fred said incredulously.

Hermione performed a super-sensory charm to get a look at the back of her head.

"See? It looks good," said Fred. _In fact, you look quite pretty_.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. I just didn't think you'd have had any experience with doing girls' hair."

"Well, I can't say I'm an expert, but I've done Ginny's a few times when she was small," Fred admitted. "Now, are we ready to go?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Fred got to his feet, helped Hermione up, and shoved his wand in his pocket. "Okay then. How do we get there?"

"Wait..." Hermione looked at the two boys. Both looked good: Their ginger hair was neatly brushed, great smiles on their freckled faces. George dressed in dark brown corduroy pants and a dark green shirt with a picture of a piece of cherry pie, and Fred in tan corduroy pants with a navy blue shirt with a picture of two stick figures with swords. But, it wasn't their clothes that caught her attention, it was their wands sticking out of the tops of their pockets. "Sorry guys, you'll have to leave your wands here."

"What?!" Fred and George demanded, both of them looking absolutely stunned.

"You can't go around with wands sticking out of your pockets. It's too dangerous to take them into a muggle city like that," Hermione explained.

"But, we can't just go around without our wands, and we don't have wand pockets in our muggle clothes," George protested.

"I understand your apprehension, but you won't need your wands. We're going to a muggle area, you won't be allowed to use them anyway," Hermione reminded them.

"But... but, we can't just leave our wands," Fred said, looking rather worried.

"Don't worry. I'll still have mine in my handbag, and we only need that for apparating to and from," Hermione said, trying to assuage their fears. Fred and George exchanged apprehensive glances. "Oh, come on. I grew up in the muggle world. I assure you we'll be fine. Don't you trust me?"

_Yes. Yes, I trust you,_ Fred thought as he pulled his wand from his pocket and set it on the coffee table. George sighed and placed his wand on the table also.

"Okay then. We're ready now," Hermione took her wand from her handbag and extended both arms to the boys.

"Ready when you are," said George as he hooked his arm with Hermione's and took one last look at his wand.

_I know how you feel, George,_ Fred thought as he hooked his arm with Hermione's,a great smile in place for her. _But, we can trust Hermione. She'd never set us wrong._

Hermione looked up at Fred with a warm appreciative smile. "Here we go."

Hermione turned on the spot and felt her body twisted, pulled and stretched, Fred and George squeezing close to her sides. Her feet sudden felt firm on the ground and her body took on its original weight and structure, feeling as though she were a rubberband snapping back to its lax state.

_I really should be used to that by now,_ she thought. She blew out a long breath and looked at her surroundings. They were standing next to a large dumpster in an alley between two brick buildings just two blocks away from the theater.

"You alright?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, I just feel like my ears need to pop," Hermione told him. The boys let go of her arms and she forced a yawn, the pressure in her ears releasing. She opened her eyes and saw that Fred and George had already started walking to the end of the alley. "Wait!" she cried, jogging to catch up.

Fred placed his hand on the wall next to him and stared out at the busy London street. Several cars lined the paved road, a few honking with impatience, while several people walked past at a steady rate.

"Wow," said Fred. "Look at all the muggles! There are so many of them!"

"Fred!" Hermione admonished. "You two get over here!" She grabbed hold of Fred's sleeve and yanked him a few steps back into the alley. "Now, I thought that with you two, being the bright wizards you are, that I wouldn't have to lecture you about going into muggle areas. You have to follow the rules!"

"Rules? What rules?" George asked.

"Oh, I don't know… just the International Statute of Secrecy!" Hermione said derisively.

"We didn't break that rule," Fred demurred. "I called them muggles. That's what they are, but they don't know what that means. I could shout it from the rooftops and they'd think I was speaking another language."

"Speaking of buildings, I can't believe how big they are," George commented, staring up at the tall brick wall next to him. "They're even bigger than the ones near Kings Cross."

"And all the muggles," Fred said again. "I've never seen so many in my life. I mean, there are a lot at Kings Cross, but they're everywhere here. This must be like their Diagon Alley."

"You mean you two have only ever been to Kings Cross, not anywhere else in the muggle world?" Hermione said in surprise. _I knew that this would be different for them, but they're even more surprised than I thought._

"Well, we've been on the street outside of St. Mungo's and the street outside of Grimmauld Place. Oh, and the Quidditch World Cup campsite, if that counts," said George.

"And, that's all?" Hermione asked.

George and Fred looked a bit affronted by the way she said it. "Yeah."

"Wow… so this really is an adventure for you then," Hermione said with a smile. Fred and George's smiles returned also. "Well, this isn't a street like Diagon Alley. While it is large, the next street and the one after that are just as busy. I think the muggle world is a lot bigger than you think it is."

"So, there are that many muggles on every street?" Fred asked.

"Well, it depends on the street, but there are several like this one," said Hermione. "Wizards only make up about 0.6% of the population. There are billions of muggles in the world, over seven million in this city alone."

"You're joking," George accused.

"No, I'm not," Hermione said with a smile. "Hm… this is really going to be some trip for you. You guys can comment and ask questions, but just please keep your voices down?"

"Seven million…" Fred repeated.

Hermione smiled at his look of astonishment. "Ok, come on, let's get going."

"Ready when you are," said George, holding out his arm for Hermione again.

"Yes, let us be going," Fred agreed, extending his arm as well.

Hermione shook her head again, trying to hold back her giggle, and hooked her hands in the crooks of their arms. The three of them walked to the edge of the alley again and waited for the foot traffic to open up enough for them to step in.

"Whoa, look at that lady," George said quietly to the other two. "How on earth can she carry all those coffees at once?" Hermione looked at the business woman that was scurrying off in from of them with two cup holders filled with eight cups of coffee. "She's not going to drink all of those, right?" George asked.

"No, I'm guessing she's taking them back to the office for her coworkers," said Hermione.

"Just checking," said George.

"You know, I know you think this is all strange, and they are a lot different looking, but really muggles are a lot like wizards," Hermione said quietly. "That woman was just a business woman bringing back coffee to the office like you brought lunch to the shop."

"Are all these buildings filled with shops then?" asked Fred in amazement.

"No, most of them are office buildings, much like the Ministry of Magic," Hermione said. Though she was talking quietly to the two of them, she still felt very uncomfortable talking about it in a muggle area. "Which is why so many are dressed more formally."

"Well that bird certainly doesn't look like she's going to work," George said, turning his head to follow the path of a young woman with her hair dyed black with a blonde stripe on the side, her black jeans and tight black shirt making her bright lipstick pop against her pale skin.

"No, it's not _all_ business people. There are a lot of young people shopping and even more tourists looking around. London is a very popular city to visit," Hermione informed them.

"Whoa!" said Fred. "And that bloke most certainly isn't going to work." Fred actually stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to turn around and look at the man who had passed them. His hair was red and purple, standing up in a spiky mohawk. George and Hermione looked also, but Hermione turned back around and closed her eyes, feeling embarrassed by her escorts. Hermione heard many people on the sidewalk start to grumble about them and began walking around the sides of them.

Fred took one last good look at the man with the mohawk and looked at George with a wicked grin and a sparkle in his eye.

"No way!" said George vehemently. "Don't even think about it. Not a chance I'm going to let you do that to me."

"What about Ron then?" asked Fred. "Or Percy?!"

George's grin grew to match Fred's and Hermione yanked on their arms to get them moving again. "Or Hermione," the twins said together as they allowed her to tug them along.

"You even attempt to do anything like that to my hair and you'll regret it for the rest of your lives," Hermione said seriously.

"Oh, but why?" asked Fred. "Haven't I proven myself a good hairstylist?"

"You're only a good hairstylist if you can make someone look good and make them feel good about themselves," Hermione argued.

_And you look great_, thought Fred. "Do you feel good about yourself?"

"I think you did a great job with my hair like this," Hermione smiled. "But, that does not mean that I'll feel good with a mohawk."

"Is that what they're called?" asked George.

"Ye- STOP!" Hermione yanked Fred backward as he stepped off the sidewalk. A car whipped around the corner, stunning both boys.

"That bloody idiot almost ran me over!" Fred shouted.

_You're the bloody idiot. You just walked out into the road, _ Hermione thought in her overwhelming anxiety and panic.

"You have to wait for the signal to cross," she explained, pointing to the light across the street. "Okay, now we can go."

The three of them set off, Fred and George walking a bit faster than usual through the crosswalk.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of cars," George observed. "They're everywhere. How do they not run into each other without magic?"

"They have to follow the traffic laws… the rules of driving a car. See that yellow line there in the middle? The cars have to stay to the left of line," Hermione explained.

"Without driving on the walking path, obviously," Fred added.

"Yes, but people normally refer to it as the pavement or a walkway," Hermione corrected. "And see those three colored lights there? That's a traffic lamp. It tells the people driving the cars when to go and stop. Green means go, yellow means prepare to stop, and red means stop."

"And it's run by eckeltricity?" asked Fred.

"'Electricity,' but yes. Many things in the muggle world work with electricity," said Hermione with a bright smile. _You really are bright. I know your father's very interested in muggle things, but I'm still surprised you remembered that._

_She looks rather impressed with me… I think I like that,_ Fred thought smugly. Hermione realized then that she was becoming better at suppressing a smile.

"Oh, wait. Right here," Hermione said, coming to a stop outside a large building.

"This is the movie?" asked George.

"This is the arcade. The cinema is in here," Hermione explained. When she turned away from George, she saw that Fred was holding the door open for her. "Oh… thank you."

As soon as Hermione was through the door, Fred smirked and bumped George out of the way, allowing himself to enter before his brother.

"So what's an 'arcade'?" Fred asked.

"It's a passageway through the building that connects the street we were on to the next street over. Most of the time they have lots of shops, and in this case, a cinema," Hermione finished speaking just as she came to a stop. "This is it."

"This is it?" Fred asked, looking a little disappointed. He looked at the small box office and through the set of glass double doors that led to a small vestibule.

"Well, it's not as big as most cinemas. They're usually rather large, but this only has two theatres in it. This cinema only shows movies that are from ten or more years ago, not new releases like most. But that really doesn't mean much to you as you've never seen a movie before," Hermione explained. "Now let's see what's playing… Hm, it looks like _Back to the Future_ or _Love Story_. Well, definitely not _Love Story_. You'll either be bored to tears or you'll laugh yourself to tears when I start crying. But, I think you two might really like _Back to the Future_."

"Okay then, you're the expert," said George.

Hermione walked up the window at the ticket booth where a teenage boy sat. "Um, yes… we'd like three tickets for _Back to the Future_, please."

"Okay, that'll be £9," the boy replied.

"Is that a lot?" Fred whispered to her as she unfolded the paper notes and started to count them out.

"No, it's not bad," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Okay, that will be theater one, on the left," the boy said as he slid three tickets under the window. "Enjoy the show."

"Okay, guys, let's go," Hermione said brightly. Hermione walked to the door which George held open. Fred saw the challenge in George's eye and took the door from his brother, allowing him to enter next.

"Mmm, what's that smell?" asked George.

"Popcorn," George and Fred said in unison.

"Yes. It's a movie theater tradition. I know we just had lunch, but you really can't go to the movies and not get popcorn. Any objections?"

"We're Weasleys, our hunger is infamous," Fred reminded.

"We rarely turn down food, and certainly not snacks," George continued.

"Good, because you'll never find any popcorn better than popcorn at the cinema," Hermione declared, walking up to the queue for the snack bar.

"Hey, hey, Fred," George whispered, nudging his brother's side. "Check out that spotty kid."

"Wow, yeah, he could really use some Ten Second Pimple Vanisher," Fred agreed.

"Would you two please stop insulting the muggles?" Hermione reprimanded. "I feel like I'm taking two children out. I'm sure that kid can't help his acne. You have to remember that muggles have to make do with muggle remedies and they've never heard of bubotubers."

"Sorry," the twins answered with their heads dropped in shame.

"And I know that you've been taught it's rude to point at people… in any part of the world," Hermione continued.

"Sorry," they repeated.

_Oh, I don't mean to make you feel bad,_ Hermione thought miserably.

_I didn't mean to upset you. We've been getting a bit carried away. We're not children. I feel like it with how new this all is, but I'm not a child. Shape up, Fred. She's taking you out which is really nice of her; you owe it to her to behave properly._ Hermione heard him tell himself.

_Oh, Fred… I'm taking you out so you can enjoy yourself. I shouldn't be so hard on you._ Hermione thought, hoping her smile could convey that.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice startled Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I'd like a large popcorn… Hmmm…" Hermione looked at the soda fountain in thought. _What kind of soda would they like?_ "You two don't mind sharing sodas with me, do you?"

"No, that's fine," said Fred.

"I'll take a large Coca-cola and a large Sprite and…" Hermione looked at the twins again. _Spoil them, Hermione, it's their first real muggle outing_. "A bag of Gummi Bears and a box of Nonpareils."

_Wow… she's really treating us._ Fred thought as Hermione counted out her money again. _We should really repay her._

_I don't want you to repay me. I want you to let me treat you. This is fun,_ Hermione thought in response. _I'm almost as excited as the two of you…_

_Maybe we'll just repay her by taking her out somewhere sometime, _he considered. _Yeah, that'd be a better way to repay her, I think. And if this is any fun, maybe we can bring her back here, after we change over some of our money for muggle currency._

_Wow, he goes from acting childish to acting like a real gentleman rather quickly, _Hermione thought with a smile_. I think I'd really like to go out with him… them! Them, again_.

"George? Could you take these?" Hermione asked, handing George the sodas. "And Fred, could you take the popcorn? No! No eating it before we get to our seats. Okay. Let's go." Hermione grabbed the Gummi Bears and Nonpareils off the counter and led the way over to the large door with the curvy handle under the sign 'Theater 1.'

"Wow, it really does look like a theater," said George.

"Only smaller," said Fred as Hermione led them up the stairs.

"That's because it _is_ a theater," Hermione chuckled.

"But there's no stage," said George.

"Because this isn't a play. The pictures are up there on that screen," Hermione told them.

"But it's blank. There aren't any pictures on it," said Fred, looking over his shoulder.

Hermione sighed to herself. _This is going to be a very long movie, I think. As I'm sure these two are going to be talking and asking a lot of questions, it's probably best to sit in the back so we don't disturb as many people._

"The pictures aren't on it because the movie hasn't started yet," Hermione explained as she sidled into the back row of seats. She sat down in a seat near the middle and sighed again. It felt good to finally reach their destination. She had no idea how exhausting it would be just getting there, but she was still very excited as George and Fred were so eager to learn.

George walked past her, taking the seat to her left while Fred sat immediately to her right.

"These are neat seats," said Fred, sliding down into his, the seat opening under him as he did so.

"Yeah, and these are the cup holders in the arms. Put one drink in this one and I'll put the other on my other side," Hermione told George. "Now movies usually last one and a half to two hours so pace yourself with the snacks."

Fred let a few pieces of popcorn fall out of his hand, only taking a few pieces at Hermione's suggestion.

"Oh, good, it's starting," Hermione said as the lights dimmed. "Here, I'll hold the popcorn on my lap so we can all reach it."

Hermione had barely taken the popcorn from Fred when he and George leapt to their feet. "What's that?" Fred cried, reaching for his pocket.

"Oh, Merlin, it's just the sound. Sit down!" Hermione ordered.

"What sound?" George asked, looking around in panic.

"The sound for the movie. Sit down!" Hermione pleaded, yanking both boys back into their seats. "The sound doesn't come from the picture; it comes from all around the room."

_Merlin, I'm glad I made them leave their wands at home or they might have blasted everything in sight. Fred reached for his immediately. I didn't realize how frightening the movies could be for them. Hopefully they'll be able to relax now._

"It's so loud," said Fred.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be. It's just part of the movie experience," Hermione replied.

It wasn't long before Hermione became thankful that they were watching a movie she'd already seen because she was hardly able to watch it for all the questions Fred and George kept asking. But she felt that it was much more entertaining to watch them and their expressions than the movie. She was really excited by how much they seemed to be enjoying it, and though their questions had been a little annoying at first, she really began to enjoy explaining things to them. She had no idea just how educational the movie could be for the two wizards.

"Oh, Godric," George exclaimed in a loud whisper, leaning slightly toward Hermione and Fred. "His mum wants to make out with him in the car? That's disgusting? I mean, can you imagine?"

_I don't want to thanks, _Fred thought with a grimace. _I'd never be able to think of mum the same…_

Hermione chuckled silently. That was the most amusing part of the movie to her. Even when the two of them weren't talking, she heard Fred's every opinion. He was thinking quite deeply about everything, too.

"So," Fred whispered as he leaned in close to Hermione. "Is that what it's really like? Time travel? Would a person really disappear if events changed like that?"

Hermione shivered as Fred's breath tickled her ear. She turned her head a little to face him a bit more, but could only turn so far as his face was right there. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It's possible. Time travel is a tricky thing to understand, and very dangerous. If this were real, he might have disappeared long before now though, like when he first ran into his mum or dad. The tiniest action can have great consequence for the future. I was extremely relieved when I turned in my time-turner."

"I imagine," Fred said, leaning a bit closer.

Hermione closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. _Why am I so uncomfortable with him so close? I feel almost… excited. No… no, just uncomfortable. A guy gets this close and a girl is bound to get a bit uncomfortable, right? But, I don't feel like this when George gets close… Well, George has never gotten this close._

"I didn't know what was going on in your third year, but it was obvious that the time-turner was really wearing you down," Fred continued. His breath washed over her neck and ear, raising goosebumps on her skin. _Wow, her hair smells really good… I wonder if it's her shampoo or she just smells that good naturally._

_Oh, Merlin…_ Hermione thought, anxiously biting her lip. She couldn't help herself with him so near; she pulled in a breath through her nose. _He smells good too: fresh and clean but with a deep spicy smell. Oh, Godric, what am I doing?_

"Did you-" Fred started.

"Hey, you bloke, Marty, budge over, I can't see the girl," George shouted, getting to his feet.

Fred and Hermione looked up at George in surprise, as did everyone else in the theater.

"George, sit down!" Hermione begged. George saw her mortified pleading look and hastily took his seat.

"It's not like a wizard picture, remember? They can't hear you and they won't move over just because you tell them to," Hermione reminded.

"Oh… right…" said George, looking rather sheepish as he picked up the nearly empty box of nonpareils.

Hermione slouched down in her seat, thankful that the darkness of the theater hid her burning red cheeks.

_Nice, George,_ thought Fred. _Now she'll never bring us back._

_I wouldn't say that,_ Hermione thought. _Just hopefully next time you two won't have as many problems._

_Although George has spoken out more than me. Maybe we could just leave him behind next time. _

Hermione looked over at the smirk on Fred's face. _Just as friends, right?_ Hermione thought_. I mean… he does keep getting awfully close. But no. I'm the one that's feeling uncomfortable by it, not him. He's just acting naturally. He would probably lean in like that with George, too. Yeah, but would he appreciate the smell of George's hair like he does mine? And what's so weird about him thinking your hair smells nice? It does, doesn't it? I mean, that's why you buy that shampoo, Hermione. Because you like the smell._

"Wait, what's this? What happened?" asked Fred, gesturing to the credits rolling on the screen.

"Oh, these are just the credits, the people who made and acted in the movie," Hermione explained.

"You mean it's over?!" George exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, yeah," said Hermione in confusion.

"It can't be," argued Fred. "The Doc just came back and took them to the future to save their future kids. What happens? What's wrong with their kids?"

"It's left open like that for your imagination or until you watch the sequel," explained Hermione.

"You mean there's another movie then?" George asked, watching the other patrons walking out of the theater.

"Well there is, but it's not playing here. You'd need to watch the video at home on a television," Hermione told them.

"Is all television like this?" asked George.

"Well… it's all different. There are a lot of different kinds of movies and television shows," Hermione said, not exactly understanding what he wanted to know.

"Fred, we're getting a television," George said seriously.

Hermione burst out laughing. "You need electricity to work a television."

"Damn."

"You enjoyed it that much, did you?"

"It was incredible," said Fred. "That's really it though? I thought you said movies were at least an hour and a half."

"And it' been longer than that," said Hermione after glancing at her watch. "Time flies when you're having fun. Come on. Let's get going."

Fred and George looked one last time at the screen in disappointment.

"Don't worry. There will be other movies. We'll come again sometime soon if you want," Hermione said with a warm smile.

_I hope so. This was a lot of fun. I'm really glad she brought us here. She's one incredible witch._

Hermione desperately hoped that her blush was gone as they stepped out into the light.

George, Hermione, and Fred blinked as they stepped back out onto the sunlit streets of London. George and Fred had taken their spots on either side of Hermione again and kept step with her as they began walking back toward the alley.

"Wow, I don't know if I've ever heard you two this quiet before," Hermione said with a smile.

"Still taking it all in, I guess," said George.

"Yeah, I didn't know that there were so many interesting things in the muggle world. Dad always talked about them, but he always had such boring things to show us," said Fred as he looked up at the traffic lamps. "Muggles are really quite extraordinary. What they don't have in magic they seem to make up for in ingenuity."

"It's true," Hermione replied, extremely happy with Fred's new appreciation for the world she grew up in.

"It really is fascinating," said George as he looked through all of the windows that they passed. "And you grew up in this…"

"Yes," Hermione said again.

"That had to be so interesting, being exposed to all of this since birth," said Fred as he watched a woman walk by with a baby in a push chair.

"Well, yes, I guess so," Hermione thought aloud. "But no more fascinating than you growing up in the wizarding world. You grew up with things I've never known either."

"So you probably went through this same thing when you discovered the wizarding world existed," said Fred.

"Went through?" Hermione said in amusement. "I still feel this way sometimes. I've been in the wizarding world for years now, but there's still so much that I don't know or understand. Things that you know just because you grew up there."

_Hm._ Fred thought. _Well, if you keep showing us your world, then I'll make sure you see everything there is in the Wizarding world._

_I think I would like that,_ Hermione thought with a shy smile.

"Hey, have you ever been to a wizard theater?" Fred asked.

"No," said Hermione, looking both curious and disappointed about another thing she knew nothing about.

"Good. Then I'll take you there sometime," said Fred.

"_We'll_ take you sometime," George corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," said Fred.

_Oh, Merlin…_ Hermione thought, a shy giddy feeling bubbling up inside of her.

"So where to now?" asked Fred.

"Oh, well, I thought we'd just be heading back to your flat," said Hermione. "I'd really like to wash this paste out of my hair before dinner if that's okay."

"Oh…" said George in disappointment.

Hermione felt extremely guilty_. I'd like to show you guys more, but we're supposed to be resting, and honestly, I'm exhausted._

"But, if you're interested, I think I have an idea of how to show you two how muggle movies work," Hermione said brightly.

"Really?" asked George.

"Yeah, I think so," said Hermione.

"Great! Then what are we waiting for?" Fred exclaimed. "Let's go."

Fred grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and George grabbed the other as they practically jogged back to the alley that they'd apparated to.

* * *

**So... What did you think? Please let me know! _Please_ review! ^^**

**Also, if anyone out there speaks Russian and is willing to lend me a hand translating, I'd really appreciate it. ^^**


	9. Allegations of Jealousy

**First - an apology. I'm SO sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. I know that I said that I would update at least once or twice a week, but it seems that it really isn't going to be possible for me anymore. That does not mean I'm giving up! It just means that I'm not sure just how frequently I can update. I'm sorry again for making you wait and I beg your patience!**

**As always, thank you to my brilliant beta reader, HG4eva!**

* * *

Hermione knocked twice on the front door of the burrow before the hand of the red-haired boy behind her pulled it down. "This is home, Hermione, you don't need to knock. You just go in," Fred smiled and turned the handled to let her in.

"Oh, it's just you three," said Mrs. Weasley as she stepped out of their path. "Perfect timing, too. Everyone's gathering at the table now."

"Great," said George.

"My, what is with all the mugglewear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at the twins' clothing. It wasn't surprising to see Hermione in either wizard robes or muggle clothing, but it was rare to see the twins in such casual mugglewear.

"Muggle studies with our favorite muggle-born," George answered. Mrs. Weasley caught the excited spark in Fred's eye and smiled at Hermione gratefully. She had been worried that Fred would be grumpy and miserable the entire day, until Hermione had told her that she planned to keep him company. She thought highly of Hermione; never had she known such a caring girl.

"Shall we?" asked Fred as he extended his elbow to Hermione again.

Hermione wore a large smile and chuckled. _Escorting me to the table even? You're such a fool, Fred Weasley._

Hermione was just starting to accept his arm when a voice stole her attention away. "Oh, Hermione, you're back," Harry said as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione," Ron said with a warm smile. "How'd job hunting go?"

"It went-"

"Not here," Mrs. Weasley admonished. "Everyone to the table."

"Come on," said Ron. A light blush rose to his cheeks as he took hold of Hermione's hand and started toward the table. "I'm starving."

_Well… there you go then. Don't you look a fool, Fred?_ Fred thought to himself as he put his arm back to his side.

_Oh, no. You're not a fool like that, Fred. That was sweet._ Hermione thought with a guilty glance over her shoulder.

_Well, this confirms your suspicions anyway. I guess they are dating._

_No! No, we're not,_ Hermione thought vehemently. _Oh, but it does seem that Ron really thinks we're together. I have to talk to him. _Hermione pulled her hand from Ron's to stifle a forced cough. He didn't seem to notice Hermione's discomfort and sidled into the row of chairs lining the wall of the kitchen, Hermione, Fred and George following him and taking their seats.

"Well, don't everyone just sit there watching the food cool, tuck in," Mrs. Weasley recommended. The Weasleys wasted no time in following instructions, each of them grabbing a dish and piling the food onto their plates. Ron smiled sweetly as he started scooping roasted potatoes onto Hermione's plate for her.

_Ron, you look like an idiot,_ thought Fred. _She's a big girl; I'm sure she's quite capable of serving herself. And she probably should. There's no way she's going to eat that much._

_He's right. That's way too much, Ron._ Hermione stayed Ron's hand and took the dish from him, passing it on to Fred.

"Thank you," said Fred.

"So, did the three of you have a good afternoon?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked up at Fred, Hermione, and George.

"Fantastic!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"Amazing!" George agreed. "We closed the shop early and Hermione took us to Muggle London to see a movie."

"A movie? Like on a television?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly.

"Even better," said Fred, accepting another dish from Hermione, one that she had served herself. "It was at a theater and the pictures were as large as a stage!"

"Really?" Mr. Wealsey asked, leaning forward in interest. "And they really talked?"

"Not just talked. There were all kinds of noises," George explained. "And the sound filled the whole room."

"You took them to a movie?" Harry asked in amusement. "That must have been interesting."

"It really was," said Fred, not realizing that Harry meant amusing for Hermione.

"It was quite. But it was a lot of fun," Hermione answered.

"And you didn't think to invite us?" Harry asked playfully.

"Honestly, I didn't think of it but, don't even try to pretend you're disappointed. You hate large groups and you'd have an even harder time sitting still than Fred and George," said Hermione. "I'm sure you were more than content playing quidditch today."

"Yeah, but watching them would probably be even more interesting than the movie," said Harry, in no way able to deny Hermione's accusation.

"I think it sounds like fun," said Ron.

_Always have to butt into a conversation, don't you, Ron_? thought Fred. _Going to pout now because your girl took us to a movie and not you? Don't you dare try to make her feel guilty. She only took us because she felt bad for me and wanted me to have fun without exerting myself because, unlike you, I couldn't play quidditch today._

_He won't make me feel guilty. We had a good time today_, Hermione thought as she smiled at Fred with appreciation. "It is fun. I'll have to take you to one sometime," she told Ron.

"Yeah, and we'll have to bring Dad," said George. "It's even more interesting than you said, Dad. It's incredible all the things muggles can do without magic."

"Hermione even showed us how they do it. Well, not completely, but the basic idea," Fred said as he threw a quick smile at Hermione. "Without magic, their pictures can't actually move, so what they do is take thousands of still pictures one after another and when they flash quickly one after another, it makes it appear as if they're moving. Here look. She showed us like this." Fred reached into the pocket of his corduroy pants and pulled out a tiny pad of paper. "She helped me draw this. It's called a 'flip book.' You draw a picture on the first page and then almost the same picture on the next, but you make the figure placed a bit differently and you keep changing it each page. Then you look at them in quick succession by flipping the pages and they move… sort of. Here." Fred passed his handmade flip book to Charlie. "Yeah, just flip through with your thumb."

"Heh, that's neat," said Charlie, watching the two illustrations of wizards duel until the one turned into a pile of goo and the other a frog which hopped away.

"Funny, isn't it?" Hermione asked as Charlie handed the flip book to Mr. Weasley.

"So," said Ron, looking a little frustrated that Hermione wasn't paying much attention to him. "You never did answer my question. How did your job hunt go?"

"Oh, really well actually," Hermione smiled. "I-"

"Speaking of job hunting," Fred interrupted with a smile. "George and I hired a new employee at the shop today."

"About time," said Charlie. "I always wondered how you manage with only three people working there."

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be nice to have another person working," George agreed.

"I thought you weren't working today," Mrs. Weasley said with a stern look.

"Oh… well I was just overseeing this morning," Fred defended.

"So who is she?" Ginny asked, insinuating that the twins would only a person of female persuasion.

"A brilliant young witch. She shows a lot of potential. The perfect addition to our staff," said Fred with a sly smile and a tiny unnoticed glance at Hermione.

"And pretty, I'm sure?" Ginny replied with a challenging look.

"Yeah, I'd say so," said Fred.

"Yeah," agreed George, casting an appraising look at Hermione. "But it's her brain we're really after."

"So, do we know this brilliant young witch?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's Hermione," Fred said with a great smile. He lived for the looks of surprise that his family gave.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "You work for _them_?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded and smiled shyly.

"Oh, my, that's wonderful," Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"How'd they talk you into that?" Ron asked, looking a bit upset with George and Fred.

_Talk her into it?_ Fred thought bitterly.

"They didn't talk me into anything," Hermione insisted with a smile. "I went to visit them, told them I was looking for a job, and they offered me one." Mrs. Weasley fixed an endearing proud smile on the twins.

"You mean you didn't even look anywhere else?" Ron asked incredulously.

_You act like it's a bad gig._ Fred thought crossly.

"Not that it's a bad job or anything," Ron added hurriedly. "I just thought you'd go for something like Flourish and Blotts or something."

_Not like it's a bad job or anything? You certainly make it seem like it is._

"Well, I had thought about Flourish and Blotts, but when they offered me a job it just seemed perfect. I was looking for something fun and interesting; someplace I could meet interesting people," Hermione explained.

"Well, you certainly found one of the most interesting places around," Charlie chuckled. "I can't imagine not having fun with Fred and George as your bosses."

"Exactly," Hermione smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but… I don't know. Do you really want to spend your time just stocking shelves?" Ron asked.

Hermione could see Fred and George's scowls out of the corner of her eye and she could actually feel the anger building inside of Fred.

_What's your problem, Ron?_ Fred grumbled silently. _You've never put down the joke shop before. Suddenly you think someone wanting to work there is scraping the bottom of the barrel? No… not just someone. You don't want _Hermione_ working there. You're jealous that your girl is going to be spending time with us and not you._

_I'm not his girl but, I think you're right,_ Hermione thought. _That's why he's so upset. He doesn't want me working with the two of you._

"There's nothing wrong with stocking shelves," Hermione said defensively. "And if I got a job at Flourish and Blotts, that's all I'd be doing. But… Fred and George have actually offered to let me help with production and invention." Hermione smiled at Fred to show just how honored she felt to be given the opportunity.

Fred glanced at Hermione but quickly looked back at Ron with a harsh stare. _That's right, Ron. If you're just worried about her talent going to waste, it won't. George already said that it was her brain we're interested in._

"Really?" Ginny asked. "I always thought that your spells and potions were top secret, things that would go with you to the grave."

"Well, they are secret," George answered," but only because we've never before found someone worthy to share the secrets with."

"Exactly," agreed Fred.

"Ugh… I'm going to go ahead and pretend that that wasn't at all offensive and just congratulate Hermione," said Ginny, looking thoroughly insulted.

_Don't be offended, Gin. _Fred thought with a smirk. _That's the only reason you aren't worthy of hearing them – you're too easily upset. You've got the brains to handle it, but if we upset you, who knows what you'd do with our secrets. Hermione's not only got brains, she's loyal, not a malicious bone in her body. You're too much like us._

"So congratulations, Hermione," Ginny continued. "I think you're right; it sounds like a great job for you. It's frightening to think what kind of things the three of you could come up with together though."

"Thank you," Hermione grinned. "I can't wait to see how they come up with the things they do. It's absolutely fascinating. I only hope that I'll live up to their expectations."

"You, Hermione?" Harry said in disbelief. "If you don't meet their expectations, then their expectations are too high for anyone to reach. I agree with Ginny. I can't wait to see what new products the store is going to start carrying once you start adding your ideas to the mix."

Hermione looked around the table, taking in all the encouraging smiles, and stopped when her eyes fell upon Ron. He looked so beaten down and sulky… He looked hurt. _Oh, Ron_… Hermione thought ruefully.

_I'm sorry. I really don't mean to upset you. Oh… We have to talk. This… I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know what you imagine is going on between us._

"So now that Hermione's got a job, when are you two going to start looking?" Charlie asked Ron and Harry.

"What?" Harry asked in total surprise.

"Well, you know, you're adults now and you can't stay around here playing quidditch in the field forever," Charlie continued.

"You're one to talk. I don't see you working," Ron responded, now looking irritated on top of his sulkiness.

"I start next week, actually, at a reservation for Welsh Green Dragons," Charlie announced proudly.

"Oh, but these two don't need to worry about jobs just yet," said Mrs. Weasley. "They have to finish their education first."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and Mrs. Weasley's smile fell.

"Well… Harry and I talked about it today and we don't think we're going to go back to school. We're just going to try to take our N.E.W.T.'s like Hermione," said Ron apprehensively.

"Oh. I see," Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Then perhaps it would be a good idea for you to start looking for a job."

Ron cringed at the tone of his mother's voice and looked down at his plate despondently. This meal just kept getting worse and worse for him.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said quietly and guiltily as he looked up from his plate. "Maybe I'll go out tomorrow and see if I can get a job at Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Oh…" Mrs. Weasley said quietly, looking remorsefully at Harry. It was quite obvious to everyone at the table, including Harry, that Mrs. Weasley had said it out of frustration and that it was aimed more at Ron. Though Harry knew that she didn't really mean for him to go out and look for a job, he realized how right Charlie was. Harry didn't want to take advantage of the Weasleys' hospitality. Mrs. Weasley's brows were furrowed as she thought of what to say to make him feel better, a way to repeal her statement, but after another look at Ron she seemed to have changed her mind.

"Well, there goes my idea…" Ron said dejectedly. Obviously, Quality Quidditch Supplies would have been his first choice, too.

"Well, I think it's about time for dessert. I'll get the cake," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, setting her hand on his shoulder consolingly. "I'm sure you and Harry will both find jobs just right for you."

A tiny appreciative smile tugged at one corner of Ron's mouth. "Thanks." Hermione gasped when Ron placed his hand intimately on her knee. She looked at him in surprise and anxiety before she looked over at Fred. She knew instantly that Fred had not missed either action.

_Slick git. What are you doing making moves on her like that at the dinner table? You're making a fool of yourself. It's obvious that she doesn't appreciate public displays of affection like that. Look at how uncomfortable she is._

_It's not public displays of affection, it's that we're not together like that. Merlin, what do I do?_ Hermione bit her lip, slowly reached down, and took hold of Ron's wrist, and then gently removed his hand from her leg.

Ron blinked at her in confusion. He looked hurt. _Oh, Ron, I'm sorry,_ Hermione thought.

Ron looked as though he were having a hard time breathing. _Oh, no. I've crushed him._

Hermione drew an anxious breath and leaned in close to him. "Ron… I have to talk to you after dinner," Hermione whispered gently.

Ron swallowed hard and nodded.

_Merlin, I can't watch this,_ Fred thought in frustration. _Maybe tomorrow I'll just eat at home…_

_What?_ Hermione thought anxiously.

_Wait, what am I thinking? Why should I care about them acting all lovey-dovey? They're dating. It's what couples do. Why should it bother me? _Fred thought fiercely to himself. _I just don't like seeing them like this. Ron's not right for her. Look how possessive he is. – Oh, and you're not acting possessive of her, Fred? – No, not possessive, just protective. With how much she protected me, I owe that to her. He doesn't deserve her. Yeah, but if I think for a second that I deserve her then I've _really_ lost it. She's so high above me that I should get a crick in my neck just looking at her._

_I should feel flattered by that, so why does it hurt so much that he feels that way?_ Hermione wondered_. I don't want him to feel I'm above him. I'm not above anyone. You're a great guy, Fred, a really great guy._

_Wait, why am I even thinking about her like that? About me not deserving her? It's not like I wish I were with her. Why am I letting this upset me so much? So my little brother is dating her, it shouldn't concern me at all. _Fred thought vehemently._ It's because you're jealous, Fred._

_What?_

_Wait, what?_ Fred thought in shock. _I'm not jealous. Jealous of what? Ron? That he has someone and I don't? – No. I'm jealous that he's with _her._ – No, no, no… this doesn't make any sense. I don't like her like that. I mean I've decided I think she's attractive and I've always known she's brilliant and sweet, but that doesn't mean that I like her like that… Oh, Merlin, I _do_ fancy her…_

_What?_ Hermione thought again. Her heart was racing.

"Wow... This really is fascinating," Mr. Weasley's comment startled Hermione and Fred from their thoughts. Hermione looked at the man whose fascination shined brightly in eyes as he turned through each page of Fred's flip book. She startled again when Mrs. Weasley set a piece of cake in front of her and smiled. "So, this is really the premise on which all muggle television works?"

"Uh, yes," Hermione said, still feeling rather distracted.

"Incredible. So, if we were to take photos one after another and switch through them quickly, it would look like the people were moving?" Mr. Weasley asked as he demonstrated with stop-film type movements.

"Well, possibly. When muggles make movies they use special kinds of cameras that quickly take photos one after another so that a person can move a normal speed. They're called movie cameras," Hermione explained. She desperately wanted to look at Fred, but knew that it would be too obvious. She couldn't hear his thoughts now. Could he possibly be thinking other things after making a realization like that? "I happen to own a personal video camera called a camcorder. It's in my vault at Gringotts. I should bring it sometime."

"That'd be awesome!" George exclaimed. "We could make our own movies then."

Hermione turned to George, looking right past Fred, then directly at Fred's face. _What's that smirk about? _she thought. _Oh, right. The movie George wants to make._

"Well, people don't normally make their own movies with them, they're usually used to document special events. Like if one took a camcorder to a birthday or Christmas celebration, they could watch the entire event later," Hermione told him.

"You should bring it, Hermione," Harry said as he flipped through Fred's book, Ron looking at it over his shoulder.

"Here, Fred," Ron said, tossing the small flip book past Hermione's front. Fred twisted to catch Ron's wild toss and ended up with his arm in Hermione's cake.

"Geez, nice toss, Ron," Fred said irritably.

"Nice catch," Ron shot back.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Fred apologized as wiped the crumbs and icing off of his elbow. "I didn't mean to make a mess of your cake."

"Yeah," Ron agreed in a remorseful tone. "Here, you can have mine."

_What?_ Fred thought as Ron placed his plate of cake in front of her. _No, don't take _his_ cake._

_Oh, Merlin. This is such a mess. Ron thinks we're dating or something and Fred likes me and is jealous of Ron. I've never before had a boy like me and now I have two unintended admirers._

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said as she picked up her fork.

"No, problem. I'll just get you another piece, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling back to the counter.

"So, you'll really bring the movie camera over?" George asked excitedly. "But wait, it will take eckeltric - _electricity_, won't it?"

Hermione covered her mouth politely as she swallowed. "Конечно, будет весело..." _Sure. It would be fun..._

_Oh, Merlin..._ Hermione thought in exasperation.

"Hermione... Did you just speak Russian?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Да, кажется, именно это я сейчас и сделала," Hermione answered. _Yes, it would seem that I did._ "Fred?" Hermione pursed her lips when she looked at him.

"Sorry, Hermione, I don't speak Russian," said Fred, schooling his features to remain casual looking.

"Ha ha, he got you too, Hermione," George laughed.

_Obviously, but how did he do it without me noticing?_ Hermione thought.

"Ah, a new product?" Ginny asked. "It looks like Fred's formally inducting you into the company."

_Is that it?_ Hermione thought, looking at Fred in question.

_Sure, we'll go with that_, Fred thought to himself. _But she really wasn't the intended victim. How was I supposed to know that Ron would give her his cake?_

_You meant to get Ron? But wait... the cake? I only just took a bite. That wasn't seven minutes._

"Что ты дал мне?" Hermione's thoughts mirrored her speech. _What did you give me?_

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I really don't understand you," Fred said forcing himself to look amused. _Damn it, why didn't I stop her from eating that cake?_

_That's what I'd like to know_, Hermione was beginning to get rather irritated by Fred's smile. She knew that the smile wasn't genuine, but it didn't make her feel better. "English Toffee, пожалуйста."

"I'm sorry but, I don't have any," Fred replied guiltily.

"Что?" Hermione demanded. "Ты дал мне babbling biscuit, но не принес English Toffee?" (You gave me a babbling biscuit and didn't bring English Toffee?)

"Hermione..." Fred said as he shrugged his shoulders, looking even more guilty. _I have no idea what you just said..._

"_Accio_ English Toffee!" Hermione pointed her wand as she spoke, but nothing happened.

"I told you, I didn't bring any," said Fred, looking quite helpless.

" Тогда тебе лучше пойти и принести несколько! У меня нет никакого желания еще 24 часа говорить на русском," Hermione said angrily. (Then you better go get some! I'm not going to speak Russian for the next 24 hours.)

Fred didn't say anything as he looked at her. She could plainly see his remorse and confusion. _Merlin... she's really getting upset. I should have stopped her from eating it..._

_Yes, you should have. But, you shouldn't have tried to give it to Ron either. Merlin, you're jealous. What am I supposed to do? I want him to go get me a toffee, but he can't understand me. Would English Toffee even work? What did he give me? What did you give me, Fred?_

"_Accio_ Russian Tea Cake," Hermione said firmly. Fred started as a small box flew out of his pocket and into Hermione's hand. _No, these aren't babbling biscuits._ Hermione took out one of the wafers. They're much smaller and thinner than babbling biscuits but, whatever they are, he'll suffer them too.

"Hermio-" Fred's speech was cut short and he gasped as Hermione grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back slightly before stuffing a wafer into his mouth. Fred chewed it once and swallowed hard.

"Damn, Hermione, no need to get all violent," Fred said in Russian, startling the family, but not nearly as much as Hermione's action did.

"That isn't violent," Hermione said, still speaking Russian herself. "Wait... You spoke Russian. It works that fast?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. They're waffling wafers and they work instantly," Fred explained. "Hermione, I know you're upset, but I really didn't mean to get you."

"No, you meant to get your brother," Hermione said. "but the fact remains that I am speaking Russian and I'm getting rather sick of it."

"I don't have anything to counter it," Fred admitted.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, English Toffees work, but I didn't bring any. Besides, waffling wafers only last an hour."

"It's still not funny, Fred; it's just cruel," Hermione said heatedly.

"I'm sorry, really. It wasn't meant for you. But, you do have to admit that it is funny," Fred insisted. He realized as soon as he said it that he shouldn't have.

"Funny? It's not funny. To cut me off from the rest of the family, make it so they can't understand me. Merlin, I was supposed to talk to Ron! And you know, I know this was meant for him and you get a laugh out of torturing him, but it's still cruel. He's obviously having a rough night, you don't need to go and make it worse... for either of us!" Hermione raged on. She glanced over at the rest of the family who were all staring at them with open mouths. _Merlin, we must be a sight... And Ron..._ Hermione looked at Ron who looked extremely cross with the both of them. _That's not the reaction I expected. Oh, no... He heard us use his name. He knows we're talking about him._

"Hermione..." Fred started, looking wretchedly contrite and helpless.

"No. Just stop," Hermione ordered. She buried her face in her hands as she thought and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Why? Why would you try to do that to him anyway?" she demanded_. I know it's because you're jealous, but I want you to say it. You act like it's just a joke but, you did it out of spite because you're jealous._

"I just wanted him to shut up. You heard the way he was carrying on, insulting the shop," Fred defended.

"No." Hermione said firmly. "You did it because you were jealous."

"What?" Fred asked. His stomach did a flop and he looked at her in fear. Never had he been in a position anything like this.

"You're jealous of him. You don't like the way he talks to me, looks at me, or touches me and that's why you did it," Hermione accused him.

Fred had never before felt as vulnerable or humiliated as he did then. He finally discovered just what the girl meant to him and he upset her greatly. She wasn't just frustrated, she looked disgusted with him. She accused him of actions and motives that he was embarrassed to admit to himself and spat out declarations of his feelings that he didn't feel comfortable owning.

"Hermione... I... er..." Fred struggled to find a way to respond: a proper way to apologize, a protest or argument to salvage some of his pride, a joke to play it off, or anything... But no response came.

"No, Fred, I don't feel like discussing this right now. Ugh," she sighed, bringing a hand to her head. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione stood up and turned to look at the family, all of them looking at her uncertainly. "Мне так жаль." I'm sorry. _What am I supposed to say? None of them can understand_. "Я иду спать." Hermione made hand gestures as she spoke to convey that she was going to bed, sighed once more and left the kitchen.

"Um, what just happened?" Ginny asked the table at large.

"Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly. Fred just shrugged, looking and feeling miserable. He looked up and caught Ron's eye. He looked furious.

_Damn, Fred, you really screwed up this time. You should go apologize._ Fred thought to himself.

_No, please don't. I know you're sorry. I just want to be left alone right now,_ Hermione thought.

_She probably wants to be left alone though. Tomorrow._

"He can't speak English, Mum," George explained.

"Then _you_ explain," Mrs. Weasley ordered. Fred looked away from Ron, staring despondently at his plate of cake as George looked at him apprehensively.

"Um, well, I'm not entirely sure," George admitted. "Fred gave her a new product that changes the language you speak and it looks like she got rather upset."

"Well, I gathered that much," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, I don't know what the rest of it was about," George admitted looking at his twin in concern. "You alright?" Fred nodded, still not looking up. "And her?" Fred nodded again.

Fred stood up, finally looked at George, and made a simple gesture in sign language, their failsafe communication.

"'Home.' Do you want me to come?" George asked.

Fred moved around his twin to the end of the table and shook his head to decline his brother's offer. George still looked concerned and Fred forced a mirthless smile before apparating home.

* * *

**So... What did you think? Good chapter? Let me know what you thought. Please review!**

**P.S. - Thanks to Pouoka for the Russian translations!**


	10. Mild Ends and Fierce Starts

**Thanks HG4eva! I couldn't imagine having a better beta!**

* * *

Hermione finished fastening the front of her magenta work robes and cast a quick drying spell on her freshly washed locks. She took a deep breath as she stared in the mirror and then walked out of Ginny's room.

"Morning," Hermione greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Harry, Ron, and Ginny greeted uncertainly.

"She speaks English again," Harry noted.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked as she looked at the nearly empty table.

"Mum's taking breakfast to the Lovegoods again, Dad's at work, and Charlie's in the garden," Ginny announced as she stood up and took her empty plate to the sink.

_Wow, I took longer than I planned to this morning,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"You okay?" Harry asked hesitantly, obviously praying for a simple 'yes'.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, glancing at Harry as he took his own plate to the sink. "Do you want to talk?"

Hermione chuckled. "No, I'm really fine. There's nothing to talk about. It was nothing really. Fred played a joke on me and I overreacted."

"Well, he looked miserably guilty when he left last night, if it's any consolation," Ginny said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," Hermione said. _But that actually makes me feel worse._ Hermione looked at Ron who was purposely avoiding her gaze.

"Um," Ginny said, looking between the two of them. She then turned to Harry, "Do you want to go study for your N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Uh," Harry looked at Ron and Hermione also. "Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea."

_Geez, fantastic job looking casual about it,_ Hermione thought derisively.

Ginny cast one last look at Hermione before escorting Harry upstairs. Hermione grabbed a large cinnamon muffin off of the counter and sat down next to Ron.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

Ron's face was despondent as he pushed his empty plate away from him before answering her. "Yeah."

"Look…" Hermione started gently.

"I know what you're going to say," interrupted Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked automatically. _Of course he knows what this is about. It was rather obvious what I wanted to talk about last night. I hope that's what he's thinking._

"You're sorry and there's nothing between us, right?" Ron asked, looking up at her in question.

"Yeah," Hermione spoke quietly and looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting with the base of her breakfast muffin.

"I know," Ron murmured weakly.

"What?" Hermione asked again, looking up at him.

"I know," Ron said a little more forcefully.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I mean… I mean I know there's nothing like that between us," Ron replied. "I know that there can't be… I just wish that there could."

Hermione nodded, looking down again.

Ron fidgeted with his fingers uncomfortably as he thought. "I always liked you, you know."

"I liked you for a long time, too," Hermione answered.

"So, why is it like this? Why didn't we ever do anything about it?" Ron asked in disappointment.

"I don't know," she replied slowly and softly. "I think maybe, even then, we knew that it just didn't feel right; like we were never really meant to be more."

"But maybe we could have been," Ron said in frustration.

"Is that why you've been trying?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron admitted. "It felt like it didn't happen because we just waited too long and it got away. I just… You kissed me… at the battle, and I just thought, I don't know… I just thought that maybe if we tried it really could work."

"Ron," Hermione said gently.

"I know, Hermione," Ron said, not wanting to actually hear her turn him down. "I know we're not meant to be like that."

"I was going to say that I'm sorry," Hermione said. Ron looked up at her in confusion. "The kiss was my fault. But it was me thinking the same thing as you. We had waited so long, went through so many things… I just needed to know if… if we were really too late."

"I'm sorry, too," Ron sighed. "I knew things didn't feel right and I still tried to force it."

"No. I understand," Hermione responded softly. "…Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, his voice still subdued. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Hermione asked with concern, bending down to try to catch his eye.

Ron turned his head to further avoid her gaze. "I'll be fine. I just…" He took a deep breath and resolutely looked her in the eye, his look determined. "Just tell me, it's not because of him, right?"

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Who?"

"Fred. Even I can see he's into you. Just tell me, it's not because of him, is it?"

"No. No, Ron, this has nothing to do with Fred," Hermione stated seriously.

"Do you like him?" Ron asked, looking at the wall next to him to avoid her eyes once again.

"I… I don't really know…" Hermione answered honestly as she seriously considered the question.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked, looking a bit frustrated.

"Well, I have noticed that he seems a bit interested in me, but I really don't know what I feel about him," Hermione admitted. "I mean I really like him as a friend… but, I don't know about more than that."

"You're not just saying that?" Ron asked.

"No."

"So? What are you going to do?" Ron pressed on.

"Nothing," Hermione answered sadly. "I don't know what to do. Just keep being friends."

"But, what if you do like him?" Ron asked, looking down at his lap this time.

"I won't," Hermione declared.

"What?" Ron looked up at her in complete confusion.

"I won't," she said again.

"What do you mean you won't? You just said you weren't sure," Ron accused. When she didn't answer, he continued. "You know I'm not good with this stuff, Hermione. I'm sure you expect me to make sense of that, but I don't understand."

"I won't give myself the chance to. Things are confusing enough. If I end up liking him it would just complicate everything even more. So, I won't," Hermione said resolutely.

"You're mental; you know that," Ron said with a small lopsided smile.

"What?" Hermione asked confused and slightly offended.

"You and I should know as well as anyone that you really don't get to choose who you like," Ron said seriously. Hermione looked more confused than ever and Ron sighed in frustration. "You're really not making this easy, Hermione," he grumbled. "It's rather obvious that he likes you, and there's a chance that you might like him, too. So… I guess… ugh. If you ever decide that you might like him back, don't wait. Waiting just hurts."

Hermione's brows were furrowed as she stared at him with her mouth gaping. Then she sputtered, "Ron, are you sayin-"

"I'm not saying it again, Hermione," Ron said looking rather frustrated and put out.

"You're a good guy, Ron," Hermione said. _And more observant and insightful than you think. You may think it's obvious that Fred likes me… but I don't think that anyone but you, me, and Ginny noticed. It took a lot to admit the things you did._

"This isn't going to make things weird between us now, is it?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Things have always been weird between us," Hermione chuckled. "Always. But, it's never stopped us from being best friends before."

Ron gave her a lopsided smile. He still looked a bit hurt, but it seemed he was feeling better about it. "So you going to eat that, or just stare at it all morning?" Ron asked, nodding at Hermione's still uneaten muffin.

"Why, you're not still hungry are you?" Hermione teased.

_Damn it, where is she?_ Fred's thoughts echoed in Hermione's head. _Is she not coming today? Is she that upset with me? Focus, Fred, focus… She wouldn't quit without coming into tell us, right? But, why else would she be late? She's always so punctual. No, she wouldn't quit like that. Maybe she just took the day off. I wouldn't want to be around me either if I were her, not after last night. Maybe she talked to George. I should go ask George._

_Oh no! I'm late!_ Hermione sprung to her feet, startling Ron.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked in panic.

"I was too busy talking. I'm late for work!" Hermione cried in horror.

"Relax. Fred and George are your bosses. They're not going to freak out if you're a few minutes late," Ron assured her.

_Fred already is,_ Hermione thought. "Here," she said, tossing her muffin to Ron. "I'll see you at dinner. And Ron… thanks for being such a great friend."

"Thanks for the muffin," he chuckled in reply. "See you tonight. And, don't let them work you too hard."

"Okay. Bye." Hermione turned on the spot and disapparated.

* * *

"George," Hermione called as she walked up to the register of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh, Hermione, thank goodness you're here," said George.

"I am so sorry I'm late! I was-"

"What? No, no. That doesn't matter," George said dismissively. "I'm just glad you're here. Fred blew up himself and the backroom and an extra set of hands is exactly what we need right now."

"What?!" Hermione cried. "Is Fred-?"

"Oh, don't worry about Fred; he's fine. I guess he was just distracted when he was working on the Decoy Detonators. One of them blew up, setting off a chain reaction," George explained. Hermione looked even more horrified so George hurried to continue. "He's fine. He just lost his eyebrows and singed half of his hair. He's upstairs regrowing it right now."

'Focus, Fred, focus.' Fred's earlier thoughts echoed in her mind. _Oh no. He was supposed to be concentrating, but he was too worried about me being late._

"So the backroom is a disaster right now. Verity's cleaning it up. Do you want to go help her or would you rather man the store while I help her out?" George asked.

"Oh, I can go clean up," Hermione offered.

"Do you want me to come introduce you?" George asked.

"I'm sure I can introduce myself," Hermione answered with a grin.

"Okay. Just be on guard though. Some of the items back there are a bit unstable because of the blast," George advised.

_Merlin… How bad is it?_ Hermione wondered.

"Thanks for the warning," she smiled nervously.

Hermione apprehensively stuck her head into the backroom to assess the condition and her eyes widened. The entire room was covered in black ash. A table stood in the middle of the room, covered in charred items. Among them was an soft cover leather book that lay open and looked, not only unharmed, but brand new. In the far corner of the room, looking up at the shelves of boxes, was a girl with short blonde hair who was wearing a set of magenta robes identical to her own.

"Um, hi," Hermione said nervously as she stepped into the room. "I'm Hermione."

The girl glanced at her briefly and looked back to the shelves as she spoke. "Yes, I know. You actually did decide to show up then?"

Hermione was taken by surprise at the girl's frankness. "Um, yes. I'm really sorry I'm late. I just lost track of the time this morning."

"Or, you're just too arrogant to be concerned about the slack that your coworkers need to pick up," Verity muttered to herself just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

_What?_ Hermione felt extremely surprised and offended by the girl. _Fred and George said she liked to complain, but she's being downright rude. Calm down, Hermione. She's probably just having a rough day._

"Shall I just get started over here?" Hermione asked, gesturing toward the charred office desk on the opposite side of the room.

"Well, it'd be nice if you did something other than just standing there watching me," Verity grumbled, still avoiding Hermione.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in frustration and she pulled out her wand as she walked over to the desk. _Just ignore it, Hermione. She obviously needs space._

"_Scourgify,_" Hermione said, sending a lazy wave over the desk. The books and papers were vanished of the ash, leaving the desk and its items looking new and polished except for a few charred edges. Well, nearly everything. Hermione conjured a cloth to rub a few smudged edges that her spell had missed.

"You, nitwit! What did you do?" Verity demanded.

"What?!" Hermione cried in disgust as she rounded on the girl who was rushing to her side.

"I called you a nitwit and asked what the hell you did," Verity repeated, pushing past Hermione and grabbing something off of the desk. "Look at this!" She held up a decorative brass candelabrum with a single short cream-colored taper in it.

"It's a candle," Hermione said acerbically.

"Not just any candle, you dullard," Verity started angrily.

"You know, I think that's quite enough with the name calling, thank you," Hermione interrupted sharply.

Verity ignored her as she plowed on with her explanation, "This is George and Fred's ever burning candle; their inspiration! It's been burning for five years straight… and now it's not, thanks to you."

"What?" Hermione asked in horror, staring at the quiet cold candle. Her anger had temporarily drained away as a sinking feeling replaced it. _Their inspiration?_

"Finally get the picture, Princess?" Verity asked, shoving the candlestick into Hermione hand. "And don't you dare think I'm taking any blame for it."

"I didn't ask you to," Hermione spat, her anger returning at full force. "What is your problem with me? We've only just met. What on Earth could I have possibly done to offend you so?"

"Offend isn't the word for it," Verity grumbled as she turned away and walked back to the other side of the room. "Just get back to work. And be _careful _this time."

_Damn it, what is that girl's problem? What have I ever done to deserve her lip and her insults? I don't even know her and she's attacking me like we've been long time enemies. Ignore it, Hermione. Just ignore it. Whatever her problem is, it's _her_ problem, not yours. But, what a fine way to start a work relationship. She hates me with a passion and I don't even know why. You know what? I can't work like this. If I have to see this girl half the week, then I'm going to know what it is she holds against me._

"No," Hermione said, turning to look right a Verity with a defiant glare. "If you have a problem with me, I want to know what it is."

"_That_ is my problem. That proud arrogance of yours makes me sick. Little Miss Perfect, hero of the world, acts like she _owns_ that world. You think you have the right to just waltz in here and demand a job-"

"I didn't demand anything!" Hermione argued fiercely.

Verity continued on as though Hermione hadn't said a thing. "You save Fred's life and you act like he owes you a fav-"

"Fred has never owed me anything!" Hermione shouted. "And I never demanded anything from either of them. I mentioned that I was looking for a job and _George_ offered me one!"

"Oh, so you have George wrapped around your finger, too? I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Verity said acidulously as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Hell, you have the whole world wrapped around your pretty little finger. But not me. I see you for what you really are; an arrogant, snotty little thing. You go around connecting yourself to people, doing whatever you have to to remain the innocent looking little girl at the center of everyone's heart."

"You don't know me!" Hermione replied scornfully.

"I'm glad of that and I'd like to keep it that way. You come in here, taking my job, my hours, the pay that took me years to work up to and-"

"Is that what this is about?" Hermione snapped. "I didn't take your job; you still work here. And my hours have nothing to do with yours."

"Oh, yes, they do," Verity snapped back. "There's no way I'm working with you."

"Well, that's your own problem then. If you don't want to work the same days I do then work around me because I'll work whenever they need me to," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"They don't need you," Verity sneered.

"So long as they want me to then," Hermione corrected caustically. "And you complain about me taking your hours but, it was your complaining about too many hours that made them decide to hire me in the first place. If you think of me as some horrible person thrust upon you, then you can consider it punishment for your incessant whining!"

"Don't you talk to me like that, you pompous filth!" Verity ordered.

Hermione gasped in shock when Verity's open hand connected with her cheek. Hermione gaped at her in fury and disbelief as she brought her hand up to sooth the stinging flesh. "How dare you!" Hermione gritted her teeth and returned the girl's gesture, slapping Verity hard across the face. "I will not let you insult me like that and I dare you to even try to raise your hand like that to me again."

"I'll talk to you and treat you any way I please," Verity said defiantly, taking a challenging step toward Hermione.

Hermione did not back down, staring the blonde girl straight in the eye. "You do that, but don't you expect me to take it sitting down."

"Oh, I know you won't. People as proud and arrogant as you never do," Verity said, crossing her arms again.

"You are such a wretched witch," Hermione growled through gritted teeth.

"You call me a witch like it's a bad thing," Verity said haughtily. "But I'm proud of that title, something I'm sure someone like you could never fully appreciate."

"Someone like me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"And they said you were smart," Verity taunted. "You're even more worthless than I thought. Why don't you do everyone a favor and go back to where you belong?"

"And where might that be?" Hermione asked, her fists clenched in rage as she tried to restrain herself.

"Wherever it is you came from, you stupid mudblood," Verity spat the last word with as much venom as she could muster.

Hermione clenched her teeth so hard that her jaw hurt and she could feel the tenseness causing her head to pound.

"No retort?" Verity bit. "It's because you know you don't belong here."

"I belong here as much as anyone else," Hermione said slowly and fiercely.

"Keep telling yourself that," Verity sneered. "But, I've wasted enough time talking to you. Get back to work."

"I don't take orders from you," Hermione said defiantly.

Verity took another step closer to her, but Hermione stood her ground. "Listen here, you-"

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Fred demanded as he came down the stairs that led to the flat above.

"Nothing," Verity said as she slowly stepped back and scowled at Hermione. "We're just getting acquainted."

"Oh no," Fred groaned. "Verity, what did you say to her?"

"Me?!" Verity cried indignantly. "Oh, of course you think it's me."

Hermione glared at Verity another second before finally looking at Fred again. It was a bad practice not to keep your eye on your enemy.

_Enemy,_ she thought. _I've never had personal enemies before. Even Malfoy wasn't personal to me. I don't even know her and she's made us enemies. How on Earth are we going to manage working with each other like this?_

"Merlin, Verity! What did you do?!" Fred shouted as he launched forward and took Hermione's chin in his fingers, examining the blatant handprint on Hermione's cheek.

"Again, blame me," Verity said, pointing to her own red cheek.

"Yeah, I do. Hermione would never-" Fred started seriously, glaring at Verity as he still gently held Hermione's chin.

"Of course. Little Miss Perfect would never do anything. I must have just slapped myself," Verity spat angrily. "You know what? I don't need to take this. I don't need this at all." She tore off her work robe and dropped it on the floor in front of her. "I quit. Now you can really have my job. Hell, why not give Miss Perfection my pay on top of hers? Nothing's too good for her, right?" Verity turned on her heel and walked out of the backroom, contemptuously stomping on her discarded robe as she left.

Fred scowled at her retreating form and looked back at Hermione with concern. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Yes," Hermione replied with bitter determination as angry tears began to sting her eyes.

"Did she hurt you? What did she say to you?" Fred asked angrily.

'_Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood,'_ Verity words echoed in Hermione's mind.

"Nothing," she said quietly. "She just doesn't much care for me."

"Well, I gathered as much," said Fred, slowly bringing his hand away from Hermione's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Hermione as she looked up into his concerned hazel eyes. _'Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood,' _ Hermione's body betrayed her strained composure as a single tear escaped and slid slowly down the hot angry skin of her left cheek.

"No, don't cry, Hermione. She's not worth it," Fred said dolefully.

"I'm sorry, Fred," Hermione said earnestly. _'back to where you belong… stupid mudblood'_ "I'm sorry. If you hurry, you might still catch her. Tell her I quit."

"What?" Fred demanded. "No. No, I'm not just going to let you quit like that. And even if you did, there's no way I'd hire her back after the way she treated you. No."

"I slapped her, too," Hermione admitted quietly, her face screwing up with guilt and disgust.

"Good. She deserved it," Fred said simply. "Don't you ever think of just taking something like that from someone. I felt compelled to slap her, too."

Hermione looked up at Fred again and a chuckle escaped her. She was so concerned with Verity that she had failed to notice Fred's unruly, overgrown hair falling into his eyes.

"What?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Your hair," Hermione giggled again.

"Oh," said Fred, running his fingers through his shaggy, uneven ginger hair. "Oh, yeah. I had to regrow it. I was thinking either you or George could give me a trim."

"Hey, what happened to Verity?" George asked as he stepped into the backroom. "She just stormed out of here."

Fred and Hermione both looked up in surprise.

"Oh, no," George groaned as he looked at Hermione red eyes and blotchy cheeks. "What did she say?"

"I don't know what she said, but she slapped Hermione," Fred said, a bit of his anger returning as he looked at Hermione's red cheek again.

"What?!" George cried in outrage. "Did one of you slap her back?"

"Hermione did," Fred said simply, as though it were a completely justifiable action.

"Good," George said firmly and angrily. "You okay, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione answered. She was still a bit shaken, but was starting to feel better.

"You fired her then?" George asked expectantly.

"Didn't have the chance to. She quit," Fred answered.

"Good riddance then," said George. "But, what happened?"

Fred and George both looked at Hermione in question. _'back to where you belong… stupid mudblood' 'Not just any candle, you dullard,' 'their inspiration' 'burning for five years straight' 'don't you dare think I'm taking the blame for it'_

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried. "I accidently extinguished your candle." She made a small gesture toward the desk and looked down at the floor, her face screwed up in agonizing guilt.

"What?" George said, his eyes popping in utter shock. Both his and Fred's breaths caught as they looked at the candle and then at each other. Hermione listened hard for Fred's thoughts, but couldn't hear them.

_Is he that horrified?_

Fred and George looked at Hermione with their foreheads creased and mouths gaping. Their breathing had stopped in their utter shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Hermione cried again. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

"No…" said Fred, finally finding his voice. "How did you do it?"

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked up in confusion. His question seemed so out of place, or at least his tone did, in the current situation.

"We're not mad, Hermione. We just want to know how you did it," Fred said seriously.

"B-but Verity said it was your inspiration…" Hermione said uncertainly. If what Verity said was true, then their reactions made no sense.

"Heh, well it is, er... was," Fred nodded. "We've been trying to put it out for five years."

"What?" Hermione asked, becoming more confused by the second.

"Dumbledore gave it to us five years ago," George explained. "He gave it to us as a challenge. He called it an ever-burning candle and said that true wisdom could be obtained if we discovered how to put it out. So how did you do it?"

"Wisdom in putting the candle out? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, completely perplexed.

"Best explain it then," George told Fred. "If there was any wisdom in it, then she got it instead of us."

"Well, in our third year, when we were choosing our elective classes, we signed up for everything," Fred started explaining.

_What? Really?_ Hermione thought.

"Of course, McGonagall thought it was a joke and called us to her office to talk about it. We told her we were serious and she asked us why and what we thought we would do with the knowledge we would obtain from the classes," Fred continued. "We said… well…" Fred looked a bit sheepish, but pushed on. "We told her that we aspired to be great and powerful like Dumbledore."

_That sounds so childish_, Fred thought in embarrassment. _But then, we were children._

_There's nothing wrong with wanting to push yourself to your full potential_, Hermione thought in response.

"She looked…" Fred paused to search for the best word.

"Exasperated?" George offered.

"Yes, exasperated. She looked exasperated with us and sent us to talk to Dumbledore. When we told him…"

"He just smiled at us," George interrupted.

"Yeah, but he told us that power and greatness come from wisdom and not knowledge. He told us that if knowledge was what we were looking for, then the classroom was the perfect place to get it, but wisdom only comes from profound thought," Fred recounted Dumbledore's words well. It was clear to Hermione that he had seriously considered them many times. "Then he gave us the candle. He said that if power and greatness were what we wanted, then the candle held the wisdom that could help us achieve it. If we found a way to put it out and took time to understand it, then we would know the key to true success in life."

"So, we've tried for five years now and the flame hasn't even stuttered," said George, looking a bit put out. "So, how did you do it? Does it make any sense?"

Hermione paused in deep thought as Fred and George looked at her expectantly. "I-I'm not sure that I should tell you," she said finally. "I mean, he obviously wanted you to figure it out, rather than be told."

"Yeah, but I don't think he expected it to take us five years," George grumbled.

"And, we can't exactly figure it out now," Fred added. "You stole our wisdom."

"What if we relight it? Do you think it would still work?" George asked.

"I don't know," Fred replied, looking at Hermione in question.

"I… I think it might," Hermione said slowly as she considered it carefully.

"_Incendio,_" George said, setting the wick alight.

"_Aguamenti._" Fred followed with a water spell.

"Huh… back in business," George said with a funny smirk as he stared at the strong flame.

"Tell us though," Fred said, looking a bit disappointed. "Is there really wisdom in it?"

Hermione bit her lip as she thought again.

"Think Dumbledore," George suggested in support.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and grew to an amused grin. "Yes, yes I'd say it does."

"Damn it!" George cried. "She stole our wisdom."

"Wisdom can't be stolen away, nor can it really be given. You have to discover true wisdom for yourself," Hermione remarked.

"Damn it, she even sounds like Dumbledore," George grumbled.

"Well, we haven't figured it out in five years of trying; I doubt we figure it out in the next few minutes. Let's get back to work," Fred suggested.

* * *

**I feel so guilty for making you wait so long for the update! **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	11. Blushes and Butterflies

**It's been ages! I'm so sorry! I have a million excuses but I'm sure you'd rather just jump into the long awaited chapter. **

**I'll tell you now though... I really shouldn't have stopped where I did last chapter and it messes up this chapter a bit as it jumps straight in. I would suggest rereading the last chapter before this just to help you feel where we're at.**

* * *

"Alright then, let's forget the candle for now. After five years of trying I doubt we'll figure it out in the next few minutes," said George.

"Yeah, but Hermione figured it out on her first try," Fred said, looking a little bitter.

_I'm sorry,_ Hermione thought miserably.

"He may seem salty, but don't take it personally, Hermione," said George. "He's just jealous."

_Jealous?_ Hermione and Fred thought together, looking at each other with honest remorse.

_Thanks, George._ Fred thought derisively. _I had actually forgotten last night for a full five minutes._

"It's true," admitted Fred. "It's not you. It's that it's taken me so long and I still don't understand it."

"Right. Enough about the candle though. What do you plan on doing now?" George asked Fred.

"Well, I figure I'll get back to production, but I can't make anymore Decoy Detonators until we get more supplies," Fred answered.

"No problem," George said. "That ministry order isn't due for another two weeks. We're running low on love potions though. A lot of girls looking for summer romance, I guess."

_Ugh. Of all the things they make, I think I hate the love potions most of all._ Hermione silently grumbled.

"I know what you're thinking," said Fred with an amused smile.

_What?_ Hermione thought in panic. _He can hear my thoughts?_

Her surprise must have showed on her face for George continued, "We both know how you feel about love potions, but they're good money makers."

_Right. Just because they know what I'm thinking, it doesn't mean they can actually hear my thoughts. People are still readable by physical cues._

"Besides, wouldn't you rather a girl buy a properly brewed potion from us than try to make her own? A poorly made potion is dangerous and you know that if a girl has her mind set on using one, she'll do what she feels necessary," Fred reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione admitted. _Just look at what happened to Ron because of those chocolates meant for Harry from Romilda Vane._

"Why don't you stay back here and give him a hand," George suggested. "Make sure he doesn't blow himself up again, or worse, try to kiss me again."

"Oh, shut it," Fred ordered, shoving George's shoulder. George laughed in amusement and disappeared with a loud kissing sound.

"Git," Fred chuckled. "Alright, shall we get started?"

"Sure, where do we start?" Hermione asked with a smile, looking curious and entertained at Fred and George's exchange.

"Well, let's start by finishing the clean up in here," Fred said. With a lazy wave of his wand, all the places Verity and Hermione had not yet cleaned, were vanished of ash and rubbish. "There we go. I'll go fetch the ingredients and, if you don't mind, do you think you could set up a size three cauldron?"

"Sure," Hermione answered.

Fred disappeared into the narrow door next to the bathroom and Hermione walked over to the corner, grabbed a cauldron stand, and walked over to a large assortment of cauldrons piled on top of each other lining the wall. Hermione smiled at the assortment; she'd only seen as many in potions class, but never like these. There was one as tall as her thigh and one as small as a grapefruit and every size in between, made of many different materials. The sight made her nearly giddy with excitement. An empty cauldron was a symbol of endless possibilities to her.

"Is pewter okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Fred answered from the cupboard.

Hermione bent over to look through the pile, finding the size three pewter cauldron buried beneath a small gold one and an even smaller pewter one. With a softly uttered spell and a wave of her wand, the stand and cauldron set themselves upon the center of the table. As soon as they were set up, Hermione had to step to the side to get out of the way of the several jars and bottles that were floating out of the cupboard and landing on the table.

"Okay, that should do it," Fred said as he reemerged from the cupboard. _Oh, Merlin, I can't even look at her without getting butterflies. What's wrong with me? This is going to be a really long day, especially after last night. How am I supposed to work with her after the fool I made of myself last night?_

_Oh, no. I really need to talk to him._

"Fred?" Hermione started uncertainly. "About last night..."

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," Fred apologized earnestly. "It was really stupid of me to use that wafer, on you or Ron. I don't know what came over me."

"No, no, Fred," Hermione said fervently. "Don't apologize. I'm the one that's sorry. It was just a joke and I completely overreacted. I was just a bit overwhelmed and... It was just a joke and I had gotten it all wrong. I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I beg you to forgive me."

"What?" Fred said in shock. _You shouldn't be sorry. You just said what you felt... and you didn't get it wrong at all._ "Hermione, you don't need to apologize..."

"Yes. I do," Hermione said seriously. "I'm so sorry for how I acted and what I said."

"You're... You're really not upset with me?" Fred asked cautiously.

"No, not at all," Hermione said solemnly. "W-what about you? Can you forgive me?"

Fred snorted with the tiniest smile. _You are just too sweet._ "Nothing to forgive. It's all behind us. Never happened."

"Right," Hermione agreed with a smile.

"So," said Fred with renewed spirit. "Let's get started. I think it's on page 56." Fred gestured to the soft leather book on the table in front of Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione replied, pulling the book closer to herself. "Er, it's blank."

"Oh, yeah," Fred chuckled. "Now, I know I really don't need to say it, but I have to anyway. That book-"

"Holds your secrets. I know. And, your secrets are safe with me," Hermione assured him.

"Of course. No one I trust more," Fred admitted. _Even more than George. He can be unrelenting._ Fred silently chuckled. He reached in front of Hermione and tapped his wand on the open book. "Mischief maker, through and through."

_Yes, yes, you are._ Hermione chuckled. _And George is no more intransigent than you._ She watched as ink began appearing in the book in neat loopy writing and other places with a quick sloppy scrawl. _It's funny how I can see their pride and their excitement in their varying handwritings._ She glanced at Fred and smiled, unable to hide her excitement. As soon as the writing had filled in, Hermione flipped back through the pages, stopping at page 56: WonderWitch 24-hour Love Potion.

"As you can see," Fred started. "The potion does include Ashwinder Eggs. Now, I know I don't have to tell you this either, but when working with Ashwinder Eggs-"

"We have to be careful that they don't thaw, so we'll probably be using them early on," Hermione interrupted.

"Right, or they'll burn down the entire street," Fred continued. "But, we also have to make sure that we don't add them until the Eel Mucus is in or it could explode."

"And burn down the entire street," Hermione added with a chuckle.

"Merlin, you have no idea how nice it is to be working with someone that's competent when it comes to potions," Fred said with delight.

"Don't let George hear you say that," Hermione grinned.

"Oh no, not George. He's as brilliant as I am… nearly," He said with a cocky smile. "But, I still vividly remember potions at Hogwarts. Snape used to like to keep George and I separate, so I was forced to work with loads of dunderheads, most of which couldn't tell wood lice from white rice."

"I know what you mean," said Hermione. "I'm rather excited to work with you. I've always been very impressed with your products and have often wondered just what you were like when working with potions."

"How so?" Fred asked curiously.

"Well… you take most of life rather lightly, but you've always shown great pride in your products. It's obvious that you put a lot into them; I imagine you're quite skilled. But I've only ever imagined you working," Hermione explained.

"Well, imagine no more," Fred smiled. "I know we start out with leech juice, but how much?" Fred grabbed the bottle from in front of them and swirled the dark purple mixture around the sides. Hermione grimaced at the bottle and looked down at the book, running her finger down the ingredients list.

"Don't much care for leech juice, I take it?" Fred asked with a grin.

"It's not just the leech juice. Working with the ingredients doesn't bother me, but it seems that no matter how long I'm in the wizarding world, I still cringe when I think that the combination of these disgusting substances are meant to be consumed."

Fred laughed out loud and Hermione felt as if she were glowing from the joyful energy that came from that hearty and genuine laugh. "It makes no difference how long you've been in the wizarding world. I still cringe when I think about it, too. The secret is, when brewing a potion, don't think about it being consumed, it's just a project. And whenever you need to drink a potion, _never_ think about what goes into it," Fred instructed. "It's one of the reasons why George and I like to make so many potion products into candy form. It makes the unpleasant ingredients easier to forget. But as far as potions go, despite what goes into them, love potions are rather easy on the taste buds."

"And how would you know that?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Never forget, George and I are always the first test subjects for our products," Fred reminded her.

Hermione chuckled. "Is that when you tried to kiss George?" she asked as she remembered their earlier exchange.

"Not try… I did," he said, looking terribly disgusted.

"Potion didn't work very well at first then?"

"Oh no, the problem was that it worked too well. The first test, it was so strong that George fell in love with the cauldron. And never had a cauldron been so well cared for either." Fred and Hermione laughed together and Hermione shook her head. "I was the next test. It was better, but still too strong. I kissed George and he slapped me across the face then locked me in the closet."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry; there are no hard feelings between us. I probably would have punched him had he done it to me," Fred chuckled.

"You do have a good antidote for it though, don't you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Of course," Fred answered as though it were an absurd question. "We couldn't use it that time though because we needed to see what the natural duration was. Possibly the worst 24 hours of my life… one whole day being locked in the closest with romantic feelings for my twin. It's scarring. I was so humiliated that I could hardly look at him for a week. It wouldn't have been so bad, I guess, if George hadn't taunted me so much. I got him back though."

_I don't think I want to know,_ Hermione told herself. _...but I can't help but ask._

"What did you do to him?"

"The next batch we tested, we added a bit of the person we wanted him to fall for. He thought it was a girl down the street that was on holiday that weekend, but I used a hair from that old lady that works at the Apothecary. He brought her flowers and wrote her poetry. It was hilarious. He stopped teasing me immediately. He still makes me go to the Apothecary for supplies though," Fred laughed. "Enough reminiscing though. We've got to get started on this. So - leech juice."

"Leech juice... two ounces," Hermione read from the page.

"Oh, sorry, we're doubling it. So four ounces," Fred said, pouring out the desired amount. "Care for a sip?" he offered playfully.

"I'll pass, thanks," Hermione grimaced again. "So, if you've tried a lot of different potions, which do you think is the worst?"

"Hmm... worst effects or worst tasting?" Fred asked.

"Tasting," Hermione clarified.

"The potion we use in Fever Fudge. _Terrible._ I mean absolutely disgusting. Luckily it's potent enough that the fudge only needs a couple drops to work well. But, put a couple drops on your tongue and your body shudders involuntarily," Fred told her seriously. "What about you? What's the worst you had?"

"Hm... I think I'd have to say Polyjuice Potion," she decided.

"Really? I mean, you seemed pleasantly surprised with Harry's... wait," Fred stopped as he thought about the night of the seven potters. "You said he looked tastier than Goyle... How did I not really catch the meaning of that then? Did you turn into Gregory Goyle?"

"No," Hermione said as she smugly denied his accusation. "Harry did. And Ron was Crabbe."

"So you were...?"

"No one. Mine failed. I used a cat hair by mistake," Hermione brooded.

"Your second year! That's what happened to you?" Fred asked excitedly. "I asked Ron and Harry a hundred times and they refused to tell me. Dear, dear, Hermione, you never use Polyjuice for animal transformations."

"I know that, thank you," Hermione snapped playfully. "I told you, it was an accident. I learned to be a lot more careful brewing potions after that."

"That was in your second year though. Truly impressive," Fred acknowledged. "So that was the worst then?"

"One of. The taste varies depending on who... or what, you're turning into. Bellatrix's Polyjuice Potion was absolutely foul, tasted worse than Gurdyroots. But, even the better tasting ones like Harry and Mafalda Hopkirk, are still terrible. The texture is all lumpy and just putting it to your lips makes you want to vomit," Hermione explained.

"Bellatrix Lestrange? You turned into Bellatrix Lestrange?" Fred asked in astonishment.

"How else was I supposed to break into her vault in Gringotts?" Hermione asked with a sly smile.

"Ah, finally ready to share your tale?" Fred asked excitedly.

"As a storyteller? No," Hermione said seriously, her smile beginning to fade.

_In time,_ Fred thought. _No rush. I like learning little tidbits like that about you. No matter how long I've know you, you always have the ability to surprise me. I love it._

Hermione blushed and glanced at Fred. "We should probably get back to the potion before those eggs start to thaw."

Before Fred had time to reply, Hermione started measuring out the Eel Mucus. She felt, rather than saw, Fred's smirk as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what a cute little kitten you made and wondered what you'd look like now you've grown," mused Fred. "I say we give it a try."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. Without thinking she stuck her hand into the jar of Eel Mucus and flung a glob at Fred.

"No…" said Fred in disbelief. "Tell me you did not just fling Eel Mucus at me."

Hermione covered her mouth in horror. "Oh Merlin, I can't believe I just did that," she said in shock. She pulled her hand away and pinched her lips together to contain the giggles that were threatening to escape.

"Neither can I," Fred said in pure astonishment. "Try to pay a girl a compliment and she throws mucus at me."

"A compliment? Is that what that was?" Hermione laughed. "Well then, I was just thinking that you looked cute and wondered how much better you'd look covered in Eel Mucus," she mocked him.

"And?" Fred chuckled.

"And it looks good on you," Hermione laughed.

"Well then, thank you," said Fred with a sly smile. "I shall return your gesture of appreciation." Before Hermione could make sense of what he was saying, Fred scooped up a handful of beetle eyes and tossed them at Hermione.

"No! You didn't!" Hermione cried. "You got them down my shirt!" She grabbed the front of her robes and jerked them forward to allow the beetle eyes to fall to her feet. "Ugh, they're in my bra even!" Hermione pinched her bra through her robes and shook more to the floor.

"Want me to give you a hand with that?" Fred chortled.

"No, thank you," Hermione said derisively. "I can manage just fine."

"You're right though," Fred said as he brushed a few beetle eyes from her hair. "One does look rather fetching covered in potion ingredients."

"Oh, you think so?" Hermione asked with a sly smile of her own. "Well then let me spruce you up." Before Fred could properly defend himself, she had taken a large pinch of Goosegrass and tossed it in his face.

Hermione laughed out loud as Fred looked up with yellow strands of grass in his hair and a few sticking to the mucus on his neck. Fred wiped the mucus and grass from his neck and flicked it to the floor.

"Oh, it's on now," Fred said with a malicious smile.

Hermione gasped as Fred picked up the bottle of leech juice again. "No… No, Fred. Don't. You wouldn't. Fred, No!" Hermione squealed as Fred poured the rest of the leech juice right over her head. "OH! I can't believe you did that!" She sputtered and blew out her mouth as the malodorous liquid ran down her face. She wiped it away from her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. Her eyes were squeezed shut as it continued to run down her forehead. She felt irritated at first, but Fred's insane laughter was too hard to deny and she began to laugh herself. She wiped the liquid from one of her eyes and peeked down at the table. She smiled as her hand closed around the neck of the bottle nearest her. She knew that Fred was laughing too hard to notice her action and she didn't give him the chance to as she splashed the liquid in Fred's direction.

His laughter died immediately as he gasped in shock. Hermione quickly wiped the remaining juice away from her eyes. She looked up at him and burst into laughter. He stood there with his arms out like a limp scarecrow, his head and the front of his robes dripping with Octopus Ink.

"Oh… oh, is that how it is? Sneak attack? Oh, it's really on now," Fred bit his lip in determination and reached for the jar closest to him. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed a jar near her. Not another word was uttered before the ingredients started to fly. The room was filled with shrieks and scoffs as the ingredients were tossed, flung, and splashed in each other's directions. Hermione slipped on the mess under her feet and fell directly into Fred's arms.

"Oi, Fred, do you know if-?" George's speech stopped the instant he stepped into the back room. Hermione and Fred looked up at him in shock, but their surprise didn't even come close to his. George's eyes were nearly as wide as his gaping mouth as he stared at the disheveled pair, both dripping with strange putrid smelling substances. "What in the name of Merlin's sock monkey happened to you?"

Fred and Hermione both squeezed their lips shut swallowing their giggles. They glanced at each other and burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Well, it's good to see that the two of you are enjoying yourselves," George said in amusement.

Fred helped to steady Hermione on her feet again and forced his laughter to subside. "She started it, you know."

"What?" Hermione cried incredulously. Fred raised his brows in challenge and Hermione chuckled again at the sight of him.

"Yes… I guess I did, didn't I?" she giggled as she lightly brushed a piece of Goosegrass from Fred's cheek.

"Well, I'm sure he deserved it then," George smirked.

"Aw, look. George feels left out," Fred teased, picking up the jar of beetle eyes again.

"No, I'm good," George assured him.

"Just if you're sure," Fred chortled, setting the jar back on the table.

"Positive. I'll catch the next one," George smiled and shook his head. "Anyway, I came back to ask if you know if we have a good supply of Whiz-Bangs. Godric's Hollow is putting on a firework display tomorrow. It's really last minute and Gambol and Japes doesn't have the supply of Filibusters they were looking for."

"Oh, we've got plenty," Fred assured. "Mr. Minxus changed his mind about his last order so we have more than enough. Hey! Try to sell them a Cavort Cannonblast. Or better, offer it free if they purchase a lot. It'd be the perfect advertising."

"Alright then," George smiled "I'll let their representative know."

"Fantastic. That's just the kind of order we needed," Fred said excitedly. He looked at Hermione and chuckled again. _I got so excited that I forgot that we were a mess for a second. Ah, but that was an amazing event. I never knew she had it in her. Nah, I always suspected it. She's got that mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She may try to hide it, but I've always known it was there._ "Alright. Playtime's over I guess. Best get cleaned up. _Scourgify._" Fred slowly dragged his wand the length of Hermione's body, cleaning her from head to toe.

Hermione looked down at her freshly clean robes and combed her fingers through her soft clean curls. "Thank you."

"What? No splatter of mucus to display your gratitude?" Fred teased.

"You didn't compliment me," Hermione chortled.

"Right, I'm going to have to keep my opinions to myself from now on," he smiled.

"You could never succeed at that," she joked.

"Are you saying that I talk too much?" Fred asked.

"No, just that you're very opinionated," Hermione explained.

"Too true," Fred agreed. "_Scourgify._" Fred ran his wand down his own body and admired his clean robes.

Hermione snorted in amusement. "It's still in your hair. Here. Have a seat and I'll clean it for you," she offered as she summoned the chair from the desk.

Fred plopped down in the chair and Hermione stepped up behind him. "_Scourgify._ There, much better." She chuckled and ran her fingers through his shaggy ginger hair. _Wow, it's even silkier than I thought._ "It's so uneven."

"Yeah, well, half of it got burnt, so I had to cut off the singed parts before I regrew it. I'm sure it's all lengths," Fred explained. "Mind giving me that trim?"

"Oh, well, um... I've never cut anyone's hair before. And I've never even seen it done with a wand," Hermione admitted nervously.

"That's alright. You're a talented witch; I'm sure you'll do just fine," Fred encouraged.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said apprehensively.

"Yeah. I can't just walk around like this."

"Um, I guess I could try," Hermione replied hesitantly. "I mean, if I do terrible, you can just regrow it again, right?"

"Stop worrying. You'll do fine," Fred persisted. Hermione cast a quick freezing charm at the untouched jar of Ashwinder Eggs. "Good call," Fred commended her.

"Okay, how do you want me to cut it?" Hermione asked, ignoring the eggs now.

"However you like," Fred said simply.

"You want that mohawk?" Hermione taunted.

"I think I'll pass on that, although it would be fun..."

"Do you want it like George's?"

"Really, however you like. Your choice," Fred insisted.

"Okay..." Hermione said, slowly walking in front of him, eyeing him appraisingly. "Well, I don't like it _too_ long, but I like it when the front comes down near your eyes," she said thoughtfully as she ran her finger from his hairline down to the side of his eye.

Fred's breath caught as her finger ran softly over his skin. _Oh, Merlin... That felt so good. How is it that such an innocent little touch can erupt such feelings? It makes me feel guilty. I can't let her touch me like that again. I want her to, but that will only make this harder. Oh, shut up Fred. You're thinking on this small touch too much. She's just giving you a haircut._

_Merlin, it made me feel funny, too. _Hermione thought nervously. _It's nothing, just silly. Just do this so Fred can stop feeling uncomfortable._ She moved behind him and ran her fingers through his hair again, trying to decide on a good length.

"Just a severing charm?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Fred affirmed.

Hermione took a deep breath, slid her fingers down his hair, pinched like scissors, and ran her wand under her fingers, severing his hair about midway down his neck. She bit her lip nervously. _No going back now. I can do this though._ Hermione continued this action, moving around to the front.

"Don't look at me," she ordered. "It makes me even more nervous."

Fred gave a lopsided smile, but obediently closed his eyes. Her fingers slid down near his eyes again and his falling hair tickled his cheek. Finishing the front, Hermione started redoing the sides, angling them down toward the back. Fred hummed silently. _This is much too intimate for us right now. Innocent on her part, but this is too much for me. I should have had George do it._

_I'm sorry._ Hermione apologized. _I'm just about done._ She took a deep breath and moved in front again to have a good look at him.

"Well?" Fred asked as he looked up at her.

"I-I think I did well," Hermione said anxiously.

"That confident?" Fred asked.

"No," Hermione said firmly, straightening up. "You look good. It looks good. It's about the same style you had in my third year, er, your fifth year."

"You are satisfied with your work then?" Fred asked. "I look alright?"

"Yeah," Hermione said distantly as she followed his ginger strands from its roots down into his sparkling hazel eyes. _Huh... I never noticed, but his eyes are so detailed. Hazel is hardly the word for them... they're so many colors, almost a bit of everything. Honey, Amber, and flecks of green... incredible..._

_Wow, her eyes are so deep, I feel like I could just dive right in._ Fred thought. Hermione gasped and looked away quickly. _Great, Fred. Just go ahead and scare her off like that. She's never going to want to see you again if you can't get a grip. Pull yourself together, Fred. She's your brother's girlfriend. She's your brother's girlfriend. She's your brother's girlfriend._

_No, I'm not. And it's not _you_ that's scaring me... I'm scaring me now. What am I doing looking at him like that? Feeling funny when I touch him? Do I fancy him, too? No, I can't just jump to that conclusion. I'm too confused right now. Hearing all his thoughts is confusing me. I don't know what I think or feel about him. I'm too overwhelmed by his thoughts to have a genuine one of my own. Just because I feel funny doesn't mean that I like him. I'm just flattered. Yes, but that doesn't mean that I don't have those feelings either._

_She's your brother's girlfriend. She's your brother's girlfriend._

_No, I'm not._ Hermione protested silently. _I can't let him keep thinking that._

"Fred," Hermione said tentatively. "About last night..."

"I thought we decided to forget about that," Fred said in a forced casual voice. _Damn it, you really made her feel uncomfortable._

_No, Fred. Merlin, what have I done to him? I'm killing his confidence._ "We did, but I still feel sorry. I should have never said that you were jealous of Ron. There was nothing to even be jealous of. I mean, Ron and I aren't even together. So... it was really stupid for me to say... and I'm sorry."

"You and Ron aren't together? But he was-" Fred said uncertainly, a funny ache rising in his chest.

"Ron thought that there possibly could be something between us, but I don't feel that way. That's why I got so upset with you; I wanted to talk to him about that, but I couldn't when I was speaking Russian," Hermione admitted to him. "I talked to him this morning though, so I really did overreact last night. I'm sorry."

_She's not with him? Why is she telling me this? She's not interested so this doesn't mean anything. And, she still knows that you like her. Nothing's changed._

"It's okay. I'm still sorry too. It's behind us though," Fred reminded her.

"Truly forgotten now," Hermione agreed.

"Now then, let's finally make this potion," Fred said with a smile. Hermione nodded and finally reached for the Ashwinder Eggs.

* * *

**There it is and I'm sorry it took so long. I know where i want this story to go, but I'm just having such a hard time writing it anymore. Hopefully there will be more to come soon. **

**Thank you, as always, to the incredible HG4eva for sprucing up my writing. And a big thanks to IWGHWY for the Fred/Hermione desktop wallpaper! I really appreciate it. ^^**

**Please let me know what you think - Please review! Please! **


	12. Overwhelmed

**Sigh. I just had to post another chapter for you guys. I feel like I had cheated you with the last one. I mean, I liked the last chapter, and I hope you did too, but I made you wait a month and, though there were sweet exchanges, Hermione and Fred really haven't gone anywhere in their relationship and it's a slow moving plot. I certainly can't update this frequently, but I just had to give you more. ^_^**

* * *

"So, are you two finally ready for lunch?" George asked as he closed the latest magazine edition of _Popular Potions_.

"Yes," Fred said with relief. "I'm starving."

"So what'll it be today? I'll pick it up for you if you'd like," George offered. He definitely looked bored and ready for movement or interaction of some sort.

"Well, actually, I was wondering," Hermione started uncertainly. "Would it be okay if I went out for lunch today? Or, would you rather I stay here?"

"No, that's fine," George answered. "I don't know how many times we're going to have to tell you though; You're welcome to come and go as you please."

"Yes, well, that's going to take me some time to get used to," Hermione told them. "How long do I have for break?"

Fred and George exchange amused smiles. "As long as you need, Hermione," Fred answered.

"Ugh," Hermione sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry, but I'm a very structured person. I prefer structure and outlines of what's expected of me."

"Well, then you'll have to learn to get over that because we really don't have expectations," said Fred.

"Well, we expect you to work, but there's really not much to that," George added.

Hermione sighed again. "Fine, then just tell me, how long do you usually take for break?"

"Sometimes we don't and other times up to an hour and a half," George answered with a grin.

"There was that one time you disappeared for three hours," Fred reminded him.

"I told you, I fell asleep," George defended.

"Alright," said Hermione. "I'm going to take about an hour then, I think. Is that alr-?" Hermione stopped midsentence. She was going to ask if that was acceptable, but decided she was done being teased. "About an hour."

"We'll see you in about an hour then," said Fred. Hermione removed her work robe, folded it and handed it to George who placed it behind the counter for her.

"What about you?" George asked Fred.

"I think I'm just going to go upstairs for a sandwich," he replied. _I need a break. All this time with Hermione has really got me confused. I love working with her, but with these feelings I have, whatever they are… ugh, I need a break._

Hermione looked at Fred guiltily, took a breath, and turned to go.

"Wait," George stopped her. "Lunch money. How much do you think you'll need?"

"Oh, I don't know. I still don't know where I'm going. But, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself," Hermione replied.

"Nuh-uh," George disagreed. "We always take care of lunch. Just bring back a receipt and we'll reimburse you." Hermione rolled her eyes and it did not go unnoticed.

"Better bring a receipt or we'll just add a guessed amount to your pay," Fred advised.

"Fine, fine. I'll be back soon," Hermione conceded. She stepped out onto the busy cobble stone street and took a deep breath. Like Fred, she too needed a break. She felt rather confused and overwhelmed, also. All of his feelings for her were confusing her about her feelings for him.

_Concentrate, Hermione. You can think in a minute. First, you have to decide where to go for lunch. Um… Mrs. Weasley said there's a nice little café just past Gringotts and the Daily Prophet. Yeah, I'll give that a try. _

Her mind made up, she started down the street, glancing at the many people as she passed. She was sure that it had to be her imagination, but it seemed like people kept taking an extra long look at her.

_Merlin, Fred. Get over it. You work with her. You can't let this get to you. You're losing your cool._ Fred's thoughts sounded in Hermione's head once again. _You've been attracted to girls before, but you never acted like an idiot like this. Yeah, but none of them called you on it like Hermione did. Still, I would have laughed it off if it were anyone else. Exactly. Hermione isn't everyone else. She's different… special. She sees me for who I am and not just entertainment and comic relief. Yeah, but she also looks at you more like a brother. No wonder she's so weirded out._

_No, you're not like a brother. You're my friend; a close friend now. You know that. You'd know that I was feeling attracted to you today if you would stop beating yourself up and believing that I'm too good for you. Merlin! This is what I mean! I need a break! I can't get one. I need to go over my own thoughts without you interrupting them. You don't even know you're doing it though. I did feel attracted to him. Looking in his eyes, I felt… I don't know what I felt. I'm so confused. Am I honestly attracted to him, or do I just look at him differently because I know how he feels about me? Am I genuinely interested or am I just flattered? _

"Hermione?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Hermione just had time to look up before she was wrapped in a tight embrace. "Hermione! It _is_ you!"

"Parvati?" Hermione greeted, patting the girl's back uncertainly. In all the years she'd known her Gryffindor roommate, they had never even come close to hugging.

"My goodness, how are you?" She asked, backing up and giving Hermione an appraising look.

"Er, I'm well," Hermione answered slowly. "And you?"

"Last I heard, you were still in the hospital, on your deathbed, in fact," Parvati rambled on, ignoring Hermione's cordial greeting.

"My deathbed?" Hermione asked with a nervous chuckle. "No, no, I'm fine. I got out of the hospital a few days ago."

"What happened? How's Fred? I've been reading the paper everyday looking for news, but there's nothing about you except rumors on the street," Parvati rattled off quickly.

_Rumors… of course._ Hermione thought miserably. _Parvati has always been the queen of gossip. I'm sure she's heard them all… I don't think I want to know… But I don't think she's going to give me a choice._

"What on earth happened to you and Fred? I know they said he died, and they said that you somehow miraculously brought him back to life. I saw you even, well… not what you did, but I saw you in the great hall holding onto him, hours after they said he was dead and he was breathing then. You looked pretty bad yourself. So when they told me you were dying too, well, I don't know what I thought. I was panicked. I mean, we've never been really close friends, but I still consider you a friend, and I've known you for so long… So what really happened then?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but it turned out that Parvati wasn't really ready for answers just yet.

"Some people have been saying that it could only possibly be black magic; that black magic is the only possible way to bring someone back from the dead. I know you better than that though, I dismissed that thought immediately," Parvati continued quickly. Hermione felt out of breath just watching the other girl speak. "I said to them, 'Hermione Granger use dark magic? Absolutely not.' I mean it's just absurd. With all that you've done to stop dark wizards, there's no way you'd use that kind of magic yourself. Other people are saying that it's just the opposite. You are rumored to be the brightest witch of not only _our_ age, but _the_ age! They're saying you might actually be the next Dumbledore! Well, you know, minus the beard and all. Well, you are a bit quirky like him too, though. I wonder what you'd be like if-"

"Parvati!" Hermione finally interrupted. Parvati stopped talking instantly and Hermione felt even more uncomfortable than before. She felt like she was rude to interrupt. She had to find something to say. "I know the rumor mill can come up with many different ideas, but 'the next Dumbledore' sounds just as absurd as me using dark magic, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess that could be a bit much, but not nearly as farfetched as you using black magic," Parvati said a bit more slowly, appearing as though she were ready to hold an actual conversation at this point.

"I appreciate that," Hermione said gratefully. She knew that there must have been some ridiculous rumors out there, but it was nice to know that there were people that were dismissing them. After all that she saw Harry suffer from rumors about his sanity and disposition, it was nice to know that she didn't have to defend herself. She wouldn't have wanted to anyway. She didn't much care for people and their gossip.

"So how did you do it?" Parvati asked seriously. "I mean, I'm assuming he is okay now too, right?"

"Yeah, he's doing great. He's back to his usual self. It's hard for me to believe that the whole thing in the great hall and the hospital actually happened," Hermione admitted with a small smile. "I just sort of woke up and everything before that just felt like a long nightmare. The battle, the war, Fred… It just felt like a dream. I woke up and everything was just fine."

"Yeah, but how did you do it?" Parvati asked again.

"I… I honestly don't know," Hermione admitted. "I mean, Fred wasn't dead. He was close, so close that people really believed he was, but he wasn't. I couldn't have saved him otherwise."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Parvati thought seriously. "But, he's really okay though?"

"He's fine."

"What about you? What are you doing now?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just on my lunch break," Hermione replied. She knew that wasn't what Parvati had meant, but she was hoping the girl would get the hint that she was done speaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be holding you up, then," she apologized. "Where are you working?"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Hermione said, certain that she wouldn't be getting away easily now.

"Really?" she said in surprise. "With Fred?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, struggling to suppress a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you two are probably pretty close after all that," she said with a suggestive smile.

"Yes, we've really become close friends," Hermione said pointedly. "I really should be going though."

"Oh, of course. Give Fred my best. Oh, and where are you staying now?"

"I'm still staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys," Hermione replied.

"Great, I'll owl you some time. Maybe we could go out for lunch or something," Parvati suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that," Hermione said, trying to act excited by the idea.

"There you are, Parvati," Padma, Parvati's twin, exclaimed as she came out of the store next to them. "I was looking for you. I- Hermione?"

"Hi, Padma. Well, it was nice talking to you, Parvati. I'll see you around," Hermione said, nodding to them both. Hermione took a deep breath as she walked away. She could hear Parvati chatting excitedly again, no doubt filling her twin in on all the new gossip.

Hermione was now certain as she walked down the street that people were indeed staring at her as she passed. She felt extremely flustered and irritated as she wondered just what everyone was thinking about her.

_Dark magic to raise Fred from the dead… How utterly ridiculous. _

_Concentrate, Fred, before you blow up the kitchen, too._ Fred thoughts broke into Hermione's.

_Merlin! Stop it! Everyone! I need a break!_ Hermione shouted in her mind. She stopped instantly as she caught sight of the last person in the world that she wanted to see. She could see the café just a few stores down, but right in front of the Daily Prophet was none other than Rita Skeeter. The woman caught her eye at the exact same time and a wicked grin spread on her face. _No!_

Hermione reached into her robes quickly as the woman approached and Hermione quickly disapparated away from the busy street. Hermione touched down in a musty shadowed alley in muggle Banbury and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. It seemed that no matter what she tried she just couldn't get away. The muggle world seemed like her only chance to blend in and go unnoticed by the people around her. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the pavement of the calm street. There were very few people around, the exact reason that she chose here instead of London. She knew this place and remembered and relished the calm atmosphere.

It was only a minute before she reached her destination; a quaint little restaurant that she had eaten at with her parents. She felt that she was hardly conscious when she talked to the hostess and only felt truly relaxed when she sat down at a private table on the patio. The waitress brought her a glass of water and Hermione quickly agreed to order their daily special… whatever it was, and she rested her head in her hands.

_It's a good day. Nothing bad has happened. I need to calm down. Everything is fine… Who am I kidding? This is a mess! I can't stop hearing Fred, everyone is looking at me, and I can't get a moment's peace. Yes, yes I can. I've found it right here. Deep breaths…_

_The more you think about not thinking about her, the more you think about her, Fred. Just stop. Just… just concentrate on something. My sandwich. I'll concentrate on my sandwich and not Hermione. This is impossible. Potions. I'll go make a potion, one that takes a long time and will force me to concentrate… and I won't blow myself up this time. That was so embarrassing. _

Hermione felt a dry sob and forced herself to remain calm. _I have to find a way to stop this. I have to tell him._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, what are you doing just sitting there?" George asked as he approached Fred at their kitchen table. "You have to get ready or we're going to be late for dinner."

"I'm not going," Fred said quietly.

"What?" George asked incredulously. "Why?"

"I'm not feeling well. I'm just going to stick around here," Fred answered.

"Well, what's the matter? We have a cure for just about anything," George reminded him.

"It's nothing. I just need a bit of rest," Fred replied.

"Bullshit," said George taking the seat next to him. "Fred Weasley never rests. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Fred said in frustration. He glanced over at George who was looking at him expectantly. Fred sighed, looking extremely put out. "I fancy Hermione."

"Really?" George said, his eyebrows disappearing beneath his ginger hair. "And when did this happen?"

"I don't know. I just haven't been able to think of her the same since the hospital. And it seems like the more time I spend with her, the more I like her… I've got it bad."

"Obviously," said George. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before. So what are you going to do?"

"Do?" Fred chuckled. "I'm not going to _do_ anything."

"Well, that's not going to solve anything. And neither will avoiding her," he said seriously. "You know, most blokes like to spend more time around the girl they like, rather than avoid them."

"I can't be around her. I just make a fool out of myself. I get messed up just thinking about her," Fred admitted. "What's worse is that she knows about it."

"I'm still not seeing the problem. How is it worse?" George asked.

"Remember last night's argument?" At George's nod, Fred continued, "She accused me of being jealous of Ron."

"Ooo," George hissed in pain. "Ouch. I completely forgot about Ron."

"Yeah, well, she says that they're not seeing each other," Fred informed him.

"Really? Because Ron really-"

"I guess it's all one-sided. She talked to him about it this morning," Fred said.

"That's great. So what's the problem? What are you waiting for? Make your move," George suggested.

Fred snorted derisively. "Make a move on Hermione Granger? Have you lost it? I'd just be making an even bigger fool of myself."

"Why do you say that? You act like she'd chew you up and spit you out," George said, a little appalled by his brother's reaction.

"She's Hermione. I wouldn't have a chance with her," Fred said miserably.

"Man, you really _have_ got it bad. What's wrong with you? Why would you think you wouldn't have a chance? You're acting like you're lowly scum," George argued angrily.

"Compared to her-"

"No. Stop right there," George demanded. "What are you doing to yourself? You're better than that. Hermione may be a brilliant witch, but she doesn't look down on people. And if she had a thing for Ron, which you know she did at one time, then you definitely have a chance."

"Yeah, well she knows I'm interested in her, so it's obvious she doesn't feel the same," Fred reasoned.

"I don't know that," said George. "And neither do you. She's a shy girl when it comes to relationships. Don't give up on it."

Fred shook his head, dismissing his brother's supportive words.

"Fine. Stay home tonight if you want, but you better take this time to figure out what you're going to do. You're either going to do something about it, or you're going to forget about her and move on. I won't allow you to beat yourself up and mope like this. It doesn't look good on you."

Fred nodded in agreement.

"Good," George said, slapping the table and getting to his feet. "You know… I think I know just what you need."

"What?" Fred asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry about it. Your twin's got it handled," George said with a grin.

"I should worry, shouldn't I?" Fred asked.

"Not at all," said George. "Just finish your moping and I'll bring you back some dinner."

"Fair enough," Fred agreed. He didn't feel at all comfortable with George secretly planning something, but he knew it would be a waste of time to try to talk him out of anything.

_Just finish moping, make a plan, and hold on for the ride, _Fred thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh, good, you're here," Mrs. Weasley said, glancing quickly at George as he stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow. "You're late though, both of you take your seats."

George smirked and looked over his shoulder at the other which did not exist and back at the table's occupants. His grin still in place, George walked the length of the table and took the seat next to Charlie, leaving the seat next to him empty. Everyone was looking at him in question, but he said nothing.

"Well, are you going to tell us, or make us ask?" Charlie asked.

"Ask what?" George replied, his eyebrows raised in mock confusion.

"Obviously he wants us to ask," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Fred?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning around from the counter and scanning the table. "Where _is_ Fred?"

"He decided to stay home tonight and get some extra rest," George told them.

"What? Is he okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, placing a platter on the table and straightening to look at George. "Maybe I should go check on him."

"No, he's fine, Mum," George assured her. "He's just a bit tired and needs some rest."

"Fred never thinks he needs rest," Mrs. Weasley said with concern. "I'll just pop over there to-"

"Mum, he's fine," George said seriously, glancing at Hermione.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You were with him today. Is he alright? Did he look okay?"

"Yes," Hermione replied nervously. "He seemed fine. It was a rather busy day though. He probably is tired. I'm sure he just needs a little break." _Yeah… a break from me._ She thought miserably, a heavy feeling in the stomach. _Don't act so hurt or offended, Hermione. You know that you've needed a break from his thoughts. We both need a little break. Yes, but it still hurts that he doesn't want to see me._

"Oh… alright," Mrs. Weasley conceded. "But I'm making a plate for you to take home to him."

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that," George smiled.

"So, Hermione," said Ginny as she pulled a piece of chicken onto her plate. "How was your first day at work?"

"Well… It was…" Hermione paused in thought as the events of the day quickly flashed in her mind. "Interesting."

"I assumed that. That's why I asked," Ginny chuckled.

"Oh, well," Hermione looked up at George feeling rather uncertain about what to say. The event that first entered her mind was her spat with Verity. It was obvious that George understood by her expression for he saved her from answering.

"Verity quit today," he answered.

"What? Why?" asked Ginny incredulously. She looked at Hermione with concern. She was a bright witch and she assumed correctly when she figured that it was not coincidence that Verity chose to quit on Hermione's first day. Verity always seemed a bit scatty in her opinion, but she seemed like a pleasant person. Why on Earth would she quit because of Hermione?

George glanced once more at Hermione, noticing the nervousness that she was trying to hide with her forced indifference. He could still mentally picture the red handmark on her cheek. "Just a difference of opinions," he explained vaguely.

_Thank you, George._ Hermione thought as she gave him a smile. It was he that now looked at her pleadingly. She didn't understand the meaning of it at first, but it was only a second before she understood. He wanted to make sure that Fred's morning explosion was left out of the discussion also. _Don't worry , George. I'd never slip something like that in front of your mum. She'd be at the flat in half a second if I said that._ "It was still a rather good day though. I got to help Fred with production."

George threw Hermione a quick wink and she snorted a silent chuckle.

"Yeah? What did you make?" Harry asked with interest, clearly hoping for an interesting story.

"Love potion," Hermione answered with a funny grin. She couldn't help but remember Fred covered in random substances, Octopus Ink dripping from his hair and beside his eyes. As soon as she thought of his eyes, she remembered staring into them and the way her heart raced. Her heart was beginning to race again.

"Love potion?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "I never thought there'd be a day that Hermione Granger would brew a love potion."

"Well, it wasn't for me," she reminded him with a wide smile. Her smile slowly started to fade as she caught Ron's eyes. His brows were raised in curiosity, the faintest smile on his lips. He was torn and his smile showed it. He looked curious and amused, but there was still a hint of sadness, a tiny ache of jealousy and loss. Hermione forced herself to take her eyes off of his and found herself looking at George. His look mirrored Ron's curiosity and amusement. She looked down at her plate and began slowly scooping food onto her fork. "Pretty uneventful other than that."

_They're both wondering at my feelings for Fred. They know that he likes me, but neither know how I feel. Neither do I. How can I not know what I feel? Feelings like those aren't meant to be pondered and calculated. Just that I have to calculate them should tell me that I don't have feelings for him. But I think that I might. The only reason I'm not certain is because I have no idea how much his thoughts influence mine. I never have a moment to really consider my own feelings without his cutting in._

"We got a really big order for Whiz-Bangs though," George told the table excitedly. "I don't know if we've ever had an order that size. It's sure to be quite a show. It's in Godric's Hollow tomorrow if you're interested."

Hermione vaguely heard George and the others continue discussions, but she was too lost in her thoughts to care. _Well, he's not interrupting now. No… he's not. Well, he did think that he needed a break. Maybe he did manage to push me from his thoughts. Perhaps he's asleep. Whatever the reason, your thoughts are your own now, Hermione. No excuses. What do you feel for him? …I don't know. If this is something that I'm forced to calculate, then how do I? I know all the feelings I've had, I've known all his thoughts, but I'm no closer to understanding my feelings. I… I just don't know!_ She glared at her plate in frustration, forcing herself to take another bite before she looked suspicious_. Fine. I don't know. So the logical thing would be to go over what I _do_ know._ She glanced up at George who was smirking at her. _I know that I'm sad that he's not here. I'm hurt that he feels the need to avoid me. I know that I like to spend time with him. I know he's both intelligent and kind, and funny as well. I know that I hate that he's losing his self-esteem because of my indecision. I hate that I can hear him. I hate that I'm hurting him. I hate that he's not here. I miss him._ Hermione stopped in shock of her last thought. _I miss him… I do. No, I don't just miss him… that heavy feeling in my stomach… I _ache_ that he's not here. _She closed her eyes for a second, allowing herself to really feel and appreciate that ache for the first time. Her eyes still closed, she allowed herself to visualize all the time she spent with him: tapping cookies in the hospital, watching him open his string of paper elf dolls, the shivers she felt when he whispered questions in her ear at the movies, peering over his shoulder as he made his flipbook, the way he held her chin gently as he appraised the slap mark on her face with concern, his smile covered in potion ingredients, the soft silky feel of his hair, and again, the look in his eyes as she stared deeply into them. Her vision deviated from here, imagining herself tenderly embraced in his arms, and her eyes flew open in shock. _Oh, Merlin! I do fancy him._ The ache in her chest increased. _I do. I fancy him. It's not just his feelings. I must have been blind, or maybe just plain stupid not to realize it sooner. How could I keep playing this off as his feelings affecting me? Merlin, this is a mess now. What do I do? Should I tell him? Yeah,_ she thought derisively, _and what would I say? He already believes I don't like him like that. Even the signs that I might like him, have gone right over his head. And how can I tell him anything? This is far more complicated than a boy and a girl liking each other. I can hear his thoughts! That's not normal and I still haven't told him. I didn't know though… I mean, I thought it would wear off… but it's not wearing off. If you're admitting things to yourself now, Hermione, then face this. The connection isn't just going to go away. You have to do something. You have to figure it out and make it stop. But how? I don't know anything about it. Don't suppress it and don't deny it, Hermione. You have to tell Fred about the connection_. She closed her eyes, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. _I have to tell him… This really ruins everything then. It doesn't matter what I feel for him. Once I tell him that I can hear his thoughts, things are going to change. I'll be lucky if he doesn't hate me. But that doesn't matter… I still have to tell him._

"Do you want me to save your pudding for later, Hermione? Or are you just finished with dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at Hermione's still rather full plate. Hermione glanced around and saw that nearly everyone already had dessert in front of them.

"Dinner's great, but I guess I'm just craving something sweet," Hermione answered. At this, Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly. In truth, Hermione didn't really feel like eating anything, but if she refused food altogether, Mrs. Weasley would jump to conclusions and a potion for her stomach would most likely be administered. Dessert would be the better option. George smirked at her once more and Hermione looked down, taking a scoop of apple crumble. _Tomorrow. No excuses. I tell Fred tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

**To Lotus Elixir and all other that wish they would just kiss already, I know... The fangirl in me screams for the same thing but somehow the characters tell me that it's much more complicated than that. Although it's been several chapters now, it's only been a few days since the last battle and this connection is more than Hermione can handle. Soon though... she can't keep the secret forever and everything changes after that. ^^**

**So... what did you think? Please review. **


	13. Awkward

George dropped the last bronze knut into the drawer as he finished counting the morning till and closed the cash register. He looked up in confusion as a loud bang startled him. He looked around in confusion but then smiled when he saw a brown eye peeking through a slit next to the drawn shade of the front door. He walked coolly toward the door knowing that Hermione was watching him and waiting.

"Morning," he greeted as he opened the door.

"Good morning," Hermione returned brightly. "I'm on time today."

"Yes," George answered, looking at her curiously, "but why did you use the door?"

Hermione looked just as confused. "Because people can't apparate into the store."

"Ah… another thing that seems to have gotten lost when telling you about your position," George said guiltily as he ruffed the hair on the back of his head. "You can't apparate in the store, only Fred and I can do that, but all employees, meaning you, can apparate into the backroom. Just the backroom though, so don't try the loo or anything else."

"Right. That's definitely helpful information," Hermione smiled.

"Hopefully there isn't anything else we've forgotten to tell you. If there is, I'm sure it will come in time," George said thoughtfully.

"So… where's Fred?" Hermione asked. Her stomach tightened with nerves. She couldn't stop thinking about him, but she was terribly anxious about seeing him.

"Well, he's not blown himself up again, if that's what you're asking," George chuckled as he walked back up to the counter. "He's in the back, getting a start on a batch of Waffling Wafers."

"I thought _you_ were doing the production today," Hermione said with uncertainty.

"Well, I was supposed to, but I figured I should really take the time to go over the books today, seeing as how Fred didn't get much done the other day, playing with chains paper dolls and such," replied George.

"Chains of paper _elf_ dolls," Hermione corrected with a smirk.

"Right," George smiled. "But you can head back and help him if you'd like. Waffling Wafers really are much easier with two people working on them."

"Oh…" Hermione replied anxiously._ I could... but I have a feeling Fred is back there to avoid me. _"Are you sure you don't want to help him? I could take care of the store."

"Nah. I appreciate it, but I really should get the bookwork done, especially considering we picked up an employee and lost another," George explained. "And you can't fool me. I know you're dying to get your hands dirty."

"Okay," Hermione said, forcing her smile to look natural. "If you're sure."

"Positive," George smiled back.

Hermione turned and started walking toward the backroom uneasily. She had felt a little uncomfortable around Fred the last few days, but it seemed to be getting worse each time and today was bound to be even more so. Fred was more uncomfortable around her than ever, and now that she now truly understood her romantic feelings for him, she'd decided that this would be the day that she told him about the connection. _If this doesn't turn out to be the worst day of my life, I might be able to count it as a success. _She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and opened the door to the backroom.

She stepped in and stopped immediately, her features displaying her puzzlement. The room was empty. Well, not 'empty' but the table that was there the day before had gone. It was nothing but shelves of supplies, the desk, and a corner of cauldrons. _Where is he?_

"Fred?" she called uncertainly.

"Back here, George," Fred's voice carried from the corner.

Hermione apprehensively stepped into the room. It sounded like his voice had come from the loo. She saw that the bathroom door was open and hesitantly peeked around the door frame, but it was empty, too. Looking up, utterly perplexed, she noticed that the cupboard door was also open. It was a small door, average in height, but only half the width of the bathroom door. She strode forward, peeked inside and her eyes popped with shock. What she had assumed was a simple cupboard with several shelves, turned out to be another room. It wasn't a large room, but still bigger than the bathroom, much longer than it was wide. Along the right wall were the shelves that she had expected to see, only more than she had imagined. The left wall was just a long marble counter with cupboards beneath. And at the end of the room were two stoves, the room was so narrow that there wouldn't be room for more. There was only just enough room between the shelves and the counters for three people to stand shoulder to shoulder. In the center of this little room, stood Fred, leaning over a small steaming cauldron.

"Fred?" Hermione spoke softly to get his attention.

Fred's head snapped up in surprise and the bottle in his hand slipped through his fingers. He cringed as he waited for the bottle to smash on the floor, but the sound never came. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the vial floating an inch off the floor. He looked up at Hermione and smirked when he saw her wand pointed in the bottle's direction.

"Nice save," he commended her as he picked up the rescued glass.

"Thanks," she smiled, stowing her wand back in her robes.

"Sorry about that. You startled me. I didn't know you were here yet; I thought you were George," Fred explained.

"I assumed," she replied.

"So, it's that time already? To open, I mean," Fred asked.

"Yeah, how long have you been back here?" she asked curiously. _You've hardly thought of me once this morning. My, that sounds arrogant. It's not that I want him to be thinking of me like that, but lately he has been. I think he's just trying to keep busy so he can forget me… But I'm not sure I want him to anymore…_

"I don't know how long I've been back here… This is my second batch this morning, so I guess it is about time you come in," Fred replied pensively. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Other way around, I think. How can I help?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"Oh, no need to, George is supposed to help me out today," Fred answered.

"Oh… well actually, George asked me to come back. He said he has work to do up front and that I should come back to give you a hand," Hermione said apprehensively.

"What?" Fred was really caught off guard by this new piece of information. _George, you jerk, what are you doing? We decided it would be easier for me to get over her if I didn't have to be around her all day. Are you trying to play matchmaker here or just torment me for a laugh?_

_I was wondering the same thing._ Hermione thought. She knew that he liked her, but his thoughts of strongly wanting to avoid her still hurt. "He said he had to do the bookwork because of the staff changes you've had. But, if you'd rather he come help you, I could have a look at the bookwork. I'm rather good with numbers," Hermione offered meekly.

_Oh no,_ Fred thought miserably. _I've hurt her feelings. Look at her. Merlin, Fred, you're so stupid. She thinks you're upset or disappointed with her. She didn't do anything. So you're a bit uncomfortable, that's no reason to push her away._ "No, no. It's fine," he said with a smile. "Come on in. Welcome to the cupboard. Well, it _was_ a cupboard at one time, but we enlarged it and now it's more of a work area, ingredient storage, and kitchen. But, 'cupboard' is much easier to say. It's still kind of small, so we still like to move to the backroom for larger projects, like yesterday. But we're making Waffling Wafers today, so we'll need the ovens."

_I don't blame you… I blame me._ Hermione thought sadly. She hid her sadness and guilt the best she could. _Maybe I should just tell him now… No. Not now. I'm going to be working with him all day. Push your feelings aside for now. It's time to work. Pretend, even for yourself, that you know nothing about his feelings… or yours. Just two friends making a potion. I'll talk to him later._ "So where should I start?"

"Well, can you cook?" Fred asked simply.

"I can manage alright," she answered.

Fred pursed his lips and quirked his eyebrows. "What kind of answer is that? These wafers are going to end up on the shelf, in the hands of paying customers. I need to know if you can cook."

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes at Fred's response. "Yes. I'm a rather good cook actually."

"There now. Hopefully before too long we'll have you giving proper answers on the first try," Fred teased. Hermione looked up and sighed, rolling her eyes again. "So then, we're making German Chocolate Waffling Wafers. I'm already working on the potion. If you can get started on the dough, I think we'll meet halfway. The recipe card is there next to the stove. The bowls and cooking utensils are in here," Fred gestured to the two cupboards beneath the counter to his right. "And all the baking ingredients will be in the cupboards above."

"All right," Hermione smiled. Wasting no time, she stepped around Fred and pulled a large bowl from the cupboard. Fred paused in his work to watch Hermione. _It's incredible how fast she can switch modes. She was just standing around talking and as soon as the request was made of her she took off like it's her very own place. No questions, no shyness. I always knew she was independent, but I never knew just how confident she was. It's because she's not as confident with people,_ he realized. _But, she's certainly in her element now._

In just a minute, Hermione had the ovens heating, all the ingredients she needed surrounding her bowl and she was taking out measuring cups and utensils. She didn't once notice Fred watching her.

_Just ignore him. You can't hear him_… Hermione told herself. _You are in your element. There are things to be done. You can't hear him._

"Oh, there are some aprons over there in the corner," Fred told her, pointing at a hook beside the potion shelves. Hermione examined the two aprons, a yellow one with blue stitching said 'George' and a light blue one with yellow writing said 'Fred'. "You can use mine," he offered.

"Don't you need it?" she asked.

"Well, I probably should've used it," he said as he glanced down at the splatter marks on his robes. "But, I forgot and I'm a bit late it seems. I'm already past the messy part."

Hermione strung the blue apron around her neck and the movement caused his clean spiced scent that had attached itself to the cloth to wash over her. Hermione closed her eyes and cursed herself. _You just realized last night that you like him and now you're obsessive? No… I liked his scent at the movies too. Yes, but I'm being ridiculous. There's no room for feelings like this right now... or at all._ She folded the apron up a few inches before she tied it as it was a bit long for her.

"Perfect," Fred said as he glanced up from the potion. "We'll get you your own soon since you'll be helping out back here. Color preference?"

"Anything will do," Hermione assured him. Pushing herself back into work mode, she headed to the bowl and began measuring out the dry ingredients.

"Hmm… I think you'd look really good in sage green, actually. But no, I think something maybe a little more feminine. Not pink though. Lilac. Yes. And, it'd match well with George and me. The Mischievous Trio. No. You're not mischievous enough. The Crafty Trio. There we go. But, are you allowed to be part of two trios?"

"I'm sure it's allowed," Hermione chuckled, glancing up at Fred. He looked so casual and at ease in front of a cauldron. He was in his element, as well. Hermione was always very careful and precise. Fred seemed to be precise as well, but he looked so relaxed at the same time. She rarely liked to talk while making potions, but she learned yesterday that it was much more fun if she did relax, just like when she spent time cooking in the kitchen with her parents. It was fun. Hermione chuckled again, pulling Fred's attention to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, trying to contain another chuckle.

"No, what?" he asked excitedly.

"It's silly. I was just remembering the way me and my parents used to prepare meals together and I imagined you and George getting cooking lessons from your mum. She seems so possessive of her kitchen," she grinned.

"Oh, she is," Fred replied heartily. "There's no way she'd ever let me and George play around in her kitchen."

"So, then how did you learn to cook?" Hermione asked curiously.

Fred chuckled and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. _Oh, she'll get a laugh out of this… _"Hogwarts Kitchen. The house elves taught us."

"What?" she laughed.

"Yep. We realized when we were thinking up Ton-Tongue Toffee that we'd have to learn to make toffee, and many future products we had in mind would need that sort of knowledge, too. So when we were down in the kitchens one night, we asked the house elves to let us have a go. They were frightened and horrified at first, but then they started giving us pointers. Before we knew it, we had really learned to cook, and from some of the best chefs in the country," Fred explained.

Hermione was giggling even harder at this point. "I'm sorry… I just couldn't help picturing you and George standing at a stove in the kitchen, surrounded by house elves and clad in togas like them."

Fred let loose a hearty laugh. "No, no togas, but we were probably about as funny looking." Hermione's brow quirked with curiosity and Fred continued. "George and I nicked a couple of Mum's floral pinnies and wore those when we cooked."

Hermione had to actually cover her mouth to quiet her laughter this time. "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"I wish I could have seen that," she laughed.

"Well, I'll wear one for you sometime if you'd like," he said with his signature lopsided smile.

"No need. My imagination will suffice."

_She is so fun to work with,_ Fred thought to himself. _I really am glad George hired her._

_Me, too,_ Hermione thought. _Which is why I don't really want to talk to you about… about the connection. It's going to ruin everything._ She looked back into mixing bowl, all traces of her smile gone. There were many frightening events in her life that she had to prepare for, but this was one of the most frightening to her. There was no chance of death or terrible injury, but a great friendship was going to be tested. _The longer I hold onto this, the more it hurts. I just want to do it… but if there's any chance of a good outcome then it has to be brought up carefully. This isn't the place._

Hermione had just finished mixing the wet ingredients when Fred's voice startled her. He wasn't talking to her, but chanting a long intriguing spell. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to his side, staring at his wand with interest. Its tip was lightly setting on the top of a thick leather-bound book. It looked brand new, it's pages so white and tight that it looked as though it may never have been opened. The book and the wand tip were both glowing pink. As Fred's chant continued, the light around the book started to fade while the wand tip glowed brighter and brighter. Fred finished speaking and lifted his wand from the cover, leaving the book looking plain and in no way extraordinary.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered. She knew that there was no need to whisper, but there was just something about such concentrated and exposed magic that made her feel like anything above a whisper would somehow be disrespectful to it.

Fred gently shook his head in response. He couldn't speak yet; he needed to focus. With painstaking concentration and deliberation, Fred slowly brought his glowing wand tip to rest just above the surface of a clear yellow-tinted liquid in a very small shallow bowl. Fred took a deep breath to prepare himself. Hermione had never seen him look so serious or attentive. She was starting to become nervous as she had no idea just what he was doing.

_It's okay, Hermione._ _He knows what he's doing._ She thought. _Just don't disturb him._

Fred began chanting a spell that sounded very similar to the previous one. Hermione found herself in awe of the extreme dedication that she saw in his execution. Hermione watched as the pink glow began extending from the wand, swaying and floating like string submerged in water. At the end of his chant, Fred gently prodded the strands into the light-colored liquid. As soon as the two substances met, they mingled and dissolved into one another. She was certain that the strands from the spell had to be what dissolved, but it looked as if the liquid attached and spread itself through the strings as much as they did with it.

Hermione looked up at Fred to find him smiling sweetly at her look of astonishment. _No one, no one could appreciate seeing that like Hermione. It's the same way I felt when I first tested it._

_Tested what?_ Hermione pondered. "What… what did you just do?" she asked in astonishment.

"What do you think I did?" he asked. It was true that he looked smug, but he also looked more warm, calm, and excited by her sincere interest.

"It _looked_ like you just mixed a spell with a liquid. Not just put it into, but really combined and mingled a spell with a liquid substance. But, that's not possible, is it?" she asked in surprise.

"You know it is, you've seen it before," Fred smiled.

Hermione looked down, lost deep in thought. "Do you mean Dumbledore's pensieve?"

"Yes," Fred said proudly. _She truly is brilliant._

Hermione was, for the first time, completely able to ignore Fred's thoughts. Her mind was focused much too strongly on her own. "No, the memory spell never actually combines with the contents of the penseive's bowl. The liquid inside simply supports the memory spell and the spell of the runes on the basin are what allow the memories to be viewed," Hermione contested.

"Ah, but the rune spell on the basin is what mingles with the liquid," Fred explained. He smiled as he watched the gears turning in her head. She, like him, lived for discoveries like this. "It is the rune spell that activates the memory spell, but only if it is placed in the liquid. Remove the liquid from the basin and it will do nothing."

Fred folded his arms across his chest and waited patiently as he allowed the idea to truly work its way through Hermione's mind. She was in no way slow to understand the idea, but her mind was already playing with several hypotheses and possibilities. Fred would never dream of interrupting such enthused thought. Hermione forced her mind to slow and a smile played across her lips. "But how did you do it? What exactly did you do?"

Fred smiled and uncrossed his arms. "I told you before, playing and experimenting with the properties of potion substances has really helped us to get a better understanding of the properties and capabilities. I had the idea about the pensieve, wondering how it worked, which substances were inside. I still don't know the answer, to be honest. But, I thought that if it could be done with one substance, it had to be possible with others. So then I had to consider the properties and the matter of a spell. Being a spell to capture knowledge, I needed a substance that stimulated thought."

"You're beginning to lose me," Hermione admitted bashfully.

"I'm certain that I'm not," Fred disagreed. Hermione still looked confused and a bit disappointed in herself. "You're not lost at all. Think simply. Think potions, not substances. What would you take to help you stimulate your thoughts?"

"A wit-sharpening potion," she replied.

Fred nodded in encouragement and Hermione sucked her bottom lip in deep thought.

"Armadillo Bile," she said quietly, looking up at Fred in surprise. Fred smiled in response. "Armadillo Bile is used in wit-sharpening potion, but also in many antidotes that repair problems with distorted thought like befuddlement draughts, love potions, and the like."

"Exactly, because it…"

"Stimulates thought," Hermione finished with a wide amazed smile.

"It's not enough to store it on its own though. We needed to also use powdered Jobberknoll Feathers to-"

"Maintain and support it because of its memory properties," Hermione reasoned, her mouth agape.

Fred smiled brightly and warmly.

"Fred, that's brilliant," Hermione said in awe. "Absolutely brilliant."

"Thank you," he replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. It was obvious that he was proud of himself, but the warm glow on his face showed that he was even more proud of Hermione figuring out and understanding the theory.

"No, Fred. I mean it. It's truly brilliant. I mean, absolutely brilliant!" she said excitedly. "I don't think you even really understand just what an incredible discovery this is, the magnitude of it. I mean, what you did with it is fantastic, but this is… unbelievable. This discovery could completely revolutionize the wizarding world. The potential of it…"

Fred leaned back a bit to curiously appraise her, wondering just what she was envisioning.

"I mean, just think about it," she continued passionately. "Like you said, it can't be the only substance that can hold a spell, but this combination alone… what it could do. It's a new way to store knowledge for easy use. If you could modify or alter the rest of the potion to allow a person to access the knowledge instead of automatically translating, a person could easily have access to knowledge contained in an entire book or series of books that would take them weeks or even months to research and even then never fully obtain and process! Or, thoughts and memories, you would never need a pensieve again. You could simply take a potion or eat a cookie and have complete access to a memory that you could pick apart. Stories, wisdom, and anecdotes of people that are no longer living could be stored in a bottle and transferred into another person's mind! I mean, I'm almost completely certain that it would only be temporary, as the mind is not made to store knowledge in this way, but even temporary… Fred, this is amazing! Just… just absolutely incredible!"

Fred stared at her with his mouth open. She was right. He never did really consider its other uses. _How silly it seems to only use this in translating language. It seems like such a waste now._

_No, not a waste, Fred, _she thought to him. _What you made is brilliant on its own, but the way you did it…_

"People would never need to study again. So much time could be saved in a new way of obtaining knowledge," he said quietly.

Hermione's smile slipped. "No…" she said slowly, her mind slipping into deep thought once more. "No, it could never be a substitute for time and effort in truly learning. Temporarily obtaining knowledge is different. One would still need to study and learn on their own. It could be detrimental to brain function to depend so heavily on a potion…"

"Hmm," Fred said, his enthusiasm fading with him smile. _She's right._ "Yeah, you're right. It could never substitute learning. I find it amusing to help students cheat, but this could surpass all other techniques. There'd be no way to stop it. You'd have kids using it on O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s and get into the jobs they want, but then struggle in their positions, never truly owning knowledge of their own…"

Hermione nodded sadly in agreement. "And there are some things that should never be learned so thoroughly. Dark Arts, if someone were able to take in the contents of dark arts, even just temporarily…"

"We would never use Dark Arts. George and I would never offer that," Fred said firmly.

"I'm not talking about what you're offering. I'm talking about this knowledge being obtained by the rest of the world. What people could do with it…" Hermione said nervously.

"Concepts of power and knowledge can often be more detrimental than helpful. For every good a person can do with a piece of knowledge, another can find something twice as powerful and much more terrible," Fred thought aloud. "No, you're right. Though it could be revolutionary, it can also be extremely dangerous. Knowledge without wisdom often is. I think this is one of those discoveries that has to remain secret." Fred looked disappointed and despondent by the time he was done speaking.

"As you said, there will always be those who use a good thing in a bad way, and this could be dangerous, but you're one of those people who would only use it properly. Just because this discovery shouldn't be shared with the world, doesn't mean that you can't use it yourself. It doesn't make it any less incredible. You're no less brilliant than you were a minute ago, and now twice as wise," Hermione assured him.

"You're right," Fred smiled. "And now I have you to help. I knew your ideas would work great with ours, but you have put me to shame. The possibilities you've come up with in 2 minutes… You are truly inspiring."

"Put you to shame? You must be joking. I could have never even imagined the possibility that you actually made into reality. I'm in awe. I'm more honored than ever to be working with you," she ardently replied.

"And I'm just as honored," Fred returned. "We are going to make one hell of a team."

Hermione stared up at him with an expression of affection and appreciation which Fred returned warmly. He chuckled softly and pointed at her face. "Got a bit of flour there."

"Oh," Hermione blushed and quickly wiped her face. "Better?"

Fred snorted another silent chuckle, took a step closer to her, and gently ran his thumb over her cheek. "There."

Hermione stared up into his eyes, her breath becoming shallow and her heart quickening. _Oh, Merlin…_

_Oh, Godric, she's beautiful. Inside and out, she's just… incredible._ Fred thought as he was entranced again by the depths of her eyes. Without his realization or consent, his gaze traveled to her lips. His heart raced. _Perfect. Not too pale, not too bright. Natural. Thin, yet with the slightest plump pout. Enticing… _

_He's going to kiss me,_ Hermione thought distantly, her eyes still on his. Fred began unconsciously leaning in. Her heart raced ever faster and her eyes closed in anticipation.

_Fuck!_

Hermione's eyes flew open. Fred had already turned away and was facing the counter, his hands gripping the edge of the counter.

_Fuck, Fred. What the hell are you doing? Damn it! Can you not control yourself at all? Damn it! _

Hermione's heart was still racing, but its beat was becoming painful. It was breaking in a way that she didn't understand. She stared at Fred's back. He looked as if he had forgotten her completely. He was too upset with himself to even consider looking at her. His hand ran through his ginger hair in extreme frustration.

Hermione closed her eyes, her face screwing up in anguish. _Won't this ever stop hurting? Why does it have to be like this? If I had only told him before. If I haven't been hearing him, then I would have realized my feelings for him sooner. It wouldn't be like this at all. But, it will never stop hurting until I tell him. The pain and awkwardness is already here. Tell him now._

"Fred?" Hermione said quietly, her head bowed as she spoke.

_No… no. I know it was wrong. I'm sorry. I can't say it though… Just ignore her. Pretend you didn't hear her,_ Fred told himself as he stirred the Armadillo Bile infusion into the bubbling cauldron.

_I know it's hard to talk, but we have to,_ Hermione silently insisted. "Fred?"

"This is about ready now," Fred said in response. "Your dough is ready, too, it seems. I think you only need two ounces for the entire batch, right?"

He still hadn't turned around, didn't even glance at her. She closed her eyes again. "Fred," she said more firmly.

_No. No, I just can't talk about this now,_ Fred thought fiercely. "Oops. I almost forgot. I have to test it first," he said in quick fake cheerfulness. Hermione raised her hand to stop him, but before she was able to say anything, Fred had dipped a wooden skewer into the potion and allowed two drops to fall on his tongue. He turned around with a bright smile. "Sprechen Sie deutsch?"

"Nein," Hermione said with a mirthless smile, avoiding Fred's eyes. 'No' was one of the only three phrases she knew in German, and she tried to say it for a laugh, but there wasn't any to be found in her just then. In fact, it hurt even more just to try.

"Es scheint zu funktionieren," Fred's thoughts echoed his words. _It seems to work._

Hermione nodded, still not looking up. It hurt. Everything just kept adding up. He thought he was funny. He thought that a laugh could hide the awkwardness and heal the uncomfortable atmosphere, but it only made her feel farther away. She was pulling inside herself. It was for her defense.

"Hier. Testen Sie mich," Fred said handing her the book on the counter. _Here. Test me._

Hermione took the book obediently and flipped through the lessons until she came to the complete German-English Dictionary toward the back.

"Lieber Bruder, meine Hosen sind auf feuer," Fred said very slowly. He had to repeat each word, one at a time, while Hermione silently looked them up.

"Dear Brother, my pants are on fire," Hermione said in uninterested monotone. She handed him the book and walked back over to her mixing bowl, avoiding his eyes the entire time. She felt, rather than saw, his small smile fade. She felt the ache and concern inside of him and it added to her own pain.

_It was meant to lighten the mood… she was supposed to remember the French one. I made George say the same thing… It's an inside joke… She was supposed to…_ Fred's thoughts trailed off leaving him feeling guilty and uncertain. "Hermione?"

Hermione finally looked up at him causing him to become even more confused and concerned. There was a small crease in her forehead that gave testament to the pain in her glistening eyes. The lips he had been staring at just a minute ago were quivering slightly in the tiniest of pouts as she struggled to keep composure and not allow herself to succumb to the tears attempting to form.

_Oh Merlin, what have I done? _Fred thought miserably, an ache in his chest causing a matching crease to appear in his own brow. _She's about to cry… because of me. I'm a coward. Too afraid to make a move, too afraid to talk to her. What's wrong with me? I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I can't just leave her like this though. She knows I was ignoring her. Is that why she's crying? I tried to kiss her. Did I frighten her? She's your friend and you're scaring her away because of your indecision. What decision is there to make? I have to stop thinking about her like that. Must. _

_I know. Me too. After I tell you… Oh, who knows what will happen. I think I'll be lucky if you still want to be my friend at all after I tell you about this connection._ Hermione reached past Fred and took two ounces of potion out of the tiny cauldron and poured into the bowl of wet ingredients. Fred watched her, still not knowing what to do or say.

"Hermione…" Fred started nervously. "Es tut mir leid." _I'm sorry._

"I don't speak German, Fred," Hermione forced a small smile and a chuckle, but it was probably the most pathetic attempt that Fred had ever seen. She poured the wet ingredients in with the dry and began incorporating with a vigorous whisk.

"Hermione… Ich möchte-" Fred started again. "Ugh…" Fred took his wand off of the counter and pointed it in the air. "_Accio_ Eng-" Hermione touched his arm, startling him and causing him to break off in the middle of the spell.

"It's okay," Hermione said quietly. "I understand. I know why you did it. We don't have to talk."

The fold in his brow deepened and his lip, too, held a tiny pout. He looked very much like a lost little puppy, so unsure of what to do. Hermione looked so hurt and it pained him, too.

"Excuse me," Hermione said politely, gently reaching near his leg to open a cupboard. He was still watching her when she reemerged with a rolling pin in her hand. She gave him a tiny nervous smile and turned back to the dough, leaving Fred standing there uncertainly.

_Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I don't know what's happening to me. I like you... I like you much more than I should. I've never felt like this. I've never really felt unsure of myself and what I want. But with you... I've never felt so uncertain. The only thing I do know for certain is that I really like you. I'm just too afraid to tell you._

_I'm afraid to tell you that I like you too, but worse, I have to tell you that I can hear your private thoughts. I have to tell you that I don't know how it happened and I don't know how to fix it. You like me now, but what are you going to think of me when I tell you all of this? I try and try to picture you laughing about it, but all I see is you shouting. People aren't meant to be connected like this. It's not going to get any easier to tell him, Hermione. Tell him now. The longer you wait the harder it gets. He's standing there as uncertain as you feel. Get the pain over with now._

"Fred," Hermione said quietly, laying a glob of dough down onto the floured marble surface of the counter top. She took a breath, focusing her courage, and turned to look at him. "I know things are really confusing right now..."

"Warten Sie bitte," Fred pleaded, holding up one finger in demonstration that he wanted her to wait. _Please, Wait._

Hermione looked down at her toes. _Doesn't he understand how hard this is for me? He asks me to wait?_

"_Accio_ English Toffee," Fred snatched the speeding wafer out of the air, popped it in his mouth, and nodded for Hermione to continue while he chewed.

_Right,_ she thought. _I don't know why, but I think I was more comfortable when he couldn't speak English. _

"Fred," Hermione started slowly as she looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "I've really been meaning to talk to you. I... well, I'm not really sure how to tell you..."

"I think I understand, Hermione," Fred interrupted. He could feel his heart racing, but so was hers. He could feel it, too. "And I'm sorry. Things have been uncomfortable between us and it's my fault."

"Wait, Fred," Hermione interrupted him. "You're not thinking what I am."

Fred looked stunned. His body had been swirling with frustration, pain, and guilt, but now his body felt frozen, suspended in fuzzy confusion. _Then... Then what is she thinking?_

"I don't know what I'm thinking," Hermione answered his unspoken question aloud, but he didn't seem to notice. "Things... things have been a bit different between us lately, but- but it's not just... I don't dislike the idea of 'us'... It's just... there's more to it... something else and... and that's what we really need to-"

"Hey, Fred," George's head popped into the doorway. "The people are here for the Whiz-Bang order. We've got other customers as well, would you mind bringing it out?"

"Y-yeah," Fred said slowly, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. "Just a sec."

"Okay, just make it quick though," George answered and quickly left.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Fred asked. His body was straight, his breathing slow and a little unsteady in his anticipation, and his expression was an odd mixture of hope, question, and dread. He had no idea what was coming, but he had to know what she was going to say now.

"I...I..." Hermione bit her lip. She was losing her nerve. This was the wrong place and the wrong time. She had to work. Fred had to work. This was not the time for deep discussion. "A-After work. Um, after dinner. C-Could we talk then?"

Fred looked even more concerned. "We could, but I'm not going to the Burrow tonight."

"What?" Hermione asked, a larger ache building in her chest. _Is he avoiding me again?_

"George and I have plans tonight," Fred said slowly, worried by Hermione's obvious fear. "We could still meet afterward if you want. Or, if you give me just a minute with that order, I'll be right back."

"Umm..." Hermione was getting more anxious by the second. Her Fight-or-Flight response was itching to be released. She was often one to stand up strong despite her fear, but at this moment she felt that nothing would feel better than to flee the situation. "No... no, it's alright. It's nothing really. I-I just... We can talk about it another time."

"Hermione...?" Fred said uncertainly. He had never seen Hermione act like this before. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had seen her act like this around Ron on a few occasions in the past. _But no... It's not like that. But, she said she didn't dislike the idea of 'us'. But, look at how frightened she is. I think this could be bigger. What's wrong?_ "Hermione, is something wrong? I mean, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's nothing. Well, it is... but we can talk about it another time." She tried her best to hide her anxiety, but Fred saw right through it.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right back and-"

"No, please. Just... just forget about it for now," Hermione insisted. "Another time."

Fred nodded, the tense feeling inside of him growing. There was something wrong with Hermione. She was hurting, he could feel it in her heartbeat. She was hurting and she was frightened and he wanted to know why. But she insisted that he wait. _How do I do that?_ he wondered bitterly as he sorted through boxes of Whiz-Bangs in the back room.

Oh, Merlin, Hermione thought to herself as she heard Fred walk into the front of the store. _What am I supposed to do? Why did I tell him to wait? I know this is scary, but waiting isn't going to help. Waiting just makes things hurt worse. Secrets hurt. I should have never kept this from him at all. It's not too late though. As soon as he comes back, I will tell him. I'll blurt it out if I have to, but I'll do it._

_It's just too much, George. I just can't be near her right now. It's upsetting her._ Fred's thoughts sounded so clear, she felt that he were speaking right next to her.

_I know, Fred. But it's not you that's upsetting me. I-I just have to tell him._

"All right, looks like you're about ready to stick that batch in the oven," said George as he entered the 'cupboard.' "I guess I'll bottle up the rest of this potion and we can get started on the next flavor."

Hermione was obviously puzzled as George took his yellow apron from the hook and strung it around his neck.

"Where's Fred?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Oh, we decided to switch places. I finished with the ledgers already. Not to mention, I haven't been able to work with you yet. So, what flavor next? French Mint or Chinese Almond?" George asked cheerily as he finished tying his apron and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, it doesn't matter really," Hermione said slowly.

"You're right. We'll be baking both flavors anyway," George decided. "Let's do Chinese Almond Wafers. That way, we can order Chinese take-out for lunch and speak Chinese for dessert."

_He did it on purpose. Fred didn't want to work with me. He did tell George that he couldn't be near me. It was hard for both of us. Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe we can just avoid each other today, and I can meet with him after he gets back from wherever he's going with George tonight, or maybe tomorrow. I have time to plan what to say though. I can just relax for now. Just hang out and enjoy my time with George. He's right; we haven't been able to work together just the two of us. It will be fun._

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed.

"Hmm," George thought aloud as he watched Hermione roll out the dough. "You look pretty handy in the kitchen. We're going to have to get you your own apron."

"What color?" she teased.

* * *

**So close! Just tell him, Hermione!**

**Yes, I'm just as frustrated with the two of them as you are. Soon though! It will happen soon.**

**Remember: Reviews=Love **


	14. Pangs of the Heart

"You about ready or what?" George asked as he popped his head through Fred's bedroom doorway.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Fred answered as he finished fastening the top button of his pink button-down shirt. "Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"Tell you who who is?" George asked.

"The girl you're going to try to set me up with tonight," said Fred as he grabbed his green dragonskin jacket off of his bed.

"What makes you think that I'm trying to set you up with someone?" George replied innocently.

Fred turned around to face his twin with his eyebrows raised in challenge. "You never asked me to get dressed up before. Every time we go out for a drink after work, we just show up in our work robes."

"So I want us to look nice," George said as he slipped his own dragonskin jacket over his royal blue shirt. "Is that a crime?"

Fred sighed and rolled his eyes. "At least tell me if I know her."

"Fine, we are meeting some people there, but they're just some of our friends. I haven't said anything about setting you up with anyone," George admitted.

"But, they are girls, right?" Fred pressed.

"Yes, but why are you trying to make this complicated? Stop asking questions so we're not late," George demanded.

_Well, at least I know it's not Hermione._ Fred thought.

Hermione froze at Fred's thoughts. He'd been doing well at keeping her from his mind for the rest of the day. Only a random spare thought was made about her on occasion, and he always found something to push her from his mind. But this one stuck out. Her heart sunk and she set her hairbrush down on Ginny's dresser. She cast a quick drying spell on her wet hair and headed toward the door with purpose. _'Well, at least it's not Hermione'_ Fred's words echoed in her own mind. _What does that mean? What am I supposed to take from that? Am I really that terrible? No… he only thinks like that because he likes me. He feels like he's won a battle when he doesn't think of me. Yes, but he still makes me feel like I'm a plague the way he wants to avoid me. Just forget it, Hermione. It's dinner time. All cleaned up, time for dinner._

"All right, well, I'm ready. So let's get going," Fred agreed.

"Hey, don't make this a chore. I set this up for us to have a good time," George insisted.

"I know. And we'll have a blast. I just hate being left in the dark," Fred admitted.

"I know, but surprises are fun," George reminded him. "So let's get going. Wands out."

Fred obediently took out his wand. "Beat ya there." Fred just caught a glimpse of George's smile before they both disapparated.

Fred apparated into the Leaky Cauldron just a second before George did and both of them smiled at their childish race. Fred stowed his wand in the inside pocket of his jacket and looked up at the old familiar pub. He'd seen it several times as a boy, but in the last few years, he and George had become even more familiar with it. They often came in for a Firewhiskey or a couple of beers after closing the shop in the evening. Many people saw them as a pair of really spontaneous guys, and they could be, but in truth they seemed to have fallen into a rather routine lifestyle.

Fred had just readjusted his jacket when his eyes fell upon a table of two lovely looking girls.

"George… no. No… Katie?" Fred said looking at George in disbelief.

"What?" George asked innocently. "Something wrong with Katie Bell? Angelina's there too, you know."

"Yes, I know," Fred replied, unable to hide his slight irritation. "And there's nothing wrong with either of them. But Katie? I mean, I know you're trying to get my mind off of Hermione, but why her?"

'_I know you're trying to get my mind off of Hermione, but why her?' _Hermione sat at the Weasley's dinner table, conversations flying in all directions. Her mind was several places at once, but the instant she heard Fred's thoughts, all other thoughts were gone. _'Why her?' Why who? Oh, no… George is trying to set him up with someone._ Hermione realized. _That's why he's going out with George tonight. Fred wants to get me out of his head, so George is trying to find someone else for him to think about._

"Well," George started hopefully, "I know you had a thing for her before. And, you two never officially broke up or anything…"

"Because we were never really together. We shared a kiss. Once. That's it," Fred insisted.

"A rather heated kiss too, if I remember correctly," George reminded him. "Look, I know you never really had anything serious, but I also know that you really liked her. That kiss never really had a chance to amount to more because we left school early, and she still had a year to go after that. I really didn't set this up as a date. I just suggested we get together for drinks. So we're meeting them as friends. I thought it'd be good for all of us. But I admit, I would be lying if I said that I'm not curious to see if there might still be a spark between the two of you."

Fred sighed heavily and ruffed his hair before combing his fingers through it. "All right. But I'm going over there as a guy meeting up with old quidditch buddies. I'm not going to try to put any moves on her or anything."

"You'd look awfully funny if you did," George admitted. "We're just meeting them for drinks. Now, let's stop talking and get over there. Not very polite to leave the lovely ladies waiting."

"Agreed. But I mean it, George. I don't want to try to get together with her, so don't force anything weird," Fred ordered as they started toward the table.

"I promise you, Brother, no more surprises from me. My only plan was to get you to see her again. Friend or otherwise," George assured him.

"Fair enough then," Fred smiled as they both stood in front of the U-shaped booth. "Good evening, Ladies."

"Hi, guys," Angelina Johnson greeted in return.

"You two look lovely tonight," George commented as he slid toward the back of the booth to sit near Angelina. Fred followed in after him, sitting on the end across from Katie. Both girls did look rather nice in his opinion. Katie wore a single decorative comb on one side, allowing her silky dark brown hair to flow smoothly around her shoulders. Her peacock blue dress really caused Fred to notice just how vivid her blue eyes were. She truly was a beautiful girl. Angelina too, looked great. She was not wearing the thin braids in her hair as she often did in school. It was straightened now, the top half twisted and clipped back elegantly, yet still very casual looking. She also wore a nice cream colored blouse and a flowing red skirt. She looked so grown up. They both did. When they had met, they were just young children, but now… they were all adults now.

This meeting showed Fred just how far he had come in his life; how much they had all grown. It was faster than he'd imagined it would be. It was probably faster than it should have been. In each of their faces, he could see it. There was a tiny mark in their expressions, the tiniest hint of it in each of their eyes. War. They all grew up fast because of the war. He once saw carefree spirit in their eyes, then he saw fear, pride, and strength as they studied and prepared in the D.A., but now their eyes were different again. They had a new kind of strength and understanding inside of them; their spirit, though strong, vibrant, and renewed, would always carry the scars of war.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting long," Fred apologized.

"No, we just got here a minute before you," Katie assured him.

"Having a look at the menu, I see," said George. "Anything that interests you?"

"Well, I haven't really done much drinking before," Katie admitted. "So, I'm not really sure what to get. Any suggestions?"

"Always start with Firewhiskey," Fred and George said together.

"No," Angelina disagreed, looking seriously at Katie. "That may be their idea of a good way to start an evening, but I wouldn't suggest it. Start with a shot of Firewhiskey and your chest will be burning most of the evening and your second drink, whatever it might be, will make it so that you can hardly participate in conversation."

"Hey, we pay attention," Fred said defensively.

"I'll admit you hold your liquor well compared to most, and you do always keep very involved in conversation. But, the conversation you hold after a few glasses of Firewhiskey is very random and usually only understood between the two of you," Angelina teased.

"Hey, not our fault if people can't think as fast as us when we're drunk," George laughed.

"Or, any other time," Fred added with a smile.

Katie now nibbled her lip as she looked down the drink list.

_Hermione bites her lip the same way._ Fred thought as he watched her. _Is it just a girl thing? Something they do when they're nervous or in thought? Whatever the reason, it's absolutely adorable._

_Who?_ Hermione thought. _Who is he with?_

"I would suggest something that tastes good, something to sip on rather than just throw down your throat," Angelina suggested. "I'd recommend… an Elvish Dance, an Autumn Apple Punch, or maybe a Wile of Bathsheba?"

"Yeah, because a Wile of Bathsheba sounds like an innocent little drink," George chortled.

"I didn't say I was suggesting sissy drinks, I'm suggesting things that she'd sip on and enjoy rather than dump straight to her stomach," Angelina replied, her smirk as alive in her eyes as it was her lopsided smile.

"Give it up, George. Girls like their drinks to be as pretty as everything else they have," Fred quipped.

"With delightful taste and personality that has the ability to compensate for any that her date might be lacking," Katie gibed in return.

Fred and George's eyes widened and they exchanged looks that agreed they were both impressed and amused by the retort.

"Not that Angelina or I would need them for such a purpose tonight," Katie finished with a cocky smirk.

_Damn, I forgot just how witty she was. Hermione's just as witty though. She's just too shy to cut me down the way Katie does._ Fred thought. _Damn it. I'm doing it again. George tries to help my get my mind off of her, but everything still reminds me. It's not fair. Katie's a great girl. Beautiful. Smart. Witty. Funny. Sweet. She likes quidditch. She's always loved my jokes and pranks. She's not a bad dancer. A pretty good singer, too, in fact. She's an amazing girl all around. And I know that she likes me. I can still see it in her eyes. All I have to do is ask. What more could I ask for? What more could I want?_

_Right… What more could he want? _Hermione thought as she stared despondently at her barely touched dinner plate.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up in surprise. She was so lost in Fred's thoughts again that she had forgotten those around her. "Um… yeah. I-I just… I have a lot on my mind, I guess," she admitted. She knew that the sound of her voice and her stutter concerned everyone at the table. "I'm sorry. I… I think I just need some fresh air. Please excuse me. I'm really sorry. I just need to go for a walk." Hermione's lip was quivering as she stood up from her chair and started for the back door.

"Hermione." Ginny grabbed her arm as she was walking past. Hermione looked down at her in shock, the pain in her eyes breaking past the protective mask she had been wearing. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. No, thank you. I'll be fine. I just need to sort some things out," Hermione said quietly. Ginny nodded in understanding, sympathy for her friend pouring out. Hermione felt ready to run as soon as Ginny loosened her grip, but she forced herself to remain calm. She stepped out into the garden and pulled the door shut behind her. As soon as the cool night air hit her, her face screwed up in pain. _I have to get out of here…_ Hermione pulled her wand from the pocket of her robes and disapparated.

"Okay, so, here are the Firewhiskeys and beers for the fellas and Wiles of Bathsheba for the ladies," the waitress announced as she placed the drinks on the table. "And, of course, the large order of chips with a side of sweet curry sauce for the table. Oh, and your change, sir." George nodded as he took his change and stuffed it unceremoniously into his pocket. "If you need anything else, just wave me down."

"You really didn't need to pay," Angelina said as she took a small sip of her drink.

"Are you kidding? We asked you two to join us tonight. It'd be rude of us to ask you to pay for yourselves," George replied.

"Yeah, tonight's on us," Fred agreed. He lifted his small glass of Firewhiskey and tapped it with George's before downing them in one swallow. Fred drew in his breath through his teeth as he felt the pleasantly painful burn run down to his stomach.

"I don't know how you boys drink that stuff," Angelina cringed. "Once was enough to teach me."

"It's taught us a lot, too," George laughed.

"And like the studious men we are, we always come back for more," Fred snickered with his twin. Both girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"So," George said, chasing his Firewhiskey with a sip of beer. "What have you girls been up to lately?"

Katie and Angelina both looked thoughtful for a second before turning to shrug at each other. "Nothing really," Katie admitted.

"Oh, come on," Fred encouraged. "The war's over. We can all get back to our lives. You've had to have done something interesting."

"The war only ended a week ago," Angelina reminded him. "What is it that you expect to hear?"

"That you got drunk while celebrating and ran down your street in naught but your birthday suit?" George offered.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Angelina chuckled, rolling her eyes again.

"Come on, what about you, Katie?" Fred asked seriously.

"I didn't go streaking either," Katie smiled. "But, I did get a job today."

"Really? Where?" George asked with interest.

"The Daily Prophet," she answered.

"Katie, that's great," Fred said excitedly. "I know you've always been interested in working there. What do you do?"

"Oh… well, nothing exciting, just selling advertising slots. I still hope to be an editor some day," she said a bit sheepishly.

"Of course, and you will, I'm sure. Everyone has to start somewhere," Fred assured her. "And in the mean time, you can be expecting a few owls from George and me."

"And why would you need any advertising?" Angelina asked with a chuckle. "You already have one of the most popular shops in London."

"Yeah, but we're hoping to advertise to those that might be interested in some of our more 'practical' products, as Mum calls them," George explained. "The Ministry has taken interest in some of our products, and now we have some new cookies that could interest those that like to travel abroad."

"Enough about products though. We could carry on about that all night," said Fred. "How about you, Angelina? Any plans for the future yet? Or just going with the flow for now?"

"Well, I'd still like to apply for a position in the Ministry in Magical Games and Sports. I would have applied already if it weren't for Mum," she said with exasperation.

"How is your Mum?" Fred asked seriously. "George said she's home now?"

"Yeah, Dad wrote her just after the battle to tell her that I was at St. Mungo's. She got an international portkey straight to the hospital as soon as she received the letter, but I was already home," Angelina explained. Everyone's smile slipped a bit and they all tried to hide their discomfort by taking a sip of their drinks. All of them knew about the Johnsons' situation. Angelina's mum was muggle-born and had been forced to register during the war. She registered as ordered, but before her trial date, she fled the country, leaving her family behind.

"I saw her at the hospital when she arrived," said George, looking back into his cup uncomfortably. "She looked rather worn… Is she doing alright?"

"She's still rather shaken. She was really worried the whole time she was gone, and we really couldn't write to her often. We were afraid to put things in writing," Angelina said quietly. "She's looking much better now. She's really protective of my brother, Paul, and me though, but it's nice to at least see her feisty side again. So, yeah… I still want to join the Ministry, but Mum thinks it's too soon to be putting our faith back in the Ministry just yet."

"And how about you?" Fred asked. "Are you alright after the battle? No one had told me you were injured."

"Oh, I'm fine," Angelina stated simply. "There were a lot of people injured. It was because I had a concussion that they decided to take me to St. Mungo's, but I was released just a few hours later."

"And you?" Fred asked Katie. He felt strange as he was just realizing how little he knew about that night or the days that followed.

"I was lucky. A few cuts and a broken ankle. I never left Hogwarts until everyone was accounted for," she said, looking up at him with a deep crease in her forehead.

_Great. They're thinking about me now. Everyone seems to remember it. They look at me like I'm some miracle. I'm not. Hermione is._

_Hermione is what?_ Hermione thought, only picking up on the pieces of Fred's thoughts that had to do with her. _I'm what, Fred? Are you still comparing me to her? If you are then just stop. You've already gone over it. She's much better suited for you. I waited again. I waited too long._

"We stopped in, you know," Angelina said quietly. "While you were at St. Mungo's… We didn't stay long because we knew your family wanted to be there. But, we did get to see you… and Hermione, of course."

Katie nodded sadly. "You both looked pretty bad," Katie commented uneasily. "I saw her with you in the Great Hall, and she looked exhausted, but at the hospital…"

"They told us that it was possible that neither of you would wake up," Angelina finished for Katie. "What did she do? How did she do it? I mean… there are rumors out there. Some say she's incredibly powerful. Others say that she somehow forged a connection so that she could live for you. When it was happening people thought she was giving you her own life. Some people even think she used dark arts to do it."

"She didn't use dark arts!" Fred shouted forcefully, jumping to his feet. He then stood there in shock, as surprised by his actions as the rest of them.

"I-I'm sorry, Fred," Angelina said hurriedly. "Of course she wouldn't do that. I-I just started babbling. They're just rumors. I know she would never-"

"No, I'm sorry," Fred interrupted, bringing his hand to his head to try to comfort the unease in his emotional confusion. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I…. I'm just going to go up and order us another round of drinks."

_Merlin, what just came over me? _Fred asked himself, running his fingers through his hair. _I've heard those rumors before. They do upset me, but that response was rather uncalled for. It was just Angelina. I know she'd never believe that rubbish. No… that's just a touchy subject, I guess. I mean, who would think it'd be okay to bring up everything they remember about a living man that was on his deathbed? I'm not dead. And they have no right to think about Hermione in all of that. It's none of their business. Calm down, Fred. Deep breaths. No one meant to offend you. You're blowing this way out of proportion. Godric, I'm acting like Ron! I really do need to calm down._

'_No right to think of Hermione in all of that?' In all of what? What is he thinking about me? They're all partial thoughts! And why is he thinking of me when he's with her? I can't do this. I can't take this anymore. What did I do to deserve this? _Hermione whimpered in frustration. A cool air blew past her and she shivered against the elements with her hands in her pockets.

"Excuse me," Fred said, sliding onto a stool and waving down the bartender. "Can I get a double shot of Dragon's Breath and then have the waitress give us a refill at that table over there?"

The bartender, Tom, nodded and Fred covered his face with his hands. _This isn't me. Snap out of it, Fred. Snap out of what? I feel like I haven't really been me since I woke up in the hospital. There's just this tugging feeling inside that I can't put my finger on._

"Fred?" Katie said as she tentatively placed a hand on his arm. Fred's head jerked up in surprise. "Sorry. I don't mean to bother you… but are you alright?"

"Yeah," Fred nodded, not feeling that his answer was very truthful.

"We're sorry. I'm sure it's probably pretty hard for you to think about. We didn't mean to upset you," Katie said sincerely, her blue eyes full of remorse.

"I know, and I overreacted. There's just so much on my mind anymore. It feels like the whole thing at the hospital really wasn't a big thing to me, I can hardly remember anything, but at the same time, something happened to me. I don't feel the same anymore. The world seems so different now." The words just poured out of him. He hardly realized that he was talking as he finally began understanding some of the feelings that had been swirling around inside of him.

"I know what you mean. The battle changed a lot of people. The world does seem different now. Everyone has a new appreciation for the things around them," Katie agreed.

_No. I mean, yes, it is like that, but it's different still. Whatever this is, it's different._ Fred insisted.

"It's made me realize just how short life can be. There's no time to sit around and wait for what it is we want. We just have to take chances and see what happens, or waste our lives wondering what could have been," she continued.

_She's right,_ Fred thought fiercely. _I can't just sit around wanting. I can't sit around pining for her. Good things don't happen when you sit around thinking. A person has to do something. If I like her then I should just say so. I should just do it. I already know that saying nothing hurts. It can't hurt any worse to take a chance._

_No. No. _Hermione thought miserably. A terrible ache was clenching her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. She could feel each painful beat of her heart. _Waiting does hurt. I've waited too long again. Ron told me not to wait. Now Fred wants to be with Katie. Now that I know how much I care for him, he's chosen someone else._

"I don't want to spend my life wondering if things are possible. I would rather know, one way or the other, no matter what the answer is. I just need to know for certain so I can know if I should really let it go or not," Katie said nervously.

"You're absolutely right," Fred said, picking up the glass of smoking liquid next to him and downing it quickly. "No more wasted time."

Fred looked up at her and gave her a warm lopsided smile. _I really am glad George invited her tonight. That talk was just what I needed. _

Katie returned his warm smile, her dazzling blue eyes locked on his. His smile slipped and his heart began to race as Katie began to slowly lean in.

_Oh, Merlin…_ Before Fred could finish putting together a coherent thought, Katie's lips were pressed firmly against his.

'_NO!'_ Hermione's voice shattered his every thought as it screamed in his mind. He felt severe pain in each one of her heartbeats as they thundered loudly in his ears. He could see her, actually see her in his mind. She was standing on the edge of a cliff in the dark, the light spring breeze blowing through her hair. He could hear the waves below, crashing against the cliff.

"Hermione!" Fred said suddenly, pushing Katie away from him.

"W-What?" Katie asked in confusion. He could see the pain of his rejection in her eyes and he felt guilty. He didn't understand what she had been saying. He hadn't understood that she was talking about wanting to take a chance with him.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I really am. I didn't mean for you to think… I was thinking other things…"

"Like Hermione…" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated earnestly, hoping that his eyes could convey his true remorse.

"It's okay," she said. "I told you I just needed to know either way."

"Katie…" Fred said, setting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay, Fred. Really," Katie replied, forcing a smile. She still looked hurt, but he could still see that she was honest. She would be okay. But Hermione was not. He could feel it. The ache inside of him was growing, tugging at him, pleading for him to take action.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't explain it, but it's important. Please tell George," Fred said hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked with concern. She could see Fred's panic now.

"I… I can't explain. I don't know. But it's really important. Really," he said quickly and solemnly.

"Okay," she responded seriously. She could tell by the look in his eye that he was sincerely worried about something. She was terribly confused, but worried none-the-less.

Fred raced through the pub to the back entrance. He looked at the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley and stopped short. "Where is she…? Where is she, Fred? You saw her. You have to find her." Fred closed his eyes in concentration, grasped his wand tightly and disapparated.

* * *

**I'm sorry for it taking so long for Hermione to tell Fred. In all honesty, as strange as it is, I'm just as frustrated as you. I follow where the characters lead me though. **

**I felt miserable leaving you in want last time. Though this chapter isn't just more of Hermione's angsty indecision, I'm really not sure that leaving you on a cliff hanger (rather literally) here is much better. Still leaving you in want.**

**Soon though! All will be revealed soon. Next chapter even! I promise!**

******Thank you HG4eva for your incredible beta skills. ^^**

**Please review! Please?**


	15. Truth Will Out

**Sorry it took so long. Here it is. ^^ Thanks to HG4eva for the beta work and an extra super thanks to Lave En Fusion for the French translations! I would have desecrated the beautiful language without you. ^^**

* * *

_Where is she? I know she's around here somewhere,_Fred thought as he walked at a frantic pace on the cliff near shell cottage. _I saw her here. She has to be-_

"Hermione!" Fred shouted as he saw her shadowed outline against the dim glow of fading twilight.

Hermione gasped and turned around to see the figure of a man racing toward her. "Fred?" she asked in utter confusion, the ache inside of her growing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Fred demanded, coming to a stop about ten paces away. He quickly scanned the area, his heart hammering in his chest and his wand tightly gripping his hand. He knew, felt it deep inside, that there was something wrong with Hermione when he left the pub, but he still had no idea what it might be. At first he was worried that she was in physical danger, but there was no one around her and she was standing there looking as healthy as when he last saw her. _Is it internal? What is she doing here? She's not alright; I can still feel it._

"What?" she asked, her anxious confusion deepening._What is he doing here?_

_Oh, no!_ Fred thought as he stared at the cliff. "Don't jump."

"Jump? What?" Hermione looked at the cliff behind her and back up at Fred. "I wasn't going to jump." _Why is he here? How did I not know he was coming? How did he find me? Merlin, I can't even look at him now. It hurts. Why is he here?_

"Oh," said Fred, feeling rather foolish for coming to such a preposterous conclusion.

"What are y-… How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I-I don't really know," Fred replied, feeling lost, confused, and foolish. _I just kind of saw you here…_

"Well, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Katie?" Hermione asked. The sting inside her was causing her to feel bitter and resentful, but toward whom she was uncertain.

"Well, I was but… wait. How did you know I was with Katie?" he puzzled aloud.

"The same way that you knew I was here. I saw you with her," Hermione admitted. The image of the two of them kissing replayed in her mind, tearing deeper into her heart. She clenched her teeth and screwed up her face in effort to restrain the tears that were ready to burst free. "I heard you."

_She saw me with Katie? The way I saw her when Katie kissed me. She saw that? How? How could we see each other like that? Oh no… she must have seen Katie kiss me._Fred concluded. _But she said she could hear me._

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I saw you kiss her. And yes, I could hear you. _Can_ hear you," she amended.

_What?_ Fred was completely bewildered by their entire conversation and it was beginning to irritate him. _I didn't say that out loud. I know I didn't. Could she have really just heard my thoughts just now?_

"Yes," Hermione declared in a whisper, turning away from him and looking down at the ground in front of her.

_She answered my thoughts again. But this isn't possible. Can she hear what I'm thinking this very second?_ Fear was the next feeling added to his simmering pot of emotions.

"Yes," she repeated still more quietly as unshed tears began forming in her eyes.

_But that's not possible. The idea is just insane. Why is she doing this? What is she doing?_Fred wondered as his frustration and anger continued to build.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," Hermione stated, her back still toward the man that she felt that she'd never again be able to look in the eye. "I don't want to hear them. I've tried and tried and tried to make it stop, but it won't. No matter how I try to block your thoughts out, they just keep coming."

_She makes it seem like I'm attacking her. I haven't done a thing,_Fred thought defensively. _And she says they keep coming; how long has this been going on?_

"Days," Hermione answered, a spate of tears breaking free at last. "The moment the connection was made, I heard you. You talked to me. We were in the middle of the Great Hall. They still thought you were dead, but I heard you talk to me."

"Since the battle? You've heard my thoughts since the battle? You've heard my thoughts for days and you didn't tell me?" Fred demanded heatedly.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Hermione cried helplessly.

"With words," Fred bit angrily. "Days…" Fred turned around, walking in a small oval pattern as he paced, his fingers tangled in his hair in frustration as he replayed the last few days to include this new information. _She's heard my thoughts for days? How could she not tell me that? I mean __**days! **__Godric, that's why she's been so uncomfortable around me. She could hear everything. The times I thought she was pretty, or smart, when I wanted to kiss her, when I was jealous of Ron. Merlin, that's it. She knew I was jealous of Ron because of what I was thinking, not the things I was doing. And she still didn't tell me! Spits my thoughts back at me like I'm dirty, but she's the one that's dirty, prying into my mind and my heart. She acts like I'm in the wrong, but it was her that was violating me. My thoughts are private. She has no right to them._

"I know!" Hermione shouted out to the open sky above the sea, still unable to bring herself to look at him. "I know."

Fred stopped in his tracks and glared at her back, his expression softening slightly when he saw that her shoulders were shaking as she wept.

"I never wanted to hear them. I really tried to stop. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to. I wanted it to stop... I believed it would too; that it would stop like yours did. I just kept thinking 'Tomorrow. Tomorrow it will be gone.' but it wasn't. Each day I heard more and it's been driving me mad. I don't know how it started. I don't know how you stopped, or how I'm supposed to. I don't know what to do!" she cried wretchedly, her body shaking with violent sobs.

"How I stopped what?" Fred asked sternly. A part of him felt it was cruel to not try and comfort her, but he was still too upset and distraught with his own feelings to deal with hers.

"You heard me, too," Hermione answered, her voice high and strained despite her efforts to calm herself.

"What?" Fred repeated, his confusion taking forefront again.

"When it started, you heard me first. You talked to me; answered me. You were unconscious and no one could hear you, but you talked to me. I would simply think something and you would answer me. I never needed to say a thing aloud; you heard me clearer when I didn't. You made a deal with me. You promised me you'd try harder, that you could push your heart to beat on its own so long as I didn't leave you. We met in the void and-" Hermione stopped suddenly, she felt like she could hardly breath. It hurt to keep thinking about this. "For days we were like that, but there was no sense of time. And when I woke up… When I woke up you just couldn't hear me, but I could still hear you."

"You said you were still lost in a dream," Fred recalled. His face was tight and intense, but it was lacked the anger it had held a minute before. Hermione was right to keep her back to him, for she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. "But you weren't dreaming. You were answering my thoughts like you did a moment ago."

"I wasn't used to hearing you when you were awake. I thought you could still hear me. I was worried. And you didn't remember any of it…" Hermione explained.

"The void…" Fred repeated Hermione's earlier choice of words. Somehow it meant something to him, but she was right, he couldn't remember. _All alone… snowstorm… blank._ Images and thoughts began to reappear and piece themselves together. _Them… They sounded far off. But I could hear her. She even visited me there. But there was no there. It was blank. It was nothing._

_He does remember,_ Hermione thought, turning around to finally look at him again. _You remember now._

"Yes," Fred answered.

_Yes, what?_ Hermione thought in confusion.

"Yes, I remember it now," Fred clarified.

"Fred… I didn't say anything…" Hermione said tentatively. _But he heard me though, didn't he?_

_Merlin, her lips stopped moving. Did I really just hear her thoughts?_

_Yes, Fred… you did._

"No… this isn't possible," Fred insisted as he shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

_Neither did I._

_This is crazy. This isn't happening. This has to be a dream._ Fred insisted.

_I wish it were._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fred demanded.

_I was afraid._ Another tear ran slowly down her cheek.

"Stop it!" Fred commanded. "Talk to me out loud."

_I don't mean to do it. I'm just thinking. I don't know what to say. It's too hard to find the words right now. It's too hard to talk to you about this._

"I said stop it."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Hermione cried. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how to. I was so afraid that you'd be angry with me." _And he is. He's furious. Don't look at him, Hermione._

"No. I want you to look at me. I _am_angry. I just found out that the girl I like, the girl I trusted, was hiding the fact that she could hear my every thought. I feel violated," Fred fumed.

_I can't hear __**every **__thought._ Hermione thought to herself. _Just the ones about me or to me... or when he's really emotional._

"Still, you've heard a lot," Fred replied.

_I didn't mean it. I swear, I didn't mean it. I've been trying so hard to turn it off._

"But, you should have told me!" Fred shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried, her tears falling faster.

_Ugh... slow down, Fred. Slow down and think about this. You can see that she's not doing it on purpose. This just happened because of the connection, the connection that saved your life. But she should have told me. Yes, and she understands that, but she was afraid. Afraid of __**this **__obviously. You're blowing up at her. Because she didn't tell me! Days! She's heard my personal thoughts for __**days! **__But it was hurting her... I could see how uncomfortable she was; this is why. She never wanted this. But afraid or not, she should have told me._

_I know. I know I should have. I'm sorry. But I care for you so much... I didn't want you to hate me._

"I don't hate you," he said fiercely. "I just don't understand. If you knew how much I liked you, then why would you be afraid to talk to me about this?"

"Because I was afraid that you would feel violated. Because I was afraid you'd be too embarrassed or angry to look at me again. Because... Because I like you the same way, and I was afraid that if I told you... I knew this would ruin everything," she admitted, squeezing her eyes closed so she couldn't see his response to her admission. "I really believed that it would stop and that the whole thing could be put behind us. When I realized it wasn't going away, it felt like it was too late. The longer I waited, the harder it was. I wanted to tell you today..."

"Then why didn't you?" he demanded.

"Because you didn't want to talk to me!" Hermione shouted back. "It was so hard and I was finally ready to do it and you thought it would be best to avoid discussion by speaking German."

"I thought it was about..."

"About you almost kissing me. Merlin, I wanted you to! You've been so certain that I couldn't have feelings for you and the whole time I've been dying to find a way to tell you that I do. But I couldn't until I told you about this first. I was afraid that the connection would make you avoid me even more." _Merlin, he'll never look at me the same now. Why is this so screwed up? I waited too long. I'm too late now. Too late again._

_She likes me too? She wanted me to kiss her?_ Fred thought in shock.

_Yes..._

_She's right though. It is too late now. How can I look at her the same? After she's done this to me... made a fool of me... kept this from me. She's not who I thought she was._

_No..._A fresh wave of tears streamed down her cheeks. _I was just afraid. I didn't want it to be like this._

_What do I do now? She can hear me, and now I hear her. What am I supposed to do?_

_I'm sorry, Fred. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this. I know I should have told you sooner._

"Okay, I get it. I know you're sorry. But now we have to figure out what to do," Fred said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_'She's not who I thought she was. She's not who I thought she was. She's not who I thought she was.'_ Fred's words repeated over and over in Hermione's thoughts, crushing her over and over again. _I've never seen him so angry... ever. What have I done?_

_I know... I'm just confused... overwhelmed. I mean what am I supposed to feel?_ Fred thought defensively. _I can't act like this though. Calm down, Fred. Pull yourself together._

_'She's not who I thought she was. She's not who I thought she was. She's not who I thought she was.' Merlin, what do I say? What should I do?_Hermione thought desperately.

Fred's brow twitched in irritation. "Please just stop for a minute. I need to collect my thoughts," he asked in forced calm.

_I'm sorry. Merlin, he hates me. I've ruined everything. 'She's not who I thought she was.'_

"Please. Just stop a minute," Fred repeated, closing his eyes and tugging at his hair.

_I'm sorry! I really am. Oh, please don't hate me. 'She's not who I thought she was.'_

"I asked you to stop it!" Fred yelled. "How am I supposed to think?"

_No... I'm making him even angrier. But how am I supposed to stop thinking? This is overwhelming me, too. Try though, Hermione. Calm your thoughts. Calm yourself. Deep breaths. Slow down... 'She's not who I thought she was.'_

"Damn it! Just stop!" Fred shouted. _I've never felt so frustrated and irritated in my life! This is __**my **__head. I need some freaking privacy to think this through!_

_I'm sorry..._

"I know! I know you're sorry, but how can I even pull my thoughts together long enough to consider forgiving you, if I can't actually do any thinking? You just keep interrupting me!" Fred exploded.

Hermione shrunk away from him, burying her face in her hands. Fred clenched his fists by his sides and ground his teeth together. _Fuck! Fred, you're such an insensitive asshole. You know she never meant for any of this to happen; she's not against you and look at what you're doing to her._His lip curled in self-disgust when he heard her shaky breaths. _Damn it. She's hyperventilating. Shit, Fred. Don't just stand here, do something._

_I'm sorry... I'm trying to stop. I really am..._Hermione thought desperately.

_You're making way too big a deal out of this, Fred. You're acting like a lunatic, a crazed hothead. She didn't actually do anything. I know that, but this is serious. I just need to think. That's it. I just need to think._

_I'm sorry._

"No... _I'm_ sorry... I'm sorry, Hermione, but I don't know how to deal with this," Fred said seriously. _My head is ready to explode. I'm on overload..._"Look. I'm sorry. We'll talk. We will. But I need a break. I need to get my head straight. I'm sorry. Just... just go home for now. I'll... I'll talk to you soon. I-I just need to get my head straight."

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak, unsure if she could even if she wanted to. _I'm sorry._

"I know. Me too. Just... I don't hate you," Fred said, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I don't. I just need a break to get my head straight. Alright?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Okay... tomorrow we talk. Just... just go home for now," Fred requested. "I don't hate you."

Fred gripped his wand in his sweaty palm, his hand shaking. He strained his aching head as he concentrated on his flat and disapparated. Hermione was suddenly alone on the cliff top and immediately fell to her knees.

_Ugh, Godric... Fred thought to himself as he sat down on the side of his bed. Tell me that was just a dream. Sitting here away from her it almost feels like it was. But it's not... Hermione Granger can hear my thoughts... and I can hear hers. Godric, I was such a jerk to her_... Fred closed his eyes and laid back on the bed.

_It's my fault,_ Hermione thought as she knelt at the side of the cliff. Her head was hung in shame as her tears dripped into her lap. _I've ruined everything._

_WHAT?_ Fred's eyes flew open in shock and horror. _I can still hear her? I can still hear you?_

_Yes... The connection is not hindered by distance... I'm sorry._

_Shit... I should have known that. I can still feel her when she's nowhere near me. Of course, I can still hear her. But what am I supposed to do then? How am I ever going to be able to think with her always in my head?_

_I don't know. I've had the same problem. I can't just stop thinking. It's impossible, especially with all there is to think about._

_Merlin, I can't do this._ Fred thought in frustration. _My head is throbbing. Don't get angry though, Fred. It doesn't look good on ya. Just keep calm. You can do this. Just think._

_Merlin, this is horrible. I knew he'd be mad, but I'd never actually seen him truly angry. I saw him upset with Ludo Bagman. I saw him disgusted and upset with Percy and Umbridge, but I've never seen him as furious as he just was. I knew this would be terrible, but it's worse than my imagination could envision. He must hate me._

_I told you, I don't hate you. I'm just frustrated. My mind has always been my own. I'm not pleased about sharing it._

_He always has been more intense than George, but I've never even seen Ron as livid as that... Yes, I have. That night that he left me. He looked as disgusted with me as Fred is now. Then he just walked away... Just left me... Weeks of crying. Is that what is going to happen again? Is Fred ever going to be able to forgive me? Will he ever be able to look at me the same?_

_What? Ron left her?_ Fred thought in disgust_. I'm not going anywhere, Hermione. I'm just trying to think. My head is pounding and I feel like everything I really want to think about is stuck somewhere and I can't find it. Please... Please just stop for one minute so I can think by myself._

_I want to. I really do, but I can't just stop thinking. It's impossible to just turn off my thoughts._ Fred could still hear her crying in her thoughts.

_Okay, Fred,_ he told himself. _You can do this. Just think... She can hear my thoughts... That's it? That's all I've got? No, it's just too hard to concentrate when I know she can hear me and that her thoughts are going to break into my head at any second._

_I'm sorry. I can't think either. This is so messed up. Come on, Hermione. You're a bright witch, come up with something. He doesn't want to hear you right now. I know! __Je peux penser en français. __Il ne comprend pas le français. Je vais juste parler en français._(I can think in French. He doesn't understand French. I'll just speak in French.)

_D-Did you just __**think **__in French?_

_Oui._ (Yes.)

_You can do that?_Fred wondered in astonishment. It was a though that had never occurred to him.

_Oui. J'espère que ça aide…_(Yes. I hope it helps...)

_That's really interesting... I didn't know that thoughts could even be categorized into language. Maybe they're filed by language._ Fred pondered in genuine curiosity. _Wait. What am I doing? This is not time to be thinking scientifically. Maybe this solution will help. If I can't understand her, then it will be easier to ignore right?_

_C'est ce que j'espère._(That's what I'm hoping.)

_No... It's no good. She can still hear me and it's frustrating me. Don't get upset, Fred. She's heard you for days and you were thinking just fine. But I didn't know it then. It's not fair. Now she can keep her thoughts from me again and I can't... or can I? Babbling Biscuits!_Fred sprung up from his bed and flew through his bedroom door.

"Fred!" George cried in surprise. "When did you…?"

_Not now, Georgie,_ Fred thought hurriedly as bumped into him on the way to the door. Fred raced through the door and sped down the stairs, his feet working a fast pitter-patter on each step, moving faster than his mind would have been able to keep up. But he paid no attention to his surroundings. His mind was focused on only one thing.

_Oh, Fred…_ _Ça ne marchera pas. __Même si les Babbling Biscuits te faisaient parler allemande, tes pensées étaient toujours en anglais. Ils ne changent pas les pensées; ils changent les paroles._ (Oh, Fred... It won't work. Though the Babbling Biscuit made you speak German, your thoughts have always been in English. They don't change thoughts; they change speech.)

_Babbling Biscuit... Babbling Biscuit. Wait. Waffling Wafer for fast results, followed by a Babbling Biscuit for extended protection._

_Protection? __Est-ce qu'il me considère comme un danger? _(Protection? Does he consider me a threat?)

Fred raced through the back room and immediately started rummaging through a box on the middle shelf. _Come on… where are they? Hah! _Fred thought triumphantly, his mouth full of cookie, as confectioner's sugar powdered his chin and the collar of his shirt. _There! Russian. She doesn't understand Russian._

_Devrais-je lui dire que je comprends? _(Should I tell him I can understand?) Hermione worried. _Ça le rendrait juste encore plus frustré. Il a besoin de temps pour penser.__Et s'il croit que c'est le seul moyen qu'il peut le faire, je vais devoir lui laisser penser que ses pensées sont privées. Mais garder ça un secret est ce qui m'a mit dans le bain la première fois.__Ça ne fait rien.__Qu'il croit que ses pensées ne sont qu'à lui seul._(It would only upset him more. He needs time to think. And if he believes this is the only way he can do it, then I have to allow him to think his thoughts are private. But, keeping it a secret is what got me into trouble the first time. It doesn't matter. Let him feel that his thoughts are his and only his.)

_Heh… she really is fluent in French. Okay…_ Fred sighed as he plopped down in the chair at the desk. _Now think. I don't know what to think… Every time I stop to think I picture her cringing away while I shouted at her. She looked like I had slapped her in the face._ Fred sighed again and rested his elbows on the desk to allow his hands to support his aching head. _I did worse than slap her. The tongue is sharper than a double-edged sword… and I cut right through her._

_Très bien…Il ne sait pas que je le comprends, mais je devrais quand même essayer de l'ignorer.__Ses pensées sont privées.__Mais comment est-ce que je peux les bloquer?__J'ai essayé pendant des jours. Dormir!__Je ne peux pas l'entendre quand je dors. Ça va aussi permettre à mon cerveau de se reposer. Je ne veux pas penser présentement. Les Weasley doivent avoir une possion pour dormir au Terrier. Oui, dans la pharmacie en face de la salle de bain._(All right… He doesn't know that I understand, but I should still try to ignore him. His thoughts should be private. But, how can I block it out? I've been trying for days. Sleep! I can't hear him when I sleep. It will also give my brain rest. I don't want to think right now. The Weasleys must have a sleeping draught at The Burrow. Yes, in the remedy cupboard across from the bathroom.) Without a second wasted, Hermione apparated onto the third floor landing in the Weasleys' winding stairwell. She looked around quickly to see that no one was watching and opened the cabinet. She knew that they wouldn't care that she took some of their sleeping draught, but she was not in the mood to be questioned about why. She poured herself a glass, put the stopper back in the bottle and tiptoed down to Ginny's room two floors down.

_Damn it… how could I yell at her like that? But, how could she keep something as serious as this from me? She said she was sorry… And she was afraid. Afraid of me? Well, for good reason too, I guess. I might not get angry often, but when I do I've never really been good at keeping my temper under control._

_Tu avais le droit d'être en colère._(You had a right to be upset.) Hermione shook her head. She refused to hear anymore. She sank down onto her camp bed and chugged down the sleeping draught.

_Well, this language thing seems to be working for us. She's chatting away, or thinking away in French and I can actually put my thoughts together. But, I still can't seem to figure out what I want to. I'm supposed to be thinking about the fact that she's been able to hear my private thoughts for a week now. But now I can hear her too. How did that happen?_

_Je ne sais pas et ça m'inquiète, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'y penser ce soir._(I don't know and that worries me, but it's not for me to think about tonight)Hermione thought as her mind became fuzzy. The world around her began to fade quickly. She had just enough time to lay her head upon her pillow before she fell into a deep sleep.

_It's frustrating. How on Earth did she manage to keep herself together with my thoughts pounding in her head? Did she just get used to it? No, of course not. She's been so flustered lately, but not as much as I am now. Maybe she has gotten used to it. Does that mean I'm going to have to get used to it. She said she doesn't know how it happened. She's been trying to make it stop. Merlin, this is insane. I thought it was neat that I could hear her heartbeat and feel her emotions sometimes. But if I have been able to feel her emotions, then how didn't I realize that she liked me, too? I guess I just told myself too firmly that she couldn't like a guy like me. And, she shouldn't. Look at what I did to her. I screwed everything up. No, this connection screwed everything up. No, that's not right either. This connection saved my life. But, was my life even worth saving if I can't have my mind to myself? What are you saying, Fred? You think it would have been better if you died? Ugh… this is just too much…_

"What are you doing down here?" George asked curiously as he walked down the last few stairs into the backroom of the shop. It was completely dark except for the single candle on the desk in front of Fred that kept the large room very dimly lit. "So what happened tonight?" he asked with concern, tilting his head to the side to try to get a look at his brother's face.

Fred didn't move, didn't even give the slightest sign to acknowledge that his brother entered the room. George narrowed his eyes and smacked one of Fred's elbows off the desk, causing Fred's head to jerk. Fred scowled up at his twin, but his expression sunk back to its glazed despondent stare. With a sigh, he put his elbow back on the desk and tangled his fingers back into his hair.

"Hey," said George, cocking his head to the side again, now showing much more concern. He gave a tiny swish of his wand and a chair appeared against the wall beside the desk. George sat down and bent forward to try and catch Fred's eye. "Come on, talk to me. What happened?"

Fred glanced up, still holding his head in his hands, and met his twin's hazel eyes. He sighed again and looked down. He didn't know what to say, but even if he did, all that would come out was Russian babbling.

"I saw you at the bar with Katie. You seemed like you were talking fine. When I looked back again you were on your feet freaking out, and then you just left. She said that you wouldn't explain but that it was really important," George probed further.

"Это было важно," Fred said finally. _It was important._

"Did you take a Babbling Biscuit?" George asked in confusion. Looking across the dimly lit room, he could see that the box of Babbling Biscuits was open with several small boxes pointing out at odd angles.

"Да," Fred answered quietly. _Yes._

"Any particular reason? Because if you had a sweet tooth, we have a lot of better options upstairs that allow you to converse in your native language," George joked.

Fred just shrugged his shoulders.

George sighed. This was even more serious than he thought. "_Accio_ English Toffee. Talk to me, Brother," George requested, offering him the Waffling Wafer that he had just summoned from the box across the room.

Fred sat up straight and took the cookie from George. He stared at it miserably, gently shook his head, and placed the cookie down on the desk in front of him. He wasn't ready to allow his untamed thoughts to be shared with Hermione again just yet.

"Come on, Fred, what happened? You're scaring me. Where did you go? Why did you leave without talking to me? Why won't you talk to me now?" George looked hurt and worried and it only added to Fred's guilt.

Fred sighed again and his shoulders drooped in defeat. "_Accio_ Russian Tea Cake," Fred said as he lazily jabbed his wand in the air. He glanced at George and looked away in shame. He wasn't sure what he really wanted to reveal. He still felt very exposed and vulnerable. But, George was his brother, his twin, his best friend; he owed him an explanation of some sort. With that final decision, Fred offered the Russian Waffling Wafer to George.

George quirked his eyebrow as he looked curiously at the wafer and then at Fred. He shook his head dismissively, shrugged his shoulders, and accepted the treat. At least with them both speaking the same language, he could get some answers.

"So, are you going to talk to me now?" George asked in Russian as he continued to chew the wafer.

"I don't know what to say," Fred answered.

"Well, I'd really like to know what was so important that you had to suddenly run off," George replied.

"I'm sorry…" Fred apologized. He did feel bad just abandoning him like that. "I… I really don't know how to answer that though. I've… I've kind of got a private issue right now."

"How private?" George asked. He and Fred very rarely kept secrets from each other and it worried him. "Can you tell me anything? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I wasn't, but I think I'm going to be okay. I… You know I hate keeping secrets from you," Fred said seriously, looking George straight in the eye. "But this really is personal. I'm… I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

George stared hard at Fred, his brow deeply creased with worry, as he appraised him. "All right," he said finally. "As long as you're going to be okay." The last part seemed to come out partly sounding like a question and Fred gave him a small appreciative smile.

"Yeah, I will be," Fred assured him.

"And, if it's another person bothering you, doesn't matter who, I'll hex them or prank them with no questions asked," George offered.

"I appreciate it and I'll keep that in mind for the future, but it won't be necessary in this case," Fred replied.

"All right, so are you coming upstairs now?" George asked as he got to his feet.

"No, I have a bit more thinking to do," Fred said, his smile slipping again.

"Well, don't stay up too late," George advised, clapping his twin on the shoulder. Fred nodded with another tiny smile. George turned to go, but his foot got stuck behind the leg of the chair and he tripped, upsetting the chair and knocking a few things to the floor. "Well, that wasn't exactly the exit I had planned to end our little heart-to-heart session, or whatever you'd call it," George said from the floor as he started wiping off his leg.

Fred let loose a genuine laugh. It may not have been what George had in mind. But a laugh like that was exactly what his brother had needed just then. "Aw man," George grumbled. "That ink got all over my slipper."

"And the desk," Fred added, moving a few items out of the ink's spreading path. "_Scourgify_." Fred's quick cleaning spell vanished the spilled ink, cleaned the desk, and helped all the moved items find their place.

"My slipper?" George reminded.

"_Scourgify_," Fred chuckled, making George's slipper look good as new.

"Thanks," said George, finally climbing off the floor. "I think I'm headed back upstairs then."

"Watch where you put those feet as you go," Fred suggested with a smirk.

"Ha ha," George said sarcastically, and he tromped back upstairs.

Fred looked back down at the desk and his eyes fell on the glowing candle, the one thing that never moved or changed. Even amidst the chaos, the items scattering around it, it stood unwavering. Fred's eyes narrowed as he examined it closer. He knew that his cleaning spell had been cast on it the same as it had everything around it, and the ink did come off the bottom of the candelabrum where it had spilled, but it still wasn't as clean as the rest of the candelabrum; it still had a bit of ink stuck in the fine crevices of the intricately carved ornate metal holder. It didn't look bad, it made it look antique, bringing out the fine details. But at the same time, it just didn't look right next to the rest which sparkled brightly.

_I can't remember the last time I saw it sparkle like that. It must have been from when Hermione and Verity cleaned up the other day,_ thought Fred. "_Scourgify,_" he said again, pointing his wand at the candle stick. He looked at the candelabrum curiously. His spell didn't seem to do a thing. "Huh…" Never before had a cleaning spell failed him like that. It was rare that his magic, especially simple magic like that, let him down. But he shrugged it off; he didn't have enough energy to waste his thoughts on a cleaning spell.

He conjured a cloth and dampened it with a water spell and gently scrubbed the base of the candle stick, and buffed it clean and dry with the sleeve of his robe. He smiled proudly at the shine, but when he pulled his sleeve away, he nearly jumped out of his skin. The flame had gone out. The candle that he had tried to put out for years, simply went out. _No… it didn't just go out. It had to be something I did. But I didn't do anything except clean it. We've cleaned it before, so that couldn't be it. Yeah, but the cleaning spell didn't clean it. Did the cleaning spell ever fully clean it? I wondered the last time I'd seen it so clean… I wonder, can it not be cleaned by magic?_

Fred waved his hand over the wax taper and a new flame burst to life. Fred picked up the bottle of ink and poured some of it over the base of the holder. "_Scougify._" Fred watched the ink vanish, but tiny rivers of ink still hid minute details. "_Scourgify._" _It didn't work… Magic won't clean it._ Fred quickly grabbed the rag and gently worked it around the bottom, and polished it again with his sleeve. The flame went out and Fred sat back in his chair, staring open-mouthed through the dark at the perplexing candle. _I've solved it… No. No. I'm no wiser. I need to understand why it worked. What is the message in that?_

Fred leaned forward again, quickly relit the candle, and stared at it with renewed enthusiasm. He hadn't been this excited about it since Dumbledore handed it to him five years ago. _If the solution is there, then so is the wisdom._ Fred nibbled his lip as he thought. _Magic didn't do the trick. Is the message that magic isn't always the answer? No… we tried that. We tried all kinds of ways to put out the flame, magic and non-magic. Maybe that's it – I wasn't trying to put out the flame. No, because I did try the second time. So then what did I do? Well, even if I was intent on the fire going out, I wasn't concentrating on the flame, I was concentrating on the candelabrum. That's the key, isn't it? We were so worried about the flame of the candle that we didn't once think about what supported it. Supported it…?_ The idea just snapped into place after that. The whole thing made sense. _What good is the candle if there's nothing to hold it up? One cannot truly obtain Power and Greatness on his own. All those who are truly Great and Powerful have people that support them. But even then… the message Dumbledore wanted us to find goes deeper than that concept. To truly be Great and Powerful, one must care for that which supports him. All these years, we never paid any attention to the candle holder, only the candle… us. But it's those that support it, the candelabrum, our friends and family, that's the real key, isn't it? How do I know for sure?_ Fred polished the ornate candle stick again, extinguishing the flame, chuckling with mirth as he did. He reached out through the darkness and felt for the candle. He bit his lip, wondering if he was making the right decision, and pulled the candle out. He chuckled again. The candle had never so much as budged when they tried in the past and now it slid out easily.

"_Accio_ Candle," Fred said excitedly. A brand new wax taper flew through the dark from the 'cupboard' and straight into Fred's hand. His hand shook with enthusiasm as he placed the new candle in the holder. He blew out a small breath and waved his hand over it, the candle lighting as easily as the last. _It's a good start, but here's the test._ "Aguamenti." The water spell washed over the candle, the fire never wavered. "Yes!" Fred shouted, punching the air. He blew out another calming breath and wiped the candle holder with the damp cloth, drying it once again with his sleeve. The flame went out and Fred felt tears begin to sting his eyes. Never had he imagined that solving this puzzle could make him feel so good.

_I did it. I figured it out. Hermione was right. There is wisdom in it. And it is very Dumbledore_, he smiled, concentrating again on the message Dumbledore hoped they would discover. _A man is only as powerful as those who support him. If one wishes to find true greatness, he must not only remember, but care for, those that support him._ Fred's smile slowly slipped away again. _Hermione… she's my greatest support. She's always been there, always wanted great things for me. In school, she laughed at my pranks, but pleaded for me to stop just so I wouldn't get in trouble. She's fascinated by my ideas. Look at her today alone… She was my personal cheerleader… and I shouted in her face. Merlin… Even after hearing my thoughts for days, which would have driven me mad had I been in her shoes, she's there for me. Telling me that she's sorry? What reason has she to be sorry? It was just something that happened… happened when she was saving me… I was dying… I could feel it. I remember. I remember now. The void. I was alone. I was scared. Then she was there. I cried and she comforted me. She told me she'd be there as long as I needed her. I told her that I would always need her… is-is that why she never stopped hearing me? Because I said I needed her? But if that's the case… oh no…_ Fred buried his face in his hands. _If that's the case, then I hear her because she needs me. And look at what I did to her. Merlin… I should go to her. Wait… I can't hear her anymore. I haven't heard her for awhile now, have I?_Fred lit his wand and looked down at his wristwatch. _Like I thought. She's probably sleeping. Tomorrow though. I'll set it all right. We'll figure this out._

Fred stood up from his chair and headed toward the staircase. He stopped midstep and felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. Slowly, as not to stumble, Fred walked back to the desk and replaced the new candle with the old, relighting the original candle that Dumbledore had given them and vanishing the new one. "Good luck with that, George." Feeling a bit sorry for his twin, he did him the favor of smudging it with sealing wax.

* * *

**Quite a rollercoaster ride, ne? Let me know what you think! Please review. ^^**


	16. What now?

**Super long chapter, but you all deserve it for waiting. Thank you to my beta, HG4eva, for her incredible editing and support. ^^**

* * *

Hermione breathed deeply, took the last couple steps down to the ground floor of The Burrow, and walked into the kitchen with a mask of casual confidence that actually hurt to hold in place. She felt as though she would fall apart at any moment, but she would not allow it and would certainly not allow anyone else to see that she felt that way, not if she could help it.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted quietly, noticing that she was the first to arrive for breakfast.

"Good morning," Mrs. Weasley turned around from her usual place in front of the stove and flashed Hermione her usual cheery morning smile. But it was _not_ her usual smile. Hermione could see that Molly's smile was almost as forced as her own; Molly was concerned.

"Can I help at all with breakfast?" Hermione politely offered.

"Oh, no, Dear. I've just about finished. Have a seat." Molly's chipper voice actually made her feel worse. She slowly sat down at one of the many kitchen chairs, feeling so fragile that she moved as though she were made of glass. Her disappearance from dinner the night before must have frightened everyone, and she had no idea when they might have realized she was back as she had taken the sleeping draught without telling anyone. This small addition of guilt fell painfully on Hermione, adding more weight to the distressingly heavy feelings already bearing down on her, threatening to shatter her in her frail state of mind.

"Molly," Hermione said quietly as the woman reached past her with a plate of eggs. "About last night… I'm really sorry for the way I acted."

"No, no, Dear, don't you apologize for that. Everyone needs to escape sometimes to pull themselves together. It can be rather difficult to find peace and quiet around here with all these people," she replied consolingly. "No, I'm only worried about you. Is everything alright?" she asked as she sat down facing Hermione in the chair beside her.

"Yes," Hermione replied, her heart giving an extra heavy beat. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked again, leaning to the side to catch Hermione's eyes that were subconsciously avoiding her own.

"Yes," Hermione reassured her. "It's just… a lot has happened this past week… these last few months even. I'm just…"

"Finally able to properly examine them?" Molly suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione answered. She supposed that her issue could fall into explanation… at least a little.

"Alright, but, well, I know I'm not your mother, but if you ever need someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on or cry on," Molly offered, gently brushing her hand over Hermione's hair in a very motherly way. "I want you to know that I'm always here for you." She smiled warmly at Hermione and Hermione felt ready to burst right then and there. She fought the sudden urge she had to throw her arms around the woman's neck and start crying. Mrs. Weasley was so wonderful to her. She may not be her mother, no one could ever replace her mother, but she still felt like a second mother, a woman she loved, trusted, and revered. But there were just some things that she did not feel she could share with anyone, and this entire situation with Fred was one of them.

_Bloody alarm clock… One day I'm going to blast you into so many pieces that I can't repair you. I just barely got to sleep a few hours ago. I'm not ready to be up yet. I'm not ready to think yet._ Fred's thoughts grumbled in Hermione's mind. Hermione saw a vivid image of herself crying on the cliffside, an image that was no doubt burned into Fred's mind at that very moment. _Damn it._

"'Mione? 'Mione?" Ron's voice broke through Hermione's mind and she looked up in surprise to see him and Harry sliding into a couple of seats across from her. Molly was on her feet again and setting a plate of sausages on the table.

"What?" she answered bashfully.

"I said 'Good morning,'" Ron repeated.

"Oh, sorry. Good morning. I was just a bit lost in thought," she apologized. _Thinking about Fred…_

_She's awake too, I guess,_ Fred thought with a sigh.

_Yeah,_ Hermione thought in return. _I mean, 'Ouais.'_

_Oh yeah, the French thing…_

"Hermione?" Harry said, trying to get her attention again.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"I was talking to you," Harry said, looking concerned.

"Oh… sorry," she apologized again. _Merlin, Hermione, pay attention. You can't stay lost in thought, people are talking to you. __Zut. __Français. __Français. __Pense français._

"I asked if you were alright," Harry repeated.

"Ouais, ça va," Hermione answered automatically.

"Is that French?" Ron asked Harry quietly in concerned confusion. "You're not testing products for Fred and George, are you?"

"What? Oh, no. Sorry. I mean, 'I'm alright.' I'm fine." Hermione amended quickly, looking around the table as Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Harry, and Ron all exchanged worried looks. _Damn it, Hermione! Keep your head straight. You have to pay attention to the people around you, not the one in your head. Think in French; speak in English. You're really worrying people now. Merde. Pense français. Pense français._

_Wow, she really does suffer as much as I do with this. It's so hard to keep your head straight with someone else's thoughts busting through._

_Oui, il est!_ Hermione agreed. (Yes, it is!)

_Did she just answer me? No, she must be answering someone else. I'm still speaking Russian__. _

_Zut. J'oubliais qu'il croyait qu'il pensait en Russe.. _(Shoot. I forgot that he believes he's thinking in Russian.)

"I'm fine, really," Hermione lied, trying earnestly to convince them. "My mind's just a bit busy right now…" _Who am I kidding? Fine? I'm anything but fine… I have to get out of here. Ugh… Pense français._

_Merlin… You seriously have to talk to her, Fred._

"You have a headache or something?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Hermione answered honestly. "You know, I should really be getting ready for work now," Hermione said as casually as possible.

"Hermione, you've hardly touched your food," Ron said in an accusatory tone.

"Yeah, but I'm really not that hungry yet. I'll make sure I get a bite at work when I get hungry. Fred and George are really relaxed about that," Hermione smiled at everyone and walked up only a few of the stairs to give her mind just a tiny rest. She hadn't yet seen Ginny and was afraid of returning to her room. She was about to continue upstairs when the kitchen conversation caught her attention.

"Whadya reckon?" Ron asked after a short pause after Hermione left.

"I don't know…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"She's not fine. That's obvious," Mrs. Weasley said simply. "The question is whether it's simply stress or something more."

"She's been acting different, not responding right, ever since the hospital," said Harry. "I thought she was just tired, but I'm really starting to think it might be something more."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," said Charlie. "But what do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Harry said again. "She really does look like she has a headache a lot."

"But you're concerned it might be something more?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"I really don't know," Harry said helplessly.

"That might just be it," Mrs. Weasley offered. "She could just be suffering stress and headaches. Goodness knows she's been through an awful lot this past year. Now that things are slowing down, it might all be catching up with her…" Silence followed Mrs. Weasley's thoughts as everyone pondered them. "But, we can't just assume that," she said finally.

"So what do we do?" asked Ron.

"Give her the day," Charlie suggested. "But, if she looks like she's still having a hard time tonight, it might be a good idea to take her back to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's?" Harry asked. "You think it's medical, or I mean physical?"

"You do, too, obviously," said Charlie. "I can tell you think there might be something more to these headaches than just her mind being busy, as she puts it."

"And you did say that you thought that this has been happening since she was in the hospital. No one yet knows just what she did when she helped Fred, so no one really knows what effect it might have had on her," Mr. Weasley reminded them.

"Exactly," said Charlie.

"I agree," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll see how she is at dinner. I'll talk to Fred and George and I'll ask how she's been at work. They see the most of her. If it still looks like something's wrong, I think St. Mungo's would be the best answer."

"I agree," said Harry, "but I don't think Hermione would really go for the idea, especially if she thinks this is an intervention of some kind."

"Of course, she won't. She'll be furious, might even be ready to hex us, just for suggesting it," Ron replied. "But, she would never act like that to Mum and Dad. If Mum says she's worried and pleads with Hermione a bit, I'd wager five galleons she'd cave before ten minutes passed."

"Nah, she's eloquent and knows how to play that kind of game," Charlie disagreed. "I think she'd hold the argument for at least fifteen minutes."

Harry chuckled.

"Is that a bet then?" Ron asked in challenge.

"Only if you have five galleons," said Charlie.

"Alright," said Ron.

Hermione could actually hear their hands slap as they shook on it. Her scowl deepened; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everyone was just sitting around discussing her and how to intervene in her life. They had no idea what she was going through. She _was_ stressed out. It was true that there was more to it than that, but she wasn't about to tell anyone but Fred about it. It was no one else's business, not unless she and Fred decided.

_Oh no, Fred didn't tell George did he? He wouldn't tell anyone, right? _Hermione worried.

_No. This is definitely something that should be a secret. I'm glad she understands that. But they really want to take her to St. Mungo's? Nah, Mum said she'll ask for me and George's opinion. I'll tell them she seems really relaxed at work. It might not be the truth, but she doesn't deserve to suffer through more healers asking about things they don't understand._

_Bien._

_Good, what? She did answer me. But, I'm speaking Russian._

_Tell him, Hermione. No more secrets…_ she thought. _Fred… the Babbling Biscuits don't work. I can understand you._

_What?_ Fred thought angrily. _Why don't they work? And again you didn't tell me?_

_I just did,_ Hermione thought bitterly. _I didn't tell you last night because you didn't want to hear me. I did it for you so you could actually think properly._

_I can't believe she didn't tell me… again._

_I didn't hear much. I took a sleeping draught. I can't hear you when I'm sleeping._

_She's angry with me?_ Fred thought incredulously.

_I'm frustrated. I'm sorry, but I haven't the energy to… ugh. Nevermind._ Hermione felt her lip begin to quiver. She was going to cry any second if she couldn't pull herself together. _He's right. I have no right to be angry with him. Just forget it for now. I refuse to hold this conversation in my head. We'll talk when we're face to face._ Just the thought of talking to Fred again caused a silent dry sob. She took another deep calming breath and tiptoed quietly upstairs to the first floor landing and Ginny's room.

_Good, Ginny's not here. She must be in the shower,_ Hermione thought with relief. _I'm glad I got dressed earlier. I just need my shoes and my work robe and I can probably escape before Ginny gets back. I don't want any more uncomfortable conversations than are absolutely necessary._ The ache inside her grew again as she grabbed her shoes and sunk onto the side of her bed. _I can't do this. How on Earth am I supposed to go and talk to him? I just want to disappear. Oh, come on, Hermione. You're not a little girl. There is no running away from your problems… There's no running away from his thoughts. He said he doesn't hate you. We can get through this… I hope. But, that still doesn't mean I'm ready to face him. How am I supposed to work with him all day?_

_Merlin, she's afraid to even look at me now?_

_Français. Français._

_Hermione…_

"Hermione." Hermione looked up as Ginny entered the room with a towel wrapped around her body and her long red hair laying wet and heavy down her back.

_Ginny?_ Hermione thought with dread. _I wasn't fast enough to escape her_. Hermione liked Ginny, they were actually rather close due to all the time Hermione spent sharing a room with her, but Ginny was not one to let her struggle through her problems alone. It was something that Hermione had appreciated in the past, but right now, dreaded.

_Ginny? _Fred asked.

"Good, you're here. I was afraid I'd have to drag you away from the kitchen. Now start talking," Ginny commanded as she exchanged her towel for a warm dressing gown.

"What?" Hermione asked, knowing full well what Ginny meant.

"What happened last night?" Ginny asked seriously as she sat down opposite Hermione on the side of her own bed. "You looked ready to cry at dinner and then you just took off. I was worried sick when you didn't come back in and then I found you here sleeping. I tried to wake you, but I don't think an explosion would even wake you."

"I'm sorry. I took a sleeping draught," Hermione told her, not really feeling the least bit remorseful.

"Yeah, I saw the glass and figured that. But why? What's going on?" Ginny persisted.

"I-I just have a lot on my mind. I'm rather… overwhelmed," Hermione said cautiously. "I just needed to stop thinking and really get some rest."

"That's it? Just overwhelmed?" Ginny asked. "You really think I'm going to let you get away with a vague answer like that? Does it have to do with work?"

"What? No. Work is fine. I really like working there," Hermione answered honestly.

"That still doesn't convince me that it's not a problem. Does it have to do with Verity?"

"Verity?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Come on, Hermione. I know that it can't be coincidence that she quit on the same day that you started working," Ginny said, looking quite insulted that Hermione thought she could somehow get out of not explaining things.

"No, it wasn't coincidence, but that's not it. That was just stupid. I've already forgotten that," she replied.

"Then it's Fred." Ginny's confident deduction carried a hint of accusation..

"What?" Hermione said anxiously. _What about Fred?_

_Yeah, what about Fred?_ Fred worried.

"It's obvious that he's taken with you, and I'm pretty sure you like him, too. So, what's going on between the two of you?" Ginny pressed.

_Merlin, What does she think is going on with me and Fred? What am I supposed to say?_

_She knows something about us?_ Fred thought anxiously. _Don't tell her about this, Hermione._

"Well… Yes, I like him," Hermione said slowly looking rather ashamed of herself.

"And…?" Ginny persisted. "Did you tell him?"

_Merlin, what do I say?_ "Yes…" Hermione admitted quietly.

"And…?" Ginny asked, now sounding a bit aggravated.

"And, it's complicated," Hermione answered evasively. _Really complicated._

"Complicated how? What did you say? What did _he_ say?" Ginny asked in exasperation.

"I told you, it's complicated," Hermione repeated, now feeling rather irritated herself. She didn't need this right now. "It's not as simple as us having feelings for each other."

"It didn't go well then," Ginny deduced. "But why? Is it Ron?"

"No," Hermione said. She was getting more frustrated by the second. "Look, I have to get to work." Hermione slipped on her second shoe and stood up. Ginny stood as well.

"If it's not Ron, then what is it?" Ginny persisted.

"Nothing! I just… I don't have time for this right now, Ginny. I have to get to work," Hermione grumbled.

"Take the day off. It's obvious that you're upset. They'll understand," Ginny all but ordered.

"No. I told them I was working today. I'm not going to let them down. If Fred doesn't want me there today, then he'll send me home," Hermione stopped abruptly. She didn't mean to say the last part aloud.

"If he doesn't want you there?" Ginny asked, incredulously. "You talked to him last night, didn't you? What happened? Did you guys have an argument or something? What happened?"

"No… not an argument really… I…I," Hermione looked too frustrated to speak. She looked around the room, wondering if she should just apparate out of there.

"No… It was one sided," Ginny decided by Hermione's reaction. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. I just… Ugh! I screwed up, okay? I made a mistake and I deserved what he said!" Hermione burst out. "He had every right to be angry with me. I should have never- Ugh! I have to go."

"No!" Ginny shouted as she quickly grabbed Hermione by the elbow to keep her from leaving. "No, what did he say? What happened? He was angry with you?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried, her shoulders shaking with dry sobs. "Yes, he's angry with me. I made a mistake. That's why I'm upset. I never wanted to upset him and it hurts. Now I'm not saying any more. I have to go."

"Hermione?" Ginny said uncertainly. She didn't understand. It just didn't make any sense to her. Hermione was probably the most genuinely kind person she knew and she just couldn't fathom what she could have possibly done to upset Fred so badly that he might yell at her and make her so distraught. Fred was a very easy-going person, letting little things roll right off his back. In Ginny's mind there were only two real possibilities: either she misunderstood Hermione in some way, or Hermione was feeling this extreme guilt over something small and assumed that Fred must be angrier than he actually was. Nothing else made any sense.

"I'm fine," Hermione said again quickly. "I… Please forget everything. I'm sure I'm making a big deal of nothing." _Am I…? I said it for her, but could I be overreacting?_ Hermione remembered the angry frustration and accusation that she saw in Fred's eyes the night before. _'She's not who I thought she was.' No… this is not 'nothing' Merlin… suck it up and go, before Ginny can find her tongue again._ "I'll see you tonight." Hermione grabbed her work robe from the hook on the inside of Ginny's door and disapparated.

Hermione appeared in the back room of the shop and immediately shook with the sobs she'd been holding in. She pulled in a shaky breath and took a few calming breaths_. Enough. Pull yourself together. You're getting way too upset. The day is just beginning. You're at work now. You have to put all of your personal issues on a shelf, and do your job like you're supposed to. Anything that's coming will come in its time. No use worrying over something that hasn't happened yet._

_She's here already?_ Fred thought as he listened to her self pep-talk.

She straightened her shoulders with determination and walked into the front of the shop. She walked through the rows of overstocked shelves with a confidence that she wasn't sure that she really owned. "Good morning, George," she greeted as she came up behind him.

"Oh, Hermione. Good morning. You scared me," George chuckled. "You're… You look terrible," George commented in surprise as he looked up at her.

_What?_ Hermione thought with surprise. _Do I? I guess it's harder to hold a smile than I thought. And I may not have actually been crying… yet, but I'm sure my eyes are a bit red. But really, was that comment supposed to make me feel better? _Hermione chuckled.

_Yeah, nice tact, George._ Fred chuckled also.

"Are you alright?" George continued.

_Did Fred hear George through my thoughts, or is he around here somewhere?_ Hermione wondered looking around the empty store.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Hermione answered, forcing a small smile.

"You're early," He stated casually.

"I just thought I'd get here a few minutes early to see if I might get a head start. I noticed the shelves are a bit unorganized in the back," Hermione replied.

"Heh, you can't lie to me," George smirked, opening a cloth sack of coins on the counter to start counting into the till. "I know that look. You needed to get away from the house."

"It's that obvious?" she asked sheepishly.

"To me, I guess. Hey, I don't blame you. There're way too many people in that house. Why do you think Fred and I moved out?" George smiled.

"Speaking of, where is Fred?" she apprehensively inquired.

"Oh, he's not working. Just you and me today. Well, at least that's what I think he was saying. He was speaking in Russian all morning and refused to take an English Toffee," George said with an amused lopsided grin.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said quietly. _I'm not sure if I should feel disappointed or relieved. Both maybe._

"George," Fred called as he walked into the shop from the back room.

"Ah, Fred. Maybe he's working after all," George told Hermione.

"Она не может работать сегодня," Fred said, stopping next to George. _She can't work today_.

"Or maybe not…" said George, looking rather puzzled.

"He said I can't work," said Hermione. _I wondered if he wouldn't want me here…_

_It's not that,_ Fred assured her.

"You or him?" George asked. "Wait. You don't speak Russian."

_Don't tell him,_ Fred reminded her.

"I don't. It was a joke," Hermione covered.

"_Accio_ English Toffee," Fred said clearly, summoning a small delicious looking toffee wafer cookie. "She may have been joking, but that is what I said," Fred clarified as he was still chewing his special treat. "She can't work today."

"Oh," said George, looking a bit perplexed. "Well, it can be just the two of us then."

"Maybe, but not yet," Fred continued. "I hate to do it to you, George, but I have to leave for a bit this morning."

"What?" asked George. "Then why would you send Hermione away? Can't she at least stay until you get back? Where are you going anyway?"

"Hermione and I need to talk," Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" George asked. He was trying to just go along with whatever Fred wanted after he saw how upset he was the night before, but his brother seemed to be making less and less sense.

_So we __**are**__ going to talk now…_ Hermione thought, her stomach doing an uncomfortable flop.

Fred simply gave George a serious look and George seemed to understand. "Come on, Hermione," Fred said quietly, feeling rather uncomfortable himself. He gently laid his hand on the center of her back encouragingly as he began escorting, nearly steering, Hermione toward the shop door.

"Wait," George said suddenly, pinching the Fred's sleeve to stop him before he got away. He glanced at Hermione curiously and leaned in close to Fred, whispering his concern, "Is this about last night? Hermione?"

Fred turned to George, a sick feeling entering his stomach from just hearing the words "last night." He'd thought too much on those events, so much so that he was now mostly filled with a discomfiting numb feeling. He had decided, whether consciously or unconsciously, that he would not think any more on the subject until he could properly speak to Hermione; no emotions until they talk. But George's mention of it caused a flash of pain and guilt in his eyes and George needed no more answer than that. George nodded, released Fred, and stepped back to the counter, his own insides churning uncomfortably as he saw hidden looks of misery on both Fred and Hermione's faces. George didn't know what to think of Fred's frustration the night before, but he now felt even more confused. He knew Fred liked Hermione, so what could have possibly happened to upset them both this way?

He watched them go, Hermione's head bowed with her eyes downcast and Fred standing straight and stiff with a rather vacant look on his face, the tiniest wrinkle in his brow. They looked almost like a stern father taking his disheartened daughter for a serious talk. But George couldn't help but wonder, was the little girl hurt or guilty?

His hand on her back was unsettling. Part of her felt so uncomfortable around him that it begged to pull away, while the other part of her felt that it was comforting. She shuddered with the urge to turn around and throw herself against him hoping he would wrap her in his arms. She was desperate for his acceptance and feared his rejection.

"So..." Hermione started hesitantly as they started down the street. "What did George say to you?"

"Oh, it was nothing," said Fred, taking his hand away as Hermione was now walking well on her own. _He just wondered if you were the reason I was upset last night, _he thought to himself.

_Oh,_ she thought guiltily.

_Hn, I already forgot that I can't really hide things from you,_ he remembered.

_Oh,_ she thought again, her guilt doubling.

_I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want to upset you,_ he told her. "So, how is it that the Russian thing didn't work for me, but you can think in French?" he asked with genuine interest.

_This wasn't what we were going to talk about. Why does he want to make small talk? _Hermione wondered uncomfortably.

"We'll talk, but I'd like to wait until we can talk properly," Fred explained.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, looking around her. She was so busy with both of their thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she didn't know where they were headed.

"First, for some breakfast, because I'm sure you haven't eaten either," said Fred. "We're just picking up though, then we'll talk some place private."

_I don't think that I actually __**thought **__about not eating breakfast, _Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, I didn't hear you think it, if that's what you're thinking. I did hear that you were rather distracted at breakfast and I've heard your stomach growl a few times. So I just assumed," Fred explained. _So, why didn't the Russian cookie work for me?_

"Well, like you told me, the potion works by translating thoughts, they can't alter them, you don't actually know the language. A person who is truly bilingual, truly speaks a language fluently, has two languages woven through their mind. When people are babies and don't yet understand language, their thoughts are very crude, only images and feelings. As they begin to learn a language, words are connected with those images, feelings, and concepts. Language helps form the mind and the way people think. For each thing I know, there is English and French. My mind automatically chooses my speech. It takes very little for me to switch between them," Hermione explained. "When in France, or around my parents, or even around Fleur, I sometimes find myself thinking in French. Sometimes my dreams are in French."

_Wow, that's fascinating. I never actually thought about how language could actually influence a person's thoughts,_ Fred thought, truly enthralled by the idea. _I'm a bit jealous now. Enough of that though. Do you see anything you'd like?_

_What?_ Hermione thought. She followed Fred's gaze and finally noticed that she was standing with him in a queue for a café that she had never been to before. _Merlin, I really have been too lost in thought today. Um… _She peered around the person in front of her to look into the glass pastry case. _Wow, look at the size of their muffins._

_Yeah, one alone is a rather nice breakfast,_ Fred told her. _They're really good, too._

_Mmm, the cherry ones look delicious._

"Can I help you sir?" the woman at the counter asked, pulling both Fred and Hermione's eyes away from the glass case.

"Yes, we'll take two of your cherry muffins, a large coffee with sugar, and…" Fred looked over at Hermione in question.

_Oh, I don't know what I want. Do they have chai lattes? _She asked herself as she began scanning the menu boards.

"…a chai latte," Fred finished with barely a pause.

"What size?" the woman asked as she packed their muffins into a small paper bag.

_I don't need very much. A small wo-_

"Small please," Fred answered.

Hermione smiled and a tiny giggle escaped her despite her continued discomfort. _It feels so strange not having to talk. I was just thinking to myself and he ordered just what I wanted._

The corner of Fred's mouth pulled into a lopsided smile. _Heh, I kept telling her what a waste of time modesty is, it now seems that speaking at all could be a waste of time._

_No, people aren't meant to live like this, _Hermione thought, her smile slipping away as suddenly as it had come.

_I'm not arguing that,_ Fred agreed. "Thank you," he said as he grabbed his coffee and their bag of muffins and nodded politely to the clerk. Hermione grabbed her own drink, thanked her also, and followed after Fred. "All right," said Fred as they stepped back out onto the sunlit street. "Grab hold of my arm."

Hermione switched her tea to her other hand and took hold of his proffered arm. Hermione closed her eyes and didn't have the need to wait as she felt her body begin to pull, stretch, and squeeze through the magical bend in the world that Fred had created for them, apparating to an unknown destination. She instinctively grasped her cup tighter even though it hadn't become in anyway more difficult to hold. Though she understood the magic and knew that they were not actually being pulled or altered in any way, her body's past experiences in the muggle world told her to treat this form of transportation as she would a rollercoaster.

_Is she alright?_ Fred wondered as he stared at the girl next to him. "You can open your eyes. And be careful or you're going to break your cup."

_Oh, right,_ Hermione thought, finally opening her eyes. _Oh no, here?_

"Yes, here," Fred answered, looking around the same clifftop that they stood at the night before. The morning sun was shining brightly over the water and off in the distance he could just make out shell cottage, standing alone on the beach. "I thought it would be nice and private, and as this was where the conversation started, I thought it'd only be right to end it here."

Hermione looked at him anxiously, unsure what to say or feel. All she knew was that she felt uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's have a seat," Fred suggested.

_What…? Just on the ground? _She puzzled.

"Yeah, why not?" said Fred, sitting down on the grass and crossing his legs under him. Hermione followed his lead and sat next to him, leaving a respectable distance between them. "Here," Fred said as he handed her a muffin. "Please stop being so nervous."

Hermione tried her best to suppress her anxious feelings and mannerisms, and took a bite of her cherry muffin, appearing just as she was – trying too hard to look casual.

_I didn't ask her to stop looking anxious, I asked her to stop __**being**__ anxious._ Fred thought to himself. _She doesn't look like she could relax even if she wanted to. Her defenses are up like she's just waiting for me to start yelling at her. I've tried to show her that I'm not intending to shout or argue._

_You've hardly acted like us hearing each others' thoughts is strange at all. You're stiff and defensive, too._

"Guarded, not defensive, and not from you. I didn't want to think on this until we had the chance to talk about it," Fred said, looking at her seriously. "Hermione, I didn't bring you here to shout at you. Again. I thought we should really talk. I brought us here to apologize to you."

_What?_ Hermione's deep brown eyes met his for the first time that morning, seeking to verify that she had heard him properly.

"Please don't look at me like that," Fred said with a frown, a deep ache tugging at his heart. "I'm sorry. I was terrible to you last night, but that's not the kind of person I am. I was overwhelmed and let myself get completely out of control. I should have never talked to you the way I did."

"No, Fred," Hermione said hurriedly. She now saw why he had been so guarded; he felt as miserable as she did. He felt that he was in the wrong. He felt guilty and it only increased her own guilt. "Please don't. You weren't wrong at all. I deserved everything you said and more."

"No," he disagreed. "I had no right to yell at you like that. You hadn't done anything. You were just trying to talk to me and I went flying off the handle."

"You had every right to be angry with me," she insisted.

"No, you didn't do anything, Hermione," he declared adamantly.

"I didn't tell you. I hid the fact that I-"

"You did nothing," Fred interrupted. "You didn't _do_ anything. I wish you would have told me about this sooner, but in not saying anything, you still didn't _do_ anything. You didn't ask for this. I could see that it was hard on you. You didn't deserve my shouting at you for it," he stated fervently, his eyes demanding she understand it properly.

Hermione was lost for words, lost for thought. She was completely lost in the confusing emotions swirling around inside of her, his eyes the only grounding her to the world. _Does this mean he's forgiven me? _

_Forgiven? There was nothing to forgive, _Fred maintained. _I'm the one seeking forgiveness._

"Fred, I was never angry with you," Hermione told him seriously.

_I almost wish you had been. If you had been angry, it would mean that you understood, at least a bit, that I was the one in the wrong._ Fred thought, his frown deepening. _But, I was wrong and I hurt you._ "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Fred," Hermione said earnestly, keeping her eyes locked with his, even as he tried to look away. "I was only hurt because of my own guilt… because I was afraid of what this connection and my silence might do to our friendship."

"Well, I hope you realize now that it's stronger than that," said Fred.

Hermione stared into his hazel eyes and the sincerity in them caused hers to begin to sting. She had the urge for the second time that morning to throw herself into his arms. She took a breath to calm herself before any tears had a chance to form. "Yes," she smiled gratefully. Both of them looked down and found it a bit easier to breath, but their minds were still busy.

_So what now?_ Fred thought, taking a long sip of coffee.

_I don't know,_ Hermione thought in return.

_Sorry, I was kind of saying that to myself. _Fred apologized.

_Me too,_ Hermione thought, a small chuckle escaping her. _We made it over the hill, but the mountain still lies behind it. _

"Do you know anything about it?" Fred asked. "About what happened?"

"No, it just sort of happened," Hermione said, breaking a small piece off of her muffin and bringing it to her mouth.

"But see, even there you know more than me. I don't even really know what happened. Only what other people told me. And obviously, no one but you knows what occurred nonverbally between us," he reminded her.

"Well… I don't know. W-we were just standing there… over you… none of us too close. It hurt," just remembering it made her want to cry again. "I saw you breathe. Just once. I knelt by you. I touched your neck to feel for a pulse. I'd never felt so frightened. I was frightened that I'd feel it and that I wouldn't. It's hard to explain. Then it happened. I felt it. I was just one beat. Just one. But, I knew then that you were still there. I put my hands on your chest and begged, pleaded, prayed for your heart to do it again. I could feel… something and I couldn't explain it. But, I knew you were there. Then it started beating and you started taking breaths. We were in sync. 'Hermione.' You just kept saying my name… or thinking it I guess."

"You mentioned 'the void,'" Fred reminded her. "I remember that place, kind of anyway. What do you remember of it?"

"You were stuck there. I think it was just a place in your mind, a place where you exist before your thoughts are called there. It's like the blank canvas that you spread your thoughts out on, but you really couldn't access them. You were really weak," said Hermione, her heart aching in memory.

"But, what about you? I mean, you were there," Fred probed.

"Yeah, when I slept, somehow I was there with you. I think you were as much a part of me as I was of you at that time. I explained things to you… you were frightened," Hermione paused. An image of Fred standing in front of her crying was replaying in her mind and she felt the tears coming to her own eyes.

"Don't, please," Fred said gently. _I saw it. Please don't cry. Not for me._

_It was so scary. Everyone kept crying. Everyone was pleading for an answer and pleading for me to save him. I didn't understand it either. I just know that he needed me and I needed him to be okay._ Hermione thought ardently, a single tear running down her cheek.

_It really hurt her,_ Fred worried. _She had seemed so strong and sure of herself._

_You gave me hope. I could hear you and it helped me see that you were going to be alright,_ Hermione thought in reply. _But looking back, it's scary how weak you were._

"Me?" Fred asked aloud. "I woke up and there you were, lying next to me, looking like you were dying yourself. I-I was beside myself."

"And when you woke up, you just never heard me anymore. You were there with me, sharing thoughts with me only a few seconds before you woke. I told them you were waking and I fell back to sleep. When I woke up you didn't hear me. Was that it? Just the second you woke?"

"I don't know. I don't remember hearing you, but I was really confused," said Fred. "Why? Do you think that might be important?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered, shaking her head helplessly. "I don't know any more than you do now."

"So, what do we do?" asked Fred.

"Well, I've tried Occlumency to block out your thoughts, but it didn't work. Maybe I did it wrong, though, since I never tried it before now," Hermione replied despondently. "I could ask for tips from Harry. He's had to learn it."

"No!" Fred said quickly. "No, don't talk to Harry about it. He'll get suspicious. He already suspects something's wrong with you. Besides, I don't think that Occlumency is the answer anyway. It's meant to conceal one's thoughts, guard against another's intrusion. When you hear me, it's more like you're unconsciously using Legilimency. But it's not really that either because I guess I'm also projecting my thoughts toward you. But still, I don't think that's the answer."

"I think you're right. I just don't know what else to try, not without knowing more about what actually created it," she said in exasperation. "But, this can't possibly be the first time that this has happened to people. This can't possibly be the only case."

"Yes, but you heard the healers, they've never seen anything like this," said Fred.

"No, maybe not. But maybe not all cases are the same. Whatever this is, it's possible we're an extreme case. And the healers don't know that we can hear one another's thoughts. They only know that I was keeping you alive," she argued.

"So, you think we should go back?" Fred asked nervously.

"No!" Hermione almost shouted. "No… they're probably the last people I want to see about this. I don't think they could be much help, and I highly doubt they would be able to keep this quiet. I can just imagine the rumors that would spread about this. No. I think this should stay just between us."

"Yeah," Fred agreed. _I don't think I should even tell George… _

Hermione could tell that the idea of keeping secrets from his twin was a painful one, but she couldn't help but agree. It was a difficult idea for the both of them to accept; it would be even more frightening to an outsider.

"So if you think that this isn't the only case, am I right in assuming that you think that this has to be written about?" Fred asked.

_It has to be,_ Hermione insisted fiercely.

"Would you know where to look?" Fred asked. _She is the queen of research._

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I don't know. I have a few ideas of subjects that may contain this kind of thing. It won't be something easy to find. It might even only be a sentence or two because I've never heard of anything like this."

"But, you have an idea of where to start?" Fred persisted.

"Yes, I think so," Hermione said with determination.

"You could find these at bookshops around here?" Fred continued.

"Well, I'm sure if I can't, they'll be able to point me in the right direction. This, well, it feels like ancient magic, much like the protection Harry's mother gave him. It's something that happens without a spell. It just happens deeply between people, so I imagine it would be found in a rather old book of lore and ancient magic, possibly in a book of magic involving the mind. Whatever it is, I doubt it will be a widely published book… that, well, that kind of research can take a rather large financial commitment," she said anxiously.

"No, don't worry about that. I'll help wherever needed in that department, and research, too, if you give me a book to look in. I also have a few people I know with quite extensive old libraries. They allow George and me to have a look and borrow," Fred offered supportively. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

_You really think so?_ Hermione wondered uncertainly.

"Yes, we're certainly not going to be stuck in one another's head for the rest of our lives," Fred vehemently assured her. "If two brilliant people like us can't find the answer, then no one can."

Hermione gave him a small appreciative smile and looked back down at her lap, another thought taking her smile away again. _So what happens now? With us?_

_What does she mean exactly?_ Fred wondered.

_Things are weird between us now… uncomfortable… should I quit work?_

_What? No. Don't do that. That wouldn't help anything. _

_Well, it's hard for us to work together with us regularly thinking about each other and to each other,_ Hermione told him.

_Maybe, but we've been doing alright. He reminded her. And I think it would be much harder if we were apart all the time. We'd still hear each other and we'd have to try and keep our heads together talking to others more._

_So… what do we do? And why are we talking like this?_

_Sometimes things are too hard to say out loud._ Fred thought. "But, the way I see it… we have three options…" Fred looked nervous and unsettled and climbed to his feet. Hermione looked up at him uncertainly before deciding on standing also. "Well… one: we could go with the option we just discussed; keeping away from each other when possible in hopes of not thinking of each other as much because we don't have the other around to remind us regularly."

"I don't think I like that one," Hermione said quietly, pointedly keeping her eyes on the grass in front of her toes.

"Well, two: we could continue as things have been. You continue to come to work and we learn to live with each other's thoughts as best we can until we can find out how to fix this," Fred said, giving pause for her to think about it.

_I like that much better,_ Hermione admitted to herself, receiving a small somewhat anxious smile from Fred.

"Or…" Fred closed his eyes for just a second before continuing. "We could take a chance."

_What kind of chance? _Hermione worried.

"On us," said Fred. He looked rather calm and confident when he said it, but she could feel his anxiety and nervousness; his heart was racing. He may be a guy who took a lot of risks, but he was rather nervous putting forth this option. "You know that I like you, and I know now that you like me. So I guess it's an option to see if those feelings could amount to something more."

_I know he forgave me, but he still thinks of me that way?_ Hermione wondered, her heart fluttering as anxiously as the butterflies in her stomach.

_Why wouldn't I?_ Fred wondered with a heavy feeling in his stomach. He was awaiting her opinion of what he said, and all she had was a question of her own.

'_She's not who I thought she was.' _Hermione's mind replayed Fred's words in his own acerbic tone, striking Fred with shame and worry.

_How can she ever think of me the same again? Idiot,_ Fred cursed himself. "I didn't mean it, Hermione. I said it when I was angry and I really regret it. If anything, you're even more the person I always thought you were. After hearing your thoughts, I've seen just what a genuine person you are. Your thoughts in no way contradict the face that you show the world, or the image I have of you." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "My feelings for you haven't changed."

_Merlin, I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do._ She felt lost. _...I'm scared._

_Scared of what?_ Fred worried, his insides twisting into knots.

_You weren't supposed to hear that, _Hermione thought softly.

_Sorry..._ he apologized. _But please, what scares you?_

_Things are so strange now. It's so awkward between us with this connection. What if... what if we try and it isn't right between us? We still have to live in each others' minds._ She worried. _I like him. I do. I want to be closer to him. I want him to hold me. But, I'm scared._

Fred's heart skipped with a tiny jolt of hope and as she confessed her desires. He too longed to take her in his arms. "That's why I called it taking a chance," Fred said quietly, taking a small step closer to her. "There's a chance that we won't be a good match and we'll have to struggle to redefine our relationship again, but if that happens, at least we'll both know early on," Fred said with a small smile, pointing to his temple. Hermione looked up into his eyes, his ginger hair falling to the sides of them, the tips skimming the mild dusting of freckles on his cheeks. "But," he continued, "there's also a chance that something might work between us."

_I know, and I think that's what I want. But, I am scared. This... this could be so hard. How are we even going to around each other at all with us talking in our minds like this? Merlin, I don't know what to do. _She ached for him, to be near him. _I just don't want things to get any more complicated. Oh, but it already is; the feelings are already there._

"Hermione, option two is okay," Fred assured her, but Hermione could feel the pain inside of him as he said it.

_I don't know that it is. How can we see each other every day and hear each other's thoughts and try to act normally? We both know how we feel..._

_She's not really thinking about option one now, is she?_ Fred worried.

_No. I could never choose that. I just… I just don't know what to do. But, I have to decide something. My indecision is hurting him. He's just seeking the acceptance that I was earlier. He's put his feeling out there and-_

"Stop right there. No. I won't let you bring guilt into the decision," Fred said seriously. "No, I think option two and a half is the only real answer."

_Option two and a half? _Hermione looked at him curiously.

"The option where we just go with it. We just see how things go and take things as they come," he suggested. "There's no reason why we have to decide something like this so quickly. Things are different between us now. It's probably best that we just go on doing what we were doing, and see where it takes us."

_That probably is best, but I still want to know where it is that we stand,_ Hermione thought in frustration. _Oh, stop it, Hermione. You're just talking yourself in circles. You've already admitted that you don't know what to do, just agree to see what happens. Agree to something, he's just standing there waiting._

_Oh, Hermione, please don't be upset,_ Fred thought. _She looks so lost and flustered. I want to comfort her, but how? It feels like her hair is calling to me. I want so badly to reach out and touch it, to comfort her, be near her. Stop, Fred, she can hear you. You'll just confuse her more._

Hermione felt her heart flutter again. Just his thoughts had her longing for the same thing. She took two small steps forward, closing the gap between them and looked up into his eyes. Her eyes gave him all the permission he needed, secretly pleading for his touch. Fred slowly and gently reached up and stroked her hair. Her eyes fell closed as she softened from his touch. All the arguments that had been battling inside her faded away. She felt ready to fall apart, but she thought that so long as she fell into him, she wouldn't mind. Slowly, she opened her eyes and fell right into his hazel orbs. She could see it there, the same longing, the same ache she felt toward him.

_Kiss me,_ she silently pleaded.

_Does she mean that or did she just think it?_ Fred wondered uncomfortably. Sometimes people thought things they really didn't mean or thought better of later.

_No, I want him to kiss me,_ she realized, unable to take her eyes off of his. Hermione felt his hand brush over her hair again and delicately slide down to support her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. She breathed in deeply through her nose, feeling her entire body becoming light through this small action of great release. She felt him slowly start to pull away and gently cupped her hand on the side of his face, holding him near and pressing her lips even tighter against his. His free hand moved to gently rest on her waist. Fred's mouth slowly slid away from hers and placed a delicate kiss on her jaw before standing back up and looking down at her flushed cheeks.

_Wow,_ Fred thought, his heart racing.

"Mn…" Hermione agreed, trying to hold back that dizzy feeling in her head. _More…_

A small, unexpected laugh burst from Fred, and Hermione gasped as understanding washed over her. He had heard her thought. _Merlin, how humiliating. No, absolutely mortifying,_ she thought as turned her back to him. _What an idiot. This is just the kind of thing that I was worrying about. The thoughts that one doesn't- _Hermione stopped short as Fred's hands took hold of her shoulders and gently forced her to turn and face him. The first things she saw were his eyes and her mind just stopped. His hazel eyes sparkled again; they held a brightness, a twinkle, that she hadn't seen in so long. His eyes were nearly always bright and held a unique spark, but lately, since the war started, they looked a little clouded with a heavy feeling that didn't belong. But now she saw it again, that special glint had returned. She had always heard, and truly believed, that a person's eyes were the window to their soul. She believed it even more now. She could see, in his eyes, the lightness he felt inside. She saw it, but very quickly for Fred gave her no time for pause before he lifted her chin, gave her warm lopsided smile, and brushed his lips over hers in a small soft kiss.

"There. Now tell me why that was so humiliating," urged Fred.

"You weren't meant to hear that. I sounded so-"

"You sounded just like I felt," Fred interrupted before she could find a word to insult herself. "I would have thought the same thing, I'm sure, had my mind recovered faster. Hermione, I know it's embarrassing to have some of your thoughts shared that you meant to kept to yourself, but I can't imagine that you could own a single thought that would make me feel really uncomfortable, not now that everything is in the open. Never be embarrassed or ashamed in front of me. You've already seen and heard a lot of strange and funny things from me the last few days, I'm sure."

Hermione chuckled when she remembered some of Fred's crazy thoughts when he tried to push her from his mind. But her laugh turned to a bit of a pout when she realized that her desperate thoughts would be revealed in the same way. "That's what worries me. We're going to see the pure, unedited versions of ourselves and each other. We're going to see the sides of each other that we're ashamed of and can hardly own up to ourselves, let alone allow another to see. One can bridle their tongue, but not their mind."

"And we're going to have to learn to accept ourselves and each other in that way," Fred said simply. "I think we're always harder on ourselves than we are other people. We both know what it's like to have those thoughts that we feel ashamed or embarrassed of, so I'm not going to hold them against you. We do hear each other's raw thoughts, but we also get the chance to truly learn who we are. I don't know about you, but I think it feels rather liberating. You've heard my thoughts for days; thoughts that I struggled with and was embarrassed of, thoughts I was ashamed of, and even after all you heard, you like me."

_But, what if he doesn't like who he sees when he sees the real me?_ Hermione worried.

"Not possible," Fred assured her. "It is still possible that we might see that we're not right for each other in a romantic type relationship, but I see no chance of this hurting our friendship."

Hermione nodded as she considered everything he had said. _How is it that he always knows the right thing to say? I can be absolutely beside myself and he always has a way of making things look so simple. I speak of a mountain and he shows me it's nothing but a molehill… Behold the power of the optimist_.

Fred laughed out loud, a bright genuine smile on his face. "I like that," he chuckled.

"So… what now?" Hermione asked again.

"I thought we chose option two and a half," Fred reminded her. _Although, if I get kissed like that with option two and a half, I wonder what option three looks like._

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I was under the impression that option two and a half had already evolved into option three," she looked at him with a bit of question in her eye.

_She needs confirmation,_ Fred realized. "Option three was always my favorite."

_So… then that's it? We're together, just like that?_ Hermione wondered. _Oh no, the family, George… are we going to tell everyone? I mean, I'm not sure-_

"Slow down," Fred soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This may be option three, but we don't have to jump into the deep end. Let's just take this a step at a time. It might be a good idea not to advertise, because we're not really sure what we have just yet. George will have to know though. He already knows my feelings for you and he suspects that something has happened between us that upset us both."

"What do we tell him happened?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We don't," said Fred. "I'll tell him that things got a bit uncomfortable and we talked things through and we're going to give 'us' a chance. I won't lie to him, but he doesn't have to know everything."

"Okay, but what now?" Hermione asked again.

"I thought that's what we've just been covering for the last several minutes," Fred chuckled.

"No, I mean _right_ now," said Hermione. "You just left George alone at the shop."

"Oh, right," said Fred. It looked to Hermione as if her words had literally hit him in the head. "I completely forgot about that. I better get back to the shop."

"What about me? Should I come or…?" She wasn't sure what else she should do.

"Well…" Fred thought. "Maybe today would be a good day to look at Flourish and Blotts. There's also an old bookstore that carries used books a bit of a ways down the street. I mean if you want to start today. If not-"

"No, I think that's a good idea," Hermione agreed.

_Right… So I should get going then,_ Fred thought to himself, wondering why he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. _It's_ _because you don't want to leave me either._

"You make me feel a bit like an awkward teenage boy," Fred admitted.

"You were never an awkward teenage boy. You were possibly the biggest flirt I'd ever seen," Hermione teased.

"It's true. I found I could charm and had fun with it. I never felt so awkward because I never found anyone that made me feel so unsure of myself," he explained. _I know that I want to stay here with you, but I know I have to go. It makes me feel silly and childish, but I feel too good to even care._

Hermione blushed furiously.

_So cute,_ he thought. "Just one more kiss before I go?" he asked with hopeful puppy eyes.

Hermione's blush deepened. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she lifted onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His lips followed her as she started to pull away. She chuckled and turned her head.

_I lied, just one more,_ Fred thought to himself.

"Fred," Hermione laughed in a playfully admonishing tone.

"That honestly wasn't meant for you to hear," he said with a light blush of his own. _It makes me look desperate or unable to control myself…_

"No, it doesn't," she disagreed with a warm smile. Hermione stretched onto her toes again and placed a kiss on his cheek. "But, we do have to slow down a bit." _How many kisses now and we've never even talked about a date?_ she chuckled to herself.

_This does seem to be working backward. The whole thing started when we were in bed together,_ he smirked as he waited for her reaction. She looked confused at first but quickly remembered their hospital beds pressed side-by-side.

She gaped at him incredulously for a moment and then reprimanded him, "Don't say it like that."

"I didn't _say _anything," he grinned.

_This is definitely going to get interesting between us,_ Hermione thought as she shook her head. "You best get back to George," she suggested.

Fred nodded, still not really wanting to leave. "Alright, but if you find any good books, or I guess even if you don't, stop into the shop and let me know, right?"

Hermione nodded, still blushing. "Okay, I'll see you in a little while then…"

Both of them stood there a moment, waiting for the other to leave first. Both of them smiled when they understood and Hermione's blush deepened. She was the first to leave, grabbing her wand from the wand pocket of her work robes and disapparating.

* * *

**About time, right? Both with the update and their kiss. I hope you like. Please review. ^^**


	17. Sparks Fly

_Ahh, I don't think that conversation could have possibly gone any better,_ Fred thought to himself. _But, I probably should be getting back to see George. I just have to figure out what I'm going to tell him. I hate keeping things from him,_ he thought sadly. _But, if he knew, I'm sure he would understand. I would if I were in his place, right? Right…?_ He sighed heavily. _I'm not sure that I would. George always has been more understanding than me. There's no way around it really. This just isn't something that I can share with him. But, it is resolved… sort o, so he can think it's all behind me. And there's no way I can hide my good mood now. That should appease him. Well, I can't know anything for sure unless I just do it._

Fred finished the last of his coffee and vanished the cup. He smiled to himself as he remembered the look in Hermione's eyes just before he kissed her. He took a deep breath, sighed, and disapparated with a smirk.

* * *

"Have fun with them and make sure to plan your timing well," George advised, as he handed a paper bag to some mischievously grinning young boys on the other side of the counter. "Oh, and here's that order form for once school starts back up. Simple enough, fill it out and owl it with your payment."

"How long does it take once we place an order?" one of the boys asked as he scanned the list.

"Owls from Hogwarts or Hogsmeade usually get to us same day, so you'll usually get a small shipment in one to three days. Larger ones may take up to a week. And, if we're running low on stock, we'll owl you back," said George.

"Awesome…" the other boy said, pointing out an item to his friend that caught his eye on the owl order form. "Thanks, Mister."

George nodded to them, but cringed as soon as their backs were to him. Titles like 'Mister' and 'Sir' were for old people, officials in the Ministry, and professors. He and Fred often tried to think of more appropriate titles for themselves, but couldn't yet find anything suitable. They would prefer to just be called Fred and George, but even with George's missing ear, many people still confused them. _Colonel? Chief? Raja? Hmm… _George thought at he picked up the small purple bottle on the counter next to the till. He hadn't been able to actually look at it until now. "Mona Sahiba's Fragance of Love," he read aloud. _Hmm… Sahib? Nah…_

"Hey."

"Fred!" George gasped in surprise when his twin apparated into the shop, directly in front of him. "Merlin, you scared the living daylights outta me!"

_That was the point,_ Fred chuckled. "Glad to know I still can." Though the twins generally worked together in their plots to get a rise out of someone, they felt it was good for them to get a good reaction out of each other once in a while.

"Oh, I assure you, you still can," George chuckled. "Man, my heart's beating so crazy wild, 'fraid it's going to stop dead," he panted. Still out of breath from the scare, he placed his hand on his chest over his furiously racing heart.

"You too?" Fred jested. Almost as soon as he said it, he regretted it. It took but half a second for George to understand Fred's joke and his smile started to fall. He blinked as he stared at Fred, his eyes taking on a look that Fred really wasn't used to seeing in his twin. His laughing pants died completely; he didn't seem to be breathing. A sick feeling hit Fred hard in the stomach. He might have been able to laugh about his near-death experience, but it was obvious to him now that George could not. Staring into George's eyes, he remembered waking in the hospital, George kissing his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had been so busy being annoyed about being coddled that he had never truly realized just how much it had hurt George. But his thoughts came quickly; his smile had not had time to fall completely before he continued his teasing, "If you think it might, you best start praying for another brilliant witch, because I'm not giving up Hermione without a fight."

George snorted at Fred's distasteful joke and averted his eyes, looking a bit annoyed, but Fred could still see that he was amused.

"It really hurt you, didn't it?" Fred said seriously, referring to his time in the hospital.

George looked Fred straight in the eyes. He hadn't been able to talk to Fred about it before. Fred always wanted to act like nothing happened. But, he could see it now; he had never before seen such seriousness in George before. He was trying with everything he had in him to show Fred just how much it affected him. "It hurt more than you might ever know… I didn't just think it was close, I thought you were gone."

Fred's eyes said it all. He just couldn't find the words. It hurt too much to see his twin like this. There was little hurt and fear still residing in George, but Fred could see the deep scars. This was an experience that would feel better over time, perhaps George might laugh with him someday, but it would never fully heal. It couldn't. It was an experience that had forever changed George. He was the same twin Fred had always known, but there was something different. This pain of loss and joy of renewal had tempered his spirit. He would never think of death or his twin the same. And it was at that very moment that Fred felt the change in himself, as well. Nearly dying had given him a new appreciation for life, seeing both the height of Hermione's strength and the depth of her insecurities had given him a new appreciation for their friendship, and now seeing how deeply affected George had been, gave him a greater appreciation for his dearest friend and brother. What he had originally tried to laugh off as 'just a close one' had affected him far greater than he had first believed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Fred said, his eyes still saying what he refused to admit aloud. "After all we've been through? A wall? I think not."

George chuckled, rolled his eyes, and bent down to pick the cracked bottle off the floor. He hadn't realized until then that he had dropped it when Fred startled him. _Good, only a small leak,_ he thought as he repaired the bottle and vanished the liquid on the floor.

"Okay, so it wasn't funny," admitted Fred, "but I still made you laugh."

"Because it was pathetic," George ribbed.

"Well, you know how it is. My joke fails, I just ride it out and push it as far as I have to, until you roll your eyes and laugh," Fred smiled broadly.

"That one got pretty bad, too…" George laughed.

"Yeah, well you came up with 'Saintlike,'" Fred gibed, playfully batting at George's missing ear.

"Yeah, yeah," George said, dodging his brother and swatting his hands away. "I was delirious from blood-loss. It was the best I could come up with at the time." George stopped suddenly and stared at his laughing twin like he had just grown an extra head.

"What?" he asked, still chuckling.

"You're smiling," he said in shock.

"Indeed," Fred replied, raising his eyebrows. _Took you long enough to notice._

"But, what happened? You and Hermione…" George's brow creased in disbelief. "I know that smile… You kissed her, didn't you?"

_Indeed._ Fred did not reply to the question, but allowed a wicked confirming grin.

"No…" said George as he shook his head, looking quite dismayed.

"What?" asked Fred, baffled by his brother's reaction.

"No, you can't Fred… I can't let you make a mistake like this," George replied.

"What?" Fred repeated, looking concerned. _He's upset. Why?_

"She's not right for you, Fred," George answered.

"What?" Fred said incredulously. "You were the one suggesting I give it a try just the other day."

"I know that you think you like her, but I thought you would see…" George replied.

"George, what are you talking about?" Fred asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Come on, Fred," George said seriously. He reached out toward Fred's hand that was resting on the counter and squeezed it gently. Fred looked down at their hands and then back up at George even more confused. "Surely you must know how I feel about you."

"What?" Fred wondered if George could possibly confuse him any further.

George kept his eyes on Fred, their hands still clasped, as he moved around the counter to stand in front of him. "Come on… Are there any two people anywhere that know each other as well as we do?"

Fred stared at his brother like he had never seen him before in his life. George took a step closer and Fred tried to back away, but he was stuck against the register. He tried hard to pull his hand away, but George only held it more firmly. "George, you're scaring me a bit, so if this is a joke…"

"This isn't a joke, Fred. You know it isn't. You know what you are to me," George said, looking rather hurt. George bit his lip in a girlish fashion and Fred's eyes widened.

"Geor-"

George's hand wrapped behind Fred's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Fred, taken completely by surprise, sputtered and shoved George away from him in disgust. "What the fuck?"

Fred's exclamation caused all the customers to look at him in interest. "What the hell, George?" Fred demanded, utterly repulsed.

George was hurt; it was written all over his face, but he looked no less determined. "I won't let you make the mistake of being with her. You know she's not good enough for you. No one knows you or cares about you like I do."

"Have you lost your mind?" Fred demanded, holding George at arm's length. _I think he actually might have. What's wrong with him? _Fred turned around, ready to hop over the counter to escape his irrational and frighteningly uninhibited brother when he spotted the bottle that George had just picked off the floor. "George, what is this? Is this a love potion?" he asked quickly, showing George the small purple bottle.

"Yeah," said George, not understanding the relevance.

"Did you take it?" he asked incredulously.

"No, of course not," George replied as if the idea was preposterous. "It's not meant to be ingested; it's an airborne potion. But, don't try to change the subject. We avoided it for too long."

"What? _Airborne?_" Fred immediately clapped his hand over his mouth and plugged his nose. "Shoot, George! You're under a love potion! Where did this come from? Did you clean it up?" Fred mumbled angrily through his hand, moving around the counter to look at the floor where George had picked it up. The floor looked clean and bare, so Fred removed his hand.

"This is not a potion, Fred!" George shouted, indignantly. "This is _real_!"

"George, just stop right there, okay? I'll go get an antidote and-"

"Fred, _please_. I'm serious. This is not from a silly potion. I know you feel it, too. We're made for each other. Everyone knows it. We've been partners since birth."

"George, I know you think that, but… George, please stop," Fred pleaded as he continued to back away. "You know it's not like that between u-UU-us!" Fred tripped over backward and landed hard on a stack of large boxes, crushing them beneath him. "Damn it, George, if you come any closer I swear I'll hex you!" Fred took his wand from his pocket and pointed it at George to show him that he wasn't kidding. The customers around the store were beginning to laugh and whisper at the display.

"You can deny it with every breath, but I-" George stopped and looked at Fred with concern. Fred, too, was frightened by the soft hissing that began growing gradually into a loud whistle. He turned to look behind him and the labels on the crushed boxes below him confirmed his fear.

"Shit! Everyone out!" Fred shouted, leaping off the boxes just as the loud whistle turned into a bang. It started with one, but two more explosions quickly followed, sending sparks streaming through the shop as Wildfire Whiz-Bangs leapt and flew from the crushed Blaze Boxes that were filled with their patented fireworks. "Everyone out!" Fred repeated, trying his best to contain the laughter that was threatening to burst out. It wasn't until the first firework had exploded that Fred appreciated the comedy of it all. His twin had accidently inhaled a love potion and had fallen madly in love with him. His confusion was priceless. And then, to top it all off, he fell on a box of explosives that would set off almost every Whiz-Bang in the place.

The customers, though amused at first, suddenly became aware of the seriousness and began running for the front door, bent double in defense. Fred waited until the last customer exited before taking action.

"C'mon George, let's get out of here," Fred said with a painfully large smile. "Protego Totalum!" he cried as he waved his wand in a large circle above his head. He quickly leaned to one side to avoid another firework and looked over at George. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" he shouted over increasing explosions.

Even as funny as he thought the situation was, Fred was beginning to get nervous at the dangerously increasing number of rockets that he had to dodge. George dodged casually to the side, not moving from his spot. His lip quivered slightly, his eyes angry and red-rimmed. He looked betrayed and heartbroken.

"Oh, damn it," Fred cursed, he felt guilty, but still laughed at George's pathetic state. "Come on." Fred lunged toward him, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him toward the open door at the front of the shop. He was nearly there when George threw him to the ground. Fred stared at the ceiling above him, a set of Tri-Streaming Screamers zipped over the place where his head was only a second ago. He followed their path out the open door in shock. Their whistling screams caused oohs and aahs from the crowd outside. Fred looked up at George who was still staring at him. He tried hard to hide his disconcertion as he thanked him. Fred rolled onto his knees and crawled the rest of the way out of the store, George directly on his heels. As soon as they hit the front steps, Fred scrambled to his feet and helped George to his, staring at the colorful chaos blazing inside the shop and licking out the front door.

Fred couldn't turn his back to it as he moved back a few extra steps. It was when he moved that he realized that George still had a hold of his hand. He snickered and shook his head, looking sideways at George. George looked hurt all over again as he let go of his twin's hand.

"Oh, George, what am I going to do with you?" he smirked. "_Accio_ Antidote." Fred was worried for a moment that the small bottle wouldn't make it out of the store in one piece, but it soared gracefully and intact into his outstretched hand. "Here. Drink this."

"You're still not taking me seriously," George said bitterly. The pain and anger in his eyes softened Fred's demeanor. Potion or not, at that moment George truly believed that he was in love. No matter how funny the situation was, George's pain was quite real and Fred couldn't poke fun at a broken-hearted man.

"No," Fred said calmly, trying his very best to hide his smile. "I believe you're very serious, George. But, I can't tell you how I really feel until I'm certain that this isn't a potion. If it isn't, then the antidote will do nothing. Please?" Fred pleaded, setting his hand on George's shoulder.

George looked at the bottle, then up at Fred. He sighed as he accepted the potion. Fred's grin started to slip back in place, despite his efforts to hide it, but George was too busy unstopping the bottle to notice. George looked a bit proud and defiant as he brought the bottle to his lips.

"All of it, now," Fred prompted. His smile broke through and he tried his best to disguise his snort of laughter as a cough behind his hand. He kept his eyes on George's, watching the exact moment his eyes changed from heartache and longing to enlightened and horrified. The second they changed Fred doubled over in laughter, pausing only to draw in a deeply need breath.

"Merlin," George cursed, covering his face in shame and disgust. Fred only laughed harder. "Oh, he he he."

"So…" Fred said as he swallowed his laughter with great effort, and clapped his hand on George's shoulder again. "Now that I've given you the antidote, I'm ready for you to honestly pledge your undying love." He began tittering again, trying to hold his laugh until George had time to respond.

"Oh, get off," George chortled as he shoved Fred's arm away. Fred took deep calming breaths and wiped away his tears of mirth, turning his attention back on the whistles and squeals from inside the building.

"Wow, there are even more than I thought," Fred commented.

"As if my humiliation isn't enough, now the shop's going to be in shambles," George said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, but at least we get a good show out of it," Fred shrugged. "And, no matter how humiliated you feel, that really was hilarious."

"As long as our customers know it was a love potion," George said seriously. "AGood call on the protective charm, by the way."

"Thanks. There's still going to be quite a mess, but I think I got the shelves, the backroom, and the flat all sealed off," said Fred. Just as he finished speaking a brilliant pink Catherine wheel smashed through one of the front windows, spun up the brick wall on the opposite side of the street and flew into the air.

"Forgot the windows though?" George chided. With a flick of his wand, he cast a repairing spell on the window. To his frustration, there seemed to be many missing pieces.

"The pieces probably got burned up or carried away with the Catherine wheel," Fred suggested. "And don't you try to pin that window on me. I was a bit preoccupied by a persistent admirer," Fred smirked. George glared at him, but it fell away with another snort of laughter. Fred was right, despite his embarrassment, it was quite a show.

"How much longer do you think they'll last?" George asked, temporarily replacing the broken window with a large wooden board that he conjured.

"Well, I don't think we'll want to wait that long," said Fred.

"Me neither, but you didn't look ready to take action," George replied.

"I wanted to let you recover a bit so we can both get to it," said Fred. "Ready?"

"When you are," George affirmed, holding up his wand.

"Well, Ladies and Gents," Fred addressed the crowd with a shout to be heard above the noise. "We hope you enjoyed the demonstration of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs today. Everything that you have seen in our colorful display is on sale regularly. They come in either a Basic Blaze Box for 5 Galleons or the Deflagration Deluxe 20 Galleons. We also have special pricing for custom orders." The crowd started turning to each other whispering, many obviously wondering whether this was an accident or staged as the red-haired man insinuated. "Also… though the potion my dear brother was subjected to was not one of our products, we'd like to remind you all to exercise caution when handling a love potion of any kind." Many more people who had not been present in the store began whispering more curious theories to their friends. "We apologize that the store will be closed for the rest of the day, but we will be open tomorrow at our usual time."

Finishing his speech, Fred glanced at George. At George's nod, both of them bowed extravagantly to the crowd before walking back into the shop with their wands at their sides like it was the most natural thing in the world. George stopped just inside, stepping casually out of the way as a rocket with a long tail of silver stars flew out the door. The crowd shrieked with fear and shock. George threw them all a charming wink and closed the door behind him, trapping himself and Fred inside the shop with their 'unstoppable' fireworks.

Fred dodged another and pushed up his sleeves. "Let's do this," said George. They tapped wands and began disarming fireworks as fast as they could.

* * *

"Is that all of them?" Fred asked as he looked around the charred silent shop. He and George had spent the last thirty minutes shouting spells to disarm the hundred of fireworks that had zoomed around the shop and their voices were raw.

"Yeah, I think s- Wait! There," said George throwing another spell at a rocket that was spinning around behind the register. It fell with a thud to the floor.

Fred smiled at it and sighed, "Merlin... that was exhausting."

"Again, it was quite a show," George said in a raspy voice as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Wait..." Fred whispered holding up his finger. The twins exchanged glances, raced to the back room, and threw the door open.

"Damn it," cursed George. One lone sparkler zoomed across the room, spelling out profanities as it went. Fred quickly disarmed it as George put out the fire that was licking up the side of the desk. Fred grimaced and put out another small fire that was quickly eating away at a box in the corner. "Man, not the desk..."

"Well, it's not too bad..." said Fred.

"The whole side of it is charred," George commented.

"Okay," Fred agreed. "But, it's still easily replaceable. The ledgers are still intact and our potions book can never be damaged. The products are all okay, too. Well, besides the Whiz-Bangs and that box of Hangman Games." Fred gestured to the burned box in the corner that had a burnt figure hanging by its noose out of a smoldering hole in the cardboard.

"Yeah, but they we're doomed to a life of regular death sentencing," George chuckled. "I guess the damage could have been much worse."

"That's the spirit," Fred smiled, clapping George on the back. "Now let's start getting this place cleaned up."

"Start by vanishing the rockets?" George suggested.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, clearing his sore throat. "It's a good thing we can do that nonverbally. I don't think my voice could take anymore spell casting."

"You're joking," George chuckled, walking back into the front of the shop with Fred. "You never stop talking."

Fred smirked, "You're right. I'd still be talking if all that came out was a soft croak. Still, using a nonverbal spell has its advantages. Now you can vanish rockets and tell me where on Earth you got an airborne love potion."

"Merlin! Where is it?" George panicked as he looked at the blackened counter and the till.

"Not to worry, Brother," Fred said slyly, holding the tiny bottle between his thumb and forefinger.

"Phew... I was afraid it might have broken in here. We don't want to have a repeat," George sighed and relaxed.

"Exactly what I thought," Fred agreed, "which is why I stuck it in my pocket before we went outside." He turned the phial around in his hand to read the label when it slipped through his fingers and shattered on the floor.

"Shit!" cried George. He leapt away from Fred and the bottle, covering his nose and mouth. "Fred, get away!"

"What's the matter, George?" Fred teased as he leaned down to repair and retrieve the shards of broken purple glass. "Afraid of an empty bottle now?"

"Empty?" George asked. He took his hand away from his mouth and pursed his lips in annoyance. "You prat, you vanished it, didn't you?"

"While you were hiding your face in shame," Fred said with a cocky grin. "I reminded the crowd to exercise caution when handling love potions, as I do. Now, it's time to give you a personal lecture, I think."

"I think you can skip the lecture, you hubristic stiff-neck. I don't think I want to handle any love potions anytime soon. And if I must, I assure you, I'll handle it like I would a lobalug."

"Good call," Fred replied. "But where did you get that in the first place? I mean, who in their right mind would produce a love potion that you inhale?"

"A lady called Mona, I guess," George answered. "She stopped by the store this morning and asked if we might be interested in selling her product. I said 'no' of course, but she insisted I take a sample to see what I think."

"What? She thought you would test it?" Fred chortled. "She really must be loony. I mean, love is a tricky thing to begin with. A love potion is something that should be handled with caution, discernment, and great respect. To make a potion so potent that it can be inhaled... it's so unstable that way. It's downright dangerous. I mean, how do you monitor how much a person takes in like that? It would be very easy to unintentionally administer it to people nearby. Madness. Chaos. I mean, even we have standards and limits."

"She said that it can be used as is, just a tiny sniff will do the trick, but its main purpose is to use it in candles and perfumes to 'awaken the passions within.'" George laughed as he finished with a mystic voice like Professor Trelawney.

"'Awaken passions within,'" Fred snorted. "She makes it seem like she's selling an aphrodisiac instead of a love potion."

"Yeah, it probably helps her sales that way. Doesn't feel as scandalous or immoral to the buyer," George thought aloud.

"Hey, watch it now," Fred admonished. "You're sounding a bit like Hermione there. I don't like the terms scandalous and immoral. Though it is devious, shameless, and arguably unethical, it is rarely used for salacious or malicious purposes. It's usually used by truly desperate and lovelorn individuals. And if-"

"...If they're going to go to such lengths, then they should get one that works properly. I know, Fred. I help make them, you know. We make a good product; not too strong, hard to overdose, easy to cure, and incurs infatuation, but not lustfulness. Ours is invented with caution, discernment, and great respect, with both the subject and custodian in mind. You don't have to get defensive about it, especially with me," George consolingly reassured him.

_Yeah, I know,_ thought Fred. _I just hate when people think our products are immoral, Hermione most of all._

_When did I ever say any of their products were scandalous and immoral? What? Does he think is devious and unethical?_ Hermione wondered. _Is he talking about love potions?_

_Yes, and George is right. We make our product as much for the safety of the subject as we do the customer._ Fred thought defensively.

_Fred, I never called them immoral. I know you wouldn't sell anything that you didn't feel was safe. _Hermione told him gently. _I wouldn't have helped make them if I thought they were wrong._

"Speaking of Hermione though," said George, "what's going on with the two of you?"

"What do you mean?" Fred smirked.

"Oh, come on. I know by that smile that you kissed her."

"Yeah," Fred answered, looking a bit bashful. "You're not still jealous are you?"

"Oh, shut it," George chuckled. "Now seriously, what happened?"

"Well, we talked," Fred said slowly.

_Merlin, he's talking to George about it now_, Hermione blushed as she knelt on the floor, skimming through a large book.

_Can you always hear me when I'm talking about you? Or, is it just when I think silently about you?_ Fred asked curiously.

_I can usually hear when you talk about me, but not always. Sometimes you speak without thinking, _Hermione answered.

_Thanks for your brutal honesty,_ Fred jested.

_I didn't mean it like that,_ Hermione chuckled to herself.

_Can you hear the person I'm talking to?_ Fred asked.

_I have twice. It seems to only happen when you're extremely emotional, and most of the time I can't even hear them then._

"And…?" George probed.

Fred shook his head as if to shake away his and Hermione's thoughts. "And I guess she likes me, too. We've decided to see what there might be between us."

_You __**guess**__ I like you, too?_ Hermione teased.

_Occasionally, modesty is required,_ Fred explained, as if continuing to tutor her. _Had I said 'yeah, she has a thing for me' I would look terribly arrogant and it would look disrespectful to you, as you would be embarrassed or offended._

_Yes… I appreciate that,_ Hermione replied, feeling rather embarrassed just to hear Fred think that. It was true, but still embarrassing when said like that.

"Keep going," George urged.

"Well…" Fred said uncertainly. "She… then… well, I kissed her."

"I didn't mean that," George said seriously. "I meant about last night. I know it was her you must have talked to last night. You both looked miserable. What happened?"

"Oh," said Fred, his mood sinking as he remembered. He could still see her crying, unable to look at him. _'You're not who I thought you were.'_

_Don't Fred…_ Hermione thought sadly. It still hurt to hear, but she knew that it now hurt Fred more than it did her. _That's behind us, right?_

"I still can't really talk about that," Fred replied quietly. George looked at Fred with concern, his countenance also showing his confusion and hurt "It's personal."

George nodded and looked down as he vanished two more rockets off the floor. He looked like he wanted to ask more, but he wouldn't.

"George, you know I hate keeping things from you. You know if it was just me, I'd tell you. But, this is about Hermione… I just can't," Fred said miserably. It did hurt. It ached not to be able to tell his twin. They were closer than just brothers, they were best friends. They were closer than just best friends, they were brothers. They shared everything. It felt wrong to keep something from him.

George looked up at him with a soft, understanding smile. He still looked a bit hurt, but he did understand. "Just tell me, you're really okay?"

"Yeah. I think so," Fred affirmed positively.

"And, Hermione? She's okay?" George continued.

_I hope so…_ Fred thought to himself, the question hitting him harder than he thought. He apologized. She forgave him. She likes him. She kissed him. But, that didn't actually mean she was alright. They were sharing thoughts and had no idea when, or even if, they could stop it. _No… We will stop it._

"She's not…" George said with worry, interpreting Fred's silence as an answer. "Is there anything I can do? I mean, I'm not getting nosy. I understand you can't tell me, but is there anything I can do?"

"No… No. She seems alright. She looks much better, but that doesn't really tell the story of what's on the inside," Fred said honestly. "But, she will be alright."

"Is it resolved? Whatever happened?" George continued.

_You're a good man, George. You want to make sure we're alright and you can do it without prying. You are most certainly a better man than I._

"It's been handled," Fred said with a smile. _For now…_

Hermione listened to what Fred said about her and couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Was she alright? _Fred made me feel a lot better about it. It seems like we're doing okay, but it's like he said… 'for now' It won't be resolved until we find a way to undo this somehow._

_And we will,_ Fred told her. _How's the research coming? Find any good books?_

_Flourish and Blott's really didn't have anything helpful, but I'm looking at the used books bookstore and I foun-_ Hermione's thought was cut off suddenly and Fred straightened, feeling rather concerned.

_Hermione…?_ Fred felt uncomfortable as he waited for a response. _Could she just be thinking about something else? Maybe she found something in one of the books she's looking at. Maybe she's just concentrating on that._

"Hey, don't just stand there with stars in your eyes, lover boy. Help me out here," George gibed, nudged Fred's arm as he passed.

"Lover boy? You're the one who had stars in his eyes today," Fred taunted. "We were made for each other…" he mocked.

George threw Fred a dangerous look, a mix between sulk and a scowl.

"Partners since birth, didn't you say?" Fred teased, peeking around George's shoulder.

"Oh, stuff it," George grumbled, shoving Fred's face away from him.

"Careful now or-"

_No… they can't mean Fred and George… _Hermione's anxious thoughts rolled around in Fred's mind, making it difficult for him to remember what he was saying.

"…you'll hurt my feelings…" Fred finished slowly.

"Ha ha," George snorted. "I did not look that pathetic."

_They must have meant Gambol and Jape's. I mean I would have known. Fred's stuck in my head. I would have known if something big like that had happened. Even if he hadn't thought of me, that's rather-_

_Ah… word must be getting around the alley. I guess I probably should have told her._

_WHAT?_ Hermione panicked. She had tried to keep herself calm, but Fred sounded like he had just confirmed her fears. _You didn't… But you're… how did… are you…_

_Slow down, Hermione…_

_We have to be thinking different things… Someone just came in here saying that the owners just blew up the joke shop…_

_Well, blowing up is exaggerating a bit, but-_

"Fred? George?" Hermione's hysterical cry came from the backroom.

Fred and George exchanged looks of surprise.

_Wow, doesn't waste any time at all…_ Fred thought in astonishment.

_Where are you? _Hermione demanded.

The door to the backroom swung open and Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, Godric… Fred? George?"

"Over here," the twins answered together, peeking out from behind a large, island shelving display.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Hermione demanded. She started for them quickly, but looked rather unsteady as she struggled to find good footing. The entire store was a mess. The shelves and the items on them seemed to be intact, but everything else, the lighting, the ceiling, the floor, the counters, were all charred, broken, or covered in ash or soot.

"Yeah, we're fine," replied George, looking concerned for her.

"What happened? Oh look at- whoa!" Hermione stepped wrong and slipped on one of the many rockets still covering the floor. The world slowed as she began to fall backward.

"Watch it!" George cried. He was quick with his wand and Hermione's decent physically slowed, giving Fred just enough time to finish lunging forward to catch her from behind.

"There… gotcha…" Fred panted, holding her under the arms. "You alright?"

Hermione nodded and looked over her shoulder at him as he helped to steady her on her feet.

"Nice save, George," Fred commended.

"You as well," George returned.

"Thank you…" Hermione said quietly. She looked between the two of them, still looking anxious and uncertain. "Look at this place… the two of you… what happened?"

"Funny story, really," George chuckled.

"Funny?" she said incredulously. "The store is barely holding together. And look at you! You're bleeding!" Hermione said, stepping out of Fred's arms and up to George, gently touching his forehead near a small gash. One cheek and his forehead were smudged black, the blood slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. "Merlin…" Hermione conjured a small cloth and wet it, wiping away the ash and blood.

Fred sneered at George's lopsided smile. _Stop looking at me like I'm jealous, George. I'm not. She just saw you first because you were in front of her._

_Oh…_ Hermione thought guiltily, turning to face Fred. _I didn't mean it like-_ "Merlin! Is that a burn?" Hermione stepped up and looked at a large angry burn on the side of his neck. "It is. Oh…" Hermione washed her cloth again and gently pressed it against his stinging flesh. Fred hissed in pain when it was touched. He would have rather she hadn't, but he wouldn't even allow himself to think it. He liked how she cared for him, even if it meant a little more physical pain. "Well, go on, explain," Hermione insisted, her lip in a small pout as she wiped the dirt off of Fred's cheek. _Why didn't you tell me? How did I not know?_

_It wasn't that bad,_ Fred assured her, looking affectionately down into her eyes. _She is so sweet…_

"So?" she pressed, stepping back to fix questioning looks on the both of them.

"It was his fault," both twins answered, pointing at each other.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Fred inquired sardonically.

"You're the one that fell on the Blaze Boxes," George reminded.

"Because I was trying to keep away from you!" Fred said in disbelief.

"You make it seem like it's my fault. I wasn't chasing you," George stated.

"Yeah, but the distance obviously wasn't enough before that, was it?" Fred challenged.

"You're trying to place the blame on me because you were trying to escape me?" George asked incredulously. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"No! Not after the kiss! Hell yes, I'm going to run! It's your fault."

"I wouldn't have been affected if I hadn't dropped the bottle, which happened because you decided to purposely get a scare out of me," George challenged.

"That bottle should have never been here in the first place. You should have vanished it the second it touched your hand or sooner!" Fred berated.

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Hermione stopped them. _They're speaking too fast. Why do they always talk so fast?_ "What?"

Fred and George's irritable looks melted away and were replaced with large smiles and tittering laughter when they looked upon Hermione's confused expression.

"This is your fault," Fred teased Hermione.

"You know, I think you're right," George agreed.

"What?" Hermione demanded. _They're joking, right? I mean, I didn't do anything. How could I be the one to blame?_

"Probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kissed him," said George.

"What?" Hermione asked again, looking even more confused and now a bit bashful.

"It's true. This whole thing got completely out of control when George got jealous," Fred said seriously.

_George is jealous that I kissed you? Or, that we kissed, I mean? _Hermione asked Fred. She looked at George uncomfortably.

"I apologize. I'm a jealous guy," George shrugged, smirking at Fred.

"I mean, we know you didn't mean to cause any trouble. But, George got pretty possessive," Fred continued.

"And Fred, pretty violent," George said.

"He just didn't think you were good enough for me," said Fred. Hermione's extreme discomfort was overruled by confusion and insult.

"Hey," George interrupted, offhandedly swatting his brother. "Don't say it like that. I don't want her to be offended. I didn't think anyone except me was good enough for you."

Fred chuckled as he not only saw Hermione's confusion, but felt it deep inside her as well. "Alright, enough beating around the bush and making her uncomfortable. George was in love with me. He was jealous of you, not me."

"What?" Hermione now looked thoroughly irritated by their game. _All I asked was what happened_.

_I'm sorry. We just like to get as many laughs out of it as we can, _Fred explained. _I'm sorry._

"Enough making her uncomfortable, so I'll attack George now?" George asked.

"Sounds good to me," Fred agreed. "George really was in love with me. He was under the influence of an airborne love potion."

"What?" Hermione asked, looking extremely concerned. "Who, in their right mind, would create an airborne love potion?"

_Good. She obviously knows George and I are more responsible than that._

"A lady dropped a sample off earlier, wondering if we wanted to sell her product," George explained.

"George is too polite to call her crazy and tell her to take her ridiculous potion elsewhere," Fred said as though he were disappointed.

"Fred frightened me and I dropped it," George continued, ignoring Fred.

"The loony kissed me. Like, really laid one on me," Fred laughed.

George rolled his eyes. "Fred ran scared, threatened to hex me, and fell on a pile of Blaze Boxes. And of course, they didn't sit happy, and our store suffered for it."

"Sounds like Fred's fault to me then," Hermione said quietly.

"What?" said Fred. He looked disheartened that Hermione would side with George. The idea bothered him so much that he failed to hear the smile in her voice. George however did not and began to laugh out loud, causing Hermione's small smile to shine through. "Oh, I see." Fred said, finally understanding that she was only teasing him.

"Are you really okay?" she asked them both seriously.

"Yeah, we're fine," George assured her. "Nothing a spell and some ointment won't quickly take care of. The shop will take a bit more work though."

"I wish you could have seen it," Fred smiled. "It was quite a show. We gathered a rather large audience."

"Yeah, your audience is how I found out," Hermione told them.

"Where were you?" George asked.

"At a bookshop down the street," Hermione answered. "Oh no! I forgot the books I purchased back at the bookshop."

"Find anything good?" Fred asked.

"Well, not really what I was looking for, but I have a feeling they might have something useful in them," Hermione replied. "I better go get them though. I'll be right back to help you though."

"No, we gave you the day off," George reminded her.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you to fix this on your own," Hermione argued.

"We're more than capable," Fred smiled. "And, we're not going to ask you to clean up our mess. You head back to The Burrow to relax."

_The Burrow…_ Hermione thought, a sinking feeling twisting in her gut. _Ginny and the others…_

_Oh, right…_ Fred remembered the drama that took place earlier that morning. _I guess you can stay if you really want._

_No, I have to talk to them all sooner or later. Might as well get it over with._

_You'll be fine. They won't bite and if they seriously want to take you to St. Mungo's, you let me know and I'll come to your rescue._

"So, we'll see you tonight at dinner then," Fred said aloud. George looked between them with an amused lopsided smile and Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, I'll see you both at dinner," Hermione said quietly. With that, she walked to the backroom and apparated out of the shop.

* * *

**It's been too long, I know. Much too long since I last updated. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review. ^^**


	18. Overheard

Hermione apparated directly outside of The Burrow's front door, clutched the large tome in her arms, and took a deep breath. Though The Burrow had always been a place of comfort to her, she was rather uneasy about returning. Her morning there had not been a good one. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she overheard at breakfast and how everyone thought she might need to go back to St. Mungo's to be looked at. She also thought of Ginny. She had said more about her and Fred than she had meant to. She could only imagine what Ginny and the others must be thinking. But there was no way around it; she had to face them. After another steadying breath, she reached for the door and let herself in.

Hermione was discomfited by the unusual quiet and poked her head into the kitchen just to find it empty. Slowly she walked over to the entrance of the living room and found Mrs. Weasley sitting quietly in a chair in the corner, reading a book.

"Hello?" Hermione quietly announced her presence.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said with surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work. Are you alright?" As she spoke she folded her book and set it on the small table next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione affirmed.

Mrs. Weasley didn't seem at all convinced and walked over to get a better look at her.

"I just wasn't feeling very well this morning and-"

"You're still not well? What's wrong? Is it your head still?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, placing the back of her hand against Hermione's forehead to determine whether the girl felt feverish.

"No, I'm fine now. I did have a headache but Fred made me feel much better. Still, he and George told me to take the rest of the day off. I'm fine now, really," she persisted earnestly.

_Wow, thanks,_ thought Fred. _Way to earn me some brownie points with Mum._

_I didn't say anything but the truth._

_But you still made me look good in it._

It was true. Hermione could tell by the smile Molly was trying to conceal that she felt very proud of her twin boys just then, taking such good care of Hermione.

"You're sure you're alright now? Can I make you a cup of tea?" Molly offered.

"Really, I'm feeling much better. And I thank you for the offer, but Fred just got me some tea not long ago," Hermione smiled, sending her smug feelings to Fred.

_Nice,_ thought Fred. _Keep this up and I'll find myself getting extra large helpings of dessert for the next week. _

Hermione had to fight to contain her giggle.

"Those boys never cease to surprise me," Molly mused with an endearing smile. "It's nice to see that they might have grown up a bit."

"I think they live to surprise people," Hermione thought aloud. "So where are the others?"

"There are quite a few 'others' to report on, but if you're looking for Ron, Ginny, and Harry, they're up in Ginny's room studying for their NEWTs," she reported.

"Thanks, I think I'll go join them."

"Just take it easy still. If you need anything, please do ask," Molly said with sincere concern.

Hermione nodded with unnerved appreciation and left the living room. She ascended the stairs, conscious of each step, her hands gripping the large leather-bound book closer to her chest. Her heartbeat increased with each step.

_You're nervous._ Fred's thoughts broke into her mind.

She startled a bit then smiled to herself. _Aren't you supposed to be cleaning?_

_My brain is advanced enough that I manage to think while doing menial tasks, thank you. But why so nervous?_

_I'm not. Just… what do I say to them? When I left, Ginny thought I was losing it and that you and I were fighting, and the others want to send me to St. Mungo's._

_Which you know won't happen. Relax. Stick with the headache excuse._

_My headache was real._

_Which is why it works so well._

_Okay, but I… _Hermione stopped suddenly outside of Ginny's door upon hearing her name uttered within.

_Hermione?_ Fred asked, concerned when her thoughts cut off so suddenly.

_Shh… _she hushed him, concentrating intently on the voices beyond the door.

"But you guys know how she gets sometimes," Ginny's voice came through clearly, "especially with a lot on her mind. Remember her fifth year during O.W.L.s?"

"Yes, I've seen her upset," said Harry. "I've seen her absolutely beside herself, but it's never affected her like this before. She can hardly carry on a conversation. She acts like she hardly realizes we're there sometimes."

"He's right, Gin," Ron agreed. "This is weird even for her. Every time we've talked, she's been in another world. This morning I had to say her name like a dozen times before she even noticed I was there."

_Hermione, what's wrong? _Fred's voice startled her from her silent fury._ You're angry. You're shaking._

_They're talking about me. They're talking about me behind my back. _

_What?_

_Harry, Ron, and Ginny are discussing just how much I've lost it. _Hermione's jaw was clenched so tight that her teeth began to hurt._ You know, because everyone remembers how bad I was when I was preparing for my O.W.L.s. Apparently, they believe I'm worse than that._

_Hermione, you're not-_

_Shh._

"Yes, but St. Mungo's? You don't think that's a bit extreme?" Ginny dubiously replied.

"Something's wrong with her and we need to know what. What if it's serious?" said Ron.

"What if it's not? So she's lost in thought. That doesn't mean she's ill," Ginny maintained.

"But what if she's not ill _exactly_?" Harry said hesitantly. "I mean, we don't know all the effects of curses and such. Maybe something Bellsatrix did - "

"Whoa, Harry, wait," Ginny interrupted. "What are you saying? You think she might - ?"

"I don't know what I think," Harry cut her off in his increasing frustration. "I really don't know. I just know that she's not acting herself and it worries me. These headaches she's having…"

"Do you think it might have to do with saving Fred?" Ron tentatively offered. "No one really knows what she did… or what it did to her."

_They think it might be dark magic! I can't believe them!_ Hermione fumed.

_What?_ Fred asked again. He was becoming quite flustered by being able to hear her thoughts, but not being able to see the whole picture.

Hermione lifted her hand and rapped smartly on the door.

"Come in," Ginny called.

Hermione swung the door open and stood in the room's entrance, one arm clinging the large tome to her chest while the other came to rest on her hip.

"Hermione," Ron gasped in surprise.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she glared fiercely at him, her lips pressed into a thin line. Ron would normally find it amusing how similar she looked to Professor McGonagall, but seeing her look of hurt, anger, and betrayal, he felt nothing but guilt. Hermione took the moment of their stunned silence to look between them, staring each of them in the eye and pressing her feelings upon them as she ached with indignation.

"Studying hard?" she asked derisively. The three of them exchanged looks of dejection and remorse.

"You heard…" Ginny said, bowing her head in shame.

"Heard? Heard that my _friends_," she hissed sarcastically, "think I'm dangerous and evil, confused and crazy? Yeah, I heard."

"Hermione, it wasn't like that," Harry quickly replied. "We don't-"

"What, you _weren't_ just discussing my mental health?"

"Your health. We never called you mental. We don't think you're loony or anything. We're just worried-" Harry spoke quickly, knowing that Hermione would be quick to interrupt him, which she did.

"Worried that I have a dark wizard buzzing around my brain, Harry?" she asked, pinning him with a hard stare. Harry was completely thrown back by her statement, unable to understand where she came up with such an accusation. "You know, people do just get distracting headaches from time to time. It doesn't mean that I'm involved in dark arts."

_Not a __dark__ wizard buzzing in your brain,_ Fred told her jokingly. _Mischievous, but not evil._

A small chuckle escaped her as Fred's thoughts broke into her rant.

Ron looked even guiltier, believing Hermione's laugh to be a hint of hysterics in her burning anger.

"Hermione, I never said you were involved in dark arts," Harry defended himself. "And I certainly never implied that you were possessed or anything. I'm just concerned."

"If you're concerned, then why haven't you tried talking to me about it instead of talking behind my back?" Hermione demanded. "The only concern your showed me was when you asked if I had a headache this morning!"

"Okay guys, let's just settle down and-"

"No, Gin," Hermione insisted. "I don't want to settle down. I want to settle this. You three seem to think there's something so wrong with me that I need to be forced into St. Mungo's and – "

Ginny held her hands up placatingly. "No, that's not what we're saying."

"Maybe not _you_, but these two-"

"Hermione, listen," Ron started, his hands out in front of him defensively, hoping to calm the raging woman in front of him.

"Listen to what, Ronald? How you really need that money from Charlie?" she quipped.

Ron gaped at her in shock and horror, his rosy blush quickly turning pale.

"Yes, Ron, I know about your bet," Hermione said, crossing her arms over the book against her chest. "Not only do you think I need my head checked, you're betting that I'll let you make that decision for me."

Harry and Ginny scowled at Ron.

Harry looked back at Hermione, trying hard to focus and calm her down. "Forget the bet for now. We really are just worried about you. You know we care about you and we just want to do what we can to help."

"And that's checking me into the St. Mungo's? Maybe I just have a lot on my mind, Harry! Maybe I just got out of a war! Maybe I just saved a man's life and have no idea how! Maybe my friends could give me some time and space to figure myself out instead of writing me off as mental!"

"We don't think you're mental," Ginny interrupted her rant. "None of us do, and you know that. I know that you know that. We're only worried."

"And you're right," Harry followed immediately. "We should have spoken to you about it."

"Yes, you should have," Hermione agreed, her voice dropping a little in volume and intensity. Her anger beginning to fade, she simply looked sad and tired.

"We're sorry," Harry replied earnestly. Hermione looked into his green eyes, the place where she always found his honesty.

Hermione looked down at the floor and gave a tiny nod of acceptance.

"Really, Hermione," Ron persisted. "We're sorry. _I'm_ sorry. We never meant to upset you."

Hermione nodded again. "I know..." she paused and took a breath.

_I know they're worried. I know we need to talk. But what do I tell them?_ she wondered to herself.

_No more than you feel comfortable with, and only _when_ you feel comfortable._ Fred replied to her. _You don't have to talk to them right now. You've had enough stress for one day._

Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled a long slow breath, comforted by each thump of the extra heartbeat sounding inside her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth before she opened her eyes, her sight once again falling on the three guilty faces sitting before her. Her smile fell and she hardened herself again. She was not angry anymore, but she certainly wasn't going to let things stand as they were.

"I'm not going to St. Mungo's. No discussion," Hermione said evenly, the tone expressing that she did not require a response. "Tell Charlie that the bet is off. If any money exchanges hands based on anything that I do, _ever_, you and anyone involved with forever regret that day."

Ron nodded in response.

"I'm not ill. I have a lot on my mind and it's rather distracting," Hermione told them, taking time to stare at each individually. "I don't feel like discussing it in detail, but I assure you that I do not need to seek treatment at St. Mungo's."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all nodded in understanding. Hermione stood there uncertainly. She had said what she needed to. The argument was done, but there was still an uncomfortable tension in the air.

Just as the silence became unbearable the loud clanging of pots was heard from kitchen below, startling all of them. That bit of release was just what was needed for Ron to clear his throat and try to make amends. "Um, you want to study with us?"

Before Hermione could get defensive again, Harry hurriedly added, "Yeah, we're doing Herbology," as he held up his book as proof.

Hermione shook her head, but allowed a little bit of a smile, "No, thanks, guys. I think I'm going to take a walk. I had something I wanted to look over."

As Hermione turned to leave, Ginny sprung up from her bed. "Hermione," she cried in nervous desperation. Hermione turned around and the pleading look on the redhead's face asked the question before it ever left her lips. "Can... Can we talk?"

A sympathetic smile slipped onto Hermione's face. "Yeah," she nodded. Ginny knew more than the boys and she was certain that Ginny would be concerned as to why she was not at work.

Hermione began down the stairs and Ginny sent an apologetic look to Harry and Ron over her shoulder. She knew that they would not like to be left out. She knew that they would question her later, but she had no intention of relaying the conversation she was about to have. Hermione was Ginny's confidant, and she hoped to be the shoulder and the ear that Hermione might need.

Outside, she walked quietly beside Hermione as they slowly made their way around the yard. It was on their fourth pass of the garden that Hermione let her pent up feelings out and began to cry. Wordlessly, Ginny reached out to pull her close, transfigured a large leaf into a tissue, and let her sniffling friend lean on her.

They'd come to a stop near the edge of the grass at the back of the yard. Hermione's tears had stopped, but she still looked miserable. Ginny sat on the grass and patted the space beside her to encourage Hermione to sit.

For a long while the only sounds were those of the leaves rustling and the birds chirping. Ginny didn't want to push Hermione and Hermione didn't know where to start or what to say. Suddenly both were startled as Crookshanks burst out of the nearby field in pursuit of a garden gnome. The sight of the orange, mangy cat chasing the fat, little potato man made them both burst out laughing, which relieved some of their tension.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm not at work," Hermione began as she looked away from Ginny's instantly concerned eyes.

"Well, now that you mention it?" Ginny answered softly.

Slowly Hermione began to tell Ginny all that's happened in the last couple of days, of course, leaving out the mental connection between Fred and her. For her part, Ginny let Hermione get it out, only interrupting when necessary to fully understand.

But, when Hermione got to the part about their kiss, Ginny squealed in delight and shouted, "Yes!"

Hermione giggled with her over it for a bit, simply enjoying the chance to have a normal, girly moment in the midst of all that was going on with them. Being with Ginny had put her more at ease than she'd been in days and she found herself finally letting herself say out loud the thing she feared most.

"But, Gin, I honestly don't know what happened; how I did it. I've been researching it, but I can't find anything. Gin, what if Harry and Ron are right? What if…"

"Now, you listen to me, Hermione Jean," Ginny said. She turned more toward her and grabbed her friend's hands, "You are fine. You didn't do anything wrong or dark. You somehow miraculously saved my brother's life. That's a good thing, Hermione, a good thing. How could it be anything but? You are the most brilliant witch around. I'm sure not even you know all the things catalogued and stored in that brain of yours. You could have subconsciously known something from some passage in a book you read ages ago and acted on it. Who knows? All I know is you are the most giving, pure, good person I know. Don't doubt yourself. I don't."

Hermione sniffed back a fresh wave of tears as she whispered, "But, Harry and Ron think…"

Ginny but her off with a quick shake of her red head, "They're worried about you, that's all. You know them; they overreact to everything. They know you didn't do anything wrong, but since you've been a bit distracted, they don't know what to do or how to help you. They're just worried."

Hermione nodded, but couldn't help thinking maybe, just maybe, Harry was right.

_I'm a good person. I am. I wouldn't do something evil. Would I? No, I saved Fred's life and Gin's right, that's a good thing. But, still, I'm not so sure that I didn't unknowingly perform some dark magic. I don't know what I did... I was... I..._

Thinking of Fred made her remember their connection and she immediately clamped down on her thoughts before he heard them and forced herself to smile and nod at Ginny. The two girls stayed in the garden quietly talking about all that had happened since the last night of the war. For Hermione it was a chance to get out of her own head and hear what someone else was going through. Ginny finally had someone to talk about her worries about Harry, school, and her future.

For a while after the tears had passed neither spoke, each lost in their own thoughts, their hands entwined in support of each other. They simply sat and stared across the expanse of lawn while they enjoyed the peace and tranquility. They were so caught up in their own little bubble that neither noticed the lateness of the hour, nor heard the arrival of others. So, both jumped and squeaked when they were tapped on the shoulder.

When Fred stopped laughing at their reaction he told Ginny that the rest of the family was waiting for her to go up and play quidditch with them.

"Aren't you playing?" Hermione asked.

She saw Ginny smile and roll her eyes out of the corner of her eye, but continued to look at Fred.

"Well, uh, I thought maybe we could talk or something," he answered with a small grin. It widened to a full smile when she nodded.

"I guess I'll just go on up to the house then. You two behave yourselves now," Ginny joked as she turned and hurried back to the house.

Once Ginny disappeared into the house Fred moved to stand in front of Hermione. He was close enough that she could count the freckles on his nose, but they didn't touch as they smiled at one another.

_Man, I want to kiss her right now._

_Oh, yes, please do._

_Huh? Oh, forgot again, sorry._ A light blush appeared on his cheeks, and she tilted her head as she looked up into his eyes.

_Well?_

_Well, what?_

Then it was her turn to blush as she thought, _Well, before you thought you wanted, I mean, you were going to, um, but maybe now you, oh never mind_.

Fred chuckled softly at her flustered thoughts and stepped closer as he whispered aloud, "Can I kiss you again, Hermione?"

"Yes," she answered just as quietly.

He leaned forward as she rose up on her toes and their lips met in a short, tender kiss. She smiled and made to step back, but he had other ideas. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her flush against him as he fit his lips over hers once more. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she felt warmth spread from head to toe. Kissing Fred was like being dipped in liquid happiness and she raised her arms to hold him closer as the kiss continued.

Just as Fred deepened the kiss and felt Hermione shiver against him, the back door to the house burst open and Harry and the Weasley siblings came pouring out carrying their brooms. Hermione jumped back like she'd been caught doing something wrong, but Fred didn't release her hand as he looked at her in question.

_Ron_, she thought.

Fred looked chagrined as he dropped her hand and stepped back. _So, there is still something between them. Does this mean that we…_ Hermione, not wanting him to get too far into his thought interrupted by putting her hand on his arm.

"Fred, stop. It's not like that. Ron knows. I mean, he suspects there's something between you and me. He even said he was okay with it. I just don't want to rub it in his face, okay? Not so soon."

Fred let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd held and stood straighter as he nodded. "Okay. But, I don't want to hide this, us, from everyone."

"Me neither. But, let's give it a day or two, okay?"

He nodded and stepped back as everyone got closer. Unable to resist teasing her just a little though, he whispered, "Of course, they'll probably all figure it out when I swoop down and snog you senseless after my side wins."

"You wouldn't!" she yelped. She saw the twinkle of humor in his eye and hoped he had made a joke.

"Wouldn't what?" Harry asked as he walked up and handed Fred a broom.

Fred shrugged and turned to face Hermione with a Cheshire grin on his face as he answered, "I was just reminding my employee about her duties and she was balking at what I asked of her."

Hermione turned red in embarrassment and sputtered, "No, I…"

Ron, who was still upset about their earlier fight jumped to her defense, "I'm sure it was something disgusting that you shouldn't have asked her to do then!"

Fred laughed and Hermione reddened further as she shook her head, "It wasn't like that, Ron."

Ginny, who noticed the still puffy lips her brother and friend had, snorted as she chose her words carefully, "Well, I think you should do it, whatever it is. I mean, it's always better to _kiss up_ to the boss, isn't it?"

Fred snorted at his sister's joke, while Ron and Harry nodded in agreement to her statement. When Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder she could see the gleam in George's eyes that showed he'd finally understood Fred's supposed request. She didn't want to know what kind of remark he would make, so she stepped toward the house as she shook her head.

"Enough. I'm just going to go get a book to read while all of you play."

"You could play with us, you know?" Ron offered and Harry nodded encouragingly.

Hermione could see they were trying to find a way to show how sorry they were, so she smiled at them as she shook her head.

"I'm not up for it tonight, maybe next time. I'm just going to get grab my Arithmancy book and then I'll be back out to watch."

"N.E.W.T. study?" George asked.

When she nodded the rest of them backed down knowing that very little could come between Hermione and her studies.

As the group drifted away toward the pitch, Hermione turned back to the house. Just as her hand touched the handle she heard Fred's thoughts again.

_Ron or no Ron, I'm kissing her again before I leave tonight!_

She didn't want him to know she'd heard him, so she kept going into the house. Thankfully, Molly wasn't in the room to see her huge smile and blushing cheeks. She had no idea what she would have said to Fred's mom if she'd asked about it.

* * *

**PLEASE READ - I am very, very sorry that it took me so long to update this time. I'm afraid it's time that I made my confession, but please hear me out. I actually haven't written in months and I don't think that I'm going to be able to finish this story. It's not for lack of ideas or time, but I have lost my inspiration and drive. You can't possibly know how much it tears me up to admit that, even to myself.**

**That being said, I have called upon my two favorite betas to assist me. This chapter was actually a combined effort between me and HarryPGinnyW4eva (HG4eva). The next chapter was also completed with her help but I've been holding back because my other favorite beta, Binka Fudge, is stepping up in attempt to take over the story from here on out and I'm trying to give her time so that she doesn't feel overwhelmed. **

**You have no idea how much this hurts for me to let this go, but it's just not working. This does not mean that the story is discontinued or even on hiatus, it's just going to continue to be slow coming with chapters and written by a different author. Binka Fudge is a great writer and knows where I was taking the story. I'm sure she'll be wonderful so please give her you encouragement and support. **

**I'm so, so very sorry. This is the first and only time that I will give up on a story that I've started posting. I don't know if it's any consolation or just infuriating, but I'm nearly finished writing another story (41 chapters completed already). I refuse to start posting until it's completely finished, but it's coming soon. **

**Please forgive me.**

**P.S. - All future chapters will be posted here, no matter who the writer is. To those who have already reviewed, thank you for understanding.**


	19. Explanations

**It's been too long, I know...**

**This Chapter was written by two of my betas and myself in small sections. Thank you very much to those incredible people, Binka Fudge and HG4eva.**

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up before Ginny and quietly gathered her things so she could get in the bathroom and ready for the day. A while later as she stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth, she laughed at the silly smile on her own face. Over dinner the night before she'd learned that George was taking the day off from work.

He needed to buy some supplies for the shop and it was his turn to go gather some of the herbs and plants they needed for their potions. Due to the high demand for their products they went through tons and tons of ingredients. Fred and George took turns doing the seasonal collection, since it usually took the full day and involved trips to several other stores, Hogwarts' greenhouse, and into a part of the Forbidden Forest Hagrid had cleared for their use. With the majority of their inventory going up in literal flames from the love potion incident, they needed more and quickly.

As she brushed her hair she giggled as she recalled George's subtle teasing from the night before.

"So, that means it's just the two of you in the shop tomorrow. I know you'll miss me terribly, but I'm sure you two can handle being in the shop all alone."

She glanced at the mirror once more to check that nothing was out of place and realized that she felt a bit nervous. This would be their first time alone together for a long period of time since their talk on the cliff. She hoped she wouldn't say or do anything too silly and put him off. Her nerves were a jumble of anxious anticipation and a part of her wished it was already behind her, having gone swimmingly, of course.

_Of course, it's going to go swimmingly. It's us. With two such perfect specimens of humanity, what could possibly go wrong?_ Fred's voice laughed in her head.

She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed as she thought, _Well, good morning, Mr. Modesty_.

_Good day to you, Miss Granger_, he teased. _Now, when are you getting here?_

_Well, I'm just about ready. Is George still there?_

_Yeah, he's almost ready to…_

_Fred?_

_Dammit! Not now!_

_Not now, what? Fred?_

She felt his anger flare and wondered what had happened to change his attitude so quickly. She suddenly remembered the fiasco of the shop almost being destroyed and gasped as she dropped the lip gloss tube in the sink. Fear gripped her as she closed her eyes and apparated to the shop.

When she opened her eyes in the back room of the shop it was to see Verity standing with her back to Hermione and Fred and George standing in the doorway, as if blocking her way. None of them noticed her arrival as Verity pleaded with the two men.

"Please. I just want to talk to her for one minute. I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise."

Fred stepped toward her menacingly, "And, we told you no! You're not getting anywhere near her! Besides, like I've told you already, she's not here!"

"Yes, I am," Hermione said quietly. Verity turned around quickly, her breath caught as she stared at the apprehensive girl. Fred and George peeked around the door frame, just as surprised as Verity to see Hermione standing there.

"Hermione…" Verity said quietly, looking up at her and back toward the floor. Hermione was a little surprised by the blonde's demeanor. She had only seen her a couple of times, but she had always looked like an eternally confident person. She stood there looking as though she wished to shrink away, pain and anxiety radiated off of her. "I-I just wanted to apologize for what I said… and did, the other day. I had no right to… I'm really not that kind of person. I don't know what came over me when I… I should have never said those things about you. I don't even know you. But… But when I said… I never should have said what I did about you being a muggleborn."

"You didn't!" Fred and George cried in outrage.

Verity shrunk a bit at their anger but did not turn around. She looked up at Hermione and continued slowly, trying her best to ignore the fact that two angry men were standing just behind her, "I didn't mean it. My father is muggleborn, so I'm not a pureblood supremacist or anything like that. I just… I was just angry and you just seemed like the perfect target at the time. I really am sorry… and… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now." Verity looked flustered and disgraced and didn't look up from the floor as she stepped to the side, further into the back room, prepared to apparate.

"Wait," Hermione said tentatively. She still looked apprehensive, but also curious and a bit defiant as she reached out and gently touched Verity's arm to stop her. Verity looked alarmed and uncertain as she looked into Hermione's expressive brown eyes. "I just have to know… Why me? Why was I such a perfect target?"

Verity let out a small mirthless chuckle, looking quite miserable. "Because you're the muggleborn hero."

Hermione looked over at the doorway at Fred and George. There was fire in their eyes and they looked ready to verbally lash out at the girl if she dared to say one more offensive thing.

"My father, being muggleborn, was targeted during the war. My Mum and I tried time and time again to convince him to go into hiding," Verity continued, "but over and over he refused, saying that this was his home and he would not run. You saved him, you and Harry Potter, when you broke into the ministry. He was one of the muggleborns that you helped escape the courtrooms."

Fred and George exchanged curious looks. It was obvious that they had never heard about this.

"Yeah, it's not widely known," Verity told them. "It never made the papers. He heard you call Albert Runcorn 'Harry' though. Mum and I told him that, with polyjuice potion, it could have been anyone that looked like Mafalda Hopkirk, but he insisted that it was you. It was the way you hovered at Harry Potter's side. Your patronus, he said it suits you. The otter – Intelligent, determined, never a leader but a motivator. He said he saw it in your eyes."

"Then I'd think you should have wanted to thank her rather than insult her," Fred growled.

"I couldn't…" Verity said, shaking her head. "H-He came home and told Mum and me that Harry Potter saved him from the ministry and told him to go into hiding. We thought that it was just the push he needed and that he would finally do it, but no… Harry Potter's words didn't seem to speak nearly as loud as your actions. Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, was staying and fighting the war. A young, muggleborn witch believed, as much as he did, that the wizarding world was home and she was going to fight for her right in it. No, instead of hiding, he decided he was going to fight. Your name was the last thing he said just before he told me he loved me and ran off. It wasn't a month later that he was found and thrown into Azkaban."

"So you blame _her_?" George demanded angrily.

"No," Verity said flatly. "I blame _him_… my father. But I couldn't tell him that. I _can't_ tell him that. He was released the day after the battle. He's still… Every time I look at him, look in his eyes, I see the hidden flecks of pain and fear that have been etched onto his very soul from his stay in Azkaban. I blame _him_ for it! It's his own fault. But I just can't tell him. He's hurt enough."

"And then I walked in," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah," Verity answered. "Of all the people in the world, _you_ walked in."

Hermione saw Fred start to take a step forward, but only the slightest touch on his arm from George stayed him.

"You walked in with a smile and a twinkle in your eye, looking healthy and happy and I thought…" Verity's voice was becoming strained and she swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to form.

"Why him and not me?" Hermione finished for her.

"Exactly," Verity affirmed. "He went out hoping to do the exact same thing you were doing. But there you were, the hero and survivor. You were smiling, looking happy, even after everything you went through. You did so much, fought so hard, and almost died, but you were smiling like nothing even mattered. I wonder if my father will ever be able to smile the same way he used to. I looked at you and I was angry. You're no different than him. You're so arrogant and stubborn when it comes to something you believe in."

George had to grab Fred by the arm this time to keep him from charging to Hermione's defense. Fred looked at George, trying to decide if he should follow George's advice or not. He looked up again at Hermione who gently shook her head.

_Let her talk,_ Hermione requested.

"He, like so many other muggleborns, failed and his heroics will never be known. While you like to act as though you've done nothing as your name is praised all around the globe. I know I shouldn't have said what I did to you. It was really you that I was angry with. But you were there, and you were fine… and he's not. I'm sorry. I really am. I know what I'm saying seems harsh, but I never actually wished harm on you and you do deserve the praise that you receive. In fact, I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you and Harry Potter, my father would have gone to Azkaban much sooner. You were just… and I was… I really am sorry." Verity looked down at her wand and closed her eyes to disapparate.

"Verity," Hermione interrupted. Verity looked up. She looked as though she was struggling to breathe. "I'm sorry about your father. And… thank you for telling me."

A small sad smile tugged at the corners of Verity's mouth, she gave Hermione a small appreciative nod, and some tears escaped and moved quickly and silently down her cheeks. Turning her head and closing her eyes, she concentrated and disapparated from the backroom.

For moment all three stood frozen in thought, and then George seemed to shake himself and stomped over to window. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest as he stared out at nothing. His movement spurred Fred to move toward Hermione.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he ran his hands down her arms until he clasped her hands.

Hermione nodded, but continued to look thoughtful and didn't look directly at him. He assumed it was because she was still so upset.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you she was here, so you wouldn't have to…"

"No, it's fine. I think I needed to, um, I mean, we needed to, um, I mean well, I guess she needed to get that off her chest."

"Not at your expense!" Fred huffed. "She had no right to…"

"…barge in here and demand to see you." George harrumphed as he turned to face them.

"And, it's our shop! How dare she…"

"…ignore us when we tell her to go!"

"It's really okay, guys. Not the not leaving part, but her wanting to see me," Hermione insisted. "I'm okay."

Fred let go of her hands and mimicked his brother's cross-armed stance, "Well, now that we know what she did, what she said about you, there is no way in hell she's coming back here!"

"She'll be lucky if we don't hex her in the street after that!" George agreed darkly.

Hermione put her hand up to stop them as she spoke, "Guys, stop, please. Listen to me. She was hurt and angry and confused. She needed to get it out, someone to blame. I can take it. Besides, she apologized and I accepted, so it's over. You can't continue to punish her for being upset."

"No, we can't," George answered, "not for that."

"But, we can for treating you the way she did!" Fred stated as he continued his brother's thought.

George nodded, but Hermione spoke again before he could. "Look, if she was a bad worker, fine. If she was rude to customers or broke stuff all the time, fine. If she stole merchandise or something, okay. But, please don't make a decision about her working here based on something that was between me and her. Something that's over and done with. If I can work with her and she can work with me, that's all that should matter."

George looked like he wanted to say something, but then he glanced at his twin. A look passed between the two of them that Hermione couldn't decipher and George then shrugged and moved off to grab his things. Fred didn't say a word as Hermione continued to look between them and George got ready to go. Just before he left he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Give us some time. We don't handle people hurting those we care about all that well."

Before she could answer, he was gone. She turned her head to find Fred staring at her and didn't know what to say to him.

_You two sharing a mental connection, too?_ she tried to joke in her head.

Fred snorted in response, but didn't crack a smile. He then turned away to walk into the main shop. They still had about twenty minutes before they were to open and he headed to the counter to count change.

"Talk to me, Fred, please?" Hermione requested softly.

Hearing her voice, he sagged on his stool, but held out his hand to her to beckon her closer. When she was within reach he once again took her hand in his.

"How can you be so forgiving?" he asked in awe. "After what she said to you?"

Hermione shrugged, "I've been through worse. And, it's not like she wasn't hurting, too, Fred. She just needed to get it out."

"But, she didn't have to use you to do it!" he snapped. Then he sighed, "Sorry. It's just, well, like George said, we don't like people hurting those we care about. And, well, um, I care about you a lot, okay?"

Hermione felt the blush rise in her cheeks at the same time as her stomach fluttered in response to his admission. A smile blossomed on her face as she whispered, "Good, because I care about you a lot, too."

Fred grinned and leaned forward on his stool to kiss her. Unfortunately, the stool protested the angle and he found himself falling off the stool and pulling her down on top of him, both squealing in laughter. When they regained their breath, Hermione blushed to realize she was lying sprawled out on top of him, and made to move. Fred's hands on her hips stopped her.

_Merlin's socks, her face is so expressive! She has no idea how beautiful she really is._

_Well, I, um, thanks_, she stuttered in her mind as her blush deepened and he blinked as he was once reminded that she could hear his thoughts. Before he could get embarrassed though, a small grin formed on her face and her eyes took on a determined look that made him hold his breath.

As hard as it was to do, she forced her bravery to the forefront and whispered, "Well, since you have me here, are you going to kiss me or what?"

A sly grin split his face as he slid one hand over her hip to her back and then up into her unruly hair. Using his palm against the back of her head, he gently pulled her lips down to his and let his eyes slip shut. He'd kissed his fair share of women in his young life, several with a lot more experience than Hermione had, but something about her innocent trust and abandon, mixed with her honest desire, made her kisses seem like perfection. He didn't try to contain the sigh of happiness that escaped him as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss and his other hand slid across her small waist to hold her closer.

Hermione allowed Fred to lead the kiss and thrilled in her success at being so forward with him. Just as much as it seemed like the first time, it also felt as if they'd been kissing each other since the beginning of time; like they'd been made to kiss no one but the other. His sigh was answered in her small moan and her hands sliding from the floor to his hair and shoulders. Lost in each other, neither paid any attention to their surroundings or the time.

They jerked apart in surprise when Ron's voice boomed above them, "Bloody hell!"

Harry's snicker followed and Hermione looked up at the counter to see both of her best friends staring down at them. She belatedly realized her position and jumped off of Fred at the same time as he pushed up from the ground.

Despite knowing Ron wouldn't be too happy, Harry couldn't contain his laughter as all three turned varying shades of red in their discomfort and looked from one to the other. Hermione was definitely giving the Weasley boys a run for their money in the blushing department. But, when he saw the look of trepidation on her face, he sobered and looked at Ron.

"Ron, I…" Hermione began, as Fred said, "Look, Ron…"

Ron cut them both off with a quick shake of his head, "Stop. I, er, I mean, it's okay. Just a surprise is all. I'm not mad, just, um, shocked. Yeah, shocked. Not bad shocked, but surprised, you know? I mean, we, Harry and me that is, we were um…"

All four stood still in embarrassed silence, not knowing what to say. Then Harry ended the quiet by clearing his throat and saying, "So, yeah. We came by to say hi, since we were going to be around today and all. And, Molly mentioned she was going to stop in later, too. Guess we surprised you, huh?"

Fred snorted in response, but kept looking between Hermione and Ron nervously. The fact that his hand seemed glued to her hip wasn't missed by either Ron or Harry, although Harry was pretty sure Fred didn't even notice. Hermione's eyes darted between Harry and Ron's nervously and she kept opening her mouth as if to say something, but then snapping her mouth shut.

Finally Ron looked away and stuck his hands in his pockets. He shrugged before he stepped away from the counter and looked out at the front windows.

"You've got customers," he told them. "Better let them in."

Fred hesitated a moment as his eyes met those of his youngest brother. Without a word in only a few seconds they held a full conversation that neither Harry, nor Hermione, could fathom. Finally Ron nodded almost imperceptibly and Fred answered with a timid smile.

"Ron?" Hermione said softly.

He looked over at his best girl friend and saw that she appeared to bracing herself for him to yell at her. Ron realized in that heartbeat that even if it was with his brother, he simply wanted her happy and being treated the way she deserved. He knew all she'd suffered over the last few years and couldn't find it in himself to bring her more hurt. So, despite his own heartbreak, which he admitted to himself was actually smaller than he'd imagined, he gave her a teasing grin.

"Tossing men to the floor to have your way with them, now, Mione? Tsk tsk."

He wasn't prepared for her to burst into tears and launch herself at him, but he caught her and held her close as she bawled against his chest. His panicked eyes flew to Harry who answered with a small, confused shake of his head.

It was Hermione who answered their unspoken questions, when she finally stepped back.

"Sorry. It's just been a very, um, full few days. I guess I'm a little all over the place. It's just, er…You're really okay with this?"

Fred had once again joined them and Ron looked between them as he nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Just don't start jumping on each other every chance you get in front of me, okay?"

Harry snorted, "Like you and Lavender did a while back, you mean?"

Hermione gave a watery giggle at Harry's teasing and Ron again turned a dull red at the reminder of his actions during their sixth year of school. He and his then girlfriend, Lavender Brown, had spent the majority of the year locked together at the lips anywhere and everywhere they could. It had taken Ron the better part of that year to realize how much he really liked Hermione and how much he'd hurt her. It had taken them a long while to get past it. But, past it they were, so their teasing was simply that.

"Well, yeah, something like that," he mumbled with an embarrassed smile.

Thankfully, further discussion was interrupted by the entrance of a few customers. Luckily, they entered while talking loudly to each other, so despite the broken and burnt door chime, their presence was made known immediately. Fred went into salesman mode, and Hermione hurried to right her clothes and hair. Ron smiled at her once more before he moved across the room to the sales display of what was left of the store's fireworks.

Harry leaned against the counter and grinned at Hermione, "So, Fred, huh?"

"Yes, Harry, Fred. Why?"

His smile fell as he answered, "No reason. I just guess I know why you've been so distant and quiet these past few days. Why didn't you just say something?"

"What was I to say? Hi guys, I'm a little confused right now because I think I like someone more than I should. And, oh yeah, Ron, it's your brother. Godric, Harry, I'm still trying to understand everything that's gone on the last few months, much less the last week. I needed some time to process it all."

Harry had the wherewithal to look abashed as she answered, "I guess we didn't really help, did we? I'm so sorry, Hermione. I honestly wasn't trying to accuse you of anything. I was just worried. You're my best friend! I admit that I might have been taking it too far with all the St. Mungo's and, um, other things I said, but I was scared, okay? I can't lose you, Hermione. Not after everything we made it through."

"I know. It just hurt to hear you say those things. And, you wouldn't have said them unless you believe it could be true."

"You're not a dark witch, Hermione. You never could be! I don't know what I was thinking. I was just worried about you."

"I know, Harry. But, I…"

"Miss? How much are the Frog's Legs Jumping Beans?"

Harry and Hermione both jumped at the interruption, but Hermione painted on a smile and went over to attend to the customer.

The influx of customers kept both Hermione and Fred busy for the next hour, with little reprieve. Word had spread about their fireworks display from the day before and people had shown up early to grab what was left of the on-sale inventory.

Hermione forced herself to concentrate on work and not dwell on her own doubts. She was afraid Fred would hear her thoughts and get concerned. So, whenever she began to think back on how she'd saved his life, she forced herself to recite the inventory, pricing, or lists of ingredients to focus her mind.

At first Fred smiled to himself as he worked; every once in a while he would hear Hermione going over a list of things in her head. He wanted to go over and tease her about her studying so hard, even when she was out of school. But, as time continued and the lists moved from the store's stock to how to make an invigorating potion, he began to worry. They were too busy for him to pull her aside and find out what was wrong, but he kept an eye on her to see if she looked upset. It wasn't until they had a lull a little before lunch that he was able to talk to her about more than running into the back for more items.

"Hey," he sighed as he moved over to where she stood by the cash registers.

"Hey, yourself," she smiled, "Is it like this often?"

He shrugged, "It comes and goes. You okay?"

"Yep. Why?"

He went around the counter to stand in front of her and couldn't resist reaching up to play with a curl of hair that had fallen across her shoulder. He didn't look her in the eye as he asked, "What's with the lists? Something you don't want me to hear?"

Her small grimace let him know she didn't think he'd catch on.

"Sorry," she sighed. Then she put her hand on his to get him to look at her, "Just a lot on my mind, Fred. Nothing to worry about, okay? I'm not hiding anything, really. I was just trying to force myself to not think about anything for a while, you know?"

"Yes, I do," he smiled. She could see the relief in his eyes as he continued, "But, you know you can talk to me, out loud or otherwise, don't you? About anything?"

"Of course," she smiled up at him. "And, I really am okay."

"Okay," he repeated as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm going to kiss you again," he warned her with a mischievous smirk as he lowered his head.

She didn't get a chance to answer before she found herself lost once again in the feeling of his lips against hers.

"What on earth? Frederick Weasley, what are you… Hermione?"

Both Fred and Hermione froze, their lips still pressed firmly together, their minds screaming the same thing, _Oh shit!_

Fred recovered first, having had a lot more experience being caught out by his mother, and slowly released his hold on a still shocked Hermione, turning to face an equally affected Molly. "Hi Mum!" he greeted exuberantly, as though she hadn't just walked in on him snogging a close family friend.

"Hermione?" Molly repeated, completely ignoring her son. But Hermione just stood there silently, eyes glazed and lips slightly parted, feeling as though she were going to faint. "FREDRICK WEASLEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE GIRL?"

"What? Nothing, I…" He trailed off as he caught sight of Hermione's expression. _Bloody Hell! She looks imperiused, For Merlin's sake Hermione, say something!_

"YOU'D BETTER NOT BE USING HER AS A TEST SUBJECT, YOUNG MAN! WHAT IS IT? A LOVE POTION?" Fred glared back at his mother in disgust, incensed at the suggestion, but before he could say anything to defend himself he heard the single word _George _in his head and Hermione started laughing hysterically. Unable to keep Hermione's feelings from overwhelming him, he felt a smirk of amusement sliding unbidden onto his face as he guided her to the stool behind the counter. "What's wrong with her?" Molly asked, her worry overtaking her anger for the moment. "Is there an antidote? I thought you two had grown up. I knew all that fiddling around with potion ingredients would come to no good. Maybe we should call a healer, we don't want to make it wor-"

"_MUM!_" shouted Fred, while simultaneously handing Hermione a pale blue potion he'd summoned from the back room. "There's nothing wrong with her! She just got a bit of a fright when -"

"What's that then?" Molly retorted, pointing wildly at the tiny glass bottle from which Hermione was now taking a tentative sip. "Why does she need an antidote if -"

"It's a _calming draught_!" snapped Fred, gently extracting the bottle from Hermione's fingers and handing it to his mother label first. "You threw her when you barged in like that."

"Barged in? _Barged in_? I didn't barge in! I walked in. This is a shop after all." Molly defended.

_Oh, Bugger_, Fred thought, _I hate it when she's right_.

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione said timidly, flinching when both Fred and Molly spun to face her so fast that the anger meant for one another hadn't yet faded from their features. _She looks terrified_, Fred's expression immediately switched to one of concern and Hermione gave him an uncertain smile. "Mrs Weasley," she tried again, but was interrupted.

"Hermione, it's _Molly _dear, I've told you before. Are you alright?" Molly stepped forward and half embraced Hermione, her tone almost admonishing, clearly she still thought that the scene she'd walked in on had something to do with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"I'm fine, er… _Molly_." _I'll never get used to that_, she caught Fred trying not to laugh out of the corner of her eye and remembered how easy it had been for him to call Professor McGonagall Minnie. He must have read what she was thinking, for the next second he'd turned his back and his shoulders were shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

_Prat, I should tell her it was a love potion for that_.

Fred immediately sobered, edged behind his mother and gave Hermione the puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands as though in prayer. As soon as she thought _I won't though_, he dropped the act and looked quite smug.

_Got you wrapped around my little finger, have I?_

Trying to act as though this didn't sound appealing in the slightest, Hermione dismissed it with a challenging smirk, _You wish_. Her composure crumbled however when Fred's smug grin deepened.

_Oh, I do, I do_.

She ducked her head to hide her tell tale blush, but realised she'd failed miserably when she heard a rather amused _You'd make a wonderful Weasley_, from Fred.

"You're sure?" asked Molly sceptically.

"Yes." Hermione affirmed, her face still glowing in embarrassment.

_She looks like a traffic light_.

Sparing Fred a glance, but seeing that he was regarding her with fondness now as opposed to humor, she let the comment go and pressed on. "I was just a little shocked when you caught, er, I mean, saw us, er, well…"

"I see." Molly said judiciously, stepping back and observing the pair of them coolly, her hands on her hips. "And _why_, may I ask were you engaging in such _activities _in the middle of an _open _shop, if as Fred _claims_, there was no potion involved?"

"Because we, er, well, we're, er…" Hermione's humiliation soared to new heights as she wondered how best to describe she and Fred's relationship. _I can't say dating, we've not been out yet, unless you count the movie with George, or breakfast yesterday, but it hadn't started then. Involved sounds a bit sordid, we mean more than that, don't we?_

"_Together_." Fred said firmly, stepping round behind Hermione and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, staring at his mother in proud defiance. "We're together." He felt more than heard Hermione's gratitude through the connection and thought back, _Can't have you doubting us before we've given it a chance, now can I?_

"Oh." Molly looked absolutely bewildered by the news. Apparently the idea of Fred and Hermione _together_, had never even entered her head.

_Why is she so upset? We've always got on, apart from when Rita Skeeta wrote about me. Is that it, does she still think…? _

_She thinks I'm not good enough_.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts with a jolt as Fred's hand tightened painfully on her shoulder. She looked up into his face at the same time he looked down at her and she was taken aback by the intensity of the anger and hurt in his eyes. It was then when she realised that her last thought had not been hers, but his.

_She thinks I'm not good enough_.

_Fred?_ Hermione thought, unnerved by this side of him, a side she'd never seen before.

_She's not upset with you, Hermione_.

_But she_ –

_She's just confused, because she expected you to be with Ron_. The bitterness that accompanied this thought was palpable.

_Fred_, Hermione reached up and gripped his free hand between both of hers. _Nearly everyone thought that, it doesn't mean_ -

_She accused me of using a love potion on you_. Hermione had to battle to keep his anger from flooding into her and washing away her own self.

_Testing, Fred. Testing. Not using_. She retrieved one of her hands from his and slid it on top of the one he still had resting on her shoulder, so they ended up in an awkward, tangled embrace.

_It amounts to the same thing_. He insisted dejectedly.

_No!_ Hermione's certainty blazed through his mind, making him wince. _No, it doesn't. You said it yourself, she's just confused because she's thought for years that it would be Ron, she's just re-evaluating everything. And as for love potions, she's never seen your serious side, she distinguishes you and George from the others by your pranks, so_ –

_Is this her or you were talking about now?_ Fred cut in, but sounding a lot more like himself, apparently something she'd said, well, thought, had gotten through to him.

_Maybe a little of both?_ She wondered, realising for the first time that much of what she'd been thinking could apply to herself as well as Molly.

_Molly? Seems you're better at that than you thought_. Fred's mental smile felt to Hermione like a warm butterbeer on a snowy afternoon. But his physical hug was just as comforting. _Thank you_.

_You're welcome_? Hermione wasn't sure she'd done anything, in fact it was mostly her fault they were going through all of this in the first place, but as Fred tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, she found herself caring less and less.

"So, um, how long have you two been, um, _together_?" asked Molly, a little flustered, but without any signs of disapproval.

"Yestuday morning." Fred told her, at the same time as Hermione blurted out "Since the hospital." Again Molly looked lost and Fred hastened to clarify. "We started getting closer while we were held hostage at St Mungo's, but we only talked it all through and decided to give things a go _yesterday_." _It's alright_, he projected, squeezing Hermione's trembling shoulders, _It's Ok_.

"Oh." Molly said again, and then a look of sudden comprehension dawned on her face. "So _that's_ why you were so distracted over the last few days?" she asked Hermione, though it was more a statement than a question. _Sure, we can go with that_, Hermione thought with relief and nodded, trying to ignore Fred's _liar, liar, pants on fire_, chant in the back of her mind. "And the trouble with Ron at dinner?"

"Yes." Hermione confirmed apprehensively. _Oh Merlin, I hope she doesn't want details_.

"And Ron?" Molly pressed, clearly ignorant of Hermione's discomfiture when it came to her son.

"He's fine Mum." Fred answered, rubbing a soothing hand in circles on Hermione's back, out of Molly's eye line of course. "He knows and he's fine."

"Oh, well then." Molly sighed as though releasing a great burden and smiled. "I'm very glad for you both." She came forward and hugged them both breathless, Hermione felt so woozy she was glad to be still sitting down. "You and George will be home for dinner tonight won't you." she nodded to Fred, "I expect you'll want to announce it to the rest of the family." _Uh Oh, so much for our reprieve_.

"Er, actually Mum, most of them already know." Fred informed her gently. Molly's pleasant demeanour vanished in an instant.

"Do you mean to tell me, Fredrick Weasley, that _I_, your own _mother_, am the _last _to know?"

"No!" Fred had his hands up in a placating gesture as he hastened to take the cauldron that is his mother off the fire, before she boiled over. "Not the last. I had to tell George, he's my twin" Molly accepted this with a nod of impatience, she'd expected that, George was a given.

"And Ginny's my best female friend," Hermione put in hurriedly. "She knew something was wrong, well, you all did, and she wheedled it out of me."

"And we had to make sure it was okay with Ron." Fred added hopefully. Molly seemed to deflate in front of their eyes as she took this in.

"And that's _all_? Just George, Ginny and Ron?" She asked grumpily.

"And Harry." Hermione amended bravely, "But that's it, we swear."

"Right then." Molly beamed, clapping her hands and startling them both. "I'll owl everyone and go get something special in from MacDougal's." Hermione looked to Fred for an explanation, but he was still watching his mother and trying to keep his smile to a minimum. "Dinner's at seven." She trilled, hugging them both briefly on her way past. "Don't be late." _We wouldn't dare_ Fred thought exhaustedly as he watched her make her way out of the door and bustle off down the alley.

"Oh… my… God." Hermione groaned as she slid off the stool and tottered into the back room. Fred flicked his wand at the door, locking it and putting up the closed sign, then followed. He found her flopped in an overstuffed armchair that had apparently, up until a minute or so ago, been his desk chair.

"You alright?" He asked, resting his hip against the arm of the chair and slinging an arm over the back to keep his balance. All he got in reply was a sniff as she rested her head on her folded arms and cried silently. Sighing heavily, he slid into the chair beside her and pulled her into his chest. "Shhh." He soothed stroking her hair. "Shhhh."

_This is all my fault! Ron, Verity, this bloody connection!_

"Stop it." Fred said firmly aloud. "Stop thinking like that."

_I've upset him again, I wish I could turn it off_.

"That's not what I mean." Fred said, exasperated. "None of this is your fault. None of it. Ron's fine, Verity's a prat and if it were a choice between this and, well, you know, the alternative, I'll take this any day of the week."

Hermione let out a half sob half laugh at this and clung to him. _Thanks, I think_.

"Is that all this is about? Just everything getting on top of you?" Fred asked her a little uneasily. "There's nothing else?" _She's not having second thoughts about us, is she?_

_No!_ Hermione looked up at him in surprised. _How could he think that?_ Reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair, _so soft, like silk_, she pulled him down to her and kissed him full on the mouth, trying to convey everything she felt for him in that one gesture.

_Mmmmm. Woah, head rush_. Fred thought dazedly trying to deepen the kiss.

_Hang on_, Hermione pulled back and stared at him suspiciously. _He'd have known if I were having second thoughts_.

_Damn! Bloody connection. Oh well, it was worth a try_.

"Fred Weasley!" Hermione cried, smacking his shoulder not a little playfully. "You tricked me!"

"You'd better get used to that." Came an amused voice from the door and they both spun around, Fred just managing to save Hermione from falling off his lap, to see George grinning at them from behind a Beaches café take out box. "I brought _lunch_, but it looks like you two have already started."

"George Weasley!" Hermione shrieked indignantly as both Fred and George burst into laughter.

"And _we'd_ better get used to _that_." Quipped Fred, trying and failing to dodge Hermione's swipe to the back of his head. "Oi! I warn you now woman, I will not stand for such abuse." He seized her around the waist, stood, tossed her back into the chair and began tickling her mercilessly. George, not wanting to be left out, dropped the take out on the still charred desk and joined in.

* * *

**So what do you think? Me and my betas would love to know. Please review. ^^**


	20. The Offer

**It has been way, way, way too long, I know. But, here's another chapter, compliments of the incredible _Binka Fudge_**_._

* * *

_Bored ,That's what I am, bored! Bored, bored, bored._

_Can't you just enjoy it for Merlin's sake?_

_No!_

This had been going on for the last forty five minutes, ever since Fred had popped in, literally, to tell Hermione that as both he and George were taking the day off to visit Hogsmeade, in hopes of procuring the old Zonko's premises, she had the entire day to relax.

At first Fred had insisted that after the stressful events of yesterday, she must have a few hours lie in, but Hermione, a person to whom being lazy was a foreign prospect, had flatly refused. He'd even tried tempting her with breakfast in bed and a good book, his attempts failed miserably however when Ginny poked her head round the door, saw Hermione was still in bed ("But it's ten to eight!") and ran off to fetch Molly, a thermometer, and a bottle of pepper-up potion, convinced that her best friend was sickening for a summer cold.

It took both Fred and Hermione a good five minutes to persuade the amateur mediwitches that nobody was ill, and another ten for Fred to explain to his mother why he was in Hermione's room at all. ("Why couldn't you have just sent an owl like any normal employer? I don't see Minister Shacklebolt stopping by to give your father the day off!")

Ginny had then offered to help run the shop with Hermione, but to her chagrin was told in no uncertain terms that they would never leave a pair of green employees unsupervised. Hermione might have taken offence at this, but after her brief stint working at WWW, she knew how quickly order (If you can call it order) could descend into chaos.

Fred had finally escaped the trio of disgruntled women when George (my blessed saviour!) had shown up to inform him that if he dawdled any longer, they were going to miss their window at the estate agents, which would make them late for the property viewing, causing a rescheduling of their meeting with the representative of Magical Renovations Ltd, giving them no time for lunch before their solicitors appointment. ("And I don't care how hot your girlfriend looks in her pale blue, silky… short… floaty…Ow! Uh, in her pyjamas; I'm not missing lunch for _anyone_.")

And so it was that Hermione then found herself, at twenty past eight in the morning, a whole glorious Sunday stretching before her like a blank canvas, bored out of her impressively large mind. Mrs. Weasley had offered to cook her a sumptuous full English breakfast, with all the trimmings and then some, but she'd opted for a more modest bowl of cereal (stirred into mush), slice of brown toast (left to go cold) and glass of orange juice (refreshing chill now absent). _If only Fred and George had let me go with them_.

_Aww, miss me already?_

_You wish!_

_Ouch! And I thought you loved me._

_Sorry, but I can't stand having nothing to do!_

_Why not create your own family of paper elf dolls?_

_Are you kidding me?_

_Paybacks a bitch, I'n' it?_

_Fred Weasley! Is that what today is all about?_

_Nah, that's just a bonus! I actually thought you might like some time to study for your NEWTs, or maybe even do a bit of 'research'?_

_I can't study, I can't concentrate, I need other things to distract me so I can fit studying around them!_

_Seriously? You're weird!_

_Gee, thanks!_

_I'm a Weasley twin; I like weird._

_Nice try. You're lucky you're cute._

_She thinks I'm cute!_

_Who doesn't?_

_Huh? Oh! Well, the estate agent apparently._

_What?_

_He's looking at me in a 'how did I get landed with this berk' kind of way._

_What about George?_

_No,… he seems fine with George. Maybe it's the 'ear' thing. Maybe he has sympathy for my war hero twin._

_You're a war hero too._

_Oh, I know, but it doesn't show. My wounds are all on the inside. _

_Aww, poor Freddie._

_Speaking of wounds, does research count as studying?_

_Did you just call our connection a wound? Oh, well, I guess it is in a way, though I prefer to think of it as a minor side effect of my saving your life. Keeps me sane. And yes, research and studying are in a similar vein, but it doesn't matter anyway, I've got all I can from those books we bought and going over it again won't get me anywhere, I need more material._

_Okey dokey, I'll call in a few old favors this afternoon and I should have some new leather bound friends for you by the time we get home._

_Thank you._

_And Hermione, I was joking about the 'wound' thing, you know._

_I know, Fred, I know._

_Ouch! Bugger that hurt!_

_Fred?_

_Bloody twin._

_Fred?_

_Can't even have a conversation with my girlfriend!_

Hermione laughed out loud suddenly, startling Molly, who was scratching out a list of what she needed from the grocers shop in the village. "Everything alright, Hermione dear?"

"Wha-?" Looking up, Hermione realized that she was distracted as Fred had been, they really needed to focus more or everyone would think they'd gone crazy. "Oh, uh, yes, thank you. I was just, uh, remembering something that George said yesterday at work."

"You're enjoying it then?" Molly smiled happily. "They're such good boys really, if a little over-enthusiastic."

"Yes, yes they are." Hermione smiled back distantly.

"And I'm so glad you and Fred have found one another." Molly added rapturously, bringing Hermione's contented thoughts to a screeching halt. _What? But we've only been dating for two days!_ Her agitation grew as she heard Fred's laughter in her mind. _You can laugh now, Fred Weasley, but your turn will come. Just wait until she's asking you when you're going to make an honest woman of me and when she can expect a horde of grandbabies! Ha! That shut you up_. "I mean we were all so sure that you'd get together with Ron, but now that I think about it, you and Fred are so much more well suited than you and Ron ever were."

"Thanks for that, Mum." Ron spat sarcastically as he and Harry shuffled into the room, both clearly having just woken up. Hermione cringed at the sour look on his face.

"Oh, Ron," Molly trilled nervously. "Harry. Morning dears! Who's up for a full English?" She bustled around the kitchen, cracking eggs, slicing tomatoes and frying bacon with a few deft flicks of her wand.

"That'd be great, thanks, Mrs, er Molly." Harry answered brightly. Ron just grunted.

"So, what are you two up to today?" Hermione enquired hopefully. _Please not Quidditch, Please not Quidditch_.

"Quidditch." Ron told her shortly. Hermione flinched and Harry shot Ron a stern look. "Sorry, didn't get any sleep."

"How come?" Hermione couldn't help but show her surprise, she'd never known Ron to lose sleep, neither when he was excited for something like the Quidditch World Cup or Christmas, nor when the pressures of the Horcrux hunt were at their worst, when they were starving and freezing in a tent in the middle of nowhere.

"Nightmares." He looked annoyed if anything. "I suppose it's all just catching up with me. Woke Harry I was so loud."

"Well, it's not like I've never done the same to you, is it?" Harry joked and Ron snorted into the cup of tea his mother had just handed him.

"Why didn't you take some dreamless sleep potion?" Molly enquired exasperatedly. "I've always got a full stock of it, Merlin knows we've needed it the last few years."

"Dunno," Ron said. "Harry and I got talking."

"So you've been up all night too?" Hermione asked incredulously and Harry merely nodded in response. "Then why aren't you like a bear with a sore head?"

"Ah, well, I've had quite a bit of practice at surviving without sleep over the years," he grinned.

"That and Ginny snogged him just before we came down," added Ron, half disgusted, half amused.

"Ronald!" scolded Molly, her lips suspiciously twitching at the corners. Neither Ron, Hermione, or indeed Harry himself, were so discrete, they all burst into peals of laughter. Laughter that grew louder when a freshly showered Ginny swept in and poured herself a glass of juice.

"What'd I miss?" She asked smiling along with them, as though this were a common occurrence. And perhaps it had been, before the war, Hermione thought.

"Nothing much." Ron assured her, sniggering. "We were just debating on what put Harry in such a chipper mood this morning." And they all set off laughing again, both Ginny and Molly joining in this time.

"So… Ginny…," Hermione wheezed through her mirth, the others all becoming quiet to listen, both Harry and Ron wiping tears from their eyes. "Have you… anything special planned?" Ginny choked on her juice, turned beet red and stared at Hermione in open mouthed horror. "For today!" Hermione clarified hastily, purposefully ignoring Harry and Ron's querying glances.

Only last night after they'd all fled to the safety of their rooms when Molly had received both Bill's and Percy's owls declining her impromptu dinner invitation. Ginny had slipped in for a 'girly' chat, confiding to Hermione, 'on pain of Bat Bogey hex', that she intended to seduce Harry and take their relationship to the 'next level' as soon as she turned seventeen. Clearly Ron's teasing had reminded her of this and her thoughts had still been in the gutter when Hermione had posed the question.

"I'm, um, I was going to ask if er, if you wanted to go shopping," Ginny stammered, pointedly avoiding her mother's knowing frown.

"But Gin! You were going to play Quidditch with me and Harry! What's the point if there's only us two?" Blurted Ron incredulously.

"I don't remember you even asking me!" Ginny glared at him, all embarrassment forgotten. "And weren't you both supposed to be job hunting today?" Molly was now eyeing Ron expectantly from the stove as he, grumbling darkly under his breath, made a rude hand gesture at his smug sister under cover of the cereal box.

"Uh well," Harry looked nervously between the three witches, "Maybe we could all go together?" he suggested tentatively. "We'll be safer in a group and we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Why d'ya want to kill birds?" Harry's attempts at diplomacy went completely over Ron's head. "An' wha'd'ya need to mess about with stones for when you got a wand?" Ginny snorted inelegantly at Harry's expression and Hermione sighed.

"It's a figure of speech Ron," she said flatly, switching into teacher mode. "It comes from the Chinese 'yi shi er niao', which literally translates to -"

"In _English_, Hermione," groaned Ron, rolling his eyes.

"It means performing two tasks at the same time, preferably via one action," Hermione informed him coolly through gritted teeth.

"Urgh! Never mind!" he huffed impatiently, returning his attention to his heaped plate. Hermione hesitated, counted down from ten in her head and took a deep calming breath. She was finding it much easier controlling her temper these days when it came to Ron, and on the whole, felt much better for it.

"You've made a good point there, Harry dear." Molly beamed at him, but Hermione could see a glint of triumph in her eyes that didn't quite fit the casual tone of her voice. "We can all go to Diagon Alley together!" Ginny's horrified expression was back, she looked pleadingly at Hermione, shopping for the perfect 'ogle me' outfit with her mother of all people, not to mention her prat of a brother and the boy whom she was hoping to be ogled by, was not what she'd had in mind.

_POP!_

All five of them looked round in surprise at the fireplace, where Kingsley Shacklebolt's bald pate gleamed up at them from amidst the flames.

"Minister!" Molly shrieked in astonishment, dropping the frying pan and losing Ron's second helping of sausages to Crookshanks in the process ("Mum! My breakfast!"). Harry and the girls just stared blankly, until Hermione remembered what Molly had said earlier that morning about the Minister not popping round in person, and she cracked up. Ginny began sporting an uncontrollable smirk seconds later, and the boys, who hadn't been there at the time shrugged at one another in bewilderment.

"Morning, Molly," Kingsley greeted, his rich baritone quelling Hermione's giggles immediately, despite the tone of amusement it held. "And it's _Kingsley_, I've never been one for titles."

"Oh, yes, of course." Molly said, still a little flustered. "What can we help you with?"

"If you're looking for Dad, I'm afraid you've missed him, he left for work two hours ago," Ginny told him pleasantly, sparing her mother a glance before winking at Hermione with a mischievous air reminiscent of her twin brothers.

"Actually I've already seen Arthur, I was hoping to have a word with you three." He looked from Harry, to Ron, to Hermione and back again. Harry nodded solemnly, obviously unsure as to what the Minister for Magic would want with them, thinking that perhaps it had something to do with the number of laws they'd broken in the past year. But Kingsley merely smiled mysteriously before turning back to Molly and requesting permission to floo through to the Burrow.

"By all means." The words had hardly had time to register in the ears of the four now nervous teens before Kingsley was in front of them, wearing a poker face that gave absolutely nothing away. "We'll, uh, leave you to it then," said Molly, hesitating only a fraction of a second before hauling Ginny unceremoniously to her feet and shepherding her reluctant form into the family room ahead of her.

Flicking his wand twice at the door, causing it to momentarily glow a deep magenta color, Kingsley regarded the three of them appraisingly for some time, apparently lost for words. The longer they stood in silence, the more and more apprehensive Hermione became, until Harry, who it appeared couldn't take the tension any more, put a hand over his face and said "We're in trouble, aren't we?" He sounded defeated, as though he knew it was coming and he'd accepted the fact long ago. She didn't like this side to him, not at all. He'd always been the driving force, the one who got things done, despite the risks or the cost, but he'd been fighting Voldemort for most of his life, grown up doing it, and maybe now he was gone, her best friend had lost his purpose. It terrified her.

"Well," Kingsley paused, his head tilted as though he were in deep thought. "You did break into and steal from Gringotts Wizarding Bank?" Harry nodded in confirmation. "And did you or did you not, infiltrate the Ministry of Magic, attack several Ministry officials, and aid and abet the escape of a number of criminals awaiting trial?" Harry was half way through another nod when Ron smacked him on the back of the head and Hermione jumped to her feet with a shout of protest, her fists clenched in defiance.

"Those peoplewere not _criminals_!" she spat contemptuously, her eyes ablaze with fury. "Those trials were a farce! An absolute _farce_!" she stubbornly swiped away the traitorous tears now coursing down her cheeks while at the same time managing to maintain her scorching glare. Never before had she so openly challenged such an authority figure, not even Umbridge, preferring to 'sneak in the back door' as opposed to a 'full frontal assault'. But the muggleborn trials were too close to home, and the war had forced her to see that just because you write the laws it doesn't make you perfect. Besides, she'd trusted Kingsley and by the looks of things he was as blinded by the power of office as Fudge and Scrimgeour.

For his part, Kingsley Shacklebolt had remained outwardly calm, although the look of uncertainty (and was that awe?) in his eyes was not lost, on any of them. Harry looked half startled, half impressed, and only Ron had the gumption to intervene. "Hermione," he said quietly, touching her shoulder gently. "It's alright, he knows none of it was right." Hermione stood motionless, the adrenaline draining away as fast as it had come, then she dropped back into her chair and put her head in her hands.

"Be that as it may, Mr Weasley," Kingsley continued as though nothing had happened, avoiding looking at Hermione. "At the time, those laws were in effect and you all broke them."

"With bloody good reason," Ron muttered mutinously.

"So, as now fully instated Minister of Magic, the task of pardoning you-"

"Pardoning?" Harry interrupted disbelievingly. "But-"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Kingsley smiled at Ron who'd silenced Harry rather abruptly. "Yes Mr. Potter, _pardoning_. Despite a serious lack of good judgment on your part, and that of your friends, it has been decided using the evidence found in the Hogwarts pensieve, written in your statements witnessed by Professor Minerva McGonagall and Healer Pomfrey, not to mention the extensive information provided by the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, that everything you did during the past eleven months will be expunged from your records under paragraph six, subsection G of the Code of War."

"Which is?" Harry asked, having successfully removed Ron's silencing spell.

"All actions, otherwise punishable by law, taken during wartime, that pertain to the saving of innocent lives, ending of the current conflict and/or restoring of the peace, are pardonable at the discretion of the subsequent governing body," smirked Kingsley, clearly having memorized this for their benefit.

"For the greater good," Harry grumbled under his breath with a frown.

"What of the goblins?" Hermione spoke timidly, as though in apology for her earlier outburst.

"Yeah," chipped in Ron, "I doubt they'll accept paragraph whatsit of subsection thingamy." He waved his hand in irritation. "I mean we snuck in under their noses, demolished half the bank, and nicked a dragon! They probably want our heads on a pike."

"One might think so," Kingsley smiled and sat down, either his presence in an official capacity was over, or his legs were getting tired, either way it made the others relax considerably. "However, once their representative viewed all our evidence, his ire abated and we managed to come to a satisfactory compromise."

"What?" Harry was bewildered, "Why would our evidence make a difference to them? And what sort of compromise?"

"It would seem that their freedom was increasingly restricted while the Death Eaters were in power. So much so in fact that a great number of them left the bank , declaring that the 'Wizards would have to manage their own gold'." Kingsley paused to pour himself a glass of juice, something that nobody found odd. The order members had family status in one another's homes after all the time they'd spent switching hideouts together during the war. "When they found out you were after a horcrux they weren't as ready to set a bounty on your heads. They don't like dark magic, the goblins." All four of them exchanged looks that clearly said 'who does?'

"And they looked rather satisfied when they heard it was Voldemort's. They aren't fond of Wizards at the best of times, but we were at least rubbing along together amicably enough before he took over."

"So what _do _they want?" Harry persisted.

"They're willing to allow you the freedom to continue dealing at Gringotts, as normal customers, if Harry forfeits his trust vault in reparation for the damage caused during the break in." Kingsley stopped, but the unnaturalness of his pause was blatant.

"And that's it, is it?" Harry asked shrewdly. "My trust vault?"

"It doesn't seem fair," Hermione put in. "I mean we were all three of us at fault, so why are they just blaming Harry?"

"This isn't a question of blame," Kingsley told her. "It's a question of gold. As neither you nor Ron have a vault, the only way they're sure to be paid is through Harry. And no," he turned to Harry with a look of deep apprehension. "Your vault is only part of it, they also want the new restrictions implemented by the Death Eaters revoked, and full rights to try the goblin who helped you."

"Griphook?" Harry was unnerved. "What does that mean, _exactly_?"

"In the normal course of events, all magical creatures, goblins, house elves, centaurs etc are tried by the Wizengamot, it's part of the treaty between the Wizarding and Goblin nations," Kingsley sighed. "They want an exception made in Griphook's case, one that will give the ministry no jurisdiction over his trial, or his punishment."

"And what is his punishment likely to be?" Harry pressed determinedly.

"Imprisonment, banishment, or… or execution." At Kingsley's last word Harry shot out of his chair and started pacing.

"No!" He yelled. "No! I saved his life, that's part of the reason he helped us, it's my fa-"

"He _betrayed_ us!" cried Ron incredulously. "The git took the sword and left us to escape ourselves!"

"So we abandon him? When we got him into this mess in the first place?" Harry was incensed. "No Ron, we can't! _I_ can't!"

"Harry's right." Hermione mumbled through her fingers, her eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't like him, but he did what we asked. We agreed to give him the sword if he helped us break into Gringotts. We never said anything about getting out again. And don't forget, if it weren't for him lying about the sword being fake, we might all be dead and Voldemort might never have been defeated." They all paused, the silence deafening, as Hermione's words, and the truth they held, sank in.

"From what I know of goblin trials from history of magic," Kingsley offered calmly. "They allow any and all witnesses." Harry and Hermione looked at him hopefully, Ron had his back turned, his head bowed in guilt, he'd forgotten, it was sometimes hard to remember that others had played their part when you were up to the eyes in it yourself. "So you could speak at the trial, but I have to warn you that all witnesses are considered neutral, so anything you say can be used against him as well as for him."

"Well, it's the best we've got," Harry said with a sigh.

"I reckon Bill might be able to give us some pointers on what to say that'll help," Ron looked nervously at his friends. "He's worked with 'em a long time and they're pretty clever, can twist your words if you let 'em" Hermione flung her arms round him and Harry smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"Right, now we've got all that sorted out," beamed Kingsley, with not a little relief. "On to the real reason why I'm here."

"You mean that wasn't it?" groaned Ron, flopping back into his chair with mock exhaustion.

"I'm afraid not," Kingsley nearly laughed. "And I'd best make this quick or my new secretary will have my hide for messing up my schedule."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Yeah," Ron yawned. "Anyone we know?"

"Well, so long as it's not a toad in pink, I don't care," Harry smirked as both Ron and Hermione snickered.

"It's actually your brother Percy, Ron." Kingsley admitted. "We lost quite a few of the higher up personnel and he's one of the most organized blokes I've ever met."

"How come he never told us?" Ron wrinkled his brow in confusion. "You'd think he'd be dying to share the good news. You know what he's like."

"I doubt he's had time in the past few days since it happened. We've had quite a lot going on. Aside from the hundreds of laws and decrees we've had rescinded, we've been attempting to track down all the death eaters who escaped." There was no humor in his voice as he spoke now. "And that's why I'm here." Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, both of whom were as nonplussed as he was.

"We have very few aurors left since… since the battle at Hogwarts." He lapsed into silence for a moment and the others, who'd only ever known he and Tonks well of all the aurors, found it hard to breathe past the lumps in their throats. "I'm no good to law enforcement now, being Minister, so we're looking to recruit as many decent trainees as possible." He looked at the three of them expectantly.

"You're asking _us_?" Harry was stunned.

"You're joking!" Ron blurted excitedly.

"But we don't even have our NEWT's," Harry was trying and failing not to look too hopeful. "We didn't even do our seventh year."

"As to that, we're doing things slightly differently at the moment." Kingsley looked relieved at their enthusiasm. "Being an auror is as much about stamina, dedication, and perseverance as it is about acedmics, particularly at present. And judging by what you've achieved, not just this past year, but since you first started school, I'd say you've all earned the right to the title." Hermione took in the beaming smiles on her best friends' faces and felt a pang of loss. She couldn't do it, not this time; she couldn't follow where they lead. Aside from being tired of all the stress involved with fighting, collecting memories she'd rather not have, and never having any inclination to be an auror in the first place, there was Fred and their connection. How the hell would she concentrate on tracking and capturing Death Eaters if she couldn't have peace and quiet in her own head to think? _I've got to find out what caused our bond and how to manage it, if not break it altogether_.

_Aww, don't say that, I'm getting quite used to knowing what you're thinking._

"Her-mi-o-ne." Ron's sing song tone brought her back to reality with a jolt, clearly he'd been trying to get her attention for some time.

"Sorry, I was woolgathering." She caught Kingsley's look of intense concentration out of the corner of her eye and involuntarily flinched. His attitude towards her was subtly different from before the battle, before she'd saved Fred. In fact, most people's attitudes towards her were different, if she didn't start paying attention and acting normal, she was going to end up as a new study in the Department of Mysteries.

"You alright?" Kingsley probed and, at her nod, Ron and Harry snickered.

"She's been given the day off work," Harry offered by way of explanation, Kingsley raised his eyebrows in askance and Ron obliged.

"She needs a full schedule or she shuts down." He dodged her playful blow. "Busy little bee, our Hermio- Oi!" succeeding in swatting him on her second attempt, she fixed a smug smile on her face and shared an amused glance with Harry.

"As I was saying," Kingsley plowed on, forcing his smile into submission. "Training starts two weeks from tomorrow. If you sign up, the course materials will be sent to you immediately so you can become familiar with them beforehand. And don't worry about NEWT's, you'll all be assessed at the start of the course to see what level you're at and what areas you might need more work in. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so until you're all brought up to speed, you'll have to rely on the rest of the team to get by."

"I'm in." Ron could hardly contain his excitement. "Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry affirmed. "I'll need something to bring in the galleons now my vault's been emptied." Ron found this joke particularly funny, perhaps because now they were on an even footing, financially speaking.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Harry." The boys looked confused, but Hermione was nodding.

"I did wonder," she said.

"What?" both Ron and Harry asked when the other two failed to elaborate further.

"You still have your Potter Family Vault," Hermione informed him.

"My,… my _what_?" Harry stammered.

"Your trust vault was just that, a trust, money set aside to get you through school," Kingsley explained patiently. "The majority of the Potter Fortune is in your main vault, one which you can only access after you come of age. I assume the letter of notification failed to reach you because of all the concealment charms and wards you were under around your seventeenth birthday." Harry was speechless, Hermione surveyed him sadly. To him, a boy who'd grown up with nothing, that vault must have looked like all the money in the world. She hadn't the heart to tell him that there was a good chance that the majority of Sirius' fortune was still his to claim, lying in wait in the Black family vault. "I'd recommend that you make an appointment at Gringotts to go over all this with the people who know." Kingsley suggested kindly. "Or you could come with me when I go to finalize the reparations contract for the break in this afternoon, they'll need your consent to empty your vault anyway." Harry nodded and smiled faintly. "Right, I'd best be off, I'll be back for you at around two, Harry. Oh, and I'll have three sets of auror training manuals sent over directly." He was out of his seat and almost to the fireplace when Hermione realized what he'd said.

"Two," she corrected. And when Kingsley turned she repeated it. "Two. Only two sets of training manuals." Both Harry and Ron gaped at her like fish.

"But Herm-"

"I'm not signing up," she almost whispered, looking into their eyes in turn. "I'm sorry." The disappointment on their faces was so heartbreaking, that tears threatened to form.

"Why?" Ron half shouted, half whined, as though with this one denial she was leaving the two of them forever.

"I don't want to be an auror, Ron," she sounded almost regretful. Why did he have to make things so difficult? "I've spent seven years doing an auror's job, and I'm tired, so very tired."

"Harry and I went through all that stuff too and we're doing it!" he snapped.

"Harry's doing it because it's all he knows, he'd go mad inside a week if he didn't know about every threat out there." She thumbed over her shoulder at the window to emphasize her point. "And with your chess brain it'd be a waste if you did anything else." Ron flushed at the compliment but still stood his ground. "I'm no good when it comes to high stress situations, I-"

"Oh come off it!" Ron spat. "Who saved us from the Lovegoods'? Who copied the Locket at the Ministry so they wouldn't know what we were after? Who _lied_ about the sword being fake while Bellatrix -"

"RON!" Harry shouted, but he wasn't glaring at the irate redhead, his eyes were glued to Hermione's face, which from the cool clammy feeling that had stole over her, had presumably turned stark white.

"I… I…" Hermione stuttered, trying to hold back the sobs that were fighting to escape her throat.

"It's Hermione's decision, Ron." Kingsley's soothing voice, a gift from the gods if ever there was one, loosened the knot in Hermione's chest. "Deciding a vocation is difficult enough at the best of times and it's not to be taken lightly." He turned to Hermione. "Take some time. The offer is always open to you." The look in his eyes was back and the way he said '_you_' sent a chill down her spine. "And if you find another department more appealing, I'm sure we'll be able to accommodate." With a brief tilt of the head to Harry and a flick of his wand at the door, which shimmered slightly, he was gone in a whoosh of green flames.

BANG!

"Really, warding the door like that... I only wanted to check if- Oh no!" Molly had stopped short in dismay at the sight before her. Four whole packs of bacon, cooked and now cold on a serving plate, a fifth, already open, frying itself in the pan. "I knew it! I knew I'd left something running. Didn't any of you notice?"

"I'm going for a shower," Ron scowled and stomped out of the kitchen, ignoring his mother completely.

"Sorry, er, Molly, we were a little preoccupied," Harry said distractedly, still watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe you could um, make some quiches, or we could have bacon sandwiches for lunch?"

"Oh, _Harry_, that's a wonderful idea. You're such a _good_ boy." Molly was back to smiling in an instant. "Would you go collect some more eggs from the chickens? And Hermione can pick some fresh tomatoes." She jabbed her wand at a closet beside the fireplace and two baskets zoomed out, landing on the table in front of them. "Maybe we should have sandwiches too, and I could bake some scones. It's a lovely day, we could make it a picnic, go down to the lake, enjoy the weather while we have it." She chatted on to herself as she pulled out flour, butter, and a rolling pin for the pastry.

As soon as they were outside, Harry having had to practically guide Hermione out the door and towards the chicken coop, she began apologizing. "Harry, I'm really sorry, I just can't-"

"It's alright." He said, patting her arm. "I get it. I can't say I wasn't disappointed, I mean we've been a team since, well, always, but it's not like we'll never see each other again, is it? It'll be like when you were in Arithmancy and we were in Divination. Urgh! " he gave a visible shudder. "Ok, bad example. How about when you were in the library and we were at Quidditch practice?" Hermione was close to laughing at this point.

"Oh Harry, thank you, for understanding and… well, just thanks." Her smile faded however when she remembered Ron's behavior and she turned away. "_Recolligo_." She muttered, sweeping her wand in a wide arc and tapping the basket, causing eggs to zoom from all corners of the coop and form a neat pile. "Right, tomatoes."

"Hey, that's a nifty little charm."

"Oh," Hermione looked down at the basket and shrugged. "I saw Professor McGonagall use it once when she dropped some books and asked her about it later."

"Think you can teach me?" Harry was smiling mischievously. "It'd come in real handy. Some of my chores would take seconds with that."

"Well," Hermione looked uncertain. Molly had insisted they do chores the muggle way, as 'whipping out your wands for everything' turned people lazy.

"Oh come on Hermione, _please_?" The puppy dog eyes rather lost their effect when he lost the fight with his smirk.

"Fine," she snorted with laughter. "But you tell Molly and I'll… I'll ask Fred and George to use you as their next test subject."

She explained the finer points of the spell, including the importance of focusing on your target and how saying it out loud left your mind free for this, as they headed for the vegetable patch, where Molly had installed some environmental charms to keep everything growing all year round.

"You'd make a great teacher, you know?" Harry told her as they picked the tomatoes by hand, apparently '_recolligo_' couldn't gather attached objects ("As an African wizard stealing diamonds discovered when he caused a cave in.").

"I was actually thinking about being a professor," Hermione admitted. "I mean once I've done my NEWT's. In my careers interview, fifth year, I asked about being an Unspeakable, but I think Professor Trelawney was right when she said I was closed minded. You really need to be creative and able to think sideways, like Luna, for that. Besides, I don't think I'd feel comfortable there after… Anyway, for now I'm quite happy working with Fred and George. I mean some of the things they've come up with are ingenious, I'm learning so much."

"You might have found your niche already, at the shop," mused Harry. "I mean it's far from what anyone would've expected, but so long as you're happy, nobody can complain."

"Ron can," she sighed miserably. "It's _so_ annoying. We get over one spat and along comes another. I wish we could just get on."

"I'll talk to him, explain-"

"Oh, _no_ Harry, just leave it, you'll-"

"He's never been under the cruciatus curse," Harry persisted. "He doesn't know what it's like, I hope to Merlin he never does, but when you're so in pain that you'd do anything to make it stop, even accept death… It's no wonder you don't want to ever be in danger of that again."

"And _you_ do?"

"Yeah well, you know me, I'm a glutton for punishment, aren't I?" he shrugged, then smirked. "Not to mention I have the worst case of Noble Git Syndrome on record."

"Harry Potter, you're a real prat, but I love you." Hermione shook her head, incapable by now of deciding whether to laugh or cry. "And I didn't turn Kingsley down just for _that_, although it was a big part of it. I was _never_ interested in being an auror. I went through all that stuff for you, and the Weasley's, and my parents, and because it was the right thing to do. But Voldemort's gone, and the wizarding world is healing. I know there are still dark wizards out there, and there always will be, and Merlin forbid if anything like this ever happens again, I'll be the first to sign up, I just don't want to make it my _whole_ life, if I can help it."

"Hmm, sounds as though you have a touch of NGS yourself. Maybe it's catching." She threw a split tomato at him and he laughed. "And at the risk of sounding like a _total_ wuss, I love you too." Hermione made a noise between a laugh and a sob and buried her face in his chest, her arms so tight round his waist he was in danger of passing out.

"Sorry to _interrupt_, but mum wants that stuff for the quiches." Ginny was standing six feet away, regarding them with suspicion.

"Aww." Harry cooed, releasing Hermione and stepping towards Ginny. "Don't worry Gin', I've plenty of hugs to go round. And each one comes with its own dose of Noble Git Syndrome." Hermione snorted and Ginny smiled in her confusion. "I've already infected Hermione." He continued, stalking towards her, arms out stretched like a mummy. "Surely you want to catch the disease that is self sacrifice?" he adopted a persuasive tone. "Wouldn't you like to be a host for the medical mystery, true altruism?"

"No." Ginny answered flatly, but her eyes were sparking with mischief.

"You sure?" Harry paused just shy of her and pouted in mock disappointment. "We could all save the world, _together_, at _great personal risk_."

"As _tempting_ as that sounds-" Ginny shook her head, keeping perfect poise, unlike Hermione who was covering her mouth to stifle her laugh "I have to decline. Harry?" he was staring at her fixedly, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "Harry? I said _no_, you stay away from me!" She backed off as though from a wild animal. "Keep that lurgy to your- AARGH! Harry! No!"

"We're healing." Hermione repeated to herself as she watched Harry spin Ginny round and carry her, giggling madly, back to the house.


End file.
